En la Cama con el Diablo
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Adaptación de la novela que lleva el mismo nombre de Lorraine Heath. Le llaman el conde Diablo;un canalla acusado de asesinato.Una dama arriesga más que su reputación cuando se asocia con el diabólicamente apuesto Sasuke Uchiha,pero lady Hinata Hyuga cree no tener otra opción.Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a aquellos a los que cluso llegar a un acuerdo con el mismo diablo
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

ARGUMENTO

.

.

Le llaman el conde Diablo; un canalla acusado de asesinato, que creció en las violentas calles de Konoha. Una dama decente arriesga mucho más que su reputación cuando se asocia con el diabólicamente apuesto Sasuke Uchiha, pero lady Hinata Hyuga cree no tener otra opción. Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a aquellos a quien ama... incluso llegar a un acuerdo con el mismísimo

Diablo.

Lo que Sasuke desea por encima de todo es alcanzar la respetabilidad y una esposa, pero la mujer elegida carece de las gracias sociales para ser aceptada por la aristocracia. Hinata puede ayudarle a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Pero lo que le pide a cambio pondrá sus vidas en peligro.

Cuando el peligro se acerca, Hinata descubre a un hombre de inmensa pasión y él descubre a una mujer de inconmensurable coraje. Cuando se revelan los oscuros secretos de su pasado, Sasuke

comienza a cuestionarse todo aquello que creía cierto, incluyendo los anhelos de su propio corazón.

.

.

PRÓLOGO

.

.

 _Del diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha_

.

Dicen que un grupo de canallas mataron a mis padres en las calles de Konoha. Yo no me acuerdo, pero siempre he pensado que debería recordarlo.

A fin de cuentas, se supone que estaba allí; aunque sólo si de verdad soy la persona que dicen que soy.

El conde de Konohagure.

No es agradable pasarse la vida dudando de la propia identidad.

Sobre la enorme chimenea que preside la biblioteca de mi residencia en Konoha, hay colgado un retrato de mi padre. Yo suelo observarlo minuciosamente muchas veces en busca de parecidos en nuestro aspecto físico.

El pelo: negro como el hollín que recubre las paredes interiores de la chimenea.

Los ojos: negros con detalles rojizos.

La nariz: fina y afilada, aristocrática. Aunque tal vez esas coincidencias sean sólo imaginaciones mías. Es difícil asegurar si nuestras narices de verdad se parecen, porque yo me la rompí de pequeño, tras un incidente que casi me cuesta la vida. Siempre he tenido muy presente que escapé de las garras de la muerte gracias a Suigetsu Hozuki, que por salvarme acabó convirtiéndose él en el blanco de los abusos. Las cosas le fueron mucho peor que a mí. Aunque jamás hemos hablado de ello.

Cuando creces en las calles de Konoha, ves muchas cosas de las que la gente nunca habla.

Fueron mis ojos los que convencieron al anciano que decía ser mi abuelo de que realmente yo era su nieto.

—Tienes los ojos de los Uchiha —afirmó con convicción.

.

Lo cierto es que debo admitir que siempre que lo miraba a él a los ojos tenía la sensación de estar viendo los míos en un espejo. Sin embargo, me seguía pareciendo algo demasiado débil sobre lo que basar una decisión tan importante.

Por aquel entonces, yo tenía catorce años y estaba pendiente de que me juzgaran por asesinato.

Debo reconocer que fue un momento perfecto para ser declarado futuro lord, ya que el sistema judicial no era en absoluto reacio a colgar a los jóvenes muchachos que se consideraba problemáticos. Y yo ya me había ganado una buena reputación en ese sentido. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de mi arresto, no me cabe ninguna duda de que hubiese ido derechito a la prisión y luego a la horca.

No obstante, tenía un gran apego por la vida, y estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar del verdugo.

.

Como me había criado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, el mentor que dirigía nuestra famosa pandilla de niños ladrones, por aquel entonces yo ya era un experto mentiroso, y no me costó nada fingir que recordaba cosas de las que en realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Bordé el papel de mi vida durante la que fue una intensa inquisición supervisada por inspectores de Scotland Yard, y el anciano no sólo les aseguró que yo era su nieto, sino que además apeló a la Corona para que se tuviesen en cuenta las desafortunadas circunstancias de mi vida y se mostrase extrema indulgencia conmigo. A fin de cuentas, según alegó, yo había presenciado el asesinato de mis padres, me habían secuestrado y luego me habían vendido casi como esclavo. Por lo que mi mala conducta era perfectamente comprensible. Si me ponían bajo su tutela, él prometía devolverme al buen camino y convertirme en un hombre de provecho. Su petición le fue concedida.

Y entonces me vi recorriendo un camino muy diferente y mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, porque a partir de aquel día comencé a estar en permanente búsqueda de algo que me resultara familiar, de la pista que me confirmase que yo pertenecía de verdad a aquel lugar. Cuando llegué a la edad adulta, todo parecía indicar que me había convertido en un auténtico aristócrata.

.

Pero bajo mi apariencia... mi corazón seguía siendo un completo sinvergüenza.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 01

.

.

 _Konoha, 1851_

 _._

La gente siempre dice que no se debe hablar del diablo porque, al hacerlo, se puede atraer su ardiente atención. Por eso, muy pocos nobles hablaban de Sasuke Uchiha, el Conde de Konohagure.

Sin embargo, lady Hinata Hyuga, oculta en las sombras de medianoche, a escasa distancia de la residencia de él, no podía negar que se había sentido fascinada por el conde Diablo desde que éste se atrevió a presentarse en un baile al que no había sido invitado.

No bailó con nadie. No habló con nadie. Se limitó a pasear por el salón con actitud de estar evaluando a todos los presentes y acabar decidiendo que ninguno tenía el menor interés.

Lo que más la inquietó fue que el conde posó su mirada sobre ella, demorándose uno o dos segundos más de lo apropiado. Hinata no parpadeó ni apartó la vista, aunque tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; consiguió sostenerle la mirada con todo el inocente descaro de que es capaz una joven de diecisiete años.

Se enorgulleció de conseguir que fuese él el primero en dejar de mirar. Pero no antes de que sus extraños ojos negro con destellos rojizos se oscurecieran y parecieran arder desde las fieras profundidades del infierno del que se decía que había salido.

.

Muy pocos creían que fuese el legítimo heredero, pero nadie se había atrevido jamás a cuestionarlo. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo sabía que era muy capaz de cometer un asesinato. Él nunca se había molestado en negar que hubiese matado al único hijo y heredero del anterior conde.

.

Aquella noche, cuando se presentó en el baile, pareció que hasta el último de los invitados contuviera el aliento; daba la sensación de que todos estuviesen esperando a ver dónde iba a golpear o sobre quién iba a volcar su rabia. Por aquel entonces, todos sabían ya que no era un hombre de buen carácter, por lo que sólo se podía asumir que había acudido allí con algún vil propósito en mente. Seguro que era consciente de que ninguna de las damas presentes se atrevería a arriesgar su reputación bailando con el conde Uchiha, y que ningún caballero permitiría que se cuestionase su respetabilidad conversando abiertamente y de buen grado con él en un lugar tan público.

Poco después, se marchó caminando con tranquilidad, como si estuviese buscando a alguien y, al no encontrarlo, decidiese que el resto de los presentes no valían la pena.

.

Eso fue lo que más irritó a Hinata.

.

Para su inmensa vergüenza, debía admitir que había deseado desesperadamente bailar con él, que la cogiera entre sus brazos y pudiera contemplar una vez más aquellos ardientes ojos negros que incluso en esos momentos, cinco años después, seguían hechizando sus sueños.

La húmeda niebla espesaba, y Hinata se subió la capucha de la capa para entrar en calor mientras estudiaba la residencia del conde con detenimiento, en busca de alguna pista que le indicase que él estaba en casa. No estaba segura de que la fascinación que sentía fuese demasiado inocente.

.

En realidad, estaba bastante segura de que no lo era.

.

No podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que tanto le interesaba de aquel hombre, lo único que sabía era que se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. A escondidas, sin que su familia lo supiese, tras su primer encuentro, se había atrevido incluso a enviarle invitaciones para sus bailes y cenas que un sirviente de la más absoluta confianza le entregaba en mano. El conde jamás se había molestado en dar las gracias, ni en asistir a ninguna de sus reuniones.

Por lo que Hinata sabía, aparte de la noche del baile en que ella lo había visto por primera vez, jamás había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia en ningún otro evento social. No era ningún secreto que no era bien recibido en las mejores casas, por lo que se sentía bastante insultada de que rechazase sus intentos de incluirlo en su vida. Aunque Hinata debía admitir que los motivos por los que quería conseguir tal propósito eran bastante egoístas y no enteramente respetables.

Ahora ya no se podía permitir el lujo de intentar acceder a él mediante hermosas invitaciones en relieve. Estaba decidida a hablar con el conde, y si no podía hacerlo en la seguridad de un salón lleno de gente, entonces lo haría en la privacidad de la propia residencia de éste.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; intentó atribuirlo al frío de la niebla, más que a su propia cobardía. Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando entre las sombras y la humedad la había calado hasta los huesos. Si no se acercaba pronto a aquella puerta, al final sería incapaz de dejar de temblar y su plan fracasaría. Tenía que aparentar que hablar con él no le suponía ningún problema, si no, sólo se ganaría su desdén y eso no le serviría para nada.

.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela. Era muy tarde y todo estaba tan tranquilo que resultaba Inquietante.

Nadie debía verla delante de aquella puerta; nadie debía enterarse de su escandalosa visita a medianoche. Su reputación tenía que salir intacta de aquel encuentro. Sin embargo, seguía dudando.

Sabía que una vez que pusiera los pies en el sendero ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero no veía ninguna otra alternativa.

Salió a la calle con renovada decisión y echó a andar hacia la casa con el temor de que, antes de que acabase la noche, su reputación fuese lo único que el conde Diablo no hubiese tocado.

.

.

Nadie se atrevería a afirmar que Sasuke Uchiha, conde de Konohagure, fuese un cobarde. No obstante, sentado a la mesa de juego, sólo él sabía la verdad. Estaba allí porque no tenía el valor de declararle su amor a la adorable Karin Darling. Había acudido aquella noche al club Hozuki con la única intención de pedir su mano en matrimonio y, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho donde ella llevaba las cuentas de Suigetsu Hozuki, decidió darse una rápida vuelta por las mesas de juego. Su intención era esperar a que dejaran de temblarle las manos y poder ensayar una vez más las palabras que había estado practicando.

.

De eso hacía ya seis horas.

Podía intentar justificar su retraso diciéndose que estaba ganando. Pero lo cierto era que siempre ganaba.

Se repartió la siguiente mano. Miró rápidamente las cartas que le habían tocado. Pero no era eso lo que le aseguraba la victoria, sino su habilidad para determinar con precisión el juego que tenían los demás caballeros.

El conde de Namikaze abría ligeramente los ojos cuando tenía buena mano; como sorprendido de su buena suerte. En esa ronda los tenía notablemente cerrados. El vizconde Aburame no paraba de recolocar sus cartas si no acababa de sentirse satisfecho con el resultado. El conde de Akimichi siempre le daba un trago a su brandy cuando estaba contento con lo que le había tocado, pero en esos momentos el contenido de su copa permanecía intacto. El duque de Yugakure se inclinaba hacia adelante cuando creía que iba a ganar, como preparándose para saltar sobre las ganancias; pero en cambio se echaba hacia atrás cuando el resultado era dudoso. En ese instante parecía a punto de escurrirse de la silla y caerse al suelo.

Tenía unas cartas monstruosamente malas, que sin duda creía que no lo beneficiaban.

.

La partida continuó y cada uno de ellos fue apostando o pasando. Cuando concluyó el reparto de brag y los demás lores empezaron a gruñir o removerse, él reunió sus ganancias y las añadió a las demás fichas de madera que ya había obtenido antes, y que tenía apiladas delante.

—Caballeros, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy —anunció, levantándose de la silla.

Un niño, vestido con el uniforme púrpura por el que el club Hozuki era tan conocido, corrió hacia él con un cuenco de cobre en las manos. Lo sostuvo junto al borde de la mesa y esperó mientras el conde dejaba caer en él sus abundantes ganancias.

—Vamos, Uchiha — dijo Yugakure—, no está siendo nada deportivo. Por lo menos, Debería darnos la oportunidad de recuperar lo que hemos perdido.

Sasuke se sacó una corona del bolsillo y se la dio al chico, al tiempo que cogía el cuenco que éste sostenía. El crío, que no debía de tener más de ocho años, se tocó la ceja con la punta de los dedos en señal de agradecimiento y se marchó.

—Ya les he dedicado la mayor parte de la noche, caballeros. Confíen en mí cuando les aseguro que será mejor para ustedes que me retire.

.

Sus compañeros de juego protestaron un poco más, pero Uchiha sabía que no se sentían muy apenados de verlo marchar. Los ponía nerviosos. Aunque no mucho más de lo que ellos lo ponían a él. Pero ése era su secreto. Al contrario que ellos, el conde jamás revelaba sus emociones, pensamientos o sentimientos. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Karin. Dudaba mucho que ella supiese el gran afecto que le tenía.

Pasó por la ventanilla de cambio, canjeó sus fichas por monedas y se deleitó con el peso que notó que ganaba el cuenco.

Mientras recorría el club, pensó que Karin ya se habría retirado a descansar y, en ese caso, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la parte de atrás, vio que la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta.

Lo más normal hubiese sido que Suigetsu estuviese allí. Éste dormía aún menos que él. Pero ¿y si no era Suigetsu? Uchiha tenía ganas de acabar de una vez con aquel asunto, de modo que recorrió el pasillo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella, la linda Karin. Se había recogido el pelo en un perfecto moño y la constelación de pecas que le adornaba la nariz y las mejillas apenas era visible a la luz del quinqué del escritorio tras el que estaba sentada, escribiendo números con diligencia en una columna.

Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto con todos los botones abrochados hasta la barbilla y las largas mangas sólo dejaban ver sus manos.

Fruncía delicadamente el cejo. Cuando se convirtiese en su mujer, dejaría de tener preocupaciones.

La chica levantó la vista y se sobresaltó. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se llevó una mano al pecho.—¡Por Dios, Sasuke! Me has dado un buen susto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí espiándome?

—Ni de lejos el suficiente —contestó él lacónicamente mientras entraba en el despacho aparentando una confianza que no sentía. Dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa—. Toma, para ti y para el hogar de tus niños.

El hogar era una pequeña casa que ella estaba acondicionando, con el propósito de ofrecer a los huérfanos una vida más fácil. Lo miró y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

.

—¿Son ganancias ilícitas?

—Por supuesto.

Karin cogió el cuenco y le sonrió. Como de costumbre; su traviesa expresión lo golpeó igual que un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

—Entonces tendré que quedármelas y hacer buenas obras con ellas para absolverte de tus pecados.

A pesar de que su voz tenía un cierto tono burlón, un velo de tristeza le nublaba la mirada.

—Nadie puede absolverme de mis pecados, Karin. Ya lo sabes. — Hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar que intentara discutir con él sobre el tema y, rápidamente, se sentó frente a su escritorio—. Es muy tarde.

—Es increíble lo muchísimo que hay que trabajar para tener al día la contabilidad de Suigetsu. Sus beneficios son asombrosos.

—Siempre ha dicho que si se quiere morir rico hay que invertir en vicio.

—Pues no cabe duda de que así morirá, y en cierto modo es bastante triste. Debería gastarse el dinero en algo que lo hiciese feliz.

—Creo que lo que a él lo hace feliz es sacarles el dinero a todos esos ricachos. —Su acento dejó entrever sus orígenes callejeros. Como ambos compartían los mismos orígenes, solía relajarse cuando hablaba con ella.

—Pero ¿es realmente feliz? — preguntó Karin.

—¿Lo somos alguno de nosotros?

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la joven...

—Maldita sea, Karin...

Ella levantó la mano.

—No pasa nada. Estoy en baja forma, eso es todo. Y aunque no puedo afirmar que sea feliz, creo que en general estoy bastante contenta.

Aquél era el momento perfecto para prometerle felicidad eterna.

Pero de repente, su despacho parecía el lugar más espantoso y poco romántico del mundo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió pedir allí su mano? El sitio donde lo hiciera debía ser tan memorable como la proposición misma.

Al día siguiente. Se lo pediría al día siguiente. Carraspeó y se puso en pie.

—Bueno, es bastante tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella le dedicó otra traviesa sonrisa.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a saludar. —Tocó el cuenco de cobre que contenía sus ganancias—. Y te agradezco mucho tu contribución.

—Te daría más, ganancias legítimas, si lo aceptases.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, Sasuke.

Otra oportunidad perfecta para decirle que ni de lejos había hecho lo que le gustaría, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Karin cuando se trataba de sentimientos? ¿Sería porque, tal como él temía, en lugar de corazón poseía sólo un agujero negro que reflejaba la oscuridad de su alma?

Dio un paso atrás.

—Seguramente volveré mañana.

—Cuando vengas, te diré exactamente en qué voy a gastar el dinero que me has dado.

—Gástalo en lo que tú quieras, Karin. Te lo doy sin condiciones. No me debes ninguna explicación.

—Nunca te has sentido cómodo con los huérfanos, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? Todos mis amigos son huérfanos.

—La pequeña y alegre banda de Orochimaru. Somos un grupo bastante peculiar, ¿no crees?

—Sólo porque superamos las circunstancias de nuestra juventud y nos va bastante bien a todos.

—Tenemos que agradecerle nuestra suerte a tu abuelo. Cuando te salvó a ti, nos salvó a todos.

—Si es que de verdad era mi abuelo.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir dudándolo?

Estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad, pero no creía que ella aprobase la mentira que estaba convencido de estar viviendo. Le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuese una encantadora sonrisa.

.

—Buenas noches, Karin. Que tengas dulces sueños.

—Cuando dormía, él sólo tenía pesadillas.

Salió del despacho a toda prisa para que ella no pudiese seguir acosándolo con más preguntas.

Su antigua vida era una época que a Sasuke no le entusiasmaba recordar. A veces, le resultaba extraño querer casarse con una mujer tan ligada a su pasado. Con ella a su lado nunca podría huir de esos recuerdos, aunque tal vez podría ayudar a hacerles frente. Pero sentía a veces dudas de que su amor por Karin fuera de un hombre por una mujer.

—Estaba a punto de marcharse del club cuando oyó:

—Me debes cinco libras, Sasuke.

Se detuvo bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y observó cómo Suigetsu Hozuki se acercaba a él con una confiada sonrisa en su tosco y oscuro rostro.

—Eso no lo sabes — contestó, cuando Suigetsu se detuvo frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿le has pedido a Karin que se case contigo?

Sasuke suspiró, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y le dio la cantidad que le había pedido.

—Nunca debí confiarte mis intenciones.

—No, lo que no debiste hacer es aceptar la apuesta. —Suigetsu se guardó el dinero—. ¿Te quieres llevar a alguna de mis chicas a casa esta noche? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Quizá te sirva de consuelo... Sasuke lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas por tentarlo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo mucho que le costaba resistir la tentación. Nunca había estado con una de las chicas de Suigetsu.

—No voy a dejar que Karin me vea saliendo de aquí con una de tus chicas.

—Haré que vaya por la puerta de atrás. Karin nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Es que crees que tus chicas no hablan?

—Son muy discretas. Insisto en el ofrecimiento.

Sasuke se lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me arriesgaré a que ella dude del afecto que le tengo.

—¿Estás diciendo que has sido célibe durante todos estos años?

—Pues claro que no, pero soy tan discreto como tus chicas. — El club Hozuki no era el único lugar de la ciudad que ofrecía compañía femenina. Y era más improbable que Karin oyese hablar de sus escarceos si los buscaba en otra parte. Durante algunos años, incluso tuvo una amante, pero se separaron cuando Sasuke decidió que había llegado la hora de pedirle a Karin que se casara con él.

—Por el amor de Dios, ella trabaja aquí; sabe que los hombres tienen necesidades.

—No quiero que empiece a preguntarse por las mías. Lo entenderías si hubiese alguien especial en tu vida.

—Yo prefiero pagar por mis mujeres. Así me aseguro de que no hay malentendidos.

Y según la experiencia de Sasuke, tampoco pasión verdadera.

—Entonces, ¿mantenemos la apuesta para mañana? — preguntó Suigetsu.

—Claro.

—Hace casi un año que te propusiste decírselo. No me gusta hacerme rico a costa de mis amigos, así que soluciona ya ese tema, ¿quieres?

—Si no te gusta, ¡deja de proponerme la maldita apuesta!

—Ya sabes que apostar es mi debilidad. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y casi nunca puedo ganarte a las cartas.

—Mañana. Se lo pediré mañana — dijo Sasuke con renovada seguridad.

Suigetsu le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Tú trae otras cinco libras por si acaso.

No podía hacer nada para borrar la sonrisita de la cara de Suigetesu. Del mismo modo que Karin estaba en deuda con Sasuke, éste lo estaba con Sasuke, una deuda que jamás podría pagar.

Salió del edificio y se adentró en la noche, que lo recibió envuelta en niebla. La humedad le provocó un repentino dolor en las articulaciones que le recordó las muchas noches que había pasado durmiendo al raso. Ahora, siempre mantenía las habitaciones de su casa muy caldeadas, simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Tras haber pasado una infancia sin comodidades, se permitía todas las que

estaban a su alcance. Se había ganado una reputación de excéntrico y extravagante por gastar el dinero a lo loco, pero lo cierto era que podía gastar tanto como quisiera en lo que más lo complaciese. Ser socio de Sasuke se lo aseguraba. Éste tenía razón, invertir en vicio generaba grandes beneficios.

Antes de que llegase al carruaje, su lacayo le abrió la puerta al tiempo que le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—A casa, en seguida — ordenó, mientras subía al vehículo.

—Sí, milord.

La puerta se cerró y Sasuke se recostó en el lujoso asiento. El coche se puso en marcha. Por la ventana, no podía ver mucho más allá de los remolinos de niebla gris, aunque no se podía decir que ésta le molestase; ya hacía tiempo que tenía un lugar fijo en sus sueños.

Tampoco es que soñase muy a menudo. Para soñar, uno tenía que dormir, y Sasuke no solía dormir muchas horas. No creía que ninguno de ellos durmiese muy bien. Los niños de Orochimaru. Estaban unidos por lo que habían hecho. Cosas que la nobleza nunca comprendería que alguien estuviese tan desesperado como para hacer.

Ésa era una de las muchas razones de que no se sintiese completamente cómodo con el lugar que ocupaba en el mundo. Poco después de la muerte del anciano caballero, Sasuke fue a un baile para exhibir públicamente su título de nuevo conde de Konohagure, y cuando anunciaron su llegada desde lo alto de la escalinata, un murmullo recorrió el salón principal. Él se paseó tranquilamente entre los invitados desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar su presencia allí. Nadie fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

.

Una imagen revoloteaba en los confines de su mente. Una de las jóvenes presentes, no sólo lo había hecho, sino que prácticamente lo había desafiado. Pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con Karin. Lucía un elegante vestido de noche y llevaba hasta el último pelo de su azulina melena en su sitio: parecía una niña mimada y consentida. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que detestaba formar parte de la aristocracia. Aquella gente no sabía nada del sufrimiento. No entendían lo humillante que era tener que robar a cambio de algo que llevarse a la boca. Jamás habían sentido el brusco golpe de la vara, como castigo por no haber conseguido suficientes monedas cuando salían a pedir, o por no haber robado bastantes pañuelos. No conocían el miedo a ser descubierto. Los niños también iban a la cárcel; a veces, los llevaban a Sunakagure o Iwagakure en grandes carretas y otras incluso los ahorcaban.

El carruaje se detuvo y Sasuke se apeó cuando se abrió la puerta. Siempre sentía un aguijonazo de culpabilidad cuando llegaba a su casa de Konoha. En ella podían vivir cómodamente dos docenas de familias, pero en vez de eso, el único que vivía allí era él, acompañado por dos docenas de sirvientes. Por supuesto, eso cambiaría cuando se casara con Karin. Pronto, aquellos pasillos estarían llenos de niños, que tendrían una vida muchísimo mejor que la que habían conocido sus padres. Aunque, a veces el imaginarse con Karin en la cama le causaba una extraña sensación de desasosiego.

La enorme puerta se abrió. Le sorprendió ver a su mayordomo todavía despierto. Sasuke apenas descansaba; entraba y salía cuando le venía en gana. No esperaba que sus sirvientes viviesen en función de sus hábitos nocturnos.

Kagami llevaba muchos años cuidando de aquella casa y estaba allí desde bastante antes de que él se fuese a vivir con el anciano. El mayordomo había sido extremadamente leal al anterior conde y ni una sola vez, según Sasuke tenía entendido, había cuestionado al anciano caballero cuando éste afirmaba que él era su nieto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sasuke se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio al hombre.

.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que quedarte despierto hasta que vuelva.

—Lo sé, milord, pero esta noche he creído que era mejor hacerlo.

—¿Y eso por qué? — le preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes.

—Una señorita ha llegado hace un rato.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Quién?

—No lo ha dicho. Ha llamado a la puerta de servicio y ha explicado que era de vital importancia que hablase con usted; en realidad, sus palabras exactas han sido que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. Le está esperando en la biblioteca.

Sasuke miró en dirección al pasillo.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea de quién es?

—No, milord, aunque me atrevería a decir que es una señorita de la más alta alcurnia. Se le nota.

Durante aquellos años, muchas damas de buena cuna habían estado en su cama. Vivía una vida de abundancia a la que muchas mujeres habían intentado acceder, pero él siempre les había dejado muy claro que no podía ofrecerles nada permanente. Algunas, simplemente habían querido jugar con el diablo por una vez. Pero ninguna había dicho nunca que su visita fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Qué dramático. La noche prometía ser entretenida.

Le dio los guantes a Kagami.

—Asegúrate de que nadie nos molesta.

—Sí, milord.

Sentía curiosidad. Avanzó por el pasillo. Ningún lacayo esperaba en la puerta. No había razones para creer que sus servicios fuesen necesarios a aquellas horas tan intempestivas. Sasuke entró en la biblioteca y cerró de un portazo: una ruidosa aparición pensada para desarmar a su visitante.

La mujer que esperaba junto a la ventana y observaba el jardín oculto en las sombras y la niebla, se volvió bruscamente. La capucha de la capa colgaba sobre los hombros, y el broche con que se la sujetaba impedía ver lo que, de otro modo, sería una deliciosa imagen de la piel que descendía desde su garganta hasta su escote. Bajo la prenda se adivinaba un vestido pensado para seducir y, por motivos que Sasuke no alcanzaba a comprender, de repente se sentía muy abierto a la seducción.

.

—Lady Hinata Hyuga si no recuerdo mal — dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que pudo oler el carísimo perfume a violetas que emanaba de su piel.

La joven abrió ligeramente sus extraños ojos blancos.

—No sabía que supiera mi nombre.

—Forma parte de mis intereses saber quién es todo el mundo.

—¿Me considera uno de sus intereses?

—Claro, lady Hinata. ¿No es eso lo que pretendía cuando me desafió aquella noche en el baile?

—No particularmente — murmuró ella.

Fascinado, observó cómo se movía su delicada garganta al tragar saliva. Aquello era lo único que sugería que tal vez se estuviese replanteando su visita. Era mucho más encantadora de lo que recordaba, o quizá fuese que la madurez le sentaba muy bien. Aún seguía teniendo el coraje de aguantarle la mirada. O quizá no, porque vaciló un segundo, desvió la vista y se humedeció los labios. Una invitación a algo más íntimo.

Él le deslizó un dedo por la suave piel de debajo del mentón e hizo que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Notó cómo a ella se le aceleraba el pulso bajo la piel y se agitaba como una pequeña mariposa de luz que había osado acercarse a una llama y de repente se encontraba sin escapatoria. Era evidente que era una principiante en el arte de la seducción, pero no importaba. Él tenía experiencia suficiente por los dos.

—Ya sé por qué estás aquí —señaló, adoptando un tono de voz grave y provocativo, como preludio de otra escena entre las sábanas de seda de su cama.

La joven arrugó su delicada frente. Sus rasgos eran de la más exquisita perfección. Era evidente que la naturaleza los había creado con esmero y que los infortunios de la vida no los habían alterado.

.

—¿Cómo...? —empezó a decir ella.

—No creas que eres la primera que intenta hacerme caer en la trampa, pero no soy presa fácil.

— Deslizó el dedo hasta llegar al broche que descansaba sobre su garganta—. No me cabe ninguna duda de que tu lacayo está detrás de la ventana, observando, esperando el momento perfecto para aparecer. —Le abrió el broche con destreza y dejó caer la capa. La tela se deslizó por sus hombros hasta llegar al suelo.

Sasuke se tensó ante aquella perfecta visión, ante todo lo que Hinata podía ofrecer. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una mujer entre sus brazos. Pensó que, incluso aunque cayese en su trampa, podría escapar de ella con facilidad. Se le acercó hasta que su respiración se mezcló con la suya.

—Pero aunque tu lacayo me vea quitándote la ropa, aunque te vea a ti aceptándome con los brazos abiertos y gimiendo presa del éxtasis, jamás me casaré contigo — susurró.

No le pasó desapercibido que ella se quedaba sin aliento.

—No me preocupa mancillar tu reputación. —Rozó los labios de Hinata con los suyos—. Si te quedas embarazada, no me preocuparé de darte respetabilidad. El precio que se paga por bailar con el diablo es residir en el infierno.

Posó la boca firmemente sobre los labios de Hinata y le sorprendió que ella no consintiese con tanta facilidad. Aunque no hubiese ido allí a atraparlo, Sasuke sabía lo que él significaba para ella: sólo una curiosidad. Un poco de mala conducta antes de asentarse en un matrimonio respetable con un lord cuyo linaje jamás fuese puesto en entredicho a sus espaldas. Finalmente, cedió cuando la instó a abrir los labios y gimió cuando él deslizó la lengua en su boca y no dejó ningún rincón por explorar. Le agarró las solapas de la chaqueta y, por un momento, a Sasuke le pareció que se tambaleaba. Eso le hizo sentir tal anhelo que casi se le doblaron las rodillas.

Por mucho que maldijese a la muchacha y a su propia debilidad, reconocía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la tentación. La iba a poseer. Así lo había querido ella al llamar a su puerta. Él era un hombre que jamás dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad, y aquella joven le estaba brindando una rebosante de pasión. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Sasuke no daba rienda suelta a sus deseos. Ella se podría beneficiar de todo lo que él iba a ofrecerle aquella noche, pero nada más que eso. Por la mañana, lady Hinata no se llevaría de allí nada más que los recuerdos.

Apartó la boca de la suya, le cogió la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Asegúrese de que esto es lo que quiere, milady, porque una vez hecho ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ella respiraba con agitación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

—No ha entendido mi propósito al venir aquí.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sasuke con tono burlón.

La vio asentir.

—Quiero hacer desaparecer a alguien, y he oído que usted es el hombre a quien debo acudir.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 02

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

 **.**

 **.**

Si Hinata no hubiese estado tan cerca del conde, con sus corazones latiendo casi al mismo ritmo errático, hubiese creído que alguien le había asestado a él un golpe tremendo. Sin embargo, pareció recomponerse bastante rápido: la soltó, se alejó de ella y volvió a adoptar una expresión inescrutable, la misma máscara que llevaba cuando entró en la biblioteca.

Aunque estaba segura de que el mayordomo le había dicho que una dama había ido a visitarlo, el conde no pareció sorprendido en absoluto de que fuese ella la mujer en cuestión. Sólo cuando dejó de besarla, pudo entrever alguna emoción en su rostro, y hubiese jurado que era deseo. ¿Deseo por ella en concreto? No era muy probable. No cabía duda de que se trataba de lujuria en estado puro; poco importaba quién tuviese delante.

Uchiha era conocido por flirtear hasta los límites de la respetabilidad, y no cabía duda de que estaba acostumbrado a arrastrar a cualquiera hacia el precipicio con él. Pero para su inmensa vergüenza, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que sería una maravillosa caída. En el lugar más recóndito de su mente, allí donde se escondían las maldades, lo había imaginado besándola; pero jamás, ni en la más salvaje de sus fantasías, había pensado que sus labios serían tan suaves, su boca tan cálida ni su lengua tan decidida a abrirse camino.

.

A pesar de que lo que habían hecho no era muy civilizado, y de saber bien que tendría que haberse apartado de él, haberse resistido, que debería haberlo abofeteado... lo único que había deseado era profundizar en su intimidad. Sus labios tenían un sabor que nunca antes había probado. Era descarado en sus exploraciones y, en sólo un segundo, había conseguido que ella olvidase cuanto había aprendido sobre decoro.

Al juguetear con su boca sobre la suya había provocado que su cuerpo se estremeciese con violencia y ardiese de deseo como jamás lo había hecho. Se había sentido tentada de seguir el camino por el que la estaba conduciendo, pero había mucho en juego: no podía dejarse llevar. Las palabras de él la habían convencido además de que si sucumbía a sus encantos nunca la respetaría, tal como sin duda habría hecho con muchas otras mujeres antes que ella; y en esa etapa del juego, Hinata necesitaba tener ventaja.

El conde le dio la espalda y se acercó a una pequeña mesa en la que había una buena variedad de licoreras de cristal. Destapó una de ellas y vertió parte de su líquido ámbar en dos vasos.

.

—¿Desaparecer? Qué bonita palabra. Supongo que lo que quieres decir es que deseas que alguien muera —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Sí —contestó ella, alargando el brazo y cogiendo su capa, que se acercó al cuerpo, como si aquella prenda fuera a ayudarla a dejar de temblar. Cómo deseaba volver a acercarse a él y deslizar las manos por su espalda y por sus hombros. Quería hundir los dedos en su espeso cabello negro, presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Bailar con el diablo, ni más ni menos. Que Dios la ayudara, quería acostarse con Uchiha.

.

Éste se alejó de la mesa y le ofreció uno de los vasos. Ella tragó saliva mientras se concentraba en no temblar y tendía el brazo para cogerlo. Se detuvo brevemente al posar la mirada sobre el pulgar derecho del hombre: lo tenía lleno de cicatrices, como si alguien le hubiese hecho repetidos cortes con un cuchillo. Después de observarlo durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que se debían de haber utilizado distintos cuchillos. También tenía varias señales de quemaduras.

—Por mucho que lo mires, no parecerá más bonito —dijo él sarcástico.

.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—Le ruego que me perdone. Yo... —No podía decir nada para arreglarlo, así que se limitó a coger el vaso que le ofrecía—. Gracias.

.

El conde la recorrió con una mirada llena de desdén. Hinata apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida, pero, aun así, lo consiguió.

.

Pasó a su lado, rozándola, y se dejó caer en una silla con insolencia.

.

Había desaparecido cualquier rastro de caballerosidad en él y tampoco quedaba ningún indicio de que la viese a ella como una dama. Aunque, a decir verdad, había dejado de ser un caballero en el momento en que sus cálidos y flexibles labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Hinata seguía sintiéndose arder al recordar cómo la boca masculina había obligado a la suya a abrirse, a aceptar la invasión de su lengua. Y, al hacerlo, ella había dejado de ser una dama. Pero podía recordarlo fácilmente recurriendo a su educación.

.

Uchiha dio un largo trago a su bebida y, con la mano que sujetaba el vaso, señaló el sillón que tenía delante. Hinata, que no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo la sostendrían sus temblorosas piernas, se sentó con elegancia, cuidando su postura y decidida a seguir actuando como una dama, aunque él hubiese dejado de hacerlo como un caballero. Desde aquella primera noche, había imaginado estar en su presencia más de mil veces, pero no de aquella forma. En sus sueños siempre estaban en un baile, sus miradas se cruzaban a través del salón...

—¿Quién? — preguntó el conde.

.

La brusquedad de su tono la alejó de sus fantasías. Entrelazó ambas manos sobre el vaso.

—¿Disculpe?

.

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—¿A quién quieres matar?

—No se lo diré hasta que esté segura de que está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo va a hacer, no quiero que vaya a contárselo.

—No — la interrumpió el conde de Konohagure cortante.

.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. Por un momento, pensó en discutir con él, pero la había dejado fuera de juego con aquel beso y su absoluto desprecio. Se levantó, ignorando el leve temblor que sentía y decidida a salir de la habitación con la mayor dignidad posible.

—En ese caso, gracias por su tiempo.

—No —repitió él—. No estaba diciendo que no quiera hacerlo. He dicho que no porque has contestado a la pregunta equivocada.

—¿Disculpe?

—No te estaba preguntando por qué no me quieres decir quién es, sino por qué quieres que muera.— Oh. — Hinata volvió a sentarse. La esperanza volvió revoloteando a ella como un polluelo que está aprendiendo a volar—. Me temo que tampoco puedo decirle eso.

.

El conde dio otro sorbo a su brandy y la estudió por encima del vaso.

.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no estremecerse. No podía decirse de él que poseyera una belleza clásica. Tenía la nariz ligeramente torcida e irregular en la parte de arriba, como si se la hubiese roto en algún momento.

.

Era extraño, pero a decir verdad, ese rasgo otorgaba carácter a un rostro que de otro modo hubiese parecido demasiado elegante. Le hacía falta un afeitado, pero sospechaba que a aquellas horas de la noche le ocurría lo mismo a cualquier otro hombre. Aún podía sentir sobre sus mejillas el lugar exacto por el que se habían deslizado sus patillas cuando la había besado.

.

Cerró los ojos y luchó por detener las eróticas imágenes que la asaltaban y la embarazosa reacción de su cuerpo ante ellas. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en los labios y los tenía aún ligeramente hinchados. Se preguntaba si volverían a la normalidad algún día. Por lo visto, provenir de las profundidades del infierno lo hacía a uno muy ardiente. La sorprendía que no la hubiese reducido a cenizas al acercarse a él.

—¿A cuántos hombres has besado? — preguntó Sasuke de repente.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y, ¡maldita fuera!, se estremeció. Se planteó mentir, pero ¿qué iba a ganar engañándolo? Sospechaba que él ya mentía suficiente por los dos.

—Esta noche ha sido la primera vez.

.

El conde bebió otro largo trago de su bebida mientras la sometía a otro minucioso escrutinio. A ella no le gustaba que la estudiase. No le gustaba nada. No podía evitar acordarse de aquella primera noche: cuando la miró, tuvo la sensación de que estaba considerando su valor y que acabó decidiendo que valía muy poco.

—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de besos, estoy aquí para hablar...

—Sí, sí, quieres saber si estoy dispuesto a matar a alguien por ti. Y, además, esperas que acepte tu palabra de que ese hombre merece morir sin que me expliques lo que ha hecho. Por lo que yo sé, quizá se haya olvidado de pedirte un baile.

—Supongo que no me creerá tan superficial.

—Sé muy poco de ti, lady Hinata, excepto que no tienes ningún reparo en visitar a un hombre a altas horas de la noche. Tal vez visitaras a ese otro caballero, él te rechazó y quieres vengarte.

—No suelo visitar a caballeros a altas horas de la noche.

—Tus actos dicen todo lo contrario.

—¿Juzga a todo el mundo por sus actos?

—Son mucho más sinceros que las palabras.

—Y no me cabe duda de que usted tiene una dilatada experiencia con las mentiras.

.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de él se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, esbozando una burlona imitación de sonrisa.

.

—La mayoría de las mujeres adulan a un hombre cuando esperan que éste acceda a sus peticiones.

.

Hinata observó el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se bebiese su contenido, si encontraría en el licor el valor que le faltaba.

—No pretendía insultarle.

—¿Ah, no?

.

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él.

—Bueno, supongo que sí.

.

El conde abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por la sinceridad de su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha hecho ese caballero para ganarse tu desprecio? ¿Te ha pisado los pies mientras bailaba contigo? ¿Te ha regalado flores marchitas?

—Mis motivos son personales, milord. No conseguirá que se lo diga. Cuando acceda a encargarse de él, le diré de quién se trata.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar? ¿Cuál será mi ganancia?

—Le pagaría muy bien a cambio de sus servicios.

.

Su sonora carcajada resonó en las paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros, y de alguna forma resultó evidente que aquél era el lugar al que pertenecía. Un espacio masculino, sin sitio para nada de naturaleza más amable.

—Lady Hinata, dinero es una de las cosas que no necesito en absoluto.

.

Ella ya había previsto que pudiese contestar eso, lo que la dejaba en una posición muy débil para negociar. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Había oído suficientes rumores como para saber que era un hombre que no hacía nada por caridad.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita entonces, milord?

—¿De ti? Nada.

—Seguro que necesita algo que sus presentes circunstancias no le pueden proporcionar.

.

Él se puso en pie.

—Nada por lo que vaya a matar a un hombre simplemente porque tú deseas que muera. Has malgastado tu tiempo al venir aquí. Por favor, vete.

.

Y tras decir eso volvió a la esquina de la biblioteca y se llenó el vaso de nuevo. Hinata no pensaba suplicar, pero tampoco iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. Se puso en pie.

—¿No hay nada que desee con absoluta desesperación? ¿Algo por lo que haría cualquier cosa?

—Si tantas ganas tienes de verlo muerto, mátalo tú misma.

—Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo. Siempre he pensado que no todo el mundo es capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Te refieres a que hay que ser como yo tal vez? ¿Un bastardo sin corazón?

—¿De verdad lo mató? ¿Mató a su tío? —No se podía creer que le hubiese hecho esa pregunta tan insolente. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin que tuviese ocasión de detenerlas.

.

Él apuró el brandy de su vaso y se sirvió más.

—¿Qué respuesta te satisfaría más, lady Hinata?

—Una respuesta honesta.

.

Él se volvió lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

—No, no maté a mi tío.

.

Y a pesar de la respuesta y de que su franca mirada confirmaba que lo que había dicho era absolutamente cierto, a ella se le erizó el vello de la nuca y se le quitaron las ganas de seguir allí con él. Había sido una tonta por ir a verlo, pero la desesperación a menudo empuja a la gente a hacer tonterías.

—Siento mucho haberle molestado, milord.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, el beso bien valía la visita nocturna.

.

Ella levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

—Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. Habrá percibido mi renuencia al principio.

.

Su sombría carcajada la siguió mientras abandonaba la biblioteca, y no le cupo ninguna duda de que ese sonido encontraría la forma de colarse en sus sueños junto con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de ella. Visitar al diablo había sido un error y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que sus acciones no se volviesen en su contra.

.

«Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.»

.

Arrellanado en el mullido sillón de brocado, Sasuke apuró la última gota de whisky de la botella antes de arrojarla contra la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le costaba respirar; la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y un remolino de oscuridad se cernía sobre él. Era la tercera botella que se acababa. Una más debería bastarle para adormecer las terribles imágenes de inocencia pérdida que lo atormentaban, para volver a encerrarlas en los más oscuros confines de su mente. Una más debería tragarse el remordimiento, la culpa, el arrepentimiento.

Mientras otros rezaban a Dios, él le había vendido su alma al diablo el día que encontró el valor para hacer lo que debía. Y ahora, aquella estúpida cría venía a pedirle que lo hiciese de nuevo.

.

«¡Maldita sea!»

.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo invitándolo a sus estúpidos bailes como si éstos fuesen importantes, como si valiese la pena que malgastase su tiempo pasando una noche en su compañía. ¿Qué sabría ella del tormento? ¿Qué sabría del infierno? Si aceptaba su proposición, sólo conseguiría arrastrarla con él de donde jamás encontraría la salida.

.

Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente.

.

Alargó el brazo y cogió otra de las botellas que había alineado en el suelo, junto al sillón. Ya había pasado muchas noches como ésa, sin saber dónde encontrar consuelo cuando no tenía ninguna mujer a mano.

.

¡Maldición! Debería haberse llevado a casa a una de las chicas de Suigetsu. Ni siquiera Karin podría ofrecerle consuelo en esos momentos, pues no sería capaz de poseerla con la desesperación que se adueñaba de él cuando estaba así, ¿realmente Karin lo podía satisfacer de alguna manera?

.

Lo que necesitaba era una mujer lo bastante fuerte como para aceptar sus poderosas embestidas sin arredrarse, una mujer que no se acobardase, que pudiese desatar la bestia que anidaba en su interior sin intentar apaciguarla.

De repente, le vino a la mente una imagen de lady Hinata contorsionándose debajo de su cuerpo, con sus ojos blancos brillando por la pasión y arrojó la botella medio vacía a la otra punta de la habitación. Maldijo a la joven una vez más. Se había esforzado mucho por ser civilizado, por no volver a sus raíces, y ella había conseguido desestabilizarlo por completo. Debería haberla cogido entre sus brazos y haberla llevado a su habitación; tendría que haberle demostrado exactamente de lo que era capaz.

.

¿Asesinato? Cielo santo, ya había demostrado que era capaz de cosas mucho peores.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Del diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha_

.

Yo no sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre al que maté. No sabía que el destino lo había elegido para heredar un título.

Sólo sabía que ese hombre le había hecho daño a Karin, con crueldad y sin piedad alguna. Por eso decidí ser su juez, jurado y verdugo.

Por desgracia, en mi desesperación por hacer justicia me precipité y no tomé las precauciones pertinentes. Un testigo me vio cometer el crimen y me arrestaron en seguida.

.

Al mirar todo el asunto con perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que fui muy arrogante al pensar que poseía la sabiduría necesaria para decidir el destino de aquel hombre. Ya me habían arrestado una vez antes, cuando tenía ocho años, y estaba familiarizado con el sistema judicial. Aquella vez pasé tres meses en la cárcel. Me condenaron a llevar la marca de mi delito en el pulgar derecho. Una «L», de ladrón, que me grabaron a fuego sobre la piel.

.

Un año después de que me soltaran, se dictaminó que debía cesar la práctica de marcar a los criminales de ese modo tan cruel. Y dejaron de hacerlo.

Vi que la cárcel no es un lugar agradable. Oí que a algunos criminales se los llevaban lejos de Inglaterra, en grandes barcos, pero no conocía a nadie a quien le hubiese sucedido tal cosa y no podía juzgar si eso era justo o no.

.

Presencié uno o dos ahorcamientos públicos. Me parecía una forma muy triste de irse de este mundo.

Pero, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que el hombre que le había hecho daño a Karin pudiese librarse de su castigo, o que éste no fuese el que merecía. Por eso lo maté.

.

El policía que me arrestó me aseguró que muy pronto colgaría de una cuerda mecido por el viento. Escuché sus graves predicciones con estoicismo sin arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

Cuando alguien le hace daño a las personas que uno quiere, hay que hacer lo que es debido. Y yo siempre había querido a Karin.

.

Estaba esperando en una sala de interrogatorios de Shusei cuando vi entrar a un anciano. La venganza ardía en sus ojos y, sin que nadie me lo dijese, supe que era el padre del hombre al que yo había matado. Por su ropa y su forma de actuar, en seguida me di cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía el poder de enviarme derechito al infierno.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada. Desde el día que me arrestaron, no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez; salvo para decir mi nombre. Tampoco había confirmado ni negado los cargos.

—Si os detienen, mantened la boca cerrada siempre —nos había advertido Orochimaru—. No importa que lo que digáis sea verdad o mentira, ellos le darán la vuelta para utilizarlo para sus fines.

.

Pronto aprendí que no había que tomarse sus palabras a la ligera. Orochimaru sabía muy bien de qué hablaba.

.

Entonces, el anciano hizo algo muy extraño. Dio un paso adelante, me cogió la barbilla con su mano enguantada y me giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

.

—Necesito más luz — dijo.

.

Trajeron más quinqués y los colocaron sobre la mesa, haciendo que me sintiera totalmente expuesto. Entonces, la ira que ardía en los ojos del hombre dio paso a otro sentimiento, una emoción que no fui capaz de reconocer.

—¿Qué ocurre, milord? — preguntó un inspector.

—Creo que es mi nieto — contestó el anciano con voz ronca.

—¿El que desapareció?

.

Él asintió una sola vez y en ese preciso momento yo descubrí una forma de escapar de mi destino. Ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a analizar a los demás y en seguida supe lo que aquel caballero quería. Me esforcé por contestar a sus preguntas de tal forma que él pensara que estaba en lo cierto y yo era la persona que creía que era.

Cuando estuvo completamente convencido de que yo era su nieto, les pidió a los inspectores que nos dejasen un momento a solas.

Entonces se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

—¿Has matado a mi hijo? —preguntó.

.

Yo asentí.

.

—¿Por qué?

.

Por primera vez aquella noche dije la verdad, y fue precisamente la verdad lo que lo convenció de que yo era redimible. Sin embargo, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que consiguió perdonarme por completo.

.

Mi salvación y mi castigo fue vivir el resto de mis días como su nieto.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 03

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 03**

 **.**

 **.**

—Resulta muy difícil decidirse — dijo la duquesa de Yugakure—. No sé cuál elegir.

.

Miró al otro extremo de la mesa de jardín y vio bostezar a Hinata, pero no hizo ningún caso.

.

Le acercó los objetos entre los que dudaba.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Sakura, estás eligiendo pergamino para invitaciones —contestó Hinata—. Konoha no va a desaparecer si no tomas la decisión acertada. ¿A ti cuál te gusta más?

.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—No lo sé. Creo que el de color crema, pero es más caro. ¿Crees que vale la pena?

—Si es el que más te gusta, entonces vale la pena gastar un poco más.

—No es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle, sino a mi marido. He quedado esta tarde con el papelero. ¿Vendrás conmigo para asegurarte de que hago bien el encargo?

.

Sakura era la mejor amiga de Hinata desde que eran pequeñas. A ésta no le gustaba nada verla dudar.

—Ya has dado muchos bailes. Sabes perfectamente cómo encargar las invitaciones.

—Pero a Hidan siempre hay algo que no le gusta. Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

.

Hinata estaba convencida de que no habría muchos hombres en Konoha a los que les importasen demasiado los preparativos de un baile, y Sakura había tenido la mala suerte de casarse con uno de ellos. A su marido le obsesionaba la perfección, y eso hacía infeliz a su mujer y restaba alegría a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera.

—La perfección absoluta no existe; y si existiese, estoy segura de que sería bastante aburrida.

.

De todos modos, nos quedamos con el color crema —dijo Hinata—. Creo que es más elegante; ya encargaré yo las invitaciones.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Con mi padre enfermo no es apropiado que yo celebre ningún baile en mi casa, y tú me dejas organizar uno contigo en tu encantadora casa. Así que yo me ocuparé de las invitaciones.

—Si estás segura de que no te importa...

—No me importa en absoluto.

.

Sakura suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

—De camino a casa, me pasaré por la papelería.

—Eres un encanto.

.

Hinata volvió a bostezar.

—Perdón.

—No recuerdo que se celebrase ningún baile ayer por la noche y, sin embargo, desde que has llegado tengo la impresión de que estuviste despierta hasta muy tarde —observó Sakura.

—No he dormido demasiado bien.

—¿Es por tu padre? ¿Acaso ha empeorado?

.

Debería haber sido la preocupación por su padre lo que la mantuviese despierta. Ya hacía casi un año que una apoplejía lo había dejado postrado en una cama. Ahora tenía poco más que la apariencia de un hombre. Ella se pasaba las tardes, y a menudo las noches, leyéndole, intentando darle todo el consuelo del que era capaz. Había contratado enfermeras para que lo cuidasen siempre que ella estaba fuera para que su padre no se sintiera culpable de que su hija estuviera dedicándole todo su tiempo. Era joven. Él hubiese querido que disfrutase de la vida. Pero últimamente, ésa le parecía a Hinata una meta muy difícil de alcanzar.

.

—No, mi padre parece estar igual. Aunque, como no puede hablar, es difícil de asegurar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?—Cierto lord muy irritante. De alguna manera, Uchiha había conseguido echarle un hechizo, y ahora, al recordar lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, Hinata se estremecía y se sentía incompleta. ¿En qué libertinajes habría estado metido para llegar a su casa tan tarde? ¿Y qué clase de hombre era para asumir de inmediato que alguien como ella había ido a visitarlo por motivos puramente carnales?

.

Sólo el peor de los sinvergüenzas vería a una mujer con tales ojos. Hinata no era una mujerzuela de la calle. Era casta, pura y recatada. Sin embargo, después de aquel beso, se había dado cuenta de que su vida era bastante insulsa. Lo que había ocurrido con el conde de Konohagure la había hecho comprender, por fin, por qué se disuadía a las jóvenes de que experimentaran tales intimidades hasta que estuvieran casadas. ¿Tendrían todos los hombres el poder de hacer que las mujeres ardiesen de deseo? ¿O sólo lo tenían los hombres que, como el conde, merodeaban por las puertas del infierno?

—Sakura, tú llevas cinco años casada.

.

Su amiga había atraído la atención del duque de Yugakure desde su primera Temporada, y se había casado con él la Navidad de aquel mismo año.

.

Sakura frunció el cejo.

—¿Es una pregunta?

—No, es una observación que me he sentido obligada a hacer antes de preguntarte: ¿tu marido te besa?

—Ésa es una pregunta un poco extraña.

—Yo soy soltera y no tengo una madre a la que poder preguntarle estas cosas. Por eso debo recurrir a mi amiga casada para que me ayude con las respuestas. ¿Te besa?

.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de té mientras parecía sopesar la pregunta.

—A veces.

—Y cuando lo hace, ¿te deja con ganas de más?

—¿Con ganas de más qué?

.

A Hinata casi se le escapó la risa. Si tenía que explicárselo, entonces era evidente que su marido no la besaba como lo había hecho Uchiha. Pero Yugakure era un caballero desde el día en que nació, mientras que el conde no era más que un granuja vestido de lord.

.

Observó cómo su amiga se inclinaba ligeramente para servir más té.

.

Miró el jardín alrededor.

.

Era irónico que pudiese haber tanta belleza en un lugar donde anidaba tanta monstruosidad.

—Te ha vuelto a pegar, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—No digas tonterías.

.

Hinata alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella.

—Me he dado cuenta por lo despacio que te mueves. Parece que hasta el mínimo movimiento te produzca dolor. Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie, ya lo sabes.

.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar a los expresivos ojos color jade de Sakura.

—Llegó tarde a casa, venía hecho una furia. No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que hice mal...

—Dudo mucho que tú hicieras nada mal. E incluso, aunque lo hubieses hecho, no tiene ningún derecho a pegarte.

—La ley discrepa.

—¡Me importa un bledo la ley!

.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y, jadeando, dijo:

—Hinata, cuidado con lo que dices.

—Me reprendes por mi lenguaje y sin embargo seguro que recibes sus golpes en silencio.

—Soy su mujer, soy de su propiedad. La ley le da derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quiera, incluso a obligarme a satisfacerle cuando no tengo ganas. Algún día entenderás la verdad sobre el matrimonio.

—Dudo mucho que me case nunca. Pero si lo hago, no le daré a un hombre el control sobre mi persona.

—Sólo has conseguido evitar el matrimonio porque tu padre está enfermo y tu hermano está de viaje. En cuanto vuelva y asuma sus responsabilidades, incluidas las que a ti respectan, todo cambiará.

—No, eso no ocurriría nunca.

.

Hinata era mucho más fuerte que Sakura. Aunque sí tenía que admitir que había ganado mucha independencia desde que Neji se fue. Su padre había empezado a enseñarle cosas a ella por temor a que su hermano no volviese de sus viajes. Desde que cayó enfermo, Hinata se había propuesto sustituirlo en el manejo de sus propiedades hasta donde le era posible. Sabía que su voluntariosa naturaleza intimidaba a mucha gente y que algunos susurraban a sus espaldas, pero no pensaba dejar que el legado de su padre se deteriorase o se perdiera.

—Ya tengo veintidós años, Sakura, y muy pocos hombres ha mostrado algún interés por hacerme su esposa.—

.

Eso es porque el conde Diablo te miró como si te estuviese haciendo suya en aquel baile, y tú le devolviste la mirada. Deberías haber bajado la vista, igual que las demás mujeres decentes. Fue él quien arruinó tu reputación.

.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Si Sakura supiese que últimamente había hecho mucho más que mirarlo, que había aceptado su beso de buena gana, seguro que se moriría allí mismo.

—Estaba intentando intimidarme, y yo no me dejo intimidar fácilmente. Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos que tengo carácter — contestó.

—Lo que demostraste es que eres obstinada. Y ningún hombre quiere casarse con una mujer obstinada.

—Entonces, ningún hombre podrá tenerme jamás, porque no pienso cambiar para agradar a nadie.—

.

Cuando amas a alguien, haces cualquier cosa para ganarte su favor.

—¿Incluso dejar que te pegue?

.

Sakura se estremeció y, aunque ella lamentaba la dureza de sus palabras, no sabía qué más hacer para conseguir que su adorada amiga la escuchase; por su propio bien.

—Abandónalo, Sakura. Déjale y vente conmigo. Nos iremos a la casa que mi padre tiene en el campo. Allí encontrarás refugio y estarás segura.

—¿Tienes idea de lo furioso que se pondría? Me encontraría, Hinata, y me mataría por haberlo traicionado. No me cabe ninguna duda. Es un hombre muy orgulloso, y cuando algo amenaza su orgullo...

—Te pega a ti porque no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a sus debilidades.

—Tienes una opinión muy mala de él.

—¿Por qué no debería tenerla? Yo sé lo que te hace. Tú te esfuerzas por esconderlo, pero temo que llegue un día en que no se pueda esconder.

—Hace cinco minutos me has preguntado si me besa. Sí que lo hace, y a veces es encantador.

—¿Encantador? No. Un beso tiene que ser apasionado, tiene que hacer que te tiemblen las rodillas, que se te acelere el corazón... —Se le fue apagando la voz al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por el recuerdo del beso de Uchiha.

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

—Nada.

—Actúas de una forma muy extraña, y tu descripción... ¿has tenido algún escarceo amoroso?

—No digas tonterías.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene este interés repentino por los besos?

—Sólo intento entenderte. ¿Qué es lo que te da él para que valga la pena?

—El deber de una mujer es estar junto a su marido.

.

Hinata apretó la mano de su amiga.

—Sakura, yo no soy tu familia; no te voy a pedir que seas una buena hija y una buena esposa. Me rompe el corazón verte así.

.

Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a los ojos de la joven.

—Oh, Hinata, a veces me da tanto miedo... Dicen que su primera esposa era muy torpe y se cayó por la escalera. Y que la segunda resbaló en la habitación y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo con tanta fuerza que se mató. Había oído todas esas historias y jamás dudé de su veracidad hasta que me casé. Hidan es tan encantador cuando no está enfadado... Oh, pero cuando está molesto resulta completamente aterrador.

—Entonces déjale.

—¡No puedo! —espetó—. La ley no me protegerá. Él dirá que lo he abandonado y le entregarán a mi hijo. Mi familia se sentirá mortificada y no me apoyarán, y mi marido, cielo santo, Hinata, la furia que ha demostrado hasta ahora no será nada comparado con la que lo poseerá entonces. Lo sé con la misma certeza que sé que tu té se ha enfriado. Sería una desgracia para todos. Es mucho mejor que me limite a aceptar mi destino y me esfuerce por conseguir que no se enfade.

.

Hinata le soltó la mano y se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh, Winnie, no puedo soportar lo que ha hecho contigo. Los abusos físicos son terribles, pero que haya conseguido destruir a la encantadora y fuerte mujer que eras... Yo jamás podré perdonárselo.

.

Su amiga hizo una mueca y le cogió la mano.

—Sé lo obstinada que puedes ser, pero por favor nunca te enfrentes a él. No debe enterarse de que lo sabes. Si se siente amenazado... Cielo santo, Hinata, que Dios se apiade de nosotras.

—Por mí no sabrá lo mucho que lo desprecio.

Sakura pareció relajarse y aflojó la presión con que cogía la mano de Catherine.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Ese asunto consigue afligirme. No me gusta saber que te preocupas tanto por mí.

—Olvídate de mis sentimientos, Sakura. Te quiero. No importa lo que ocurra, eso no cambiará jamás.

—¡Mamá!

.

Un pequeño de cuatro años corría por el jardín dejando atrás a su niñera. Se dejó caer sobre Sakura. Ella jadeó y palideció considerablemente.

—Cariño, no debes dejarte caer tan fuerte sobre mamá.

.

El niño pareció herido por la reprimenda. Hinata se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba mucho peor de lo que dejaba entrever. Sakura nunca regañaba a su hijo. Nunca.

—Hidaiku, ven a ver a la tía Hinata — dijo ésta—. Mi regazo necesita un niño.

.

Él se acercó corriendo y ella lo abrazó. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su padre empezase a volcar sus frustraciones en él.

.

Hinata volvió a casa a última hora de la tarde. ¿Cómo podría vivir con su sentimiento de culpa si Yugakure mataba un día a Sakura? ¿Cómo conseguiría volver a mirarse al espejo si no hacía nada, sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

A pesar de tener muchísimos conocidos, amigos y sirvientes a veces se sentía terriblemente sola. Sólo a Sakura podía confiarle sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decírselo todo; su queridísima amiga ya tenía sus propios problemas, así que Hinata cargaba sola con sus preocupaciones y angustias.

.

Cansada y con el corazón encogido, subió la escalera y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Desde que cayó enfermo, ella había conseguido una independencia de la que gozaban muy pocas mujeres. Al no estar allí su hermano para vigilarla, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

.

¿Tendría Sakura razón? ¿Perdería su libertad si llegaba a casarse algún día? ¿O era verdad lo que ella decía y ningún hombre querría convertirla nunca en su esposa?

.

De niña, siempre fue demasiado tímida e introvertida, la amistad con Sakura fue la que le ayudó a cambiar, y el hecho de ser la única niña su padre la consintió en demasía, convirtiéndola en una mujer un poco obstinada. Bueno, se corrigió, muy obstinada. Su hermano la llamaba niña mimada en más de una ocasión. Aunque no es que él pudiese señalar a nadie: estaba conociendo mundo, pasándoselo en grande, viviendo el momento... mientras Hinata se había tenido que quedar allí a cuidar de su padre. Aunque, para ser justos, Neji no sabía que éste estaba enfermo.

.

Tras su primer ataque, cuando todavía podía hablar, le había dicho que no se pusiera en contacto con Neji bajo ningún concepto. El siguiente ataque lo había dejado mudo, sin poder comunicarse con nadie. Ahora, sencillamente, se estaba marchitando.

Hinata se dio un momento para recomponerse. No quería que su padre la viese llorando por su amiga, llorando por él, llorando por todo lo que ella sola no tenía la fortaleza o el poder de cambiar. Inspiró con fuerza, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. El olor de la enfermedad la asaltó de inmediato.

.

La enfermera, que bordaba sentada junto a la cama, se levantó en seguida. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Milady.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bañado y arreglado, esperando su visita de la tarde.

.

Ella se acercó a los pies de la cama y sonrió a su padre. Le pareció ver alegría en sus ojos blancos, pero tal vez sólo fuesen ilusiones suyas.

—Hace un día muy bonito. Debería pedirle a algún sirviente que te llevase al jardín.

.

Él no reaccionó a su sugerencia. Simplemente parpadeó.

Hinata se preguntó si se sentiría avergonzado o agradecido de que lo tuviesen que bajar.

Resultaba muy complicado saber qué debía hacer.

.

—Shizune, antes de retirarte, pídeles a los sirvientes que lleven al jardín la otomana que está en el comedor de día, y luego dile a un lacayo que venga a bajar a mi padre.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, milady, no estoy segura de que el médico esté de acuerdo. Eso podría hacerle más mal que bien.

—Si ocurriese algo, tendría que llevar su muerte sobre su conciencia. Con la de Yugakure podía vivir, pero con la de su padre...

.

Suspiró.

.

—Pregúntaselo al médico la próxima vez que venga a ver al duque.

—Sí, milady.

.

Hinata tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer casi nada para proporcionarle comodidades.

—Me quedaré una hora con él — dijo—. Tómate ese tiempo libre.

—Gracias, milady.

.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió la mano de su padre. Éste movió la cabeza ligeramente para poder verla. Frotó con torpeza el anillo que ella había empezado a llevar en la mano derecha.

—Me he puesto el anillo de bodas de mamá. ¿Te parece bien?

.

Él emitió un sonido gutural. Hinata cogió uno de los pañuelos de hilo que estaban apilados en la mesita de noche y le limpió la saliva de la comisura de los labios.

—Me gustaría que me pudieses decir lo que quieres. — Deslizó los dedos por su escaso pelo plateado—. Espero que no sientas dolor.

Suspiró y, antes de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cogió un libro de la mesita.

—Vamos a ver qué aventuras van a vivir hoy Itachi y Kisame Hozuki, ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

.

.

—Esperaba verte antes por aquí —dijo Suigetsu, dando la bienvenida a Sasuke a su establecimiento aquella noche.

—He estado unos días fuera.

—Tres días para ser exactos. Lo peor era tener que volver del infierno, enfrentarse al momento en que el licor ya había servido a su propósito y sus efectos empezaban a desaparecer. Entonces le dolía la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto y se sentía muy mal.

.

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo atacase la conciencia; resultaba extraño en un hombre como él, alguien que había hecho lo que había hecho. Y por la noche era mucho peor, cuando tenía que enfrentarse solo a sus demonios. Todo eso cambiaría cuando se casara con Karin. Ella lo distraería de sus sombríos pensamientos. Ella arrojaría luz en su oscuridad, sería su salvación.

—Dónde, ¿dentro de una botella?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Y no lo es. Sólo te lo pregunto para saber si quieres que te mande a casa otra caja de mi mejor whisky irlandés.

.

Odiaba tener que admitir sus debilidades, incluso ante su amigo.

—Sí, por favor. Esta noche, si puede ser.

—Dalo por hecho.

.

Sasuke era plenamente consciente de que Suigetsu lo vigilaba de cerca. También sabía que su amigo no le preguntaría el motivo de su última recaída, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando se escuchó decir:

—Lady Hinata Hyuga vino ayer a visitarme.

.

Suigetsu frunció el cejo.

—¿Hyuga?

—La hija del duque de Otsutsuki.

.

El otro arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Ahora tienes compañía distinguida?

—Quería que matase a alguien.

.

Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Y quién es el desafortunado?

—No me lo dijo.

—Supongo que te negaste.

—Supones correctamente.

—¿Te preocupó que ella pudiera dudar de tu capacidad para hacer algo así?

.

Lo que a Sasuke le preocupaba era que la joven pensara que podía acceder a semejante petición. Sin explicaciones, sin justificación, como si fuese un hombre acostumbrado a mancharse las manos de sangre. Pero no iba a decirle todo eso a Suigetsu, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

.

El otro le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, amigo. No son mucho mejores que nosotros. La única diferencia es que nosotros lo sabemos, reconocemos nuestras faltas y admitimos que las tenemos.

—Se supone que yo soy uno de ellos, Suigetsu. — Pero la verdad era que jamás se había sentido cómodo entre la nobleza, nunca había pensado que aquél fuese su lugar.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no lo eres.

.

Su amigo era el único que sabía la verdad sobre su engaño. Sabía que había fingido recordar todo lo que el anciano le había preguntado.

—No, no lo soy.

—No entiendo por qué te sientes tan condenadamente culpable por ello.

—Al final me encariñé con el viejo. No me parecía bien engañarlo.

.

El anciano lo había amado porque creía realmente que era su nieto. Una cosa era engañar para obtener una moneda y que así no le doliese el estómago de hambre cuando se iba a dormir por la noche, y otra engañar a alguien para que le diese su corazón.

—Tú le hiciste feliz, Sasuke. No es muy común tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú hiciste por él: ese hombre murió contento y satisfecho, sabiendo que sus propiedades estaban a salvo en tus manos, y convencido de que eran a ti a quien pertenecían. Eso debería darte consuelo.

.

Lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me llevo a Karin a dar una vuelta.

.

Suigetsu sonrió burlón, aunque lo cierto era que todo en él era burla y seguridad en sí mismo. No dejó de mostrarse arrogante ni cuando estuvieron en la cárcel. Se comportó como si todo aquello no fuese más que un gran chiste, mientras que Sasuke jamás había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida.

—Por fin lo vas a hacer, ¿eh? — preguntó.

—Sí, creo que ya me has ganado suficiente dinero.

—Nunca será suficiente, pero tienes razón. Estoy cansado de esa apuesta. Se ha vuelto muy aburrida. Ve y hazla feliz. Y, de paso, hazte feliz a ti.

—Ése era el plan de Sasuke. Atravesó el establecimiento, saludando a los conocidos que se iba encontrando en su camino hacia la parte de atrás, donde sabía que encontraría a Karin. Ésta se dedicaba a sus buenas obras durante el día, y por la noche ponía orden en los libros de Suigetsu. Estaba sentada ante el escritorio, con el pelo recogido en un moño y su habitual indumentaria poco seductora; sin embargo seguía siendo tan atractiva como siempre.

—Buenas noches, Karin.

.

Ella levantó la vista; esta vez sin asustarse. Era evidente que Sasuke había llegado antes de que se concentrase en los números.

—Esperaba verte antes; quería explicarte en qué voy a gastar el dinero que me diste.

—Estaba ocupado con otros asuntos. Además, ya te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación.

.

En realidad, he venido a preguntarte si quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo en el carruaje.

—¿Para qué?

—He pensado que te vendría bien alejarte un rato de los libros de Sasuke. Aún no hay niebla y Londres puede resultar bastante impresionante por la noche. Me gustaría verlo contigo.

—Suenas muy misterioso...

—Últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y, como sabes, me gusta mucho estar contigo.

—Te podría enseñar el hogar de los niños. Ya está casi listo.

—Me encantaría.

.

Mientras se levantaba, le dedicó aquella dulce sonrisa que a Sasuke le resultaba tan cálida. Él cogió el chal que colgaba de un perchero junto a la puerta y se lo puso sobre los hombros, luego le ofreció el brazo. Karin posó la mano sobre su antebrazo con timidez. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron al carruaje y el lacayo abrió la puerta. Sasuke la ayudó a subir y, cuando entró, la vio quedarse inmóvil. Esbozó una brillante sonrisa y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Está lleno de flores.

—Sí, he pensado que te gustarían.

—Te deben de haber costado una fortuna.

.

A él no le pasó desapercibida la cariñosa reprimenda. A ella no le gustaba gastar con frivolidad, y cada vez que lo regañaba, Sasuke se sentía un poco mal por regalarle cosas.

—Me lo puedo permitir, Karin.

—Eres demasiado generoso.

.

A él no se lo parecía. Entró en el carruaje y se sentó delante de ella. La fragancia de las flores era abrumadora. Había colocado varios ramos a ambos lados de donde sabía que Karin se sentaría.

.

Cuando regresaran, le pediría a su lacayo que la ayudase a llevarlos a su apartamento.

El carruaje empezó a avanzar por la calle y la tenue luz del quinqué de dentro le permitía distinguir a la joven. Siempre le había encantado observarla, y el interior del coche le proporcionaba una intimidad imposible de conseguir cuando ella estaba sentada ante aquellos libros de contabilidad.

.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió la mano. Sabía que no era apropiado tocarla sin guantes, pero le pareció que ése era el momento perfecto para saltarse las normas. Había memorizado el soneto número veintinueve de Shakespeare para recitárselo, pero de repente sintió que debía confiar en sus propias palabras, por muy inadecuadas que le pudieran parecer.

—Karin, te adoro. Siempre te he adorado. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

.

La sonrisa de ella se marchitó y sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de los de él. Negó con la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Sasuke, no puedo — susurró con voz quebrada. Podía advertirse el terror en su tono.

.

Le cogió las manos con más firmeza.

—Karin...

—Sasuke, por favor.

—Karin, déjame terminar.

.

Ella asintió.

—Ya sé que tu única experiencia —cómo decirlo sin aterrorizarla todavía más— fue un acto brutal, pero te aseguro que en mi cama sólo encontrarás ternura. Seré el hombre más delicado del mundo. Jamás te forzaré ni te apremiaré. Esperaré hasta que estés preparada. Todo saldrá bien entre nosotros, Karin. Te lo juro.

.

Vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por favor, no llores, cariño.

.

Ella levantó las manos de Sasuke y le besó los nudillos.

—Ya sé que jamás me harías daño, pero tú eres lord y yo... —rió con amargura—, yo ni siquiera sé mi verdadero nombre. ¿Crees que hay alguna familia Darling en Konoha que no sepa lo que le pasó a su hija? Me llamo Karin Darling porque así es como me llamaba Orochimaru: «Karin, darling,* hazme un masaje en los pies», «Karin, darling, tráeme una copa de ginebra». Por eso, cuando tu abuelo me preguntó cómo me llamaba, yo respondí Karin Darling. Sólo era una niña.

.

¿Qué podía saber yo?

—No me importan tus orígenes — contestó él con brusquedad.

—Tú sabes quién es tu familia. Yo no tengo ni idea, y una dama que fuera a convertirse en noble debería saberlo.

.

Podría haberle dicho que él conocía tanto a su familia como ella a la suya, pero confesarle sus mentiras no lo ayudaría a ganarse su cariño. Más bien acabaría perdiéndola por completo. Karin siempre había sabido que él albergaba dudas sobre el anciano, pero no que esas dudas estaban justificadas; no sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo de que era su nieto. Nunca debía saber que había mentido, engañado y estafado al caballero para que éste viera lo que tanto deseaba ver. En aquel momento la muerte pisaba los talones de Sasuke y eso le había supuesto una poderosa motivación, pero incluso a pesar de esas circunstancias no creía que ella pudiese perdonarle haberse adueñado de tantas cosas que no le pertenecían. Ahora se había acostumbrado a todo aquello y no quería devolverlo. No tenía ninguna intención de devolverlo.

—Karin, no pienses que vas a convertirte en noble. Piensa que vas a convertirte en mi mujer.

.

Eso es lo único que me importa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kari? Cielo santo, tienes un escaño en la Cámara de los Lores. La responsabilidad de tu posición es abrumadora. Y en la mujer recae el deber de conocer todos los detalles de la etiqueta y demás normas de conducta social. Cuando tuviésemos invitados a cenar...

—No celebraremos cenas.

—¿Y cuándo fuera presentada ante la Hokage? ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo tendría que vestirme? ¿Qué comportamiento debería o no tener?

—Podrías aprender. El anciano te dio algunas lecciones.

.

Contrataremos profesores.

—Me enseñaron a leer, escribir, contar y a hablar adecuadamente. Pero por Dios bendito, Sasuke, tu abuelo nunca esperó que me convirtiese en noble. En seguida se dio cuenta de que yo estaba hecha para servir, no para que me sirvieran. — Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Por favor, no me pidas eso. Te lo debo todo, tú me salvaste la vida —las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas —; pero por favor, no me pidas que forme parte de tu mundo. Pensar en ello me aterroriza. Debe de ser una vida tan solitaria...

.

Ése era el principal motivo por el que Sasuke quería que ella estuviese a su lado. Porque estaba condenadamente solo. Algunos días, creía que se moriría de soledad, días en los que no podía imaginar nada peor que estar atrapado entre dos mundos. Vivir en uno pero pertenecer a otro.

—Karin...

—Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

.

Simplemente no puedo.

.

Yo me destruiría.

—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Pero no tan fuerte como tú. Yo jamás podría hacer las cosas que tú has hecho.

.

A veces, pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que le hubieran puesto aquella soga alrededor del cuello. —¿Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Sasuke suspiró, le soltó las manos y, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, miró por la ventana. La niebla estaba empezando a levantarse. Parecía algo simbólico.

—Espero que no te importe que no vaya a ver el hogar de tus niños.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—No, Karin, no sigas disculpándote. Sólo sirve para empeorar las cosas.

—Yo te quiero, ya lo sabes — añadió ella con dulzura.

.

Lo que sólo hacía que todo el asunto resultase mucho más insoportable.

.

Sasuke alineó sus pequeños soldados, agradecido de que Suigetsu le hubiese hecho llegar las botellas de whisky aquella noche, tal como había prometido. Luego se sentó en su sillón y empezó a beberse el contenido de la primera.

Karin le había rechazado y al hacerlo le había partido el corazón. No había aplazado el momento de pedirle que se casara con él por temor a eso, sino porque temía que ella se sintiera comprometida por lo que hizo por ella, sería esa la razón de querer tan insistentemente casarse con ella; en realidad, él sentía que no era digno de ninguna mujer.

Pero que se hubiese negado a casarse con él porque temía la vida que llevaba... ¿Tan duro habría sido para ella vivir allí?

.

El anciano había acogido a Karin y a algunos de los chicos de Orochimaru tras descubrir que Sasuke los dejaba entrar a escondidas para darles de comer y que tuvieran un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche. Los vigilaba de cerca porque no confiaba del todo en ellos, pero contrató profesores y se preocupó de que les enseñasen a comportarse debidamente.

Entonces, ¿de qué tenía Karin tanto miedo? ¿Qué era lo que creía que no sabría hacer? ¿O tal vez había otros motivos en su rechazo que no quería decirle? ¿Era la oscuridad que anidaba en él con lo que ella no podía vivir y, sencillamente, era demasiado buena para admitirlo?

.

Tiró la botella vacía y cuando alargó el brazo para coger otra, vio algo debajo del sillón que tenía delante. Se puso en pie y la estancia giró a su alrededor. Arrodillándose, gateó hasta la butaca, metió la mano y rebuscó hasta dar con un objeto. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en el sillón y miró lo que había encontrado.

.

Era el broche de lady Hinata. Debía de habérsele caído de la capa.

.

Alguno de sus sirvientes no estaba siendo todo lo cuidadoso que debía al fregar el suelo, pero Sasuke no estaba particularmente enfadado por la falta de esmero. Sintió cómo una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios al recordar el orgullo de la joven, y lo sorprendida que se quedó cuando vio que él conocía su nombre.

Oh, sí, sabía muy bien quién era. Se había ocupado de conseguir esa información la primera noche que la vio. Incluso para el más leal de los sirvientes, su bolsillo estaba por encima de sus señores. Sólo tuvo que entregar algunas monedas y en seguida encontró a alguien dispuesto a esconderse con él entre los arbustos para mirar a escondidas por la ventana e identificar a la dama que señaló.

No le había sorprendido encontrarla en su biblioteca. Lo único que le había sorprendido era que hubiese tardado tanto en visitarlo.

Aquella noche, en el baile, Sasuke sintió por ella una atracción inmediata, de una intensidad muy superior a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado hasta entonces.

Siempre había pensado que si hubiese conocido a Karin siendo ésta una mujer joven, la atracción que él hubiese sentido habría sido igual de poderosa a la que le provocaba Hinata. Pero ambos se conocían desde niños, y el afecto que se tenían era de otro tipo.

.

Deslizó los dedos por el broche. Hinata era distinta. Hinata era...

.

Oyó una carcajada resonando a su alrededor; fue vagamente consciente de que él era el responsable del sonido.

.

Hinata era lo que necesitaba para conseguir lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 04

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 04**

 **.**

Hinata mojó la dorada punta de su pluma en el tintero con decisión y sumo cuidado. Su padre no estaría de acuerdo con lo que se disponía a hacer, pero no tenía más remedio.

.

 _Querido hermano:_

 _Espero que estés bien cuando recibas esta carta..._

 _«Sólo espero que la recibas», pensó con cansancio._

 _... y que estés disfrutando de tus viajes._

 _Sin embargo, debo decirte que te necesito desesperadamente en casa._

.

Cuando volvió a mojar la pluma le temblaba la mano. Tenía un itinerario de viaje de Neji, pero no sabía si lo estaría siguiendo al pie de la letra. Presentía que debía ponerse en contacto con

él, pero entonces empezó a dudar.

¿Cómo podía considerar siquiera pedirle a su hermano lo mismo que le había pedido a Uchiha? Neji no poseía una alma tan oscura como la del conde. Su hermano era amable y generoso, y ella lo quería mucho, aunque no soportara que, por ser unos años mayor, él se comportase como si su opinión fuese la única importante. Ése fue, precisamente, el motivo por el que se peleó con su padre.

¿Cómo cambiaría todo aquello a Neji? ¿Lo convertiría en un hombre como Uchiha?

¿Quería ser la responsable de convertir un ángel en un demonio?

Sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo de que Yugakure pudiese matar a Sakura la próxima vez que le pusiera las manos encima... El conde tenía razón. Debía ocuparse del asunto ella misma.

Pero, cielo santo, ¿dónde encontraría la fuerza para hacer algo así? ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Con una pistola? ¿Con un cuchillo?¿Con veneno? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que dispararle o acuchillarlo? Hinata nunca había visto un cadáver, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. Su madre murió al dar a luz a una hija que no sobrevivió. Ella era sólo una niña cuando ocurrió y le pareció que estaba dormida. ¿La muerte era siempre tan apacible?

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta la alejaron de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Su doncella, Hanna, asomó la cabeza.

.

—Milady, ha llegado una carta para usted.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Sería de Sakura? ¿Habría sucedido ya lo peor? ¿O sería de su hermano? ¿Estaría de camino a casa? ¿Había respondido por fin alguien a sus plegarias?

—Dámela, rápido. —Cuando alargó la mano para cogerla, su temblor aumentó. No tenía sello.

La habían cerrado sólo con una gota de cera. Qué extraño. Deslizó el abrecartas de plata por debajo y la abrió.

 _._

 _Necesito verte._

 _A medianoche._

 _En tu jardín._

 _U._

.

¿U.? ¿Quién diablos...?

Reprimió una exclamación.

¿Uchiha?

Volvió a doblar el papel a toda prisa y le preguntó a Hanna:

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

—Un muchacho.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—Sólo que se trataba de un asunto urgente y que debíamos entregarle el sobre a usted con la máxima urgencia. ¿Va todo bien, milady?

Hinata carraspeó.

.

—Sí, todo va bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco intranquila. Creo que daré un paseo más tarde.

Cuando vuelva, me ayudarás a desnudarme.

—Sí, milady. — La doncella hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Hinata volvió a abrir el sobre y releyó la nota. Cielo santo, había llamado a la puerta del diablo y ahora éste estaba llamando a la suya. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, nada bueno en absoluto.

Volvió a doblar la carta y la escondió entre las páginas de un libro. Luego se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación. ¿Qué debía ponerse para aquella cita nocturna? Tal vez una capa, algo que la ocultase de los ojos curiosos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el encuentro sería en su jardín, los únicos ojos curiosos serían los de sus sirvientes, y les tenía prohibido salir fuera a aquellas horas. Miró el reloj. Faltaban aún dos horas, dos horas de preocupación. Debería ser un poco lista e ignorar la cita.

«Necesito verte.»

.

¿Necesito? ¿No había dejado ya lo bastante claro que tenía cuanto necesitaba? Entonces, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella?

¿Tal vez otro beso? ¿Habría estado dando vueltas en la cama durante todas aquellas noches igual que Hinata? ¿Había obsesionado sus sueños igual que él los suyos?

No podía negar que ansiaba su visita. A decir verdad, quería volver a verlo. Quizá la próxima vez que lo invitase a un baile, asistiría. Se sentó, miró el reloj y esperó. Justo cinco minutos antes de la medianoche se levantó y se echó la capa sobre los hombros. Observó su reflejo en el cristal, se recolocó algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes y se rió de su necedad. El conde apenas podría verla en la oscuridad. Y, en el fondo, a ella le daba igual lo que él opinara de su apariencia.

Pensó en ponerse los guantes, pero aquél no era precisamente un encuentro formal; no tendrían ningún motivo para tocarse. Suspiró relajada, cogió el quinqué de su escritorio y salió de la habitación.

.

La casa estaba muy tranquila y casi todas las luces se habían ya apagado. Estaba a punto de llegar al comedor de día, cuyas puertas daban al jardín, cuando oyó:

—Milady, ¿puedo servirla en algo?

Hinata se dio la vuelta y sonrió al mayordomo.

—No, gracias, Ko. No podía dormir. Sólo voy a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, es nuestro jardín. Es un sitio seguro.

—¿Quiere que le pida a algún lacayo que la acompañe?

—No, gracias. Me apetece estar sola. En realidad, procure por favor que nadie me moleste.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Como usted desee.

.

Hinata entró en el comedor de día y, una vez allí, se detuvo un momento para hacer acopio de determinación y aferrarse a ella con tanta fuerza como a la capa que vestía. En cuanto se sintió segura, cruzó las puertas del jardín.

Cuando daban fiestas, encendían las antorchas de ambos lados del camino, pero en esa ocasión no le había parecido que hubiese necesidad de armar tanto jaleo, o de gastar tanto gas. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba por el sendero, empezó a replantearse su decisión. No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba más allá de los setos, las flores y los caballetes cubiertos de hiedra. Aquello le daba miedo, aquello...

—Lady Hinata.

Dio un respingo y se volvió de golpe. ¿Cómo podía ser que no lo hubiese visto allí de pie?

Parecía haber surgido de las sombras de la noche como el mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas.

.

—Me ha sobresaltado. —Se maldijo por hablar antes de que su corazón recuperase su ritmo normal. Su voz había sonado igual que la de su hermano cuando éste era adolescente.

—Discúlpeme —dijo Uchiha.

—Su tono no parece arrepentido. Me atrevería a decir que lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Tal vez. No estaba seguro de que fuera a venir.

—Su carta indicaba que tenía «necesidad» de verme. Y al contrario que usted, yo no suelo dar la espalda a los necesitados.

—Ciertamente.

Su voz sonaba ahora más ronca y Hinata se preguntó si le habría enviado un mensaje equivocado. Estaba molesta por la tranquilidad que él demostraba y el nerviosismo de ella. Inspiró profundamente y preguntó con aspereza:

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, milord?

—Paseemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero sin salir del jardín.

—Por supuesto. Sólo quiero alejarme de posibles ojos y oídos curiosos.

—Echó a andar sin esperarla, y Hinata se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

—He dado instrucciones a mis sirvientes de que no nos molesten.

.

El conde se detuvo de golpe y ella casi se golpeó la nariz con su brazo cuando él se volvió.

Era increíblemente alto y corpulento. Su mera presencia bastaba para hacer que a Hinata se le acelerase el corazón.

—¿Les ha dicho a sus sirvientes que se iba a reunir aquí conmigo? —preguntó con voz teñida de incredulidad.

—No, por supuesto que no. No me he explicado bien. Les he pedido que no me molesten a mí.

Les he dicho que no podía dormir y que salía a pasear.

—¿Es algo habitual en ti? ¿Lo de no poder dormir? —preguntó, volviendo a tutearla.

Parecía sentir una sincera curiosidad, como si realmente se preocupase por ella.

—No, no es habitual —contestó. A menos que estuviese pensando en él; entonces, dormir le resultaba del todo imposible.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto lo será.

— _¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?_

.

Uchiha reanudó el paseo y ella, a pesar de sus dudas, lo siguió. Se alegraba mucho de haber cogido el quinqué. No daba mucha luz, pero sí la suficiente para que pudiese verlo con claridad.

—Me gustaría hablarte de tu... proposición —dijo él, con tanta emoción como un trozo de carbón.

—No me pareció que estuviese interesado. —Hinata desconfiaba. Además de haber rechazado su oferta, la había hecho sentir como una tonta.

—Y no lo estaba.

—Pero ahora sí lo está.

—Pareces molesta. ¿Has encontrado a otra persona que quiera encargarse del asunto? —Ojala fuese así. No había nada que deseara más que poder darse media vuelta y alejarse de él. Aquel hombre la inquietaba. Recordó sus cálidos dedos deslizándose por su cuello, acelerándole la respiración. Su ardiente boca devorando sus labios...

—No, no he encontrado a nadie.

—¿Te has ocupado tú misma de resolverlo?

—No.

—Entonces, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Hay una joven con la que deseo casarme.

.

Hinata se paró en seco y se esforzó para que no se notara que esas palabras le habían sentado como una bofetada.

¿Y a ella qué le importaba si él quería casarse? No le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto y, sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía decepcionada. Hacía tantos años que soñaba con él... Aunque no era algo que hubiese elegido; aquel hombre simplemente se apoderaba de sus sueños como si le perteneciesen.

El conde la estudió como si fuese un objeto curioso. ¿Qué emociones revelaba su rostro? Hinata confiaba en que ninguna. O tal vez sólo estuviese decidiendo cuánto debía revelar el de él, pero Uchiha se mostraba tan cerrado como un ataúd.

—El problema es que ella parece tener dudas al respecto —continuó él.

—¿Debido a su oscura personalidad, tal vez?

La luz del quinqué realzó su pícara sonrisa.

.

—Mi oscura personalidad, lady Hinata, es la principal razón por la que te sientes atraída por mí.

—Yo no me siento atraída por usted.

—¿Ah, no? No recuerdo que te enfadaras mucho cuando te besé. Estoy seguro de que te morías por dejarte llevar por esa oscuridad de la que tanto hablas.

—Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que yo deseo, milord. —Tragó saliva mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura—. Además le recuerdo que no acepté su beso tan facilmente. En fin, si la joven tiene dudas, no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

—Lady Hinata, cuando se está negociando, no suele dar muy buenos frutos insultar a la persona de la que uno espera un favor.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo explicó la otra noche. Disculpe si se ha sentido insultado. —dijo restándole importancia,— Ella no quiere casarse con usted, y ha decidido acudir a mí por qué...

—Teme nuestro mundo. Cree que no encajará entre la nobleza.—¿Una plebeya? ¿Iba a casarse con una plebeya? Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué otras alternativas tenía? No había una sola dama que quisiera aceptar sus atenciones, y ningún padre ofrecería la mano de su hija en matrimonio a un hombre como Uchiha.

—Tampoco le he visto a usted muy interesado por encajar.

—Sinceramente, lady Hinata, hasta ahora, eso me importaba muy poco. Pero seguramente Karin y yo tendremos hijos, y no quiero que se hable de ellos a sus espaldas, como ocurre conmigo.—Karin. Al pronunciar su nombre lo había envuelto en un manto de calidez. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que aquel hombre era capaz de albergar una emoción tan profunda como el amor?

—La gente no habla de usted a sus espaldas, milord. La gente no habla del diablo.

—Hinata, sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto. Si no, ¿cómo sabías que era a mi puerta adonde debías acudir para solucionar tu problema?

.

Pronunció su nombre con tanta intimidad que una dulce calidez se extendió por las entrañas de ella, que se sorprendió de la rapidez con que él se había hecho con el control. Tenía que recuperarlo.

Levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Usted gana. Así que se quiere asegurar de que sus hijos sean aceptados por la aristocracia.

Era incapaz de imaginárselo como padre, y mucho menos como marido.

—Exacto. Pero antes de encargarme de ese problema, debo darle a Karin la confianza que necesita para que me conceda el honor de convertirse en mi esposa. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo?

—Necesito que le enseñes cuanto sea preciso para que pueda mezclarse entre nosotros con confianza. Cuando lo hayas conseguido, mataré a quien tú quieras.

—Ya no estoy segura de que sea el más indicado para llevar a cabo mi encargo con éxito, milord. El otro día, me dijo que nunca había matado.

—No. Dije que no había matado a mi tío.

Ella observó con atención aquellos familiares rasgos que llevaban tantos años colándose en sus sueños.

.

—¡Cielo santo! Así que no cree que sea el verdadero conde de Konohagure.

—Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no tiene ninguna importancia. El anciano lo creía y la Corona también. — Mostró las palmas de las manos—. Así que aquí estoy.

—Tiene un extraño sentido de la honestidad.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Ha dicho que cumplirá su parte cuando yo haya cumplido la mía. Pero yo puedo tardar varios meses en conseguirlo. ¿Cómo sé que cuando acabe mantendrá su palabra?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Su palabra de caballero?

—Mi palabra de sinvergüenza. ¿Nunca has oído hablar del honor entre ladrones?—Oh, Dios, de repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso.

—Aun así, usted me está pidiendo a mí mucho más de lo que yo le estoy pidiendo a...

Él la interrumpió, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano enguantada y se acercó a ella. Hinata pudo ver cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula.

.

—Tú me estás pidiendo que renuncie a lo poco que queda de mi alma. Una vez hecho, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Lo único que te pido yo es que le enseñes a alguien a ser una buena anfitriona a la hora del té.

Ella tragó con fuerza, asintió y le contestó apretando los dientes.

—Tiene mucha razón. Ahora, si es tan amable de soltarme...

Pareció sorprendido al descubrir que la estaba agarrando. Bajó la mano.

—Disculpa. Yo...

—Si claro. Déjelo así. No me ha hecho daño.—Dijo altivamente.

Uchiha se dio media vuelta y, si Hinata no hubiese sabido que él no era más que un fraude, habría jurado que estaba luchando con su conciencia.

—Sinceramente, milord, no estoy segura de que lo que necesito que haga pueda esperar tanto tiempo.—Él la miró por encima del hombro, y la luz del quinqué realzó el tono rojizo de sus ojos dándoles un brillo profano.

—Karin es muy lista. No estoy cuestionando su capacidad para aprender, sino tu capacidad para enseñar. Cuando esté seguro de que puedes cumplir tu parte del trato, yo cumpliré la mía.

—No pienso decirle el nombre de la víctima hasta que esté preparado para hacerlo.

—Estoy conforme con los términos del acuerdo.

—Y jamás le diré el motivo.

—Creo que, por lo menos, debería saber qué ha hecho para merecer la muerte.

.

Esas últimas palabras le encogieron a Hinata el estómago. Ella sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo y entendía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Si creyese que existía alguna otra forma de salvar a su amiga, sin dudar elegiría otro camino. Pero tenía muy claro que con Yugakure las amenazas no funcionarían. Y Sakura tenía razón: tampoco podían recurrir a la ley. Así que Hinata recuperó la compostura y dijo:

—Es personal.

—No me siento especialmente cómodo con ese punto del acuerdo en particular.

—El hombre al que mató, Obito Uchiha, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Tuve mis razones.

—¿Se merecía lo que le hizo?

—No, se merecía algo muchísimo peor.

—Le creo.

—Me importa un maldito cuerno que me creas o no.

Hinata dio un paso atrás.

.

—Me refiero a que acepto su palabra de que se lo merecía; ¿por qué no puede aceptar usted la mía cuando le aseguro que ese caballero debe morir?

—Verás, lady Hinata, tú vives en un mundo en el que las damas lloran porque no las invitan a un baile. Lo que tú consideras un insulto, a mí puede parecerme sólo una mera inconveniencia.

—Y como creció en la calle, cree que es el único que conoce la naturaleza oscura del hombre. Es usted muy presuntuoso.

—Yo he visto lo peor y lo mejor del ser humano. ¿Puedes tú afirmar lo mismo?

¿Podía? ¿Podía siquiera empezar a comprender los horrores que habría presenciado él?

—En este asunto en concreto, creo que puedo decir que he visto lo peor.

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien. Aceptaré tu palabra de que merece lo que le haré.

.

Hinata había creído que al escuchar eso se sentiría aliviada, sin embargo, las dudas se apoderaron de su corazón. Las desechó. No era el momento de sentir remordimientos.

Entonces, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿Deberíamos ponerlo por escrito?

Aquel hombre, que rara vez demostraba emoción alguna, de pronto parecía horrorizado.

—¡Cielo santo, no! No puede haber ninguna prueba, nada escrito en ningún lado que me pueda llevar a la prisión de Shusei. Debes destruir incluso la nota que te he mandado antes.

—Entonces, ¿cómo cerramos el acuerdo?

—Nos daremos la mano. —Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y se la tendió.

Ella se secó la palma en la falda antes de unirla a la de Uchiha. Sus largos dedos le rodearon la mano y la atrajo hacia sí; estaban tan cerca que podía ver la fina línea negra que rodeaba su iris rojizos.

.

—Te has aliado con el diablo, milady. Espero que duermas mejor que yo.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró. Él la soltó, se retiró ligeramente y empezó a ponerse el guante de nuevo.

—Tenemos que ser discretos. Haré que mi carruaje te espere en el callejón mañana a medianoche. Reúnete allí conmigo y te acompañaré donde esté Karin.

—Debe de quererla muchísimo para estar dispuesto a hacer todo esto.

Él giró un poco la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No voy a hacer por ella nada que no haya hecho ya antes.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 05

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 05

.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos tenía aquella mujer que le hacía confesar cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie? ¿Que lo hacía avergonzarse de su pasado? ¿Qué era lo que tanto lo irritaba de ella? ¿Lo que lo empujaba a querer parecer tan malo como ella creía que era?

Esas preguntas habían estado atormentándolo desde que se fue de su jardín. Estaba claro que era un tonto por involucrarse en aquel asunto sin tener más información. Ella no le iba a decir a quién quería que matase hasta que estuviese a punto de hacerlo. Por lo visto, era el único al que ella quería para ese trabajo. Aunque a él no se le ocurría ni una sola razón por la que pudiera desear tal cosa.

Alguien inteligente jamás se involucraría en algo así sin conocer todos los detalles. Y él lo había hecho con una lamentable escasez de éstos.

Aporreó la puerta de la humilde casa. Esperó un minuto y volvió a llamar. Vio un delgadísimo haz de luz en la rendija de una ventana e insistió.

La puerta se abrió y una anciana alzó un quinqué.

—¿Es que estás chalado? ¿No sabes qué hora es?

—Necesito ver a Juugo no Tenpin.

—Está acostado.

—Pues despiértalo.

.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es que no tienes decencia? No pienso hacer tal cosa.

Se oyeron unos pasos y apareció un hombre alto y corpulento que apartó suavemente a la mujer a un lado y levantó el quinqué para poder ver mejor.

¿Sasuke? ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo a Karin?

En cierto modo así era.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Claro, sube. —Juugo le dio unas palmaditas a la mujer en el hombro—. No pasa nada, señora Anko. Es amigo mío.

—De eso no cabe duda, y seguro que se ha metido en algún lío. Los hombres decentes no visitan a los inspectores de Scotland Yard a estas horas de la noche.

—No se preocupe y acuéstese, señora. Yo lo vigilaré.

Ella refunfuñó y se retiró arrastrando los pies hacia lo que Sasuke dedujo que era su habitación.

—Tu casera es una mujer muy desagradable.

Juugo se rió.

—Según mi experiencia, hay muy poca gente que se comporte con amabilidad cuando los despiertas a medianoche. Sube.

.

Sasuke lo siguió por la escalera hasta llegar a una estancia formada por una pequeña sala de estar y un dormitorio. No le sorprendió en absoluto ver un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. No importaba la estación del año en la que estuviesen, ahora que se lo podían permitir, él y sus amigos nunca prescindían del calor.

Juugo sirvió un poco de whisky en dos vasos y le ofreció uno.

—Ponte cómodo.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los dos sillones frente a la chimenea y el hombre ocupó el otro.

—¿Inspector? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? —preguntó.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—Escalando posiciones.

—No te creas. El título impresiona, pero sólo significa que en lugar de recorrer las calles, superviso cómo lo hacen otros.

Juugo siempre había sido muy modesto. Sasuke sospechaba que si llegase a ser hokage, le quitaría importancia diciendo que eso sólo significaba que podía sentarse en un sillón mucho más bonito que el resto.

—¿Por qué crees que he venido a verte por algo relacionado con Karin? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Porque ella es lo que todos tenemos en común.

—No, Orochimaru es lo que tenemos en común.

—Pero Karin es a la que todos protegemos. —Juugo se echó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en los muslos y sujetó el vaso con las dos manos; parecía esperar malas noticias—. Bueno, si no es por ella por lo que has venido a mi puerto en plena noche, entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—Necesito que me consigas cierta información.

.

El otro se echó hacia atrás y sonrió con confianza.

—Ése es mi verdadero talento.

Sasuke era plenamente consciente de ello y su intención no era otra que dar el mejor uso posible a las habilidades de Juugo no Tenpin.

Estaba decidido a averiguar qué se escondía tras la petición de lady Hinata Hyuga mucho antes de que ésta se lo explicase. La información era poder y, basándose en su experiencia, sabía que necesitaba todo el poder que fuese capaz de conseguir.

.

.

.

.

Un club de juego. ¡Uchiha la había hecho entrar por la puerta trasera de un apestoso club de juego! Hinata intentaba recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado aquello mientras esperaba apoyada en la puerta de un despacho y observaba cómo el conde intentaba convencer a una joven pelirroja —que parecía decidida a no dejarse convencer— de que todo iba a salir bien.

—Hinata, ella te enseñará que casarte con un lord no es nada que deba asustarte — explicaba el conde.

«A menos que se trate del duque de Yugakure», pensó Hinata con ironía.

—Pero yo no quiero.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato. Hinata escuchaba sólo a medias, pues a pesar de no poder ver casi nada, estaba más interesada en el lugar donde se hallaba que en la conversación. Se sentía tentada de pedir que le hiciesen una visita guiada por el mismo.

El conde de Konohagure se quería casar con una mujer que trabajaba en un club de juego. Por un lado, que trabajaba y, por otra, en un establecimiento de juego. La buena sociedad jamás aceptaría esas dos circunstancias. Todo aquello era un desastre en ciernes. Sin embargo, Hinata se enfrentaría al desafío. No sólo le enseñaría a la joven todo lo que pudiese, se ocuparía además de que fuese recibida en sociedad. Valía la pena el esfuerzo a cambio de conseguir que Sakura estuviese a salvo de una vez por todas.

Hinata llevaba el vestido que se ponía para ir a visitar a damas del más alto linaje. De repente le parecía absolutamente inapropiado. ¿Cómo se suponía que había que vestirse para ir a un salón de juego? Se esforzó por no echarse a reír como una loca. Toda aquella situación era absurda y, al mismo tiempo, increíblemente fascinante. Sakura se moriría si supiese dónde estaba.

El propietario del establecimiento, que le habían presentado cuando entró, esperaba también con ella a la puerta del despacho. Apoyado con insolencia en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no dejaba de recorrerla con la vista una y otra vez. Hinata no le miraba, pero su impúdico examen era tan intenso que se sentía como si la estuviese tocando. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza hacia Suigetsu Hosuki y le preguntó:

—¿Le gusta lo que ve?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Mucho.

Ella paseó a su vez los ojos por el cuerpo de él deteniéndose sorprendida en la quemadura en forma de «L» que tenía en la parte interior del pulgar. Luego, volvió a sostenerle la mirada.

—Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo.—En realidad mentía ya que el hombre era bastante apuesto, alto, cuerpo bien formado y su cabellera plateada que contrastaba con sus ojos violeta intenso.

La risa de Suigestu era como un intenso ronroneo; parecía el sonido de un gato preparándose para atacar. Hinata se estremeció.

—¿Cómo es posible que una dama de la nobleza tenga tanto carácter? —preguntó él.

—No parece saber mucho de la nobleza.

—Al contrario, sé muchísimo. —Se le acercó ligeramente, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos—. Son mis mejores clientes.

Ella conocía muy bien a los de su calaña: era un alborotador, el motivo por el que las damas decentes debían salir a la calle con carabina. Estaba intentando asustarla. Pero Hinata no se asustaba con facilidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestros vicios —contestó, y volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja, que seguía discutiendo.

—¿Y cuál es el suyo, lady Hinata? — preguntó Suigetsu Hozuki.

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

—Tal vez no, pero he pensado que quizá tenga algún trabajo para usted en mi establecimiento.

Ella lo miró fijamente una vez más.

—Sorpréndame.

—Creo que podría hacer realidad las fantasías de algunos de mis clientes plebeyos. Mis chicas no pueden ofrecérselo, y creo que muchos hombres fantasean con llevarse a la cama a una mujer de

su... clase.

—¿Y qué hay de las fantasías de una dama? ¿Está preparado también para satisfacerlas?

Suigetsu pareció sorprenderse. Mejor. No le gustaba aquel tipo. Aunque tampoco podía negar el pequeño interés que le producía

—¿Acaso las damas fantasean con acostarse con alguien?

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

En el rostro de Suigetsu se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

—¿Cuáles son sus fantasías?

Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa, y volvió a centrarse en la pareja, ignorando el peligroso acercamiento de aquél hombre para con ella.

.

Era evidente que Karin estaba nerviosa. Cielo santo, a aquel paso, se tirarían allí toda la noche. Hinata estaba cansada. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde con el administrador de su padre y no había podido descansar después de comer de lo inquieta que se había puesto pensando en su encuentro con Ucvhiha.

—¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! —dijo decidida.

El conde se dio media vuelta, enfadado. Pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto que se enfadase.

—No puede obligarla a que lo haga —le espetó.

—No la estoy obligando.

—Sí la está obligando. ¿Acaso no ve que la aterroriza casarse con usted? Tampoco es que pueda culparla si así es como piensa tratarla una vez que se haya convertido en su esposa.

—No —intervino Karin—. El problema no es casarme con Sasuke, sino casarme con lo que representa.

—La nobleza, el linaje, la aristocracia... ¿de verdad cree que somos tan diferentes?

—Sí, tienen todas esas normas...

—Que se pueden aprender. Y lord Uchiha me ha dicho que es usted muy lista y que comprenderá los sutiles matices de nuestras convenciones en seguida. Así que, ¿empezamos?

Karin miró al conde y luego a ella. Parecía haberse rendido.

.

—Claro.

Hinata entró en el despacho, preguntándose por qué Uchiha se querría casar con una mujer que parecía tener tan poco carácter. Y tenía la sensación de que, además de etiqueta, necesitaba aprender muchas otras cosas.

—Lord Uchiha, usted puede esperar fuera.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante y se le acercó.

—Sé amable con ella.

—Haré lo que considere conveniente para conseguir lo que quiero.

—Si la haces llorar...

—Por el amor de Dios, no soy ningún monstruo.

—Él fue a abrir la boca.

—¡Basta! No pienso tolerar ninguna interferencia en este asunto.

Llévese también al señor Hozuki, y asegúrese de cerrar la puerta cuando salga.

.

Vio a Uchiha apretar la mandíbula y pensó que debería haberla asustado su mirada, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no temía al conde Diablo. Nunca lo había hecho.

Él giró sobre sus talones, salió del despacho y cerró de un portazo. Hinata sentía una perversa satisfacción cada vez que conseguía ponerlo de mal humor. Se centró en la mujer que tenía delante; sin lugar a dudas, era mayor que ella, pero por algún motivo parecía más joven.

—Hola, Karin, soy Hinata.

—Lady Hinata.

—Sólo en las ocasiones formales. Para los amigos, soy sólo Hinata.

—¿Y espera que seamos amigas?

—Sí, claro. —Se sentó en un sillón cerca del de Hinata—. Ahora dime el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres casarte con Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

—Me gusta — dijo Suigetsu—. Me gusta mucho.

Sasuke dejó a un lado el whisky que su amigo le había servido y apoyó la oreja en la pared del santuario de éste, el despacho contiguo al de Karin. Maldición, no podía oír ni una palabra. Suigetsu cogió el vaso de su amigo, lo llenó de nuevo y se lo volvió a ofrecer.

—Tiene muchas agallas.

—Irritante es lo que es. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

—Es una auténtica belleza.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Esa mujer podría resucitar a un muerto. ¡Qué diablos! Yo también aceptaría matar a alguien a cambio de ganarme sus favores.

—Yo no lo estoy haciendo para ganarme sus favores.

—Ya lo sé, lo estás haciendo para ganarte los de Karin. Pero sin duda, yo preferiría los de ella.

Sasuke detuvo su mirar en Suigetsu.

.

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio contemplativo hasta que Suigetsu preguntó:

—¿Crees que las mujeres solteras tienen fantasías?

Sasuke levantó la vista.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre sexo.

—No. No sabrían por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no sabrían por dónde empezar?

—Porque no saben qué ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Pero si lo aprenden, sí pueden tener fantasías.

—Posiblemente.

—Entonces lady Hinata no es virgen.

Sasuke tuvo una extraña reacción. Se tensó de pies a cabeza y sintió la necesidad de... ¿qué? ¿De defender el honor de la dama? ¿De pegarse con quien fuese que le hubiera arrebatado la inocencia?

¿La habrían forzado? ¿Sería ése el motivo por el que querría matar a alguien?

.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me ha insinuado que fantasea con hombres. Y ahora no dejo de preguntarme si las mujeres pagarían por realizar sus fantasías. Tal vez deberíamos ampliar nuestro negocio e incluir ofertas para

ellas.

—No seas ridículo, los hombres tenemos unas necesidades que son exclusivamente masculinas.

—Yo paso gran parte del día pensando en las muchas virtudes extremadamente tentadoras que poseen las mujeres, por no mencionar el tiempo que dedico a imaginar excitantes cosas que les haría. ¿No crees que ellas también piensen en nosotros?

—No, ellas piensan en vestidos, tés y bordados.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez le pregunte a Hinata..

—Para ti es lady Hinata y te mantendrás alejado de ella, Suigetsu.

—Eso es un poco difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta que tú la has metido en mi establecimiento.

—No tengo más remedio. Karin vive y trabaja aquí, y no acostumbra a salir mucho. Además, como bien sabes, la noche es mucho mejor para los encuentros clandestinos.

—Me ordenaste que me mantuviese alejado de Karin y lo he hecho, aunque más porque no me interesa ni me llama la atención como mujer. Y sólo puedes tener una mujer, Sasuke, y la has elegido a ella. Con Hinata haré lo que me dé la gana, ya que ni te diste cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de sus labios.

Él se puso de pie tan de prisa que el whisky le cayó por encima del borde del vaso.

—No te acercarás a ella.

.

No le gustaba el brillo especulativo que veía en los ojos de Suigetsu. Y tampoco la furia que sentía al imaginárselo prestándole a Hinata cualquier tipo de atención. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le importaba quién le prestase atención? Sin embargo, al imaginársela con otro le hervía la sangre.

—Como quieras —dijo Suigetsu—. Por ahora y porque eres mi amigo. Pero nunca cometas el error de pensar que eres mi jefe.

Sasuke se tranquilizó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Me voy a jugar a cartas.

Necesitaba algo que lo alejase de sus inquietantes pensamientos. Había estado a punto de darle un puñetazo a su amigo; de gritarle que Hinata era suya. Jamás había tenido una reacción tan visceral por Karin. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan posesivo con ella?

Aquella joven no significaba nada, sólo era el medio para conseguir un fin. Sin embargo, Karin lo era todo para él, ¿verdad?

—Ten cuidado con Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Hinata estaba agotada. Iban en el carruaje de lord Uchiha, envueltos en la más absoluta oscuridad, por lo que había muy poco riesgo de que los vieran o los reconocieran. Y Hinata tampoco creía que nadie que ella pudiese conocer estuviera por la calle a esas horas de la noche. Además, el conde había bajado las cortinas de las ventanas.

Primero le pareció un poco exagerado, pero luego pensó que él estaba más acostumbrado a esconderse, y que sabría mejor qué hacer para mantener el anonimato.

.

—¿Por qué, milord?

—Le resultas intrigante, y tal como ya te dije que podría hacer yo mismo, arruinaría tu reputación sin ningún remordimiento.

—¿Y cree que yo podría caer presa de sus encantos?

—Si él se lo propone, sí; les ha ocurrido a muchas mujeres.

Ella se rió con suavidad.

.

—Le aseguro que no me interesa en absoluto.

—Es un diablo muy apuesto.

—Le vuelvo a repetir, milord, que me sorprende que piense que soy tan superficial. Yo nunca baso mi opinión de un hombre en algo en lo que él no tiene ningún mérito, como por ejemplo una cara bonita. Y sin duda, el señor Hozuki tiene una cara bonita. Pero para mí sólo cuenta su carácter. — Razón por la que tenía tan mala opinión de Uchiha. Su carácter era absolutamente cuestionable. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía fascinándola. ¡Maldición!—.¿De qué conoce al señor Hozuki?

—¿Cuánto sabes de mi pasado?

—Sé que era huérfano, y que pasó parte de su niñez en la calle. Aparte de eso, y de lo que usted me ha contado con tanta amabilidad, no sé nada más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Allí estaba, en plena noche, en el mismo carruaje que un hombre que había admitido haber cometido un asesinato y haber engañado, que la había llevado a un club de juego como si fuese un lugar apropiado para una mujer.

—Era uno de los chicos de Orochimaru — dijo Uchiha—. Igual que yo.

—¿Y quién era Orochimaru?

—El hombre que dirigía nuestra pequeña pandilla de niños ladrones; él fue quien nos enseñó el oficio.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Una docena, más o menos. Variaba en función de los niños que arrestaban y de los que se iban reclutando.

—¿Y Karin?

—Ella también era uno de los nuestros.

—Ha tenido una infancia muy distinta a la de la mayoría de los lores.

—Así es.

—¿Allí es donde aprendió a matar?

—No, allí aprendí a robar.

—¿Era carterista?

—Yo me dedicaba más al timo. Suigetsu era el carterista.

—¿Y Karin?

—La distracción.

—¿Lo echa de menos?

—¿El qué? ¿Vivir en la calle? ¿Estar sucio, pasar frío y tener hambre? No. Nunca.

.

Hinata deseó poder verlo mejor entre las sombras. Sabía que no debía sentirse intrigada por él, pero lo estaba. Aunque lo había acusado de obligar a Karin a hacer algo que ésta no quería,.tenía que admitir que no se había mostrado desagradable ni agresivo con ella. En realidad, sólo se había limitado a exteriorizar su frustración..Eso fue lo que la convenció de lo que sentía por aquella mujer. El conde guardaba celosamente sus sentimientos, pero no había tenido problema en demostrarlos ante Karin.

—He deducido que no cree ser el verdadero heredero de Konohagure. Disculpe mi ingenuidad, pero ¿por qué dejó entonces que el anterior conde lo creyese así?

Él deslizó un dedo por debajo de la cortina, la apartó un poco y miró fuera. Hinata se preguntó si estaría intentando ver dónde estaban. O tal vez estuviese buscando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Me iban a ahorcar —dijo tranquilamente mientras soltaba la cortina, que volvió ondeando a su posición inicial.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo en la horca.

—Supongo que, en esas circunstancias, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo y hubiese fingido ser otra persona. Pero cuando consiguió que lo soltaran, ¿por qué no desapareció? Robó el título y todos los privilegios asociados.

—No se trataba sólo de salvar el pellejo — contestó en voz baja, como si se estuviese dejando llevar por los recuerdos—. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con tanta intensidad que hubieses hecho o creído cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo?

—Supongo que nuestro presente acuerdo confirma que así es.

—No, estoy hablando de desear algo con mucha más intensidad, quererlo con tantas ganas que llegarías a engañarte a ti misma para conseguirlo. Así es como se sentía aquel anciano. En sus ojos pude ver lo desesperado que estaba por encontrar a su nieto, lo desesperadamente que deseaba que yo fuese él...

—Y usted se aprovechó.

—Ésa es una manera de verlo. Y tengo que admitir que hay noches en las que también yo lo veo de ese modo.

—¿Qué otro modo hay de verlo?

—Yo le concedí lo que muchos de nosotros deseamos y pocos conseguimos: sus más profundos deseos. No había nada que él deseara con más fuerza que volver a tener al hijo de su primogénito.

Así que me convertí en lo que más anhelaba.

—Vuelve a mostrar ese extraño sentido de la honestidad. Casi consigue que suene noble.

—No, noble no. En absoluto. Él me dio una oportunidad de vivir, y yo me agarré a ella tan rápido como pude. Ojala hubiese sido de verdad su nieto. Aquel hombre me colmó de un amor que pertenecía a otra persona y con el que yo nunca acabé de sentirme cómodo.

—El amor que le dio le pertenecía a usted. Aunque creyese que era otra persona, lo que sentía fue porque llegó a apreciarle.

—Se preocupaba por mí sólo porque creía que era su nieto. Si no hubiese sido así, estoy seguro de que me hubiese puesto la soga alrededor del cuello con sus propias manos. A fin de cuentas, yo maté a su único hijo.

.

Pero aún había un primo: Shisui Uchiha. El hombre que debía ser conde. Hinata lo conocía porque a él, a diferencia de su primo Baru, de mala reputación, solían invitarlo a los bailes; parecía como si la sociedad se estuviese preparando para el día en que asumiese el lugar que le correspondía legítimamente. Era evidente que habían subestimado al conde actual.

—Debo admitir que sus confesiones me tienen un poco confundida. No le dejan precisamente en buen lugar y no puedo evitar preguntarme si me está diciendo todo esto porque no quiere caerme bien.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué te lo cuento. Tal vez porque sólo una alma tan negra como la mía podría pedirme lo que tú me has pedido.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con usted, milord.

—¿Ah, no? Seré yo quien lleve a cabo la acción, pero se hará porque tú así lo deseas. Tú compartirás la culpa conmigo, Hinata. Espero que estés segura de que tu conciencia puede soportar ese peso.

—Podrá. — Por lo menos eso quería. Esperaba que así fuese. Odiaba tener dudas, pero creía que no había ninguna otra salida—. Aunque consiguiera salvar el pellejo fingiendo ser el nieto del conde, también ha pagado un precio muy alto. Porque ahora, como lord, tiene problemas para conseguir lo que más quiere: a Karin.

—Estoy impresionado por tu astucia, Hinata, y lo cierto es que nunca me han impresionado demasiado las nobles.

—¿A cuántas conoce de verdad?

—Es evidente que no a las suficientes. ¿Me estás diciendo que todas son tan fascinantes como tú?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y se preguntó si una mujer podría morir a causa de las atenciones de un hombre. La molestaba que le gustase tanto que él la considerase fascinante.

—Creo que suele subestimar mucho a las mujeres. A fin de cuentas, hemos llegado a dirigir imperios en más de una ocasión.

—Pareces tener muy buena opinión de tu género.

—Así es.

—¿No tendrías que estar ya casada?

Aquél parecía un extraño cambio de tema. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo su estado civil? Rodó los ojos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para él.

—No hay ninguna ley que dictamine cuándo se debe casar la gente.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?

—Es evidente que aún no he encontrado ningún hombre digno de mí.

Él se rió.

.

—Que Dios ayude al que lo sea.

—No soy tan mala.

—Creo que como esposa serías un desafío para cualquiera.

—¿Usted no considera que Karin vaya a representar un desafío?

—Por supuesto que no. No cuando hayamos superado este pequeño obstáculo.

—¿Y eso es lo que de verdad desea? ¿Alguien que nunca suponga un desafío? A mí me parece bastante aburrido.

—Yo ya he tenido suficientes desafíos en mi vida, Hinata. Quiero tener un matrimonio que carezca completamente de ellos.

—Por supuesto. Perdóneme. No es asunto mío juzgar lo que busca en el matrimonio. Ni que etiquete a su futura prometida como aburrida.

.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el motivo que Karin le había dado para no querer casarse con Uchiha:

«Yo se lo debo todo y él no me debe nada. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con números y a tenerlo todo controlado. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro matrimonio sería muy desigual. No me parece una forma agradable de vivir y, con el tiempo, temo que me arrepentiría y podríamos perder el afecto que nos tenemos ahora.»

«Yo se lo debo todo.»

«No voy a hacer nada por ella que no haya hecho ya antes.»

Hinata no podía evitar pensar que el hombre al que él mató estaba relacionado de algún modo con Karin. ¿Llegaría a saber toda la historia algún día? ¿Deseaba de verdad conocerla? Si resultaba que las acciones del conde estaban justificadas, ¿empezaría a verlo con buenos ojos?

¿Empezaría a dudar del acuerdo al que habían llegado?

Al menos una persona sentía que se lo debía todo. Y Karin no había empleado un tono precisamente suave cuando pronunció la palabra «todo». Estaba convencida de que le debía la vida a Uchiha. Hinata no podía imaginar lo que sería estar tan en deuda con alguien. Era extraño, pero quería alargar el brazo, salvar la corta distancia que los separaba, cogerle la mano y pedirle que le contase hasta el último sórdido detalle de su pasado.

¿Por qué sería que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más curiosidad sentía por aquel hombre?

Afortunadamente, el carruaje se detuvo antes de que hiciese lo que estaba segura de que sería una imprudencia. ¿De verdad quería conocer su historia? ¿No sería mucho mejor para su acuerdo que mantuviesen las distancias y fuesen más desconocidos que amigos?

La puerta se abrió y ella hizo ademán de ir a salir.

—Permíteme pasar a mí primero — dijo Uchiha.

—No hace falta que me acompañe.

—Insisto.

.

Salió y la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Luego fue con ella hasta la puerta que daba acceso al jardín y al camino que utilizaban los sirvientes para llevar provisiones a la residencia.

Hinata puso la mano sobre el pasador de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, milord. Hasta mañana por la noche.

—¿Hinata?

Se quedó helada. Su voz destilaba una aspereza y una seriedad inquietantes, al tiempo que una confianza que le resultaba igual de aterradora. Quería mirarlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver en su rostro o de lo que él podría decirle. Decidió esperar. Apenas respiraba.

—Esa persona a la que quieres eliminar... ¿es porque te forzó físicamente?

Entonces ella se atrevió a girar la cabeza y mirarlo por encima del hombro. Estaba allí de pie, entre las sombras, oscuro e imponente.

—No tienes por qué contarme los detalles, pero si tomó tu virtud, contra tu voluntad, debes decirme su nombre ahora mismo, esta misma noche, y tu parte del acuerdo concluirá en este preciso instante. Yo cumpliré la mía inmediatamente.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando y de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba segura de que, en realidad, no era tan noble como parecía.

—¿Me está diciendo que no querría que siguiese dándole clases a Karin después de que usted se encargase del asunto?

—Exacto.

Qué fácil sería decirle que sí. Solucionar todo aquel asunto de una forma tan sencilla y rápida.

No lo volvería a ver más. Si no le hubiese visto aquella extraña honestidad, si no hubiese empezado a cuestionarse su propia opinión sobre él, si no hubiese comenzado a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, Uchiha poseía un código moral digno de admiración... Se hubiese aprovechado de su oferta. Pero lo cierto era que, egoístamente, no quería que aquél fuese el último momento que compartían.

Hacía sólo un rato el conde le había hablado de desear algo con tal desesperación que uno estaría dispuesto a hacer y a creer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Era lo que él sentía por Karin.

Era su deseo más profundo; casarse con la joven era el sueño que quería hacer realidad. Pero, en el caso de que Hinata hubiese sido mancillada, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo por ella, que no significaba nada para él.

Uchiha sencillamente la fascinaba. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan complejo, que pareciese tener tantas facetas distintas. No era del todo malo, pero tampoco era del todo bueno. Era una combinación inmensamente cautivadora.

—Mi virtud está intacta.

Él pareció sorprenderse un poco. Parecía preparado para oír que en efecto la habían forzado.

—Le veré mañana, milord.

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sí, mañana.

.

Hinata cruzó la puerta y la cerró suavemente tras de sí. No quería reconocer lo mucho que su preocupación la había impresionado.

El conde era mucho más peligroso de lo que ella creía. Ya fuese un pecador o un santo, la verdad era que había despertado su interés como jamás lo había hecho ningún otro hombre.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 06

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 06

.

.

Karin Darling salió del club Hozuki. Fue ella quien sugirió ese nombre para un local tan falto de elegancia, como si las palabras pudiesen convertir el pecado en algo aceptable. Se dirigió a la escalera exterior que conducía a su pequeño apartamento. En realidad, éste estaba dentro del club, pero al entrar desde fuera, tenía la sensación de que dejaba atrás la decadencia para acceder a una vida mejor.

Lo cierto era que disponía de los medios suficientes para costearse una vivienda mucho más bonita. Los chicos de Orochimaru la trataban como una igual y compartían con ella los beneficios de sus negocios. Karin nunca se quedaba el dinero que ganaba. Había otros que lo necesitaban más.

Cuando subía la escalera, percibió el agradable olor a tabaco aromatizado. Aquella fragancia era mucho más agradable que la que recordaba de cuando eran niños.

.

Ahora Suigetsu se podía permitir comprar el mejor tabaco del mercado, sin embargo, lo seguía fumando en la misma pipa de arcilla que había empezado a utilizar a los ocho años. No era extraño que todos ellos comenzasen a fumar y a beber a una edad muy temprana. Era algo que los mantenía calientes. La pipa formaba parte del pasado de Suigetsu; era un recordatorio de lo que había sido antes de que el abuelo de Sasuke les ofreciese la oportunidad de una vida mejor. Todos se habían llevado algo consigo.

.

Sasuke sólo se quedó en la residencia Uchiha el tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que necesitaba y así poder conseguir lo que quería. Nunca fue feliz viviendo con el anterior conde de Konohagure. Pero, por lo que Karin sabía, jamás había sido verdaderamente feliz en ningún sitio; a excepción quizá de la poca alegría que demostraba estando con Orochimaru. Suigetsu era el más hábil de su pequeña banda: siempre era el que conseguía más monedas envueltas en sus correspondientes pañuelos, y el que se sentaba junto al fuego con el hombre. Orochhimaru bebía ginebra mientras Suigestu bebía ginebra también y fumaba en su pipa; cuchicheaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Desde pequeña, Karin se dio cuenta de que la opinión de Suigetsu era la única que Orochimaru valoraba.

—Hola, Karin —la saludó cuando ella llegó al rellano. Cuando no estaba en el club, nunca actuaba como el hombre de negocios que era allí. Sin embargo, seguía siendo muy astuto, y siempre sabía encontrar la forma de obtener el mayor beneficio.

—Hozuki. — Cuando eran jóvenes, solían llamarlo Houki en vez de Suigetsu. Éste era muy hábilpara esquivar a quienes querían cogerlo, cuando se daban cuenta de que estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Y los chicos le habían puesto ese mote, perfecto para él.

.

Normalmente, era otro ladrón quien alertaba a la presa por falta de habilidad, y cuando eso ocurría debían desaparecer a toda prisa.

.

Suigetsu sólo había vuelto para ayudar a un ladrón menos diestro que él en una ocasión: lo había hecho por Sasuke. Fue la única vez en que cogieron a Suigetsu.

—Hace una noche muy bonita — dijo ella.

—Oh, sí, la niebla es condenadamente bonita. ¿Crees que hay algún lugar en Konoha donde no haya niebla?

—¿Te irías a vivir allí si lo hubiera?

—No creo. Dudo mucho que haya alguna ciudad en ninguna parte donde pueda ganar más dinero que aquí.

—En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.

—No para mí.

.

Karin suspiró y contempló la niebla. Para ella era como la vida: la ayudaba a ver lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. No era infeliz, simplemente, sentía que en su vida faltaba algo importante.

.

Suigetsu dio algunas chupadas a su pipa y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Karin siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de éste aunque no hablasen. En realidad, era cuando más le gustaba estar con él. Suigetsu tenía el asombroso don de saber siempre lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad en vez de inventarte todas esas excusas absurdas, Karin? — preguntó en voz baja después de un rato, como si Sasuke estuviese escuchando detrás de la esquina.

—No he podido, Suigetsu. No quería hacerle daño. No después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—¿Hacerle daño? Lo que has conseguido es alargar todo el asunto. Y ahora ha metido una extraña, hermosa pero extraña entre nosotros para que te enseñe lo que ya sabes.

.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya sé que lo he enredado todo un poco. Yo le quiero, pero no me quiero casar con él. No quiero ser condesa. Sólo deseo hacer lo que quiero.

—Él no te impedirá hacer lo que te gusta.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no será lo mismo. ¡Oh, Dios! Tal vez debería casarme con él y dejar de preocuparme por hacerle daño, pero no creo que Sasuke llegase a ser realmente feliz conmigo. A veces, soñar con algo produce más satisfacción que conseguirlo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Me he enterado de lo de tus malditas apuestas. ¿Por qué seguías animándolo a pedírmelo si sabes lo que siento? —preguntó, casi tan decepcionada con él como lo estaba consigo misma.

—Porque necesita saber la verdad y tiene que escucharla de tu boca. No se lo creerá de nadie más.

.

Dio una calada a su pipa y Karin se enfurruñó.

—Ella le gusta — continuó Suigetsu, adoptando un tono grave.

—Karin sintió una extraña punzada de... ¿qué? ¿Celos?

—¿Quién? ¿Lady Hinata?

.

Él asintió y volvió a chupar su pipa.

—Me ha advertido que me mantenga alejado de ella. Y no lo ha dicho de cualquier forma. ¡Maldita sea! Casi me pongo a temblar cuando se ha encarado conmigo.

.

Karin no estaba muy segura de cómo le sentaba saber eso. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero una parte de ella lamentaba la posibilidad de perder el corazón de Sasuke. Le había pertenecido durante tanto tiempo... Sin embargo, sabía que no podía retenerlo para siempre. No era justo para él. Por muchos sentimientos que ella albergase, lo suyo era el amor de una hermana por un hermano, no el de una mujer por un hombre.

—Tal vez se sienta responsable por haberla traído a nuestro antro de perdición y crea que la vas a corromper o a mancillar. Aunque no vivas con Orochimaru, sigues reclutando gente, y los atrapas gracias al lado más oscuro de Konoha.

.

Suigetsu sonrió con la pipa entre los labios.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Vamos a ir todos al infierno de todos modos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasárnoslo lo mejor posible por el camino; y cuantos más seamos, mejor.

—¡Te pareces tanto a Orochimaru! ¿Sabes que acostumbraba a fingir que era mi padre? —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensaba que cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

.

Esperó, deseando que Jack se riese de su absurda confesión. Era el que más tiempo había pasado con Orochimaru y el que más cosas sabía. Pero él se limitó a golpear la pipa contra la barandilla del rellano y dejar que la oscuridad del piso de abajo se tragara sus palabras.

—Buenas noches, Karin. Que duermas bien.

.

Desapareció escalones abajo. Su habitación estaba junto a la de ella, pero Karin sabía que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no se retiraría a dormir. Sabía muchas cosas sobre Suigetsu Hozuki.

No obstante, no lo sabía todo. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Todos tenían secretos incontables, pero sospechaba que los de Jack eran los peores.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró a toda prisa en su biblioteca, cruzó la sala hasta la mesa, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, deleitándose en la ardiente sensación.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decirle a Hinata las cosas que le había dicho?

Empezó a llenar el vaso de nuevo. El día siguiente por la noche se metería el pañuelo en la boca para así no escupir todas aquellas irritantes tonterías...

Yo también tomaré uno de ésos si no te importa.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta de golpe tirando algunas botellas al suelo que se hicieron añicos. Estaba, a punto de saltar sobre el intruso...

—Disculpa — dijo Jugo levantando las manos—. Soy yo.

.

Él se enderezó, abrumado por su reacción e intentando calmar su acelerado pulso. Estaba claro que se había vuelto muy confiado.

—Nadie me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

—He dado por hecho que no querrías que lo supieran. Me he colado en la casa. — Jugo avanzó hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? Nunca había podido acercarme tanto a ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Siempre has sido muy astuto, muy muy precavido...

—Estaba metido en mis pensamientos. — Se dio la vuelta y cogió una botella—. Estamos de suerte, parece que ésta no se ha caído. —Empezó a llenar un par de vasos—. Supongo que tienes algo que contarme.

—En realidad, no. Es una mujer bastante aburrida.

—¿Aburrida? ¿Hinata Hyuga? Esa dama es de todo menos aburrida. ¿Estás seguro de que estás siguiendo a la mujer correcta?

.

Jugo se rió.

—No me puedo creer que me lo preguntes. Soy el mejor en esto y lo sabes muy bien.—No estaba fanfarroneando. Se estaba limitando a señalar hechos objetivos. Sasuke le ofreció un vaso y le señaló uno de los sillones. Una vez se hubieron sentado, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha hecho hoy?

—No mucho. Ha visitado a la condesa de Aburame y ha estado con ella unos diez minutos, y luego ha ido a casa de la condesa de Yugakure. A continuación, ha ido a la sombrerería a preguntar por un sombrero nuevo que le están haciendo, y ha encargado también un vestido. Por lo visto, está planeando asistir a algún baile. Estoy investigando para reunir todos los detalles. Ha vuelto a casa sobre las dos y ha estado allí hasta que tú la has recogido esta noche.

.

Sasuke reflexionó sobre la información mientras Jugo saboreaba su whisky.

—¿Sabías que su padre está enfermo y que su hermano está de viaje por el continente? —preguntó luego su amigo.

.

Sasuke asintió.

—Algo he oído.

—Ahí hay algo que no encaja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su padre está demasiado enfermo como para poder ocuparse debidamente de sus propiedades, ¿y su hijo está de viaje satisfaciendo sus placeres? Creo que tengo que investigar ese asunto.

—Su padre y su hermano no me preocupan. Concéntrate en la chica. Ella es lo único que me importa.

.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se planteó explicarse mejor, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. Si insistía en ello sólo conseguiría darle más notoriedad al comentario. Dio un largo trago a su whisky. La idea le resultaba muy tentadora, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de embriagarse aquella noche.

—¿Y qué pasa si la respuesta tiene algo que ver con su padre o con su hermano?

.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Haz lo que creas que es mejor, pero averigua a quién quiere que mate y por qué.

—¿Y si ella es la única que lo sabe?

—Se lo tiene que haber dicho a alguien.

—Tú no lo hiciste. No hasta que lo hiciste.

—No es verdad. Yo sí se lo dije a alguien. — A Suigetsu. Su confesor en cualquier asunto. Y, muy a menudo, la persona con quien conspiraba.

—A Hozuki. Se lo dijiste a Hozuki. Siempre confiaste mucho más en él que en cualquiera de nosotros.

—Él es quien me encontró temblando, muerto de hambre y de miedo. Estoy seguro de que me hubiese muerto si no se hubiese ocupado de mí y me hubiese llevado a casa de Orochimaru.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que éste nos pagaba por los reclutamientos. No fuiste más que tres peniques en el bolsillo de Suigetsu.

—¿Estás celoso de mi amistad con él?

—No seas ridículo. Sólo lo digo porque lo cuentas como si los motivos que lo llevaron a rescatarte fueran puros. Y no hay pureza alguna en Hozuki.

—Pues te salvó el culo en más de una ocasión.

—Y le tengo aprecio, pero no confío en él, no del todo.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo nos criamos y lo que aprendimos del mundo, ¿crees que alguno de nosotros confía plenamente en alguien?

—Yo confío en ti. Te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno sin preguntarte por qué me llevabas allí.

—Me acabas de dar la razón; yo soy en el que menos se puede confiar. Nadie es digno de una fe tan absoluta. Nadie es completamente puro. Lo que nos vuelve a llevar a Hinata Hyuga. Averigua todo lo que puedas.

.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de que era ella quien lo estaba llevando a él derechito al infierno, pero al contrario que Jugo, quería saber por qué.

.

Apuró su whisky y se levantó para servirse otro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la lección de hoy? — preguntó Jugo mientras se levantaba y le acercaba también el vaso.

—Hinata no quiere hablar del tema. Dice que ya veré los resultados cuando llegue el momento. Esa mujer me saca de quicio como nadie. ¿Sabes que incluso se ha atrevido a cuestionar mi elección de esposa? Es una impertinente. Jamás he conocido a nadie como ella. —Se masajeó la sien—. Me provoca dolor de cabeza.

—Tú siempre has sufrido dolores de cabeza.

—Ahora hacía tiempo que no me ocurría. Tengo un remedio para aliviarlo. No te preocupes.

.

Su amigo dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Me voy. Tal vez mañana tenga más suerte.

—Tal vez la tengamos los dos.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 07

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 07**

.

.

—Sé de buena tinta que el señor Shisui Uchiha ha interpuesto una demanda ante el tribunal de Konoha para reclamar sus propiedades. Parece un buen comienzo para recuperar su legítimo título—comentó lady Mei.

Hinata y Sakura estaban tomando el té de la tarde junto con la condesa de Aburame en el jardín de lady Mei. A pesar de que ésta acababa de presentarse en sociedad, su padre, el conde de Shimura, estaba ansioso por casarla. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Era la primera de cuatro chismosas hijas, uno de los motivos por los cuales recibía tantas visitas. Parecía saberlo todo antes que los demás.

—Entonces no debes hacer nada por desanimarlo — contestó la condesa de Aburame.

.

Lady Mei sonrió con complicidad. Era evidente que su información procedía del mismísimo señor Uchiha. Hinata los había visto bailar juntos y pasear por el parque cerca del valle del fin. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que el interés de la joven por aquel caballero sin título fuese tan profundo.

—Pero la Corona ya ha declarado a Sasuke Uchiha legítimo conde. —Sintió la necesidad de recordar esa información. Conocía bien al señor Shisui Uchiha, era un hombre muy sociable y ella tenía muy buena opinión de él. No cabía duda alguna de que era el legítimo conde. Sasuke Uchiha nunca lo había negado, por lo menos ante ella. No obstante, a Hinata le costaba imaginarse a Shisui desempeñando las funciones de su título. O tal vez lo único que pasaba era que no podía imaginarse que Sasuke Uchiha dejase de ser conde.

—El argumento del señor Uchiha estriba en que engañaron al hokage Sarutobi, y que, al ser tan joven, por aquel entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años, se aprovecharon de él. La hokage Tsunade puede solucionar el asunto. Si el señor Shisui Uchiha consigue convencer a los tribunales de que las propiedades en realidad son suyas, entonces contará con el veredicto de la justicia cuando traslade su petición a la hokage.

—Debo decir que el señor Shisui Uchiha es un hombre muy valiente —murmuró Sakura.

.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, que pareció encogerse bajo el escrutinio.

.

Hinata no soportaba que Yukagure hubiese convertido a una mujer tan vibrante en una ratita asustada. Alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de su amiga.

—No cabe duda de que tienes razón respecto al señor Uchiha. A fin de cuentas, no por casualidad llaman a Konohagure el conde Diablo. No creo que se retire fácilmente.

—Seguro que así era. Pelearía contra cualquiera que intentase usurparle el título. Se lo veía muy cómodo con el poder. No se rendiría con facilidad.

—Me ha sorprendido la elocuencia de lord Konohagure —comentó lady Aburame.

.

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Has hablado con él?

.

Lady Aburame se llevó la mano a su abundante pecho y, a juzgar por la sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro, parecía que Hinata le hubiese preguntado si se había acostado con él.

—Por supuesto que no. La mera idea me acelera el corazón. Me atrevería a decir que si llegase a dirigirme la palabra, moriría al instante. No, no, no. Hablo de las cartas que ha publicado el periódico.

.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué cartas?

—Por lo visto, considera que es injusto que se apliquen las mismas leyes a los niños mayores de siete años que a los adultos.

—Bueno, es normal que él crea que eso es injusto — intervino lady Mei—. A fin de cuentas, estuvo en la cárcel incluso antes de asesinar al hijo del querido señor Uchiha. ¿Os podéis imaginar lo que debe de ser crecer sabiendo que tu padre fue asesinado y que tu abuelo no sólo aceptó de buen grado al asesino en su casa, sino que además lo trató como a un hijo? O como a un nieto. Es absolutamente vergonzoso. ¿Acaso puede nadie culpar al señor Uchiha por luchar para conseguir lo que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que es suyo?

—Claro que nadie puede culparlo —dijo lady Aburame—. Yo considero que es tremendamente vergonzoso que tengamos entre la aristocracia a un lord que lleva la marca de la prisión grabada a fuego en la mano.

—¿Es que la has visto? —preguntó lady Mei, visiblemente horrorizada ante la idea.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero mi querido Aburame sí, en el club; allí Uchiha no lleva guantes. Dice que cada vez que la ve, se le revuelve el estómago, y mi Aburame no es un hombre que se impresione con facilidad.

—Si yo llevase la marca del pecado grabada en la piel, la escondería siempre —confesó lady Mei.

.

Hinata recordó la cicatriz que había visto en la mano del conde la noche en que fue a visitarlo y también la marca grabada a fuego en el pulgar de Suigetsu Hozuki. ¿Por qué la de Uchiha tenía un aspecto distinto? ¿Por qué era tan espantosa? Era incapaz de imaginarse a alguien acercando un acero candente a la pequeña mano de un niño.

—¿Sabes qué edad tenía cuando estuvo en la cárcel?

—No, no sabría decirte. Fue hace muchos años, creo, cuando era un niño. Por lo que tengo entendido, lo pillaron robando.

—Debería haber ido a prisión por matar al padre del señor Uchiha —dijo lady Mei con sincera indignación.

—Querida, tendrían que haberlo ahorcado —se indignó lady Aburame—, pero como nunca lo juzgaron, consiguió evitar ambas cosas. Estuvo algún tiempo encerrado mientras esperaba a que lo juzgaran, pero el lugar donde estaba no tiene nada que ver con la cárcel.

—¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de Uchiha? —preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor, como si esperase que el conde fuese a saltar sobre ellas desde detrás de los rosales—. Si no somos cuidadosas, acabará acudiendo a nuestros eventos.

—Tienes mucha razón. Es un hombre horrible. Yo rezo día y noche para que los tribunales de Konoha acaben por concederle al señor Shisui Uchiha lo que es legítimamente suyo —concluyó lady Mei.

.

Hinata tenía la sensación de que la joven rezaba tanto porque lo que quería en realidad era convertirse en condesa. Y ése era un uso muy egoísta de las plegarias. ¿No sería mejor rezar por los niños? Ya hacía tres noches que, entre lección y lección de etiqueta, Hinata oía hablar del hogar para niños que Karin estaba construyendo en las tierras que Uchiha había comprado para ella.

Estaba situado justo a las afueras de Konoha. Quería que fuese un sitio donde, según las propias palabras de la joven, los niños pudiesen ser niños.

Hinata había hecho algunas buenas obras. Donaba ropa a los pobres, daba monedas a los niños mendigos... Pero no los abrazaba, como sospechaba que lo hacía Karin. Y ahora que sabía que incluso Uchiha estaba luchando contra una ley que consideraba injusta, sintió que le estaban dando una lección de humildad.

.

.

.

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo —masculló Hinata un poco más tarde, en el carruaje abierto que las llevaba a Sakura y a ella a la residencia de su amiga.

—¿Quién? — preguntó ésta.

—El conde de Konohagure.

—Oh, por favor, de verdad que no quiero hablar de él. Deberíamos estar charlando del baile que vamos a celebrar a final de mes. Ése es un tema de conversación mucho más agradable. ¿Has conseguido ya una orquesta?

.

Hinata sonrió.

—Sí, así es. Y las invitaciones deberían estar listas mañana. Iré a recogerlas y luego podremos pasar una tarde terriblemente emocionante escribiendo las direcciones en ellas.

Su amiga se rió con suavidad. Hinata siempre se sentía mejor cuando la oía reír.

—A ti no te gusta escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones — dijo Sakura.

—No, debo confesar que no me gusta. Me encanta organizar bailes, pero las tareas monótonas me aburren enormemente.

—Ya lo haré yo. No me importa, al contrario, me gusta tener una meta que puedo conseguir con facilidad.

—Pero ésa parece una meta muy insignificante...

.

Sakura dejó de sonreír. ¡Maldición! Había herido sus sentimientos. Últimamente se la hería con demasiada facilidad, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Su confianza en sí misma estaba hecha añicos.

.

Hinata alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Perdóname, es que me siento un poco mal. Saber que un hombre como Uchiha, un sinvergüenza reconocido, dedica parte de su tiempo a hablar en favor de los niños, me hace pensar que yo también debería estar haciendo algo más.

—Tú tienes que cuidar de tu padre.

—Sí, pero él tiene enfermeras.

—Y ocuparte de sus bienes.

—Es cierto, pero, aun así, lo único que tengo que hacer es aprobar decisiones que ya ha considerado a conciencia su administrador.

—¿Cuándo crees que volverá tu hermano?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste noticias suyas?

.

Hinata miró las tiendas de la calle. Últimamente había estado comprando demasiadas cosas para olvidarse del acuerdo al que había llegado con Uchiha. Parecía como si quisiera huir de su propia decisión, a pesar de saber que era la única forma de salvar a Sasuke. Si amenazase a Yugakure sólo conseguiría ponerlo más furioso, y hacer que descargase su furia con su esposa y, posiblemente, también con ella. Sí, matarlo era la única solución permanente para garantizar el bienestar de Sakura.

—Ya hace casi un año —contestó en voz baja.

—Supongo que no pensarás que ha podido pasarle algo.

—No, nunca ha sido muy dado a escribir. Es bastante egoísta en ese sentido, preocupándose sólo de sus propios deseos.

—Cambiará cuando vuelva a casa.

—Tal vez. —Esperaba que así fuera, aunque no creía que ella estuviese llevando nada mal los asuntos de su padre. En realidad, le gustaba bastante.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarte un marido —dijo Sakura—. ¿No hay nadie que te guste?

.

Hinata pensó en unos ojos negros, en cómo se teñían de calidez cuando miraban a Karin, en cómo ardieron cuando la besó a ella. Era tan atento en todo cuanto concernía a la joven... ¿Cómo podía ser que Karin no quisiera aceptar su proposición de matrimonio?

La primera vez que el conde le dijo a Hinata que quería casarse con una mujer que tenía dudas al respecto, ella pensó que comprendería esas dudas. Pero ahora que estaba pasando tanto tiempo con él, estaba descubriendo a un hombre de tal profundidad que creía que una vida entera a su lado no bastaría para levantar todas las capas. Y estaba segura de que sería una vida muy interesante.

.

Pero Uchiha no era para ella, lo sabía muy bien.

—La verdad es que no — contestó.

—Apenas puedo creer que a lady Mei le guste de verdad el señor Shisui Uchiha. Supongo que es un hombre agradable, claro, pero creo que el interés de ella podría menguar si él no consigue recuperar su título.

—No creo que Uchiha se vaya a rendir con facilidad. —Para ser sincera, no creía que se fuese a rendir en absoluto. Y a pesar de que una parte de sí misma reconocía que lo había robado, no podía imaginar que dejara de ser lord. Había algo en su actitud que parecía indicar que había nacido para ello.

—A veces, como hoy, cuando has dicho su nombre, casi parece que lo conozcas.

—Es tan misterioso, Sakura... Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a nuestro baile.

—Estoy segura de que su presencia allí sería la comidilla de todo Konoha.

.

«Sí —pensó Catherine—. Seguro que sí.»

.

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia de Sakura.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato? —preguntó ésta.

—Sí, me encantaría ver a Hidai.

—Ése es uno de los motivos por los que creo que deberías casarte. ¡Te encantan los niños!

—Pero también es importante que me encante el padre.

.

Su amiga palideció, y Hinata la cogió del brazo.

—No pretendía sugerir nada al decir eso, Sakura.

—Lo sé.

—Es sólo que yo necesito que haya algo especial entre el hombre con quien me case y yo.

—Espero que lo encuentres.

.

Hinata podía sentir en su voz la desesperación de una mujer que no había encontrado la felicidad.

.

El lacayo las ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Subieron los escalones y entraron en la casa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

La voz era dura y exigente, y Sakura dio un chillido y saltó hacia un lado, tropezando con Hinata. Ambas tuvieron que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio.

Yugakure se rió con mezquindad.

—No pretendía asustarte.

.

Hinata no se lo creía. Era evidente que estaba junto a la ventana, desde donde, obviamente, las había visto llegar.

—Contésteme, duquesa.

Qué formal. Sakura era su mujer, por el amor de Dios. Se oyó a sí misma tragar saliva.

—Hemos estado de visita en casa de lady Mei — dijo Sakura.

—No es más que una chismosa. ¿Por qué querrías estar con ella?

—Visitamos a muchas damas. Es lo que hacemos —explicó Sakura.

.

Hidan achinó sus oscuros ojos violeta. Tenía el pelo plateado. Nada que ver con el de Uchiha, que era como el ébano, y no lo hacía parecer tan siniestro. El duque era casi tan alto como él, pero lo que y le sobraba en corpulencia. Aun así, pensó que Uchiha podría vencerlo.

.

Luego, Yugakure centró su atención en Hinata, que al contrario que Sakura, no se arredró.

—¿No debería estar cuidando de su padre?

.

Hubiese querido contestarle que eso no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Tiene enfermeras. No le gustaría que pasara todo el día junto a su cama.

—¿Dónde decís que habéis pasado la tarde?

—¿Por qué diablos era tan desconfiado?

—Con lady Mei.

—¿Dónde?

—En su jardín.

—¿Cuánto rato?

—Unos veinte minutos.

—¿Y antes de eso?

.

Hinata miró a Sakura. Ésta se miraba fijamente la punta de los zapatos. ¿Es que siempre tenía que pasar por semejante inquisición?

—Hemos ido a visitar a la condesa de Aburame. Fue ella quien nos ha invitado a acompañarla a casa de lady Mei.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—¿Quiere que le facilite un informe por escrito?

.

Yugakure sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa divertida, más bien era fruto de la irritación.

—No es necesario. No le gusta que le pidan explicaciones, ¿verdad?

—No, su excelencia, pero ¿acaso conoce a alguien a quien sí le guste?

—Me temo que no.

.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has necesitado de mi presencia en algún momento?

.

Él volvió a desviar la mirada en su dirección y Hinata pudo sentir cómo su amiga se encogía.

—Pues en realidad, sí. Mis botas no estaban bien pulidas. He azotado al chico que las limpió. Estoy seguro de que lo hará mucho mejor por la mañana, pero ¿podrías por favor inspeccionarlas antes de que las necesite?

—Claro.

—¿Ha azotado al chico que le limpia las botas porque no brillaban lo suficiente? — preguntó Hinata.

—Cualquiera diría que está cuestionándome en mi propia casa, lady Hinata.

—Sí, eso parece.

.

Yugakure resopló.

—Necesita un hombre que la ponga en su sitio.

.

Ella sintió que unos dedos se le clavaban en el brazo. Sabía que Sakura la estaba avisando. No debía despertar a la bestia. Oh, pero era tentador, era tan tentador...

—Se está haciendo tarde, mi padre me estará esperando. Debo irme. «Sin ver a Hidai»

.

Pero sabía que si se quedaba, corría el riesgo de decir algo que no debía.

—La acompaño —se ofreció Hidan.

.

La siguió hasta donde esperaba el carruaje. Hinata se obligó a apoyar la mano en la suya cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a subir. El duque se la apretó tanto que llegó a hacerle daño.

—Creo que es muy mala influencia para mi mujer — dijo en voz baja.

.

A Hinata el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estoy seguro de que entienda cuál es el lugar de una esposa.

.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Al contrario, su excelencia, me temo que es usted quien no entiende cuál es ese lugar.

.

Antes de que él pudiese añadir nada más, entró en el carruaje y se soltó de la mano.

—Vaya con cuidado, lady Hinata. Nunca se sabe qué peligros pueden estar al acecho.

.

Oh, ella conocía muy bien esos peligros. El coche se puso en movimiento y Hinata inspiró profundamente varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse. Justo antes de que el vehículo girase por la siguiente calle, se volvió para mirar atrás.

.

Hidan seguía allí, mirándola.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 08

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 08

.

.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su carruaje y no podía evitar sentirse irritado por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba preparándose para aquellas visitas nocturnas al club Hozuki. Él jamás había tenido que ceñirse a ningún horario, y ahora tenía que hacerlo cada noche. No sólo debía tener en cuenta la hora de llegar al club, sino también la hora de irse. Hinata insistía en ello. Las tres como máximo.

.

Por lo visto su cutis necesitaba que descansara un mínimo de horas.

.

Aunque él no atribuía su belleza a la cantidad de horas que dormía. Estaba seguro de que podría pasar una semana entera despierta y seguiría estando arrebatadora. Su hermosura era algo que iba mucho más allá de su piel de alabastro o de su cabello color zafiro. Era la confianza que irradiaba; parecía estar exigiendo que, de algún modo, cuando un hombre la mirara no viese nada más que perfección.

Sasuke había conocido a muchas mujeres guapas, pero nunca se había planteado el motivo por el que se lo parecían. Hinata lo desconcertaba. Era especialmente llamativa, se consideraba incapaz de recordar una mujer que le pareciese más atractiva.

.

Ni siquiera Karin se le podía comparar y eso que sus sentimientos por ella deberían hacerla ver como la más guapa de las dos.

.

La verdad era que siempre le había gustado mucho contemplar a Karin, pero cuando miraba a Hinata veía algo más. Algo que no era capaz de identificar, algo que no podía comprender.

Pero no se estaba tomando todas aquellas molestias por Hinata. Lo hacía por Karin. Se repetía para convencerse. Que estaba dedicando a todo aquello una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo por ella.

Antes de pedirle que se casara con él, siempre iba al club Hozuki cuando quería, y aunque no iba vestido como un mendigo, no se molestaba en afeitarse, bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia. Ahora, incluso se cepillaba el pelo y se echaba colonia con aroma a sándalo. Siempre como un pincel.

Ya hacía varias noches que pasaba por ese calvario y, no obstante, Karin no tenía siquiera oportunidad de darse cuenta. En cuanto llegaba con Hinata a la puerta trasera y recorrían el pasillo privado, ella desaparecía en el despacho de Karin, cerraba la puerta, y se quedaban allí encerradas en secreto hasta que Hinata volvía a salir, lista para irse a casa.

Él sabía que si pudiese ver a Karin al llegar, ella le dedicaría una de sus dulces sonrisas, pero a aquellas tardías horas, el aliento de Sasuke olía a whisky, tenía el pelo revuelto de tanto tocárselo, y ya no estaba de buen humor; por primera vez en su vida, estaba perdiendo en las mesas de juego.

.

Estaba distraído y no se podía concentrar en los caballeros sentados alrededor de la mesa. Quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de aquella maldita puerta. Para añadir más motivos a su irritación, los informes de Jugo no le resultaban de mucha ayuda.

.

Esa tarde, Hinata había vuelto a visitar a la duquesa de Yugakure — por lo visto, estaba ayudándola a organizar una fiesta—, se había comprado un abanico y un paraguas nuevo, y había entrado en una librería, de la que había salido con un paquete que Jugo, con ayuda de unas cuantas monedas, había podido saber que contenía David Copperfield. Según le explicó el librero, lady Hinata Hyuga era una gran admiradora de Dickens. También se había parado frente al orfanato de Karin. Se había detenido en la calle y lo había observado. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo conocía siquiera la existencia del lugar?

.

Ahora estaban de camino a su casa, y Sasuke no sabía más de lo que sabía cuando la había recogido hacía ya varias horas.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo podré ver algún progreso? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Cuando estemos preparadas.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya le habrás enseñado algo.

—Le he enseñado muchas cosas.

—Ponme un ejemplo.

—No le pienso facilitar una lista de nuestros avances. Ya los verá cuando estemos preparadas.

—¿Me podrías dar una fecha estimada de cuándo será eso?

—No.

—Estoy impaciente por casarme con ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

.

Lo dijo con un suspiro, como si fuese algo que no le importase en absoluto.

.

—Pensaba que tú estarías igual de impaciente de que me ocupase de tu asuntillo —le recordó él.

—Lo estoy... lo estaba... lo...

—¿Te lo estás replanteando?

—No, en realidad no. Yo sólo... He oído que Shisui Uchiha está intentando demostrar que no es usted el legítimo heredero.

.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con su acuerdo? ¿Cómo se había enterado ella? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado él? Aun así, no pensaba dejar que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían cogido por sorpresa.

—Pareces preocupada. Te aseguro que no hay ningún motivo para inquietarse. Ya ha amenazado con hacerlo muchas veces. Normalmente, cuando quiere que le aumente la asignación.

—¿Le da una asignación?

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. No es extraño que un lord se preocupe de los que tiene a su cargo. El anciano conde me pidió que me ocupase de ellos, y yo así lo hago.

—¿Remordimientos de conciencia?

—¿Por qué no puede ser un acto de bondad?

—¿Me está diciendo que es usted un hombre bondadoso?

Él se rió.

.

—No mucho. Ya sabes lo que soy, Hinata. O más importante, lo que no soy. No soy el legítimo heredero. No soy el verdadero nieto del anterior conde de Konohagure. Pero él me legó sus títulos y sus propiedades a mí y yo acepté.

—¿No le preocupa que yo pueda acudir a los tribunales a testificar a favor del señor Uchiha?

—No me preocupa en absoluto. Ahora tú y yo somos cómplices de un crimen, Hinata. Tú y yo. Si intentas destruirme, caerás conmigo. Tendrás que explicar cuándo te lo conté. Y cuando se sepa que has pasado todas estas noches conmigo...

.

Dejó que su voz se fuese diluyendo en la aterciopelada noche con la tácita promesa de la represalia. Represalias que jamás llevaría a cabo. Él no era de los que hacían daño a las mujeres. Aunque eso era algo que ella no sabía. Hinata esperaba lo peor de él. Pese a que había momentos en que pensaba que ella era distinta, sabía que en el fondo lo veía igual que todo el mundo: como un canalla, un sinvergüenza, un hombre cuya vida se asentaba en los cimientos del engaño; y tarde o temprano su fachada se desmoronaría...

.

Él, en cambio, la veía a ella como a... una dama. Aristocrática, elegante. La fragancia a violetas que desprendía había empezado a impregnar sus ropas y se había adueñado de su olfato. Había descubierto que podía olerla también durante el día, y se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose si estaría por allí, si se las habría arreglado para acercarse sin que él se diese cuenta. Cuando caminaba por las calles atestadas de gente, a veces creía oír su voz entre la multitud. Sasuke quería mantener la máxima distancia posible y, sin embargo, ella había conseguido introducirse en su vida.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas... Cómo le había ido el día, de qué había hablado con sus amigas. Quería saber cuál de los libros de Dickens era su favorito. A qué otros autores leía. Qué cosas hacía que Jugo no podía ver. Qué era lo que la hacía más feliz, qué la entristecía.

Rehusándose a aceptar que por Hinata era que se arreglaba cada noche.

.

Se sorprendió cuando de repente, uno de los caballos relinchó, el carruaje se tambaleó y luego se detuvo.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella.

.

De debajo del asiento, Sasuke cogió un bastón que ocultaba una espada en su interior. Nunca se sabía cuándo habría que vérselas con los habitantes de los bajos fondos de Konoha.

—Quédate aquí.

.

Saltó del carruaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era muy tarde y la calle estaba desierta... a excepción de los seis canallas que aguardaban frente a él.

Uno de ellos le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello a su lacayo, y otro había hecho lo mismo con el cochero. Aunque Sasuke los había entrenado a conciencia para evitar justamente eso, imaginaba que aquellos tipos habrían salido de la nada y los habrían cogido por sorpresa.

Era muy fácil volverse confiado.

.

—¿Esto es un atraco, caballeros? —preguntó con suma tranquilidad. Desde donde estaba, podía ver que tenían más cuchillos y algunos palos de madera.

—Lo será cuando te hayamos mandado al infierno.

.

A Hinata el corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Levantó un poco la cortina.

Había más sombras que luz, pero pudo ver que Uchiha estaba rodeado. Su única arma era aquel bastón.

Entonces, moviéndose a toda prisa, sacó de él un desagradable instrumento en forma de espada.

—Creo, caballeros, que vais a ser vosotros los que os reunáis con el diablo, no yo.

.

Y atacó al hombre que sujetaba a su lacayo. Éste se las arregló para liberarse y tirar al suelo al asaltante.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el movimiento no había sido más que un truco para distraer a aquel granuja y que su lacayo pudiese soltarse, porque aún no había acabado su embestida, cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta para atacar al hombre que sujetaba al cochero. Éste le dio un codazo a su captor y evitó el filo del cuchillo con habilidad.

Mientras sus dos sirvientes hacían cuanto podían para deshacerse de dos de los ladrones que los estaban atacando, Uchiha se las tenía que ver con los otros cuatro, que no dudaron en aprovecharse de la injusta situación en la que se encontraba. Hinata supuso que aquella clase de canallas acostumbraban a comportarse siempre así.

El conde alcanzó en el estómago a uno de ellos. Cuando el hombre se agachó hacia adelante a consecuencia del golpe, se le cayó al suelo el largo garrote de madera que llevaba entre las manos.

Hinata pensó que si pudiese cogerlo, podría darle unos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza con él.

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor, abrió la puerta y salió...

Hinata estaba de espaldas y un hombre armado con un cuchillo se le acercaba por detrás.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó ella.

.

Sintió cómo un ardiente fuego le recorría la palma y entonces se dio cuenta de que había interpuesto la mano para evitar que el cuchillo alcanzase al conde. El hombre que sujetaba el cuchillo pareció completamente anonadado al darse cuenta de que había herido a una dama.

Hinata observó el reguero carmesí que le teñía el guante, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó uno de los asaltantes.

.

A ella le pareció que alguien gruñía y oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Hinata?

.

Parpadeó. Uchiha estaba arrodillado a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en el suelo? ¿Cuándo se había caído? ¿Por qué de repente estaba todo tan oscuro?

—Te iba a matar —murmuró. O eso le pareció, porque las palabras parecían proceder de algún lugar muy lejano.

—Ésa no es excusa para ponerte en peligro.

.

El muy ingrato la cogió en sus brazos y la subió al carruaje. En cuanto la depositó en su interior, entró a toda prisa y se sentó a su lado.

—Toma —dijo, y ella sintió cómo le envolvía la mano con algo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

—Tus sirvientes...

—Están bien.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi pañuelo.

—Se va a estropear.

—Cielo santo, Hinata, tienes una herida en la mano. Me importa un cuerno un trocito de tela.

—Tu lenguaje es vulgar.

—Creo que las circunstancias lo justifican.

—Así es.

.

Él se rió. El relajante sonido hizo que ella tuviese ganas de pasarle los dedos por el pelo y asegurarse de que no estaba herido.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —contestó él en voz baja.

—Querían matarte.

.

Uchiha no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? — insistió ella.

—Soy un hombre con muchos enemigos, Hinata. —La acercó hacia sí y le besó la cabeza—.Pero nunca antes había tenido un precioso ángel de la guarda.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 09**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me han herido en la mano, no en las piernas — dijo Hinata cuando se acercó a la puerta del carruaje para bajar y Sasuke la cogió en brazos.

.

Había dado instrucciones a su cochero de que se dirigiese inmediatamente a su residencia por la parte de atrás, donde nadie pudiese ver quién entraba.

—Ya lo sé, pero cuanto antes entremos, antes podré echar un vistazo.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de moverme de prisa.

—Deja de quejarte y acepta que no vas a ganar esta discusión.

—Eres un abusón — refunfuñó ella, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

.

Sasuke sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuese capaz de despertar en él hasta la última de sus emociones? Primero lo irritaba sobremanera, y luego intentaba protegerlo. Él se había vuelto justo a tiempo de ver cómo el cuchillo le cortaba la piel, y se le había encogido el alma. La furia lo cegó. En aquel momento, podría haber matado a los seis canallas sin parpadear. Sin duda, ellos se habían dado cuenta del error que habían cometido al atacarla; era evidente que habían visto la intensa rabia que brillaba en los ojos de Sasuke. Por eso habían huido tan de prisa. No podía soportar la idea de perderla y, al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser, porque nunca había sido suya.

No eran más que socios. Debería sentir cierta indiferencia por ella, pero en lugar de eso comenzaba a apreciarla. Le preocupaba darse cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba empezando a importarle, que pensaba mucho más en ella de lo que debería.

.

El lacayo los adelantó a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de la cocina. Sasuke entró y dijo.

—Ve a buscar a mi médico. Rápido.

—Sí, milord.

.

Hinata se puso tensa entre sus brazos.

—No, no, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

—No pasa nada. Es un hombre muy discreto.

.

La dejó sobre una silla con mucho cuidado y luego alargó el brazo y encendió la llama del quinqué que Cook dejaba todas las noches sobre la mesa. A Sasuke le gustaba tener bien iluminadas todas las estancias de su casa. Ya había pasado suficientes noches en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Se alejó de Hinata y cogió un cuchillo. Luego, acercó una silla que colocó delante de ella.

Acto seguido, se sentó y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Ya tengo un buen corte en la mano.

.

Si no hubiese estado tan pálida, si no hubiese tenido la frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, si no fuese tan condenadamente valiente... De no ser por todo eso, Sasuke le habría contestado como se merecía.

—¿Es que no confías en mí? —preguntó en cambio.

.

Hinata asintió y él no entendió si quería decir que no confiaba en él o que sí lo hacía. De repente, pensó que en realidad no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que él sí confiaba en ella.

.

Le cogió la mano con mucha suavidad. Podía sentir los pequeños escalofríos que la recorrían.

—Esto te puede doler un poco —le dijo, mientras empezaba a quitarle el pañuelo que le tapaba la herida.

—Lo dices como si ahora no me doliese.

—¿Te duele mucho?

.

Ella intentó no mirar, se esforzó mucho por no hacerlo, pero había mucha sangre y ésta parecía un imán para sus ojos.

—Muchísimo.

.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Eres una chica muy valiente.

.

Hinata no entendía por qué esas palabras le provocaron tanta calidez, por qué le importaba tanto lo que él opinase.

—Hay mucha sangre.

—Sí — dijo Sasuke en voz baja, apartando el último trozo de tela y dejando al descubierto la espantosa carne abierta y el río carmesí que se deslizaba por la fea hendidura.

.

Hinata se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si el cuchillo del ladrón no hubiese tenido que cortar primero el guante.

—Oh, cielo santo. — Volvió la cabeza como si cerrar los ojos no fuese suficiente.

.

Él le cogió la mano con más fuerza.

—No te desmayes.

—No me voy a desmayar. —Hinata no se molestó en disimular su enfado—. Me da mucha rabia que me creas tan tonta.

—Hinata, te puedo asegurar que eso en concreto no se me ha ocurrido nunca.

.

Entonces, oyó un sonido metálico contra la madera y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de verlo coger el cuchillo y, con mucha suavidad, acabar de cortar con él el guante. Luego retiró la tela del mismo con mucho cuidado y, despacio, le fue sacando los dedos uno a uno. De repente, Hinata sintió que le costaba mucho respirar, le parecía que hacía mucho calor y temió que se fuese a desmayar, a pesar de haberle asegurado a Sasuke que no iba a hacerlo.

Se lo imaginó en una alcoba, quitándole la ropa a una mujer, bueno, a ella, con el mismo cuidado. Descubriendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel para estudiarla detalladamente. Le estaba examinando la mano como si jamás hubiese visto una. Lentamente, deslizó el dedo por el contorno de su palma acariciándola.

—Creo que no es tan grave — dijo en voz baja.

.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

—Si te vuelves a poner en peligro, te cogeré y te tumbaré sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Ah, sí, y entonces, qué? — preguntó indignada.

.

Él la miró y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos antes de que él sonriese.

—Te daré un besito en el trasero.

.

Su rostro debió de mostrar su sorpresa al oír esas palabras. Al menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba: haber mostrado sorpresa y no deseo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Lo que he dicho ha sido totalmente inapropiado. He olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

—¿Y con quién creías que lo hacías?

—Quizá con alguna de las chicas de Suigetsu.

.

Hinata no quería imaginárselo besándole el trasero de ninguna mujer, en realidad, no quería imaginárselo besándoles nada.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente mientras le cogía la mano. Perderse en sus ojos era mucho más agradable que mirar su maltrecha palma. Su mirada la hipnotizaba y la hacía olvidar que aquella noche casi lo matan. Alargó la mano que no tenía herida y le apartó el pelo de la frente. Le hubiese gustado pedirle que le cortase también aquel otro guante para sentir su piel bajo los dedos. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron, la fuerza de su mirada se intensificó. Se acercó a ella...

Se abrió la puerta y los dos se sobresaltaron.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Teme? —preguntó el hombre que entró, mientras cerraba tras de sí.

.

Hinata miró a un joven, con aquel halo de cabellos rubios que le rodeaba la cabeza.

De repente, abrió los ojos como platos y vio que los tenía tan azules como el cielo.

—Un ángel —susurró sin pensar.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Un pequeño contratiempo — contestó Uchiha levantándose de la silla, ignorando el comentario que él sí logró escuchar de parte de Hinata.

.

El hombre dejó su bolsa negra encima de la mesa y se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí?

—No necesitas saberlo —respondió el conde.

.

El otro sonrió.

—Tengo demasiados pacientes como para recordar el nombre de todos. Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Es usted médico? —inquirió Hinata.

—Eso parece. —Colocó la mano bajo la de ella con extrema precaución, pero esta vez la temperatura de Hinata no aumentó, no se quedó sin aliento y no sintió que estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

—Me llamo Hinata — se sintió obligada a responder.

—¿Es una de sus ovejas descarriadas? — le preguntó, mientras examinaba la herida.

—No, no lo es —espetó Uchiha. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella—. No estás aquí para chismorrear. ¿Es muy grave?

—Es una herida bastante fea, pero podría haber sido peor. —Miró a Hinata—. Quiero darle algunos puntos. No será agradable, pero cicatrizará mejor y más rápido.

.

Parecía estar pidiéndole permiso, así que ella asintió.

—Muy bien. —Le puso un trozo de tela sobre la mano—. Sujete esto mientras yo preparo las cosas. Sasuke, ve a por un poco de whisky.

Sacó varios instrumentos de la bolsa y los dejó sobre la mesa. Luego, como si estuviese en su casa, empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina y puso agua a calentar.

—No se moleste en preparar té —dijo Hinata—. No creo que pueda tomarme ni una taza.

.

El médico le sonrió.

—Usted va a beberse el whisky. El agua es para limpiar los instrumentos. He visto que las personas a las que atiendo en lugares llenos de suciedad acostumbran a morir de infección mientras que eso no pasa con las que atiendo en casas limpias.

.

Uchiha volvió con una botella y un vaso lleno hasta arriba.

—Toma, bébetelo.

.

Ella le dio un sorbo a la bebida e hizo una mueca.

—Bébetelo todo — le ordenó él.

—No sé si podré.

—Cuanto más bebes, mejor sabe.

.

Hinata dio otro sorbo. No parecía que supiese mucho mejor.

—Eso no es té. Tómatelo de un trago —insistió Sasuke con impaciencia.

—No seas desagradable conmigo. Te he salvado la vida.

.

Él dejó la botella sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Así es.

.

Le deslizó los dedos por la mejilla con ternura. Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no besarle la palma. Desvió la vista y se concentró en tomar varios tragos de whisky. Parecía que era cierto lo de que cuanto más bebía mejor sabía. Se estaba empezando a marear un poco y le estaban dando ganas de acurrucarse en el regazo de Uchiha y dormirse sintiéndose segura y a salvo con él.

.

El doctor Uzumaki se sentó frente a ella, le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Cierre los ojos y piense en otra cosa.

.

Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en...

Inspiró hondo, y entonces sintió un fuego líquido que se extendía por la palma de su mano.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—El whisky — contestó el médico.

—Me ha vertido...

—Tengo entendido que mata los gérmenes. Intente relajarse. Va a sentir una punzada...

—¿Hinata?

.

Una mano cálida la cogió de la mejilla y le volvió la cabeza. Ella se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos negros tan llenos de preocupación.

—Piensa en otra cosa — le dijo Uchiha.

.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse. Se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió que el doctor Uzumaki le clavaba algo afilado en la mano.

.

Uchiha se acercó y posó su boca sobre la suya. Con habilidad, consiguió separarle los labios. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella podía apretar los dientes? Sabía al mismo whisky que le había ordenado beber y Hinata se preguntó si habría necesitado también tomar un trago para afrontar aquella situación. No sabía qué la estaba distrayendo: el sabor del whisky que había bebido Uchiha mezclándose con el que había bebido ella, o la forma que él tenía de saquear su boca. Y de repente apenas era consciente de que le estaban haciendo algo en la mano y, no obstante, notaba con toda claridad el sabor, el tacto y el penetrante olor de Sasuke. Sentía sus ásperas manos sobre el pelo. Oyó cómo una de sus horquillas caía al suelo, y la sorprendió que no se cayesen todas.

Él profundizó en el beso y deslizó la lengua sobre la de Hinata, que pensó que, si estuviese de pie, las rodillas no la sostendrían. Sabía que debería apartarse, abofetearlo con la mano buena, pero aquello era absolutamente delicioso. Y aunque sabía que la estaba besando para distraerla y no porque la deseara, se sentía igual de agradecida por aquel momento, agradecida de poder volver a experimentar aquella sensación. El beso que le había dado en la biblioteca la obsesionaba, y sin embargo no había sido ni de lejos tan largo como ese otro. Pero sabía que no importaba lo largo que fuese, jamás sería lo suficientemente largo.

El beso traspasó las fronteras de su boca y se extendió por su cuerpo, alcanzando el centro mismo de su feminidad y provocándole necesidades que nunca antes había sentido. El deseo se abrió camino por su cuerpo arrasando a su paso con cualquier sentimiento que encontrase. Sentía anhelo, desenfreno, vergüenza por la intensa necesidad de que él se le acercase más, de que se acercase a su cuerpo. Pensó en todas las advertencias que le había hecho aquella primera noche. Con aquel hombre arriesgaba mucho más que su reputación: arriesgaba su corazón.

—¿Sasuke? Sasuke, ya he acabado.

.

Él dejó de besarla y se echó hacia atrás. Parecía estar tan aturdido como ella.

—Creo que nunca había visto una forma de distracción tan imaginativa — comentó el médico.

—Sí, bueno, ha funcionado, ¿no? —Uchiha se puso en pie, cogió el vaso de whisky que Hinata había dejado a un lado y se bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago.

.

Desde luego que había funcionado. El doctor Uzumaki no sólo había podido darle todos los puntos, sino que además le había vendado también la mano.

—Es normal que se sienta un poco mareada —apuntó—. Tómese unos momentos para recuperarse.

.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias, gracias por sus atenciones. Supongo que lord Uchiha le pagará por sus servicios.

—Me pagó hace mucho tiempo.

—Es otro de los niños de Orochimaru, ¿verdad?

.

Él le dedicó una irónica sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa.—

Dentro de una semana, cualquiera puede quitarle los puntos, pero si prefiere que lo haga yo, sólo tiene que decirle a Sasuke que me llame.

—Gracias — dijo Hinata otra vez.

—Ha sido un placer poder ayudar. — Cerró la bolsa, se detuvo para susurrarle algo a Uchiha y se fue, dejándola a solas con él.

.

Ella se moría de ganas de que Sasuke se acercara, de que la tocara, de que la besara. El whisky se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos. O tal vez su reacción sólo se debiera a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Sobrevivir a la experiencia había creado un vínculo entre ellos que antes no existía.

—¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? —le preguntó él.

—¿Disculpa? —Hinata tenía la sensación de que sus pensamientos estaban bañados en miel, especialmente los que tenían que ver con el conde. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que quería que la besara otra vez?

—La mano.

—Oh. —Se la miró y la giró a un lado y a otro. Le dolía. Tal vez debería beber un poco más de whisky antes de marcharse—. Diré que me he cortado con un trozo de cristal o algo así. Tampoco nadie va a pedirme explicaciones. Es una de las ventajas de que mi hermano esté recorriendo el mundo.

—Debería llevarte a casa.

—Oh, sí, claro.

.

Para su sorpresa, en el carruaje no se sentó frente a ella como hubiese hecho un caballero, sino que lo hizo a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo; la abrazaba igual que lo haría una amiga o, ¿se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera?, un amante.

—Siento que haya ocurrido todo esto — dijo él en un tono de voz muy bajo e íntimo que se perdía en los confines del carruaje.

.

Hinata estaba completamente agotada. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—No te preocupes.

—En cuanto al beso...

—No te preocupes tampoco. No le diré nada a Karin. Ya sé que era el único recurso que tenías para distraerme.

—Sé hacer algunos trucos con monedas, pero no me ha parecido que fuesen a resultar igual de eficaces.

—Estoy segura de que no. — Suspiró—. ¿Te atacan muy a menudo?

—Ha ocurrido alguna que otra vez.

—¿Crees que ha sido el señor Shisui Uchiha? — Sabía que era mejor no referirse a él como su primo.

—Está claro que mi muerte le facilitaría las cosas, pero al contrario que nosotros, él no es un hombre de naturaleza agresiva.

.

Ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todo le daba vueltas, la volvió a apoyar sobre el hombro de Uchiha.

—¿Crees que soy agresiva?

—Quieres que mate a alguien.

—Ah, sí. Claro. — Casi había olvidado el motivo que la había llevado hasta su puerta. A veces resultaba fácil de olvidar; sobre todo cuando Sakura no estaba magullada, cuando parecía feliz.

.

¿La solución que había elegido era demasiado tajante?

En todas las noches que había pasado despierta buscando una salida al problema antes de acudir a Uchiha, jamás pensó que tuviese otra alternativa. Y sin embargo, a veces esa opción le parecía demasiado extrema. Si dos de las mujeres de Yugakure no hubiesen muerto de forma misteriosa... Si no golpease a Sakura...

—Háblame de las ovejas descarriadas —dijo, para distraerse de esos desagradables pensamientos y del dolor que sentía en la mano.

.

Él emitió un suave gruñido. Hinata pensó que se habría enfadado, o que la pregunta lo habría incomodado y no pensaba responderla. Finalmente, su grave voz sonó en el interior del carruaje, acunándola con su ronroneo.

—Cada uno tiene sus debilidades. En el caso de Karin son los niños. En el mío las madres solteras. Todo empezó sin pensar. Una de mis sirvientas tenía una amiga que se quedó embarazada y el padre del bebé no se hizo responsable. Sospecho que era el dueño de la casa donde ella trabajaba, pero nunca lo reconoció. Así que envié a la chica a una de mis propiedades en el campo que yo no utilizaba. Desde entonces, no he dejado de enviar a otras mujeres en la misma circunstancia a esa casa.

.

Lo contaba como si no tuviese ninguna importancia.

—Debes de gastarte una fortuna en buenas obras.

—Por tu tono es como si creyeses que soy generoso. Aun a riesgo de parecer pretencioso, te diré que poseo una fortuna, una gran fortuna. Lo que doy no es nada. Alguien verdaderamente generoso es el que da el último de sus centavos.

.

«O el que se desprende de lo poco que le queda de su alma cuando es lo único que tiene», pensó ella desolada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado con su encargo?

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Hinata, el carruaje se detuvo en el callejón, pero Uchiha no se quedó en la puerta, sino que la acompañó hasta la entrada del servicio, cogiéndola firmemente por el hombro como si necesitase a alguien que la sostuviese. Tal vez así fuera. A veces se sentía como flotando, como si todo estuviese a una gran distancia y, de repente, le apareciese justo delante.

—¿Estarás bien? — preguntó él.

.

Ella asintió.

—Te veré hoy a medianoche. ¿O es mañana? Nunca sé cómo referirme a la noche siguiente cuando el alba aún no se ha llevado la noche.

.

Él le cogió la barbilla y deslizó el pulgar sobre sus labios. Estaba tan oscuro y había tanta niebla que Hinata no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Crees que estarás en condiciones de seguir con las lecciones? —la interrogó.

.

La pregunta la sorprendió. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos esa noche, esperaba algo un poco más íntimo.

—Sí. —Se notaba sin aliento. No soportaba que tuviese tanto poder sobre ella.

—Bien. Entonces nos veremos esta noche.

.

Y desapareció a toda prisa entre la niebla como un fantasma. Hinata abrió la puerta y entró en casa; luego se dejó caer sobre la puerta de madera. No esperaba que el conde le gustase. Ella sólo quería utilizarlo y luego olvidarlo.

Pero ahora sabía que, pasara lo que pasase con el acuerdo al que habían llegado, jamás lo olvidaría.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke escuchaba los sonidos del despertar de la ciudad mientras su carruaje se dirigía a su destino. Siempre le había gustado el ajetreo y el bullicio de Konoha, especialmente a primera hora de la mañana. De niño, siempre pensaba que ése era el sonido de las grandes oportunidades: bolsillos en los que meter la mano, comida que robar, trucos que poder hacerles a los despistados. Y Karin siempre estaba allí.

Fue desde la primera noche. La primera noche que Suigetsu lo llevó a casa de Orochimaru y vio a aquella niña sentada junto al fuego, la primera noche en que ella se acurrucó entre las mantas y él le cogió la mano y le dijo que no tuviese miedo... La había querido desde la primera noche.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior al momento en que Suigetsu lo encontró. Desde que sabía que Shisui Uchiha estaba intentando recuperar el título, no dejaba de esforzarse por recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese de su pasado. Pero no había nada. Todos sus recuerdos eran de la calle.

.

Tal vez debía volver a ellas, volver a ellas con Karin. Dejar que Uchiha se quedase con el título. A Sasuke no le hacía ninguna falta el dinero de la herencia. Gracias a la sociedad que había formado con Suigetsu, tenía su propia fortuna. Pero no acababa de decidirse a renunciar a lo que el anciano conde le había asegurado que le pertenecía. A su manera, había llegado a apreciar a aquel hombre, y una parte de él creía que sería una traición a la persona que lo salvó de la horca y que cuidó tan bien de él.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una mansión que Sasuke visitaba de vez en cuando. Se apeó en un camino adoquinado y subió los escalones. No llamó a la puerta ni esperó a que le diesen permiso; se limitó a abrir y entrar en la casa.

.

Una doncella que estaba limpiando el polvo de la barandilla dio un pequeño grito. Entonces le reconoció e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Dónde están? — preguntó Sasuke.

—En el comedor principal, milord.

Eso le extrañó. Esperaba encontrarlos aún en la cama. Le habría dado mucha satisfacción despertarlos por sorpresa. Aunque tal vez Uchiha no se hubiese sorprendido mucho. Los remordimientos no solían dejar que los culpables durmiesen hasta muy tarde, o que durmiesen en absoluto. Se adentró en la residencia sin dudar. No llevaba ni sombrero ni guantes porque no había considerado que acompañar a Hinata a casa requiriese tanta formalidad. Y fue de regreso a su domicilio cuando cambió de idea y decidió parar allí primero. Tenía la ropa arrugada, pero lo cierto era que jamás le había importado impresionarlos.

.

Entró en el comedor como si estuviese en su casa. Era evidente que sus decididos pasos habían alertado a los inquilinos de su llegada. Shisui Uchiha arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie con tanta celeridad que casi perdió el equilibrio. Su madre jadeó y se levantó con el rostro descompuesto.

—¡No tiene usted ningún derecho a estar aquí, señor! —exclamó la mujer, escupiendo pequeños trozos del desayuno sobre un plato en el que había comida suficiente para alimentar a una familia de cuatro personas.

—Al contrario, señora, soy yo quien paga el alquiler de esta finca. — Se acercó al buffet, cogió un plato y empezó a elegir lo que le apetecía. Estaba claro que no escatimaban en gastos para darse gusto al paladar—. Me atrevería a añadir incluso que he comprado los alimentos que componen este magnífico desayuno y que he pagado a los sirvientes que lo han cocinado. —Arqueó una ceja en dirección al mayordomo que esperaba junto a la puerta—. Que me traigan un poco de café.

—Sí, milord. — El hombre desapareció de inmediato por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

.

Sasuke llevó su plato a la mesa, cogió la silla que estaba frente a la madre de Uchiha, sin ninguna duda la más peligrosa de los dos, y sonrió como si todo estuviese en paz con el mundo.

—Por favor, no interrumpan su desayuno por mí.

—Cielo santo, ¿eso que tiene en la camisa es sangre? — preguntó Shisui.

.

La sangre de Hinata. No se acordaba de que le hubiese manchado la ropa. Al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla, lo asaltaba una sensación muy extraña: de repente, se sentía enfermo. Pero no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento, ni permitirse ninguna distracción. Primero tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos dos.

.

Empezó a cortar un poco de jamón como si la pregunta de Shisui no tuviese ninguna importancia.

—A decir verdad, sí —contestó—. Seguro que esto les parece interesante. Esta madrugada me ha ocurrido algo muy extraño cuando volvía a casa desde el club Hozuki. Un grupo de canallas han detenido mi carruaje y han intentado matarme. ¿Se imaginan?

Uchiha palideció mientras el rostro de su madre adquiría un espantoso tono rojo que en seguida se llenó de manchas blancas. Antes de que el resentimiento endureciese sus facciones, había de haber sido una mujer muy guapa.

—¿Está herido? —preguntó Shisui.

.

A Sasuke no lo sorprendió la sincera preocupación que resonaba en su voz. Shisui Uchiha era dos años mayor que él. Poseía los famosos ojos negro con destellos rojos de los Uchiha y su mismo pelo negro.

Era un hombre muy apuesto. Sasuke estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido por el resentimiento de su madre, podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Pero él había elegido serle leal a su madre y luchar contra el hombre que había usurpado su derecho al título.

—En absoluto —le aseguró Sasuke—. Como puede imaginar, al crecer en las calles de Konoha estoy bastante acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de alimañas. ¿Alguna idea de quién puede estar interesado en que yo muera?

.

Shisui miró a su madre y luego volvió a centrarse en Sasuke.

—No.

—Sospecho que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos de Konoha —dijo la señora Uchiha—. No es usted precisamente popular. Aunque lo cierto es que los ladrones nunca lo son. Sasuke le dedicó una indulgente sonrisa.

—¿Otra vez con eso? He oído decir que han recurrido a los tribunales.

.

Shisui volvió a lanzar otra rápida mirada a su madre, que se había incorporado de la silla en señal de defensa.

—¿Cómo ha podido escuchar tal cosa? — preguntó Uchiha.

—Tengo mis recursos.

—Mi hijo es el legítimo heredero de ese título.

.

El anciano conde no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Usted jamás lo llamó abuelo. Shisui sí lo hizo.

.

Sasuke se esforzó por no demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaban esas palabras.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señora. Pero jamás conseguirá quitarme el título. Disfruto demasiado de los beneficios que lo acompañan. —Se puso en pie y miró al hombre que nadie en aquel comedor creía que fuese su primo—. Si alguna vez quiere ganar una paga decente a cambio de trabajo honrado, hágamelo saber.

—¿Honrado? ¿En el club Hosuki?

—Poseo otros negocios. En ellos no se paga igual de bien, pero son más respetables. Me interesaría que un buen hombre me ayudase a dirigirlos.

.

Uchiha se burló.

—Usted no entiende lo que significa ser un caballero. Jamás lo ha entendido. Los caballeros no trabajan.

—Dígame, Uchiha, si le recorto la asignación, ¿cómo va a pagar al abogado que ha contratado para representarle ante los tribunales?

.

El otro se quedó en silencio. Sasuke sabía que lo estaba presionando, y que no era lo más inteligente, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse.

—La próxima vez que me reúna con mi administrador, tal vez debería usted venir. Así podrá saber exactamente lo que heredará si tiene éxito con su demanda. Le aseguro que los beneficios que obtendrá de sus propiedades no serán ni de lejos tan generosos como yo. Piénselo bien.

Les dedicó a los dos una burlona reverencia antes de irse, sin esperar que nadie lo acompañase a la puerta. Casi había llegado al carruaje cuando un aguijonazo de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellos luego le dolía la cabeza. Debía de remorderle la conciencia: en el fondo, sabía que tenían razón y él no. Sasuke se estaba aferrando a algo que no le pertenecía. Sólo Dios sabía por qué se negaba a cederlo. Tal vez pensara que, siendo noble, podría hacer cosas buenas. O puede que fuese porque el anciano creía de manera tan ferviente que aquél era el lugar que le correspondía que, por algún motivo que no conseguía descifrar, no quería decepcionarle. O quizás, sólo quizás, le daba una esperanza de ser merecedor de Hinata.

.

—¿Has contratado a alguien para que lo mate? — preguntó Shisui Uchiha mientras se paseaba frente a la chimenea.

—Me pareció la mejor forma de conseguir mis propósitos.

—Pero ya te expliqué que quiero hacerlo a través de los tribunales. Quiero que todo sea legal.

—Eso podría tardar años.

—No quiero que haya ninguna duda de que soy el verdadero conde de Konohagure.

—Y no hay ninguna duda. Todo Konoha sabe que él es un impostor.

.

Shisui despreciaba aquella voz calmada, aquella absoluta falta de emociones.

—Yo no quiero formar parte de este...

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para tener remordimientos.

.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos reparos?, — dijo la mujer—. Asesinó a tu padre.

—Jamás se demostró.

—Él no lo ha negado nunca.

—Francamente, a mí no me parece ningún asesino.

.

Una sombría carcajada retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Y qué? Yo tampoco lo parezco.

.

Shisui siempre había creído que el odio era una emoción ardiente, pero al mirar a los oscuros ojos de su madre, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un sentimiento frío, muy frío; y muy, muy peligroso.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

.

.

 _Esta noche no._

 _U._

.

Hinata estudió la nota que le habían entregado a primera hora de la tarde y luego la comparó con la que debería haber quemado. Parecía imposible que las hubiese escrito la misma persona. La última era más bien un garabato que podría haber escrito su debilitado padre.

No parecía algo que procediese del audaz, fuerte y atrevido lord Uchiha.

Un terror inesperado se apoderó de ella. Cuando Hinata salió del carruaje, él ya llevaba un rato peleando contra aquellos canallas. Había desaparecido entre las sombras y luego había vuelto a aparecer. Había dado por hecho que estaba ileso, pero tal vez se hubiese equivocado. Podría estar herido. Y de gravedad. Habría sido típico de Uchiha preocuparse por ella y desatender sus propias heridas sólo por parecer valiente y sacrificado a sus ojos.

En aquel preciso momento, podría estar luchando contra una infección, temblando de fiebre, retorciéndose de dolor.

Su escritura indicaba claramente que le ocurría algo. Y su nota era tan contundente, tan seca...

.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos se merecía una explicación. Y estaba decidida a obtenerla de un modo u otro.

Esperó hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que la mayoría de las personas decentes estuviesen ya en sus casas. Luego pidió que le llevasen el carruaje a la puerta, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho la primera noche que visitó al conde, le pidió al cochero que la dejase en el parque del Valle sin Fin.

—No hace falta que espere — dijo.

—Milady...

—Estaré bien. —Se fue antes de que el hombre pudiese seguir discutiendo.

Se deslizó por los callejones, se escondió detrás de los árboles y con cuidado se fue acercando a la puerta del servicio. Llamó a ella con impaciencia.

.

Abrió una corpulenta mujer que llevaba un delantal sobre el camisón. No cabía duda de que era la cocinera: siempre dispuesta para preparar comida en cualquier momento.

—Necesito ver a su señor — dijo Hinata.

—Hoy no recibe visitas.

—¿Está en casa?

.

La mujer vaciló.

—Tengo que verlo. Es importante. —Hinata pasó de largo rozándola e ignorando sus protestas.

—¡Señor Kagami! ¡Señor Kagami! —gritó la cocinera.

Hinata jamás permitiría semejante griterío entre su servicio. Uchiha necesitaba una esposa. Y antes de que ese pensamiento llegase siquiera a completarse, recordó que ésa era ya una de sus prioridades. En caso contrario, ellos dos no tendrían ningún acuerdo.

.

El mayordomo entró en la cocina y abrió los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

—Tengo que ver a lord Uchiha— anunció ella sin más preámbulos.

—Está acostado, señora.

—¿Enfermo?

—No me está permitido dar explicaciones sobre los asuntos de mi señor.

—Debo verlo. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. Me atrevería a decir incluso que lo despedirá si sabe que he estado aquí y que no me ha llevado ante su presencia de inmediato.

.

El hombre la estudió durante un largo momento: parecía estar planteándose si tenía agallas suficientes para discutir con ella; finalmente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

—Si es tan amable de venir conmigo...

.

Ella lo siguió fuera de la cocina y a través de un pasillo.

—Señora...

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí —lo interrumpió ella, convencida de que intentaría disuadirla de su propósito. También tenía presente que la forma en que se dirigía a ella significaba que no tenía ni idea de la posición que ocupaba en la sociedad. Y eso era una ventaja.

.

Él suspiró como si aquélla fuese una carga demasiado pesada de sobrellevar. Mientras la acompañaba escaleras arriba, Hinata creyó conveniente preguntar:

—Está solo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

De repente, ella se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, además de comportarse como una insensata. La relación de ellos dos era como la de un jefe y un sirviente, y Hinata era el jefe. No, no era así, eran una sociedad. Y necesitaba que él estuviese en perfecta forma física para que pudiese encargarse de su parte del trato. Por eso tenía que ir a comprobarlo, ver qué necesitaba y asegurarse de que lo conseguía.

.

Cuando llegaron al rellano superior de la escalera, el mayordomo se dirigió por el pasillo hasta una habitación cerrada. Hinata cogió un quinqué de una mesa.

—Si es tan amable de esperar aquí... —empezó a decir el hombre mientras abría la puerta.

Pero ella no tenía intención de quedarse fuera y arriesgarse a que Uchiha le ordenase a su sirviente que la echase. Antes de que el mayordomo pudiese anunciarla o comentarle al conde su visita, lo apartó a un lado y entró diciendo:

—Sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

.

Cerró la puerta ante la atónita expresión del sirviente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona acostada en la enorme cama con dosel.

Uchiha estiró de la sábana y se tapó con ella la cadera, pero no logró impedir que Hinata pudiese ver una increíble pierna desnuda, un firme muslo y parte de una redondeada nalga. No llevaba camisa de dormir. Al parecer, no llevaba nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó él, presionándose la frente con la mano—. Te he mandado... una nota.

—No te encuentras bien.

.

Soy muy consciente de ello.

—¿Te hirieron anoche?

—No digas tonterías y vete.

.

Se acordó de que su padre había sufrido dolores de cabeza durante mucho tiempo hasta que una noche...

—Deberías llamar a tu médico, el doctor Uzumaki.

—Ya ha estado aquí. Sólo tengo jaqueca. Mañana ya estaré bien.

Únicamente necesito dormir.

—Lo dices como si ya te hubiese ocurrido antes.

Se acercó un poco a él. Aquella habitación no olía como el dormitorio de un enfermo, no olía como la habitación de su padre. En ella se adivinaba una fuerte y amarga fragancia masculina. Por algún extraño motivo, esa fragancia le resultaba a Hinata mucho más embriagadora que el aroma de las flores.

—Entonces, ¿no te hirieron? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No. — Le costaba respirar.

.

Ella dejó el quinqué sobre la mesita de noche, luego se quitó la capa, la colocó sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama.

—Esto no es adecua...

—¡Chist! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que es adecuado? Tú descansa.

.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sasuke y empezó a masajearle las sienes suavemente. Él fruncía el cejo con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Hinata.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. He tomado precauciones y he sido muy cautelosa. No se ha dado cuenta ni el hombre que me seguía.

—¿Qué? — Sasuke dio un salto en la cama, gruñó, se cogió la cabeza y volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada.

.

»Maldición, maldición, maldición — murmuró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Acaso blasfemar tres veces es más eficaz que hacerlo sólo una? — preguntó ella.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—No creo, pero me produce cierta satisfacción. Ahora, háblame... de ese hombre que te está siguiendo.

—Sólo si cierras los ojos y me dejas que haga lo que pueda para aliviarte el dolor. Mi padre sufría horribles dolores de cabeza. Normalmente, le ayudaba aplicar presión en las sienes.

.

Hinata estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver que Sasuke conocía el dolor. En su cuerpo había pruebas más que suficientes; tenía un montón de pequeñas cicatrices en el torso... un torso enormemente atractivo. No soportaba imaginar que él hubiese sufrido. ¿Qué habría hecho para merecer una vida tan dura? Una vida que incluso ahora, cuando poseía cuanto podía desear, seguía haciéndolo sufrir.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó.

.

Para su sorpresa, él obedeció sin rechistar.

—No deberías...

—Chist —lo interrumpió Hinata—. Relájate. Voy a bajar un poco la intensidad del quinqué.

.

Lo había dejado junto a la cama, y se alejó para bajar la intensidad de la llama. Él gruñó como si al apartar ella las manos el dolor hubiese aumentado. Hinata se volvió a acercar y empezó a dibujarle círculos en las sienes.

—Tu mano.

—No me duele — mintió, sin saber muy bien por qué experimentaba aquella necesidad de aliviar su dolor incluso a expensas del suyo propio. Tal vez el percance de la noche anterior había creado un vínculo entre ellos. Habían peleado en la misma batalla y habían sobrevivido—. ¿Le has mandado una nota a Karin?

.

Él movió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Supondrán lo que me pasa.

.

Entonces, estaba claro que aquello ya le había sucedido antes y además que lo sufría en solitario. ¿Por qué no estaba allí Karin para cuidarlo?

—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Uzumaki?

—Me ha dado unos polvos, pero no me han ayudado mucho. —Su respiración pareció relajarse un poco—. Ahora háblame de ese hombre.

.

Se preocupaba por ella incluso rabiando de dolor. Y estando sola en su habitación, o en su cama, para ser exactos, se comportaba como un perfecto caballero. Hinata siempre había pensado que Sasuke Uchiha era un granuja, un diablo, y muchos otros apelativos desagradables, pero estaba descubriendo que su leyenda quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. La leyenda hablaba de un hombre digno de desprecio; la realidad era que se trataba de alguien por quien ella podría llegar a sentir algo muy profundo. Quería alejar de él cualquier molestia y proporcionarle todo el bienestar de que fuese capaz.

—No sé. Quizá sea una tontería, pero no dejo de ver a un hombre. Creo que siempre es el mismo. Es difícil asegurarlo, porque sólo le he vislumbrado la cara de refilón. Cada vez que lo veo, se da la vuelta y se marcha, y sería inapropiado que yo me acercase a hablar con él.

—Entonces tal vez no sea nada.

—Eso es lo que he intentado pensar, pero lo que me llama la atención es lo mucho que se esfuerza por pasar desapercibido. Ayer fui a varias tiendas, donde compré un montón de cosas que no necesito, y él siempre parecía estar esperando fuera cuando yo salía. Pero a la que miraba a otro lado y luego volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba él, había desaparecido.

—Quizá sea uno de tus muchos admiradores.

.

Ella contestó con tono burlón:

—Yo no tengo admiradores.

—Eso resulta difícil de creer.

Parecía a punto de quedarse dormido y Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que con sus atenciones había conseguido aliviarle el dolor. Intentó reprimir los celos que sintió de repente al pensar que algún día sería Karin la que estaría allí, atendiendo sus necesidades. A ella le gustaba Karin. Le gustaba mucho. Era dulce, buena, y nada pretenciosa. Hinata entendía muy bien los temores de la joven; las mujeres que formaban parte de los círculos aristocráticos eran mucho más seguras de sí mismas.

—Ese tipo... ¿crees que puede haber algún motivo por el que te pueda estar siguiendo? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Que yo sepa, no, aunque ya me amenazaron en alguna ocasión. No creerás que es el responsable del ataque de la otra noche, ¿verdad?

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y la preocupación le arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—cayó en cuenta,— ¿Cómo que te amenazaron? ¿Quién?

—Porque me parece mucha coincidencia. Y fue la persona que quiero..—No se atrevió a terminar.

—El ataque de la otra noche estoy convencido de que tiene más que ver conmigo que contigo, pero debiste decirme lo de la amenaza. Sería de mucha ayuda que pudieses describirme al hombre.

—¿Por qué sería de ayuda?

.

Para descubrir de quién se trata.

—Oh, claro, porque tú conoces a todos los maleantes de Konoha, ¿no?

—La verdad es que conozco a muchos. Dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene?

—Lleva un sombrero de ala grande, por lo que no estoy segura del color de su pelo. Creo que es oscuro. Sus facciones son duras, pero resulta difícil describirlas porque no tiene nada especialmente distintivo.

—¿Lo reconocerías si volvieses a verlo?

—Es posible, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso en este momento —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en superar el dolor.

.

Él asintió ligeramente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Sigue hablando — ordenó, en un tono tan suave que más bien parecía una súplica.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dime... ¿cómo va con Karin?

.

Ella suspiró. Debería haber supuesto que querría hablar de su gran amor.

—Va muy bien. Es muy lista, tal como tú dijiste. Pero creo que debería impartirle alguna lección fuera de su despacho. Creo que sería mejor hacerlo aquí. En el club Hozuki no hay servicio de té, ni comedor. No es un entorno femenino.

—Esta casa tampoco.

—Pero lo será cuando te cases. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés mejor.

.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No te gusta perder ninguna discusión, ¿eh?

—No me había dado cuenta de que estuviésemos discutiendo, pero ¿hay alguien a quien le guste perder? —Se incorporó y le susurró al oído—: Ahora, intenta dormir. Cuando te despiertes, el dolor habrá desaparecido.

Se le estaban cansando los brazos. Se cambió de postura para poder apoyar los codos en la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que, al hacerlo, le apoyaría los pechos en la espalda. Él estaba demasiado mal para notarlo, pero ella era muy consciente de que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo. A decir verdad, hasta le hacían daño. Quizá aquella noche los dos acabasen doloridos de un modo u otro.

Lo que no podía negar era que estaba muy a gusto donde estaba.

.

Siguió masajeándole las sienes, y luego empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares.

Mientras lo hacía, se concentró en las finas líneas que le recorrían el rostro. No debía de tener mucho más de treinta años y, sin embargo, las penurias que había pasado se dibujaban en su cara.

Aquella primera noche en la biblioteca, Hinata había observado el retrato de un hombre que debía de ser el anterior conde. No resultaba difícil ver las similitudes. Aunque Uchiha decía que él no veía ninguna, ella quería pensar que sí. Qué diferente hubiese sido aquel retrato si el hombre allí plasmado hubiese vivido una infancia tan dura como el hombre que estaba cuidando ahora.

No quería admitir lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, lo mucho que estaba empezando a importarle. Como amigo. Una amiga preocupándose por un amigo. Jamás habría nada más que eso entre los dos.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de Karin, y Hinata, bueno, ella aún no había conocido al hombre que pudiera ganarse su corazón. Aunque debía admitir que había algo en Uchiha que la fascinaba. Aquella extraña honestidad, lo dispuesto que estaba a defenderla. La profundidad del amor que sentía por otra mujer y lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para tenerla en su vida.

.

Hinata no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría ella si un hombre le demostrase tal devoción, bueno, la conocía de su hermano que era un loco sobreprotector incestuoso.

Pero después de conocer al conde, no sabía si se podría conformar con un marido que le ofreciese menos; si es que algún día conocía a alguien con quien creyese que le gustaría casarse.

Sintió que la tensión empezaba a abandonar a Uchiha y que se estaba quedando dormido. En realidad, ya podía irse, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ignoró los consejos de su buen juicio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para escribirle una nota.

Consideración. Jamás habría esperado tal cosa de él. Bondadoso. Honesto. Valiente. Delicado. Cuidadoso.

Hinata pensaba que iba a pactar con el diablo, pero éste estaba empezando a parecer, al menos a sus ojos, un verdadero ángel.

Un ángel oscuro para ser más exactos, pero un ángel a fin de cuentas.

.

.

.

.

—¡Mamá!

—Silencio, cariño, silencio, no podemos hacer ruido. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Nos vamos a esconder de papá.

—Tengo miedo.

—Chist. No tengas miedo, cariño. Silencio. Mamá no dejará que te ocurra nada malo.

.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado; sentía una presión en el pecho. El sueño le había vuelto a provocar el dolor de cabeza contra el que había estado luchando todo el día, desde que había salido de casa de Shisui Uchiha, para ser exactos. Pero no era en éste en quien no dejaba de pensar.

Pensaba en el callejón: en los cuchillos, en los palos, en la crueldad del ataque. Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Hinata del mismo modo en que la había visto aquella noche, con el rabillo del ojo, defendiéndolo, levantando la mano para recibir la cuchillada destinada a él.

Sasuke solía pedirle al cochero que tomase distintos caminos de regreso a casa, porque ya los habían atacado en más de una ocasión. Pero desde que se asoció con Hinata se había vuelto imprudente. Quería llevarla a su domicilio en el menor tiempo posible. No quería pasar más rato del necesario en el carruaje, respirando su dulce fragancia, conversando con ella, conociéndola mejor, empezando a verla como algo más que la hija mimada de un duque. Verla como algo mucho más superior que él.

Él siempre había evitado a la aristocracia porque no quería averiguar en qué se parecía a ellos. No quería verlos como personas a las que pudiese llegar a respetar. A través de Hinata, estaba empezando a entender que también tenían miedos, sueños, esperanzas y cargas. Tenían problemas, como cualquier otra persona, y les hacían frente como todos los demás.

Si los viese como lo que realmente eran, lo que había hecho para convertirse en uno de ellos lo avergonzaría más de lo que ya lo avergonzaba. Sasuke creció aprendiendo a adueñarse de lo que no le pertenecía para poder sobrevivir. Si declarase que él no era el verdadero conde de Konohagure, ¿lo perdonarían? ¿O acabaría bailando colgado de una soga?

En realidad, lo que quería era bailar con Hinata.

.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella, soñando con ella...? ¿Por qué podía olerla con tanta intensidad?

Abrió los ojos y se miró el pecho, donde sentía el peso.

.

«Hinata. ¿Qué está haciendo...?»

Entonces se acordó: su llegada, cómo le había masajeado las sienes y había conseguido que se durmiese como un niño. ¿Había dormido alguna vez tan profundamente?

Hasta que aquel sueño lo había despertado. Cuando intentaba recordarlo, el dolor de cabeza volvía a atacarlo sin piedad, así que desistió. Las jaquecas no eran tan frecuentes cuando estaba en Konoha, pero durante las temporadas que pasaba en la residencia del campo lo asaltaban casi a diario. En el aire de allí había algo que no le sentaba bien. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Volvió un poco la cabeza y vio la mano vendada de Hinata. Cuando se quedó dormida debió de dejarla apoyada sobre la almohada, que ahora estaba toda manchada de sangre. Masajearle las sienes le había producido dolor, tendría que regañarla por ello.

.

Pero se había sentido tan bien no estando solo... Se le ocurrían más de mil motivos por los que ella no debía estar allí con él. El peor de todos era que lo tentaba como nadie lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo.

Debía de ser porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer. Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Eso era lo que quería creer. Del mismo modo que el anciano conde había querido creer que él era su nieto, Sasuke quería creer que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Hinata era sólo lujuria, sólo necesidades físicas, sólo significaba que ella incitaba sus deseos carnales, nada más.

.

Porque un hombre no podía amar a dos mujeres. Y su corazón pertenecía a Karin. Siempre había sido así, ¿verdad? Y Hinata sólo era... valiente, fuerte, decidida. Irritante. Preciosa.

Pensando en lo molesta que era y en que jamás se doblegaría ante los deseos de ningún hombre, le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo acarició entre el índice y el pulgar mientras se imaginaba soltándole toda la melena y sintiendo aquella sedosa cascada deslizarse sobre su pecho. Quería enterrar la cara en ella, sentir mucho más que la sedosa suavidad de su pelo: quería notar su aterciopelada piel.

Deslizarse en su interior, deleitarse con su calidez, su fragancia, su suavidad.

.

No pudo controlarse y se le escapó un gemido de deseo.

Ella abrió los ojos perla y le sonrió con inocencia, ignorando el tormento que recorría el cuerpo de él.

—¿Cómo va tu cabeza? —preguntó, como si despertarse en la habitación de un hombre fuese tan normal como tomar té para desayunar.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bien.

.

Hinata se incorporó y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la tienda de campaña que había aparecido en medio de su cama no iba a ayudar mucho a que ella no se diese cuenta de su reacción al tenerla tan cerca. Cualquier otra mujer soltera no sabría lo que significaba aquello, pero ¿no le había dicho a Suigetsu que fantaseaba con hombres? Y si lo hacía, entonces sabía...

Alargó el brazo y la cogió de la mejilla para evitar que mirase en una dirección que los incomodaría a ambos.

—Dame un momento.

.

Hinata frunció el cejo.

—Para asegurarme de que el dolor de cabeza no me vuelve.

.

Ella le acarició el pelo que le crecía junto a la sien.

—No te debería volver, por lo menos en un rato.

.

Aquello no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto. Al contrario, estaba provocando que la tienda de campaña fuese cada vez más alta.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que tenías que hacer? —preguntó, buscando una distracción, algo que la mantuviese distraída hasta que él pudiese recuperar el control de su rebelde virilidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre tenía jaquecas.

—He oído que está enfermo.

.

La joven asintió, se sentó mejor y se puso las manos sobre el regazo.

—Sí, sufrió una apoplejía.

.

Él bajó el brazo para dejar de tocarla.

—Lo siento. Ésa debe de ser una carga muy pesada para ti. ¿Tu hermano no debería volver a Konoha?

—Mi hermano no lo sabe. Él y papá tuvieron una pelea y Neji se fue. No sé cuál fue el motivo. Yo sólo oí los gritos. Apuesto a que no lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Todo el mundo cree que Neji es un irresponsable, un sinvergüenza. Muchas veces, he pensado en escribirle para contárselo, pero mi padre se pone muy nervioso cuando lo menciono. Sin embargo, últimamente pienso mucho en lo que dijiste de que el anterior conde deseaba que fueras su nieto con todas sus fuerzas... ¿Y si el mayor deseo de mi padre es ver a su hijo antes de morir, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo? ¿Me perdonará mi hermano por no escribirle y contarle lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Tú me perdonarías?

.

Sus palabras lo cogieron por sorpresa y se alegró de que su cuerpo ya hubiese recuperado su estado normal. «Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios.»

—¿Quieres que le escriba yo?

.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—No, claro que no. Pero ¿crees que debería hacerlo, incluso sabiendo que mi padre no quiere que lo haga? Si fuese tu padre, ¿querrías saber que está enfermo?

—Creo que debes seguir tu propio instinto. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón.

.

Ella se rió, divertida. ¿Conocía a alguna mujer que se sintiese tan a gusto en su propia piel como Hinata? Cuando cumpliese su cargo, ¿qué parte de ella moriría con ese asesinato? ¿Cómo la afectarían sus acciones? Hacer cualquier cosa que la cambiase sería el peor de los crímenes, un pecado imperdonable, pensó.

—¿Sabes que antes de presentarme en tu casa la primera vez pensaba que eras un hombre sin corazón?

—Estabas en lo cierto.

.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Eres alguien muy complicado. No creo que tengas ni idea de lo complicado que eres. —Le pasó la mano por el hombro—. ¿Cómo te hiciste estas cicatrices?

.

Sasuke la cogió de la mano, de la mano herida. Ella jadeó. Él maldijo.

—Lo siento. —Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y se los besó con dulzura—. Es que no deberías... no deberías.

.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse y se hubiese dado cuenta de...

—Oh, cielo santo, claro que no debería. Estoy en la habitación de un hombre. Oh, perdóname, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Me tengo que ir.

.

Se bajó a toda prisa de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, pero se volvió de nuevo para mirarla.

—¿Hinata?

.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Dime que no le has pedido a tu cochero que te dejase en la puerta principal.

.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha dejado en el parque, pero le he dicho que no me esperase.

—Entonces, dame unos minutos para vestirme y te acompañaré a casa.

.

Ella asintió, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando fijamente el dosel que cubría la cama. Jamás había tenido a una mujer en su habitación, en su lecho, sin hacerle el amor. Le parecía inconcebible que eso acabase de ocurrir, pero lo que más lo asombraba era la inmensa satisfacción que sentía por haber tenido allí a Hinata. Era suficiente.

Quería más, muchísimo más, pero lo que ella le había dado era suficiente.

Él amaba a Karin, siempre la había amado. Pero últimamente parecía capaz de pensar sólo en Hinata.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

.

.

Hinata estaba avergonzada. Simple y llanamente avergonzada.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo y se esforzó por calmarse. Había estado con un hombre en su habitación. ¡Peor aún! ¡En su cama! Charlando con la misma naturalidad que hubiese mostrado sentada en un jardín, tomando té y comiendo galletas. Con nada más que una sábana ocultando los tesoros de su cuerpo.

.

Oh, cuánto había deseado explorar esos tesoros.

Quedarse dormida sobre su pecho había sido precioso. Ni siquiera las cicatrices desmerecían su arrebatadora belleza. No creía que se las hubiese hecho después de irse a vivir con el anterior conde. Debían de ser de antes, de cuando vivía en la calle. Cuando Hinata pensaba en lo que debía de haber sufrido, le daban ganas de llorar.

¿Quién podía culparlo por mentir para tener una vida mejor?

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, acariciarlo y borrar todos los malos recuerdos que estaba segura que lo atormentaban. No era de extrañar que sufriese aquellos extenuantes dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo no iba a sufrirlos teniendo que vivir con ese horror?

¿Estaría ella aumentando su carga al pedirle que asesinara? ¿Cuando perdiese la última parte de su alma, perdería también su último atisbo de humanidad?

Hinata no esperaba que fuese bondadoso, que fuese tierno.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado quién creía ella que era el peor hombre con quien casarse de toda Konoha, quién le pegaría a su mujer y aterrorizaría a sus hijos, quién sería tan egoísta como para ocuparse sólo de sus propias necesidades y deseos... Si le hubiesen preguntado todo eso, hubiese respondido que el conde Uchiha sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Había acudido a él porque creía que era peor que Yukagure. Y nadie le pedía a un ángel que destruyese a un demonio; se lo pedía a otro demonio.

Pero Sasuke no era ni de lejos como Hinata se había imaginado.

.

Cielo santo, si ni siquiera había intentado aprovecharse de ella cuando estaba en su cama. Y ese comportamiento tan caballeroso, aunque la avergonzase reconocerlo, la decepcionaba.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y le vio salir al pasillo. Completamente vestido. Gracias a Dios por esos pequeños favores, incluso aunque viniesen acompañados de una leve dosis de lamento.

—Me siento como una tonta —dijo—. No tienes por qué acompañarme a casa. Sólo necesito que me dejes tu carruaje...

—No creerás de verdad que, después del incidente de anoche con aquellos canallas y teniendo en cuenta que te parece que alguien te está siguiendo, te voy a meter en un carruaje sin asegurarme personalmente de que llegas a tu casa sana y salva.

.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese replicar, el estómago de Sasuke emitió un extraño sonido y a ella le pareció que se ruborizaba. ¿Quién iba a decir que el conde Diablo se avergonzaría con tanta facilidad? El gesto le parecía muy bonito en alguien tan masculino, tan viril. Era tan distinto a como se lo había imaginado... Oh, podía ser extraordinario cuando quería... Jamás olvidaría cómo la había hecho temblar de miedo en su biblioteca, provocando que dudase de la decisión que había tomado al ir a verlo. Pero podía ser igual de encantador.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —se excusó—. No puedo comer cuando me duele la cabeza, y ahora que me encuentro mejor tengo mucha hambre. —Miró el reloj de pared del pasillo—. Nos quedan aún un par de horas antes de que salga el sol. ¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo?

.

Hinata tenía intenciones de ser correcta y contestar que no, pero sin embargo se oyó decir:

—Sí.

Gracias a Dios, su boca tuvo el acierto suficiente de cerrarse antes de que pudiese añadir que le encantaría. Como su mayordomo no parecía saber quién era ella, pensó que estaría a salvo de las habladurías.

Pero para su sorpresa, después de acompañarla a la cocina, Sasuke no fue a despertar a la cocinera. En vez de eso, la hizo sentar a la mesa del servicio, fue en busca de algunos paños y le cogió la mano.

—Creía que íbamos a comer —comentó Hinata mientras él le quitaba el vendaje.

—Y lo haremos. —Le examinó la herida—. No tiene mal aspecto. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, pero no es insoportable.

.

Él levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en los suyos. Ella se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada; parecía tener el poder de ver el interior de su corazón.

—Esta noche me has mentido cuando me has dicho que no te dolía.

—No era para tanto, de verdad.

—Era lo bastante doloroso como para que te haya sangrado.

—Me parece un poco desagradecido por tu parte que me regañes después de lo mucho que me he esforzado por aliviarte el dolor.

.

En la boca de él apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

.

Con delicadeza, empezó a vendarle de nuevo la herida con un trozo de tela limpia.

—Ahora estaremos iguales —señaló Hinata—. Los dos tendremos una cicatriz en la mano. La tuya es de la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que el señor Hozuki también tiene una, pero la tuya es distinta.

—A mí me avergonzaba, e intenté hacerla desaparecer con la ayuda de un cuchillo, pero sólo conseguí que se viese aún más.

.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo cortándose con un cuchillo. Cuán desesperado debía de estar por deshacerse de aquello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la cárcel?

—Tres meses.

—¿Qué hiciste para que te llevasen allí?

.

Él le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

—Dejarme atrapar.

.

Sasuke estaba de pie delante de ella y Hinata le cogió la muñeca.

—¿De qué te acusaron?

—De robar un queso. No es fácil correr con un queso entero. Lección aprendida: hay que robar cosas más pequeñas. —Se dio la vuelta y añadió—: Me salen muy bien las tortillas de jamón y queso, ¿te apetece una?

—Teniendo en cuenta que robar queso fue tu perdición, no pensaba que te gustara.

—Me encanta. ¿Por qué crees que intenté robar uno?

.

Lo observó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla. Luego empezó a remangarse.

—¿De verdad vas a cocinar tú? — preguntó ella.

.

Sasuke esbozó una modesta sonrisa.

—Tengo unos horarios muy raros. Me cuesta mucho dormir. No sería justo que le pidiese a mi cocinera que esté despierta a las horas en que yo también lo estoy.

—Pero ése es el motivo por el que se tiene servicio. Se supone que deben estar a tu disposición.

—Están disponibles siempre que los necesito. En este momento no es así. —Prendió la leña que había preparada en el fogón—. ¿Ves? Mi cocinera me lo deja todo preparado. — La miró y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tortilla?

—Sí, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? — Empezó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Tú ya has hecho suficiente. Ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por ti. Relájate y disfruta de las atenciones.

Observó cómo se desenvolvía en la cocina. Sabía dónde estaba todo.

.

Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano que no tenía vendada.

—¿Eso que veo en tu cara es una sonrisa? — preguntó sorprendida. Aquella sonrisa lo había transformado.

—La verdad es que me gusta cocinar. —Cascó los huevos en un cuenco y empezó a batirlos—.Me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿De tu casa? ¿Antes de quedarte huérfano?

.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, negó con la cabeza y siguió batiendo los huevos.

—No, cuando crecimos, Karin empezó a cocinar. Me gustaba mirarla. Era como una madre en miniatura.

—Eso era cuando vivíais con ese hombre. Orochimaru, ¿no?

—Sí, Orochimaru. — Añadió el jamón y el queso, y luego batió un poco más los huevos antes de echar un poco de mantequilla en la sartén que se estaba calentando en el fuego.

—El castigo que te impusieron por robar queso parece un poco duro — dijo ella.

—A mí también me lo pareció, así que decidí que nunca más me dejaría atrapar.

—¿Cómo fue realmente crecer así?

.

Sasuke observó los huevos cuajándose en la sartén. Hinata pensó que no iba a responder, pero luego dijo:

—Estábamos muy apretujados. Vivíamos y dormíamos en una sola habitación, acurrucándonos unos con otros para estar más calientes. Pero no pasábamos hambre. Y todo el mundo se esforzaba por hacer sentir bien a los otros. La primera vez que entré en casa de Orochimaru fue una experiencia muy distinta a cuando entré por primera vez en un baile.

—Supongo que tu edad tenía bastante que ver con el modo en que te adaptaste. Los niños siempre están más dispuestos a hacer nuevos amigos que los adultos.

—Tal vez.

—Le estoy leyendo Itachi Takei* a mi padre. Es la historia de...

—Lo he leído.

—¿Crees que Dickens retrató bien la situación?

.

Escribió un retrato bastante ajustado de la vida en la calle, sí.

—No parece una vida muy agradable.

—¿Tú por quién morirías, Hinata?

.

Era una pregunta muy extraña; pero Hinata la miró por encima del hombro, como si de verdad esperase una respuesta.

—Nunca lo he pensado. Supongo que... La verdad es que no lo sé. Por mi padre, supongo. Por mi hermano. No sé. Bueno, creo que sin duda mi hermano, él me ha amado más que nadie en esta vida.

Por alguna razón a Sasuke no le pareció que Hinata se refiriera a un amor de hermanos.

—Lo bueno del modo en que yo crecí es que me permitió conocer amigos por los que moriría.

Así que por muy terrible que fuese aquello en algunos momentos, al final no fue una forma tan horrorosa de vivir. Nos unió de una manera que una existencia más sencilla tal vez no hubiese conseguido.

.

Sirvió la tortilla en un plato. Se acercó a la mesa y lo dejó entre los dos. Después le dio a Hinata un tenedor y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Sólo sé hacerlas de una en una. O dejamos que se enfríe mientras hago otra, o nos comemos ésta entre los dos.

.

Parecía estar esperando que ella contestara. Compartirlo parecía a Hinata demasiado íntimo, pero lo cierto era que, de algún modo, ya habían compartido la cama.

—No tengo ningún problema en que nos la comamos entre los dos — admitió.

.

Él sonrió, como si su respuesta le pareciese divertida.

—¿Quieres un poco de leche?

—Sí, por favor.

.

Sasuke sacó una botella de la nevera, echó leche en un vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se bajó las mangas de la camisa y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta antes de sentarse con Hinata a la mesa.

—Pruébala — dijo.

.

Ella cortó un trozo de tortilla y se la metió en la boca. Masticó y se la tragó. Sonrió.

—Está bastante buena.

—¿Creías que no lo estaría?

—Nunca he conocido a un lord que supiese cocinar.

—Pero ambos sabemos que yo soy más sinvergüenza que lord.

.

Cortó entonces un trozo mucho más grande que el de ella y se lo comió.

—La otra tarde estaba tomando el té con algunas damas —empezó a decir Hinata— y una mencionó que tú no crees que los niños deban obedecer las leyes.

—¿De dónde sacaría una idea semejante?

—Dijo que lo había leído en una carta que escribiste al periódico.

—No, lo que yo argumentaba en aquella carta es que no debería considerarse que los niños, incluso los mayores de siete años, entienden correctamente la ley y, por lo tanto, no deberían ser castigados como si tuviesen la misma capacidad de razonamiento de un adulto.

—Pero la ley debe aplicarse a todo el mundo por igual.

—Así es. Pero un niño no se da cuenta de que está quebrantando la ley.

—Por eso mismo, sólo cuando lo castiguen comprenderá la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

—Estás dando por hecho que a los niños se les explica lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y que si deciden hacer el mal es voluntariamente. Pero ése no es el procedimiento normal cuando un niño crece en la calle. Te enseñan que todo es un juego. ¿Ves aquel carro lleno de manzanas? Tienes que conseguir coger una sin que nadie te vea. Y si alguien te ve, debes correr tanto como puedas y no dejar que te cojan. Tráeme una docena de manzanas y como premio te daré una, así no te irás con hambre a la cama. Los niños creen que los carros están ahí para que ellos puedan jugar. Y cuando los cogen, los castigan como si supiesen lo que estaban haciendo. Hace poco, supe que metieron a una niña de ocho años en la cárcel por robar caramelos de menta. ¡Caramelos! No creo que valgan ni un penique.

Cuanto más hablaba, mayor era la indignación que destilaba su voz. Hinata se sorprendió: no imaginaba que Sasuke se preocupase tanto por los niños y por la reforma del sistema penitenciario.

Creía que era alguien que sólo tenía en cuenta sus propias necesidades.

Ya no tenía más hambre, pero él se había tomado tantas molestias en hacer la tortilla...

.

—¿Eso es lo que te ocurrió a ti?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, muy despacio.

—No, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No sé cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

.

Cortó otro trozo de tortilla y lo observó clavado en su tenedor antes de mirar de nuevo a Hinata.

—Hablas mucho mientras comes. Espero que no sea esto lo que le estás enseñando a Karin.

.

No importaba de qué fuese la conversación, siempre acababa desembocando en Karin.

Hinata era incapaz de imaginar que ella pudiese llegar a importarle tanto a un hombre, que algún día conociese a alguien que la tuviese presente a todas horas. Jamás había envidiado a nadie, y no creía que lo que sentía por Karin fuese envidia, pero debía admitir que, por mucho que la sorprendiera, deseaba lo que tenía aquella joven, lo que tenía y sentía miedo de poseer.

—¿Has hablado de este tema en la Cámara? — le preguntó.

—No. Aún no he conseguido la aprobación de los demás lores, y hasta que eso ocurra, no escucharán nada de lo que pueda decir, ni le darán crédito alguno.

—Tampoco puedes culparlos demasiado. No asistes a ningún baile ni a otras reuniones sociales...

—No creo que sirvan para nada.

—¿Por eso has ignorado todas las invitaciones que te he enviado?

—Pareces herida.

—A nadie le gusta que lo rechacen.

.

Él apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué me invitabas?

.

Hinata levantó la barbilla con altivez. No estaba dispuesta a reconocer que siempre la había intrigado.

—Me parecía lo correcto.

.

Sasuke se echó a reír y ella se sorprendió de lo alegre que sonó su risa. Parecía como si se estuviese divirtiendo de verdad, que no se creyera que le había dicho la verdad.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que me invitabas porque, en el fondo, eras un poco traviesa y querías jugar con el diablo. ¿Tan importante te parece hacer siempre lo correcto? — añadió.

—Sí. Siempre. Por ejemplo, es de muy mala educación que apoyes el codo en la mesa mientras estamos comiendo. Tal vez no sea sólo Karin la que necesite lecciones de etiqueta.

—Te puedo garantizar que cuando la ocasión lo requiere, tengo unos modales exquisitos.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero necesito pruebas. ¿Crees que podríamos cenar los tres, Karin, tú y yo, aquí alguna noche? ¿Tus sirvientes están familiarizados con todo lo necesario para una cena con invitados?

—Supongo que sí. El conde sólo contrataba a los mejores.

—Nunca lo llamas abuelo.

—Como bien sabes, no era mi abuelo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

.

Él bajó la vista y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella misma se había inclinado hacia adelante y había apoyado los codos en la mesa, incurriendo en una imperdonable falta de modales.

Se volvió a enderezar.

—Estás evitando mi pregunta.

—Su hijo y su esposa habían llevado a su pequeño de seis años a ver una exposición de animales salvajes. Al matrimonio los encontraron muertos en un callejón lleno de basura. Siempre he pensado que si yo hubiese sido ese niño y hubiese visto cómo asesinaban a mis padres, no lo habría olvidado fácilmente.

—A menos que huyeses y no llegases a verlo.

.

Pareció considerarlo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me acordaría de ellos, y no me acuerdo.

.

Era exasperante lo decidido que estaba a no creer que fuera el legítimo heredero. Por algún motivo que Hinata no conseguía comprender, ella deseaba desesperadamente que lo fuese. No quería que fuese sólo un sinvergüenza que le había robado a otro lo que era suyo.

—Entonces, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

—No tengo ni idea. En mi mente, es como si yo no existiera antes de que Suigetsu me llevase a casa de Orochimaru.

—Pues en ese caso, podrías ser ese niño.

—Es inconcebible que lo fuese. —Se presionó la frente con los dedos—. Cuando Suigetsu me llevó ante Orochimaru, éste se hubiese dado cuenta en seguida por mi forma de vestir, que yo pertenecía a la nobleza. Seguro que se hubiese aprovechado de ello.

—Quizá tu ropa estuviese hecha jirones cuando te...

.

Sasuke dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta que sobresaltó a Hinata.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en hacer de mí una persona que no soy?

—El primer conde de Konohagure ganó su título prestando servicio al o a la hokage. Se ganó el derecho a legar ese título a su hijo. Si no eres un descendiente de aquel conde, y por mucho que yo te aprecie, es una deshonra que lo ostentes.

—Como bien sabes, yo vivo rodeado de deshonra.

—No, no es cierto. Hablas como así fuese, pero tus acciones demuestran que mientes. Eres mucho más honorable de lo que crees.

.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Supongo que crees que debería cederle el título a Shisui Uchiha.

—No se trata de eso, sino de saber a quién pertenece legítimamente.

—El anciano conde creía que me pertenecía a mí. Si quiero respetar sus deseos, tengo que llevar el título hasta el día de mi muerte.

Al escucharlo, Hinata no sabía si sentir decepción o alivio. A pesar de todos los argumentos que había esgrimido por los que creía que Sasuke no debía ser conde, tenía que admitir que no podía imaginar a otro ostentando el título.

Él suspiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes.

.

—¿Cómo diablos ha empezado esta discusión?

—¿Te vuelve a doler la cabeza?

—Un poco. Pronto pasará. Debería llevarte a casa.

.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que la tortilla había desaparecido. Se empezaron a oír ruidos en el piso de arriba.

—Mis sirvientes se están levantando —le hizo saber Sasuke.

.

Se pusieron los dos en pie. Él rodeó la mesa, cogió la capa de Hinata de la silla y se la puso sobre los hombros. Sus manos parecieron recrearse y ella casi lo imaginó dándole un beso en la nuca. Un pequeño y delicioso escalofrío la recorrió.

—Gracias — lo oyó decir en voz baja, con su aliento rozándole la sensible piel bajo la oreja—... por preocuparte.

—Te necesito en perfecto estado para que puedas ocuparte de tu parte del acuerdo — contestó sucintamente antes de apartarse y darse la vuelta para mirarlo—. Creo que le das demasiada importancia a mi gesto.

¿Se percataría Sasuke de que a ella le costaba respirar? ¿Que estar cerca de él la excitaba?

.

Se rió en voz baja, pasó a su lado y le abrió la puerta. Hinata estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando él dijo:

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que te vuelva a besar?

Lo tenía detrás y no podía verle la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Entonces sintió cómo le cogía la barbilla con la mano enguantada y la hacía volverse. Abrió los ojos y descubrió la mirada de él sobre sus labios.

—Lástima — dijo Sasuke lentamente.

—La primera vez lo hiciste para intimidarme. La segunda, para distraerme. ¿Qué excusa pondrías esta vez?

—Que me cuelguen si puedo contestar a eso.

.

A Hinata le gustó mucho la respuesta, pero no quería revelar sus pensamientos.

—Un caballero no debe hablar así en presencia de una dama.

—Pero los dos sabemos que yo no soy un caballero.

.

Ella se humedeció los labios mientras se preguntaba qué daño podría hacerle deleitarse una vez más con su sabor.

Él gruñó, la soltó y la guió hasta la puerta. Hinata podía oír el murmullo de la ciudad que se despertaba; a aquella hora se empezaban a hacer todo tipo de repartos en las casas. Esperó mientras les preparaban el carruaje.

Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra cuando éste llegó ni mientras la ayudaba a subir. Permaneció en silencio también mientras recorrían las calles. Hasta que llegaron a su puerta no habló.

—Me fascinas, Hinata Hyuga.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea muy bueno.

—Siento no ser el hombre que tú desearías.

—En realidad, creo que le doy más crédito a tu honestidad de la que te mereces.

—Quizá. — Le tocó la punta de la nariz—. Te veré esta noche.

.

Ella asintió.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la casa, lo oyó irse hacia el carruaje. Aquel hombre era pura contradicción.

¿Era un sinvergüenza o no lo era?

Hinata ya no lo sabía. Aunque lo más preocupante era que eso ya no le importaba.

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **.**

 **.**

El cansancio se apoderó de ella en cuanto entró en su habitación. El lecho la atraía como el canto de una sirena. Sin embargo, debía esperar a que Samui la ayudase a desnudarse. Tenía ganas de arrancarse la ropa y tirarse sobre la cama. Relacionarse con Uchiha siempre resultaba agotador... y estimulante. Lo que lo hacía aún más cansado.

Tenía que estar siempre alerta, aunque aquella mañana parecían haber conseguido cierta camaradería. Tal vez pudiesen ser amigos.

Cuando se casara con Karin y empezaran a encontrarse con más frecuencia en el círculo de relación de Hinata, quizá el maldito conde aceptara al fin sus invitaciones. O lo haría su mujer.

Se había sentido atraída por él desde la primera noche, desde aquel primer baile. Pero lo que experimentaba ahora era mucho más profundo. Quería saberlo todo sobre él. Tal vez cuando lo supiese, ya no se sentiría tan intrigada.

Se acostó, bostezó y le dijo a Samui:

—Despiértame a las dos.

.

Tenía que recoger las invitaciones. Y aunque a Sakura no le gustase nada la idea, estaba decidida a mandarle una a Uchiha. Aunque sólo fuese para irritarlo. Estaba segura de que no asistiría al baile, así que ¿qué daño podía hacer?

Su amiga no se enteraría nunca y a ella le produciría cierta satisfacción.

Antes de que pudiese imaginar cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha cuando recibiese la invitación, se quedó dormida. Entonces, alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente y tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado apenas unos segundos.

—Milady, milady.

.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos en punto.

.

Hinata gimoteó, pero echó las sábanas a un lado.

—Ha llegado un paquete — anunció Samui—. Lo he dejado sobre el secreter.

—¿Un paquete?

—Sí, milady. De Lord's.

—¿Lord's? —Esa tienda vendía los accesorios más refinados, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata no compraba nada allí.

.

Se le despertó la curiosidad y se acercó descalza hasta el secreter, donde vio un pequeño paquete rectangular. Le quitó el envoltorio y descubrió una preciosa caja con motivos florales pintados a mano. En su interior, sobre un fondo de suave satén, había un par de guantes de piel de color crema.

—¿Va todo bien, milady?

Al oír la voz de su doncella, se dio cuenta de que se le habían saltado las lágrimas. Qué tonta.

Ella nunca lloraba.

—¿No había ninguna nota?

—No, milady. El caballero que lo ha traído sólo ha dicho que el paquete era para lady Hinata Hyuga.

Claro que no había ninguna nota, porque si la hubiese, la tendría que quemar. Los guantes eran de parte de Sasuke. Aún le dolía demasiado la herida, pero no pudo resistirse a pedirle a Samui que la ayudase a ponerse el guante en la otra mano. Le quedaba perfecto.

Cielo santo, habría preferido que el conde no hubiese hecho aquello. Le resultaba mucho más sencillo relacionarse con él cuando creía que era el diablo, y ahora que se había percatado de que era un hombre que podía ganarse fácilmente su corazón, todo era mucho más complicado.

.

.

.

—Has perdido tu toque. Se ha dado cuenta de que la estás siguiendo.

Sasuke había decidido hablar un momento con Jugo antes de recoger a Hinata para su ritual nocturno. Ahora estaba paseando por el apartamento de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan pequeño?

Apenas tenía espacio para estirar las piernas. Desde que Hinata había abandonado su cama aquella mañana se sentía como una fiera hambrienta al acecho de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

.

¿En qué estaba pensando para preguntarle si quería que la volviese a besar? Hacía más de un año que le había sido completamente fiel a Karin y no se había interesado lo más mínimo por ninguna otra mujer. ¿Qué clase de locura se había apoderado de él? ¿Por qué había decidido tentarla a ella y a sí mismo con la promesa de otro beso? Cuando Hinata negó con la cabeza, se sintió horriblemente decepcionado. Entonces, como un tonto enamorado, se había ido a Lord's y le había comprado un par de guantes nuevos.

No, estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Lo único que había hecho era reponer el par que se le estropeó la noche que los atacaron, y que ahora permanecían guardados en un cajón del escritorio del dormitorio de Sasuke. El par de guantes que había mirado aquella misma mañana, tras volver a su residencia, mientras pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Hinata de perder la vida por culpa de aquel corte.

Una ráfaga de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese asalto en el callejón. ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto? Sólo era un medio para conseguir un fin.

.

—Nunca me ha visto — insistió Jugo, repantigado arrellanado en su sillón junto al fuego, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Sabes todos esos recados que hizo a principios de semana? Pues los hizo para desconcertarte y comprobar que en efecto la estabas siguiendo.

—Si se ha dado cuenta de que la seguían, no sería yo. Debió de ver a otra persona. Jugo parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. No se lo podía culpar. Siempre había sido el mejor, el mejor entre los mejores. En realidad, era tan bueno que se las había arreglado para cumplir con sus obligaciones en Scotland Yard de noche y seguir a Hinata durante el día. Se había limitado a decir que estaba vigilando a los testigos de un robo.

—¿Por qué querría seguirla nadie? — preguntó Jugo.

—Tal vez sea el tipo al que quiere matar.

.

Al imaginársela en peligro, Sasuke empezó a sudar.

—¿Tú viste a alguien?

—Yo no estaba pendiente de nadie más. Me limité a concentrarme en ella y que no fuese consciente de que la seguía.

—Tenemos que descubrir si es a ti a quien vio.

—Sí, ésa es una gran idea. Por qué no vamos a preguntárselo, ¿eh? Así sabrá que me has pedido que la siga. ¿Crees que se lo va a tomar bien?

—No soy tan estúpido. Tenemos que pensar en una forma inocente de que se crucen vuestros caminos. —Se acercó a la ventana, apartó un poco la cortina y miró fuera.

—Cuando me haya visto, será más fácil que luego me reconozca y sospeche.

—Si lo hace, le diremos que estaba preocupado por su seguridad y que acabo de pedirte que empieces a seguirla.

—¿Y qué inocente pretexto propones?

—¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?

—Sólo tenemos que organizar una pequeña representación —dijo Sasuke tranquilamente—. Algo sencillo, fácil. —Lo pensó un momento y luego continuó—: Ponte en contacto con Naruto. Dile que hoy jugaremos una partida en la sala de atrás del Hozuki.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en jugar un poco, pero ¿cómo te ayudará eso a conseguir lo que quieres?

—Le diremos a Karin que traiga a Hinata a la sala con algún pretexto inocente. Su reacción al verte nos dirá lo que queremos saber.

—¿Y qué excusa pondrá para llevarla a un lugar donde sólo hay caballeros jugando? Será muy evidente que está amañado.

.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Tal vez Karin quiera enseñarme algo que haya aprendido. La dejaremos elegir a ella el motivo. Estoy convencido de que podrá traer a Hinata a donde estemos sin levantar sospechas.

Los niños de Orochimaru habían aprendido a mentir tan bien que parecían decir siempre la verdad.

Ese talento era el que a él lo había ayudado a convencer al anciano conde de que era su nieto. Lo que necesitaba de Karin aquella noche no era ni de lejos tan complicado, pero de algún modo, Sasuke temía que hubiese mucho más en juego.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes que Sasuke no me ha besado nunca?

Hinata levantó la vista del papel en que se esforzaba por escribir. Karin anotaba el menú que Uchiha le daría a su cocinera para la cena de los tres la noche siguiente. Mientras la joven lo hacía, ella intentaba garabatear cualquier cosa para ponerse a prueba. Le costaba mucho sujetar la pluma con la mano herida. ¿Cómo ayudaría a Sakura a anotar las direcciones en las invitaciones para el baile? Esa preocupación desapareció en los confines de su mente en cuanto registró lo que había dicho Karin.

.

Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y se preguntó si la chica tendría el presentimiento de que Sasuke la había besado a ella. ¿Acaso sus labios escribían una marca tan visible como la que él tenía en el pulgar?

Tragó saliva.

—Porque te respeta.

—Supongo. Aunque yo siempre he creído que si un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer no debería ser capaz de resistirse, que debería ser ella quien lo conminase a comportarse.

—Pero un caballero no besa a una dama hasta que están prometidos, así que como tú aún no has aceptado su proposición de matrimonio quizá... No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—No. No me lo ha vuelto a preguntar. Gracias a Dios, porque no estoy lista para aceptar. — Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano—. Me sentí tan mal aquella noche... Me llevó a su carruaje, que había llenado de flores. Fue un gesto muy romántico.

—Desde luego. —Otra cosa que no habría esperado de Uchiha—. Eres muy afortunada de que te tenga tanto afecto.

—¿Afortunada? —Karin se enderezó—. Trabajo toda la tarde y luego tengo que recibir clases mientras él se va a jugar. Su afecto está resultando ser una carga muy pesada.

.

Su actitud sorprendía mucho a Hinata. Ella jamás habría considerado que el afecto de Sasuke fuese una carga. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez Karin no fuese merecedora de aquel hombre.

Pero ella no era quien debía juzgar a quién debía amar y quién debía amarlo a él.

—Creía que se quedaba aquí — dijo Hinata. Nunca se había planteado lo que haría Sasuke mientras ella le enseñaba cosas a Karin.

—Y se queda, pero en una sala de la parte de atrás, jugando a cartas con Suigetsu y los demás.

—¿Los demás?

—Amigos, viejos conocidos. Chicos con los que crecimos. Si no tuviese las clases, yo también podría jugar con ellos. Preferiría estar haciendo eso que estar aquí.

—¿Tan difícil es diseñar un menú?

—Hay demasiados platos. ¿Cómo puede comer tanto una sola persona?

—Se sirven raciones muy pequeñas. Ya sé que estás nerviosa, pero no es tan complicado.

—Aun así, me sigue pareciendo muy injusto que nosotras tengamos que estar trabajando mientras ellos juegan. Y también es injusto que tú me enseñes etiqueta y que yo no te enseñe nada a cambio.

.

Le estaba enseñando mucho más de lo que creía: cosas sobre Uchiha. ¿La había besado a ella porque no la respetaba? ¿O sería tal como Karin había supuesto y el motivo tenía más que ver con la atracción que sentía? No, tenía que ser lo primero. Sasuke nunca había puesto en duda que su corazón perteneciera a Karin. La había besado para incomodarla, provocarla o distraerla. No habían sido besos producto de la pasión, aunque pudiesen parecerlo.

—No tienes que enseñarme nada —dijo Hinata—. Yo llegué a un acuerdo con Uchiha y estoy bastante satisfecha con los términos.

—Pero ¿no te gustaría gastarle una pequeña broma?

.

A Hinata no le parecía que Sasuke fuese la clase de persona a la que le gustase que le tomaran el pelo. Sin embargo, estaba intrigada por el tema.

—¿Qué clase de broma?

.

Karin abrió un cajón, sacó una baraja de cartas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Y entonces sonrió abiertamente. Era la primera sonrisa segura que Hinata la había visto esbozar; le dio la sensación de que aquél era su verdadero elemento. Se dio cuenta de que la joven se había transformado y, por primera vez, pensó que estaba ante la mujer que tanto le gustaba al conde.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño a ganarle a un hombre en su propio terreno?

.

Sasuke miró el reloj que había heredado del anciano conde, y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Se estaba acercando la hora de llevar a Hinata a casa. ¿Por qué no la había traído ya Karin?

—¿Pasas? — preguntó Suigetsu.

.

Él miró sus cartas y luego la puerta.

—Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo obstinada que es lady Hinata, me imagino que Karin está teniendo más problemas de lo que suponía.

.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Suigetsu.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre su obstinación?

—La conocí. Con eso fue suficiente.

—Creía que era más agradable — comentó Naruto.

.

Durante el trayecto al club, Jugo le había explicado quién era Hinata y el acuerdo al que había llegado con Sasuke.

—Es aburridísima — dijo Jugo.

—No es aburrida. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Por Dios que no creo que estés siguiendo a la mujer correcta —concluyó Sasuke.

—Va de compras. — Jugo miró a sus amigos—. Va de compras y hace visitas. ¿Qué puede tener eso de divertido, decidme? Lo único digno de mención es quedar con Sasuke por las noches.

—Y dejar que le corten la mano — añadió Naruto en voz baja.

.

Algo de lo que Sasuke seguía sintiéndose culpable. Aquella noche, en el carruaje, ella le había dado las gracias por los guantes, añadiendo que su obsequio no era necesario. Eso lo había hecho sentir como un tonto, después de haber disfrutado tanto comprándoselos.

—Se curará — afirmó con brusquedad.

—Le va a quedar una cicatriz bastante desagradable — insistió Naruto.

—Otra carga que añadir a su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—No debería haberse bajado del carruaje — se recriminó Sasuke.

—A mí no me parece un tipo de mujer obediente — murmuró Suigetsu.

—Crees que la conoces muy bien, pero no sabes nada de ella.

.

Su amigo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó su intensa mirada en la de él.

—Ilumíname pues.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que era atrevida, bondadosa, valiente, cariñosa... que aún podía olerla en su dormitorio? No estaba seguro de poder dormir con aquella fragancia flotando en su habitación.

Estaba seguro de que se despertaría buscándola. ¿Cómo podía estar presente en todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida?

Antes de que pudiese formular una respuesta sensata, se abrió la puerta. ¡Gracias a Dios! Sasuke se había sentado de cara a ella para ver bien el rostro de Hinata, sus rasgos, su expresión cuando mirase alrededor. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en pie.

—Caballeros —dijo Karin con dulzura—. Lady Hinata me ha dado permiso para que me tome un pequeño descanso de mis clases y he pensado que podríamos pasar a saludar.

¿Aquello era todo? ¿Aquello era lo mejor que había sido capaz de inventar? ¿El elaboradísimo pretexto? Sasuke no pudo evitar el dejo de decepción por la excusa tonta de Karin.

.

Entonces Hinata esbozó una preciosa sonrisa.

—Doctor Uzumaki, no sabía que estuviese aquí. Es un placer verle de nuevo.

.

Hinata le tendió la mano y él se la cogió con suavidad para besarle los dedos. Sasuke no comprendía su propia reacción. Se puso tenso y le dieron ganas de darle a Naruto un puñetazo; quería alejarla de él como fuera.

—¿Qué tal va la mano? — le preguntó Naruto.

—La tengo un poco dolorida y me cuesta mucho escribir, pero aparte de eso no me puedo quejar. —Luego centró su atención en Suigetsu, que estaba de pie a la izquierda de Sasuke—. Señor Hozuki.

—Lady Hinata.

—No quiero parecer una pacata, pero creía que el juego era ilegal.

.

Él esbozó su sonrisa más despreocupada.

—No en los clubes privados. Y éste, milady, es un club muy privado. Exclusivo, en realidad.

—¿Está ganando?

—Yo siempre gano.

—Creía que ese honor le correspondería a lord Uchiha.

.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un respingo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tal vez porque tengo mucha fe en tu capacidad.

—¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Sería peor si no lo estuviese haciendo? ¿Y si de verdad tuviese fe en él? ¿Alguna vez algún aristócrata, que no fuese el anciano conde, se había parado siquiera a considerar que Sasuke pudiese ser una persona digna de confianza?

.

Carraspeó y la observó con atención.

—Creo que no conoces al señor no Tenpi.

—Es un placer, señor — dijo Hinata, y se limitó a sonreír.

—El placer es mío, milady.

.

Entonces, ella frunció el cejo. ¡Ahí estaba!, pensó Sasuke. ¡Lo había reconocido!

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, le diré que tiene usted un nombre un poco desafortunado.

.

Jugo se rió.

—Cuando de niño tuve que elegir un nombre me pareció que éste era el más apropiado para mí; estafar a la gente era lo que mejor se me daba. Ahora que me he hecho mayor, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui.

—Es otro de los niños de Orochimaru.

.

Él levantó un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, así es.

—No creo que deba torturarse por haber elegido ese nombre. Seguro que si fuésemos sinceros, descubriríamos que todos hemos hecho alguna tontería en un momento u otro.

—Es usted muy amable.

.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba coqueteando con ellos! Coqueteaba con todos. Como si fuesen sus iguales, como si tuviesen algo en común. Sus tres amigos la miraban completamente embobados.

.

Hinata paseó los ojos por la mesa.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿A qué juegan?

—Al brag — contestó Sasuke.

—Ah. — Lo miró con interés y una sonrisa en los sonrosados labios, aquellos labios de los que él conocía tan bien el tacto y el sabor. Luego arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo se juega al brag?

.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, gruñó y empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Se apuesta en función del resultado. Gana el caballero que tenga mejor juego, o el que consiga engañar a los demás para que crean que lo tiene.

—¿Y qué ocurre cuando es una dama la que tiene el mejor juego? —¡Maldita niña mimada! Con aquella pose altanera y el desafío en los ojos, lo estaba provocando para que la dejase jugar.

—Entonces ganaría la dama. Pero eso es algo que no he visto nunca. Karin lo ha probado muchas veces, pero no se le da muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿es un juego sólo de caballeros?

—Más o menos.

.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—¿Sabes cómo se juega?

—Tengo algunas nociones. A fin de cuentas, mi hermano es un conocido libertino.

—Entonces ya has jugado antes.

—He observado. —Lo miró con una pícara sonrisa—. Antes te estaba tomando el pelo. Ya sé lo que es el brag. Así que... ¿puedo jugar?

—Claro. Sugetsu, dale tu silla.

—No me lo pienso perder — dijo éste sonriendo. Le ofreció su silla a Hinata y cogió otra para él.

—¿Quieres jugar, Karin? — preguntó Sasuke.

—No, como acabas de señalar con tanta amabilidad, no soy especialmente buena con las cartas.

.

¡Maldición! ¿Había herido sus sentimientos?

—No pretendía ofenderte — se disculpó.

—No lo has hecho. Sin embargo, apostaré doscientas libras por lady Hinata.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Estaban tramando algo.

—¿Qué habéis estado estudiando esta noche?

—Cómo confeccionar el menú para una cena. Ha sido bastante aburrido. —Karin cogió una silla y se sentó entre Suigetsu y Hinata, ligeramente detrás de ésta—. Si no tenéis inconveniente, me gustaría mirar. Tal vez aprenda algo.

—Aprenderás como perder doscientas libras en un periquete — auguró Jugo.

.

Ella le respondió sólo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Sasuke cogió las cartas y empezó a barajar.

—Yo reparto. La apuesta mínima son cinco libras, la máxima veinticinco.

.

Observó mientras Suigetsu le daba fichas a Hinata.

—Cada una de éstas vale cinco. Se empieza apostando una para entrar. Lanzó una ficha al centro de la mesa. Hinata y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Jugaremos al brag de cinco cartas —prosiguió Sasuke—. Éstas son las reglas: no se pueden enseñar las cartas a nadie, ni siquiera a Karin. No se puede comentar el juego que uno tiene con nadie. Y no se puede pasar.

—Oh, yo no pienso pasar. Si paso, no podré ganar —dijo Hinata, e inclinándose sobre la mesa, los recorrió con la mirada y susurró—: Mi hermano siempre abandonaba en seguida, y los demás caballeros se quedaban con su dinero. Creo que no entendía muy bien la estrategia del juego.

.

Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Suigetsu y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él: aquello iba a ser como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Fácil, muy fácil.

Hinata cogió sus cartas y las observó. Frunció el cejo y puso mala cara. Luego dejó las cartas sobre su regazo.

—Tienes que dejarlas sobre la mesa —le explicó Sasuke.

.

Ella se rió y las dejó en la mesa.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo trampas?

—No, pero son las reglas.

.

Asintió.

—Muy bien, ¿apuesto yo primero?

Sasuke asintió.

.

Hinata observó las cartas de los demás mientras se mordía el labio, aunque sólo podía verlas por la parte de atrás.

—Apuesto cinco. — Y lanzó su ficha en el centro de la mesa.

—Diez — dijo Suigetsu.

—Oh, Suigetsu —lo regañó Karin golpeándole el brazo—. No te quedes con todo su dinero en la primera ronda.

—Vamos, Karin, cuanto más hay en juego, más divertido es.

—Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto —comentó Naruto—, pero yo no voy.

—Yo sí las veo —anunció Jugo, poniendo fichas por valor de diez libras.

—¿No tendrían que ser quince? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, sólo se iguala la última apuesta que se ha hecho —le explicó Sasuke, e igualó las diez de Suigetsu—. Ahora tú tienes que poner cinco más.

—¿Puedo subir la apuesta?

—Sí puedes, pero...

—Apuesto veinte.

—Veinticinco —replicó Suigetsu.

.

Hinata lo miró y le sonrió.

—Debes de tener una mano buenísima.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki le sonrió a su vez. Sasuke conocía aquella sonrisa. El muy sinvergüenza no tenía nada.

Jugo negó con la cabeza y tiró las cartas.

—No voy.

Sasuke apostó hasta las veinticinco libras.

.

Suigetsu lo miró, luego miró a Hinata y dijo:

—Yo tampoco voy.

Ella parecía encantada.

Sasuke igualó la apuesta y Hinata puso fichas en la mesa por valor de cincuenta libras.

—Las veo.

.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente.

—Hinata, la apuesta máxima es veinticinco, y la única forma de ganar este juego es evitar que los demás jugadores sepan lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que estoy pensando?

—Sí.

—Entonces voy a perder.

—Posiblemente.

—¿No debería haber hecho la última apuesta?

—No deberías haber hecho ninguna de las apuestas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es retirar la última y no ir.

—Pero cuando ya se ha hecho una apuesta uno no se puede retirar.

—Haré una excepción.

—No quiero que hagas ninguna excepción. Siempre he creído que una persona aprende más de sus errores que de sus triunfos, y estoy dispuesta a comprobar la solidez de esa creencia.

.

Él suspiró otra vez y pasó la mano por encima de las fichas.

—Caballeros, voy a dejar que la dama aprenda de su error.

Giró las cartas y mostró tres reyes.

.

Hinata giró las suyas y Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente sus tres treces. No había una mano mejor que aquélla en el brag.

—Si no recuerdo mal el valor de las cartas, aunque podría parecer que los tres reyes son mejores, en realidad mi juego es superior, así que, por lo visto, todo este dinerito es para mí.

—Pero...

—Me atrevería a decir que no sabías lo que estaba pensando, milord. —Se levantó—. Supongo que ha quedado claro. Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos. Karin la ayudó a recoger sus fichas y Hinata salió de la habitación como si la acabasen de coronar.

Sasuke no lo pudo evitar. Estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cómo me divierto con ella!

.

Su arranque de sinceridad fue acogido con el más absoluto silencio y de repente fue conscientede lo que había dicho y al ver las miradas de sus amigos. Se puso en pie y miró fríamente a Jugo.

—No parece haberte reconocido.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Averigua quién la está siguiendo y por qué.

.

Salió en pos de ella con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad. Esta vez no era una de sus burlonas o fingidas muecas, ni tenía nada que ver con sus sonrisas sarcásticas o insolentes.

—No esperaba que él fuese a reaccionar así. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba capaz de ello. Pensaba que estaría molesto por haber perdido jugando contra ella, de mal humor. Pero los ojos se le veían más rojizos que nunca, como si de repente hubiese luz en su interior.

.

—¿Cuánto creen que tarde en darse cuenta?—comentó Suigetsu cuando lo vio lejos, los demás sólo se encogieron de hombros.

.

.

.

.

La acompañó por el oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta de atrás, donde el carruaje de Sasuke los esperaba en la calle. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado aquel ritual nocturno, dejó encendida la luz del interior del coche. Las cortinas estaban echadas para que nadie pudiese ver quién viajaba dentro. Él se acomodó en una esquina y aunque Hinata pensaba que se sentiría incómoda bajo el escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo, no era así. Al contrario, le gustaba bastante.

Además, se sentía orgullosa de haberlo engañado.

.

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se estaba riendo antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchara, y ella se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba pensando.

—No te importa nada lo que piense la gente —dijo él.

.

A Hinata no le quedó muy claro si le estaba haciendo una pregunta o era una simple observación. Sin embargo, se sintió obligada a responder.

—Claro que me importa. En cierto modo nos importa a todos, pero no nos puede importar hasta el punto de vivir temiendo las opiniones de los demás, y permitir que eso cambie nuestra forma de ser. Debemos estar dispuestos a defender lo que representa la esencia de nuestro ser. Porque si no, ¿en qué se basa la propia individualidad? No seríamos más que imitaciones de los otros y, permíteme añadir, que eso sería bastante aburrido. Y créame cuando le digo que sé bien de lo que hablo, mi padre cuando era niña sólo quería perfección de mi y convertirme en una persona aburrida, milord.

—No creo que nadie que tenga un mínimo de sentido común pueda llegar a acusarte nunca de ser aburrida. En realidad, eres la persona menos aburrida que conozco.

.

Esas palabras la incomodaron, porque le gustaron demasiado. ¿No debería ser la mujer que amaba la persona menos aburrida que conocía?

Se miró las manos enguantadas apoyadas en el regazo. Él cambió de postura inclinándose hacia ella. Le cogió las manos, con las suyas, muy grandes, y empezó a acariciarle los nudillos con los pulgares.

—¿Te duele la herida? —le preguntó.

.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

Quería inclinarse sobre él, posar los labios sobre los suyos. No debería desear tanto de un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra mujer.

—Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea invitar al doctor Uzumaki a nuestra cena — dijo.

.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así se parecerá más a una reunión social y yo no tendré la sensación de estar supervisando una cena entre Karin y tú.

.

Él la soltó, se volvió a apoyar en el rincón del asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Te gusta?

.

Su tono de voz la cogió desprevenida. Se percibía en ella una cierta hostilidad. De repente, parecía que estuviese, que el cielo la perdonase, ¿celoso?

—Me cae bien. Parece el más educado de todos tus amigos.

—¿No te gusta Suigetsu?

—No demasiado.

—¿Por qué?

.

No sé muy bien por qué. Supongo que no —negó con la cabeza—, que no confío en—él.

—¿Y Jugo?

—¿Jugo?

—¿No Tempi?

—Ah, sí, ese pobre que tiene un nombre tan desafortunado... No me he formado ninguna opinión sobre él. Era como si formase parte del mobiliario.

.

Ésa es su especialidad.

—¿Cómo se gana a vida?

—Es inspector de Scotland Yard.

—Entonces todos tienen buena reputación excepto el señor Hozuki.

—Suigetsu no obliga a la gente a pecar.

—Pero se lo pone muy fácil.

—Hinata, guárdate tus sermones para alguien a quien le interesen.

—No pensaba sermonearte sobre los peligros de la bebida, el juego y la fornicación...

—Espero que no. Eso te convertiría en una hipócrita, después de estar jugando esta noche. Y también has bebido whisky... lo cual nos deja con un solo pecado. ¿Te lo has permitido alguna vez?

—Eso, milord, no es de tu incumbencia.

.

Él sonrió. Daba la impresión de estar muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

—¿No deberíamos estar ya en casa? —preguntó ella.

—Le he dicho al cochero que dé un rodeo. Iremos por calles distintas cada noche. Así reducimos las probabilidades de que nos tiendan una emboscada, si es que el ataque del otro día estaba planeado. En realidad, podía haber sido fruto del azar. Quizá fuesen sólo unos granujas en busca de unas cuantas monedas.

—En cuanto a la cena de mañana, ¿le pedirás al doctor Uzumaki que venga?

—Si es lo que quieres...

—Sí. Karin te ha dado ya el menú. Yo pediré que me lleven...

—Te enviaré mi carruaje. ¿A qué hora quieres que se sirva la cena?

—Me gustaría que cenásemos a las ocho, pero a esa hora es más difícil pasar desapercibida. Creo que sería mejor que fuese por mis propios medios.

—¿Y qué hay del hombre que te ha estado siguiendo?

.

La furia de su voz volvió a cogerla por sorpresa. Por lo visto, también lo sorprendía a él, porque se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, como si pudiese ver a través de la cortina. Hinata observó cómo se esforzaba por recuperar el control de sus emociones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso, no con ella, sino a causa de ella. Quería protegerla, pero eso no formaba parte de su acuerdo.

—Iré con cuidado — le aseguró—. Ya le he despistado otras veces. Lo volveré a hacer.

.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Hinata. Parece que creas que eres invencible.

—Tengo muy presente que no lo soy. Pero no me pasaré la vida escondiéndome. Eso no es vivir.

.

Él volvió a mirarla con atención, como si hubiese dicho algo extraordinario.

.

El carruaje se detuvo. Sasuke apagó la llama del quinqué y cuando la puerta se abrió, ellos siguieron su acostumbrado ritual. Hinata se despidió de él ante la casa.

.

Aunque esa vez, después de cerrar, le costó más apartarse de la puerta.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la barbilla? — preguntó ella a su vez.

Estaban en la biblioteca de la residencia Yugakure, donde se habían reunido para escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones para el baile. Pero a Hinata le seguía costando sujetar la pluma y tampoco estaba de humor para hablar de los detalles del baile.

.

Su amiga se frotó la barbilla.

—Me golpeé con una puerta.

—Oh, Sakura, ¿es que crees que soy estúpida? ¿En qué otras partes del cuerpo tienes golpes?

.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—En ningún otro sitio. Me abofeteó porque no quería cumplir mis obligaciones conyugales.

—¿Te abofeteó? Querrás decir que te dio un puñetazo. ¿Ésta es la forma que tiene de seducirte para que te metas en su cama?

—Por favor, no digas nada más. Para el día del baile, la marca habrá desaparecido. Y si no es así, tú serás la única que no se creerá que me golpeé con una puerta. Todos los demás creen que soy una patosa.

.

No era la primera vez que ocultaba la realidad tras pequeños accidentes que jamás habían ocurrido.

—Detesto a Yugakure — refunfuñó Hinata.

—Ya me lo has dicho más de una vez, pero es mi marido y debo respetarlo. Cuéntame lo de tu mano.

—Me corté con un trozo de cristal. Fue un accidente.

—Por lo visto tendré que escribir yo todas las direcciones.

—Lo siento, pero sí, tendrás que hacerlo sola.

—No me importa, es una tarea que hago encantada. A veces pienso que, si no fuese noble, me gustaría que mi trabajo consistiese en escribir direcciones en los paquetes de la gente.

—Siempre has tenido una caligrafía preciosa.

.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Gracias. Me gusta pensarlo así.

—Quisiera quedarme una invitación en blanco y un sobre para mi álbum de recuerdos.

A Hinata le preocupaba un poco la facilidad con que había mentido a su mejor amiga: primero sobre la herida de la mano y luego sobre los motivos para pedirle una invitación que nunca iría a parar a su álbum de recuerdos. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a manos de Uchiha.

.

.

.

Era una locura la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba obsesionado por Hinata.

Incluso sabiendo que Jugo la estaba vigilando más de cerca y que haría todo lo posible por descubrir quién la estaba siguiendo, se paseaba nervioso por su jardín trasero esperando que llegase; tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y los nervios de punta. Naruto recogería a Karin con su carruaje y pasarían por algunas de las partes más conflictivas de Konoha, y, sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba preocupado por ella en absoluto.

.

En cambio Hinata, que sólo tenía que trasladarse de una de las partes más exclusivas de Konoha a otra, lo tenía al borde de la locura. Se dijo que la diferencia se debía a que Karin había crecido en la calle y sabía cómo defenderse, pero Hinata se podía meter en cualquier lío sin darse cuenta. Tendría que enseñarle a defenderse. Debería comprarle un bastón como el suyo, con una espada dentro. O tal vez una pistola.

Debería convencerla para que le dijese lo que necesitaba saber, preguntarle otra vez por qué quería matar a alguien y a quién. Eso de estar jugando al gato y al ratón estaba poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo.

.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta del jardín y se acercó para recibirla, cogerla del brazo y ayudarla a entrar a toda prisa.

—Oh — jadeó Hinata—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, yo... ¿Has tenido algún problema?

.

A pesar de estar rodeados de sombras y de que la única luz que los alumbraba era la que procedía de las antorchas del jardín, a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida la divertida sonrisa de ella.

—Estabas preocupado.

—Claro, tenía cierta inquietud. Tal vez, si estuvieses más dispuesta a contarme de una vez el motivo por el que quieres que mate a alguien...

—¿Estás preparado para hacerlo?

—¿Hacerlo? ¿Y cómo lo vería ella después de saber que había hecho algo semejante? Karin no se enteraría nunca, pero Hinata, Hinata conocería lo peor de lo que era capaz: quitar una vida sólo para ganar una esposa.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó el acuerdo?

.

La ironía estaba en que hubiese mantenido su palabra. Pero quería conservar lo poco que quedaba de su alma durante un poco más de tiempo.

—No estoy convencido de que Karin haya aprendido nada.

—Entonces, esta noche te resultará muy reveladora, ¿no? —Echó a andar en dirección a la casa.

— ¿Han llegado ya tus invitados?

—No lo sé. Estaba aquí fuera.

—¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres?

—Son mis amigos. No tengo por qué ir a recibirlos. Ya saben que pueden entrar.

—Esta noche se trata de aprender cómo llegar a casa de alguien y cómo recibir a los invitados.

.

Cuando entró en la vivienda y se quitó la capa para dársela al mayordomo, Sasuke no pudo negar que era toda una experta en hacer una exquisita entrada en una casa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Karin podría llegar a tener semejante exquisitez y distinción. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y revelaba una pequeña parte de sus generosos pechos.

—El doctor Uzumaki y la señorita Darling acaban de llegar, milord. Les están esperando en la sala de estar.

.

Sasuke acompañó a Hinata hasta allí. Le había dado instrucciones a Kagami para que evitase la biblioteca aquella noche. Sasuke sabía que se distraería con los numerosos recuerdos de Hinata que lo asaltaban en aquella estancia. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que también podría ocurrirle lo mismo con Karin la primera vez que la llevase a su dormitorio. Tal vez se despertase creyendo que iba a encontrar a Hinata en su cama. No, eso no iba a suceder. Otra vez esa congoja a pensar en Karin en su habitación y no a Hinata.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí — dijo Naruto.

.

Sasuke se percató de que a Hinata pareció iluminarse al verlo. La pasada noche le había molestado que su amigo se deshiciese en atenciones hacia ella, y ahora le molestaba que fuese Hinata la que le prestaba atención.

—Está preciosa esta noche —observó Naruto cogiéndola de la mano y besándole los nudillos.

—¿Ya le has dicho a Karin que está preciosa? —preguntó Sasuke.

.

Naruto pareció sorprenderse; sin lugar a dudas, el agrio tono de su voz lo cogió desprevenido. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar:

—En realidad sí se lo he dicho. ¿Te preocupa mucho que las mujeres de tu vida me parezcan encantadoras?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo me quería asegurar de que Karin no se sintiera ignorada. — En cuanto acabó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que él era el único que la estaba ignorando—. ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?

—Sí, pero no importa.

.

Karin llevaba un vestido azul abrochado hasta la garganta. Daba la impresión de haber tenido que esforzarse mucho para vestirse en vez de haber disfrutado haciéndolo.

—Me temo que, como anfitriona, no sabría qué hacer —comentó.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas lo que debes hacer? Ya hace varias semanas que estás dando clases —dijo Sasuke.

—Sólo hace dos semanas — replicó ella.

.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta buscando los ojos de Hinata, que dio un paso atrás, como poniéndose fuera de su alcance. Él no era consciente de la frustración que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo todas estas noches? Dijiste que estaba aprendiendo.

—Y así es, pero también te dije que un club de juego no es el mejor lugar para aprender todo lo necesario.

—Tengo una idea —intervino Karin—. ¿Por qué no fingimos que lady Hinata y tú estáis casados? Y que Naruto y yo venimos de visita.

Así podréis enseñarme lo que debo hacer. Aprendo mucho más con ejemplos prácticos.

.

—Yo quiero ver lo que tú sabes —insistió Sasuke.

—Ya te lo he dicho, aún no he aprendido a ser una buena anfitriona.

—Pero Karin, ya hemos hablado de... —empezó a decir Hinata.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me acuerdo de todo. Por favor, enseñadme cómo lo hacéis vosotros.

—Haced algo de una vez — saltó Naruto—. Me muero de hambre.

—Muy bien —convino Hinata levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. No fingiremos que estamos casados, pero yo haré de anfitriona. Primero hay que comprobar cómo van los preparativos de la cena.

—Estupendo. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

Karin la cogió del brazo y salieron de la habitación. Sasuke se acercó a la mesa para servirse una generosa cantidad de whisky, que se bebió de un solo trago. Y luego sirvió un vaso para Naruto y otro más para él.

—No tienes buen aspecto —comentó su amigo acercándose.

—Se supone que esta noche tengo que actuar como un maldito conde. ¿Es que no ves que ella va a juzgar mi manera de hacer las cosas igual que juzga la de Karin?

—¿Y qué más te da lo que piense?

Sasuke bebió otro trago.

.

—¿Pretendes impresionarla? — preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—No, claro que no.

—Limítate a ser tú mismo. Eso es lo que te enseñó el anciano caballero.

.

Sasuke siempre había temido que cuando llegase la hora de la verdad, acabase decepcionando al hombre.

—A veces creo que sería mucho más feliz si yo volviese al mundo de Karin en vez de obligarla a ella a entrar en el mío. ¿Qué pasará si lo único que consigo es que los dos acabemos sintiéndonos desgraciados?

—Desde que te conozco, sé que la quieres. Todo lo que has hecho durante toda tu vida ha sido para asegurar su felicidad. No creo que vayas a hacerla sentir desgraciada.

A Sasuke le hubiese gustado estar seguro de eso.

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo de esta noche? —preguntó Hinata mientras ella y Karin recorrían el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Aún estaba tratando de entender la extraña reacción y posterior sugerencia de la joven.

—Supongo que un poco. Me recuerda a cuando vivíamos con Orochimaru y teníamos que aprender a robar un pañuelo con monedas sin que nadie nos viese. Aunque ahora no creo que vaya a sonar ninguna campanita para alertar de los errores que cometa.

—No te entiendo — dijo Hinata—. Una campanita...

Karin sonrió.

—Orochimaru ataba chaquetas y campanitas en una cuerda. Nosotros teníamos que conseguir meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sin que sonara la campana. Si sonaba, lo siguiente que sentías era el golpe de la caña de Orochimaru en tus nudillos. —Se sonrojó—. Bueno, a mí no llegó a golpearme nunca. Sasuke siempre ponía la mano encima de la mía y recibía el golpe en mi lugar. Lo raro es que, de ese modo, yo me esforzaba mucho más por aprender, porque no me gustaba nada que le pegara.

—Parece que siempre habéis estado muy unidos.

Karin asintió.

—No puedo explicar el motivo, pero la primera noche que Suigetsu lo trajo, sentí que tenía algo distinto. Parecía que esperase que el resto hiciésemos cosas por él, pero Orochimaru se encargó de cambiar esa actitud a base de golpes.

—¿Crees que es posible que sea el legítimo conde de Konohagure?

—Pues claro que sí. El anciano caballero le hizo toda clase de preguntas y él sabía todas las respuestas. Ya sé que a veces tiene dudas, pero no lo entiendo. Sabía las respuestas.

No, pensó Hinata, se las arregló para contestar correctamente a pesar de no saberlas. ¿De verdad era tan buen mentiroso? Entonces en su mente se insinuó un extraño pensamiento y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si Sasuke no había engañado al anterior conde? ¿Y si a quien había engañado era a sí mismo?

.

La cena fue un completo desastre.

Pasada media hora, cuando se hubieron comido el pescado y estaban a punto de servirles la ternera, a Hinata se le acabó la paciencia. Había intentado iniciar conversaciones sobre el tiempo, el teatro y el parque, pero las respuestas de Karin y de Sasuke habían sido tan escuetas que parecía que careciesen de la capacidad de conversar. El doctor Uzumaki había hecho un tímido intento por ayudar, pero por lo visto no hacía mucho más que tratar a sus pacientes, y la enfermedad no era un tema muy adecuado para una cena. El Uchiha se bebía el vino como si fuese agua. Entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que hablaba el pobre doctor Uzumaki y Hinata estaba convencida de que éste era plenamente consciente de esas feroces miradas y se sentía tan confundido como ella.

Era evidente que Sasuke no estaba muy contento, pero ella tampoco. Necesitaba que viese que Karin hacía progresos, porque no podía esperar más tiempo: quería que se encargase de Yugakure cuanto antes. Pero la chica no estaba cooperando. Se comportaba como si no hubiese aprendido nada.

.

Y encima, él había apoyado un maldito codo en la mesa. Por su postura, daba la sensación de que se fuese a escurrir de la silla.

—Estamos celebrando una cena elegante. Uno no se sienta de cualquier forma en una cena elegante —dijo finalmente.

.

Sasuke bebió un poco de vino.

—Es Karin la que necesita las lecciones, no yo.

—A juzgar por tu comportamiento, eso no parece tan evidente. O hacemos esto bien o mejor que no lo hagamos.

—Yo voto por no hacerlo. Me aburre mucho, y estoy convencido de que Karin ya ha entendido lo principal.

.

Hinata se había molestado en vestirse adecuadamente. Por aquella cena había abandonado la sesión nocturna de lectura que dedicaba a su padre, que, dicho fuera de paso, estaba más débil y pálido que nunca. Se había pasado la tarde convenciendo a Sasuke de que Yugakure no la mataría, se había reunido con el administrador de su padre, que la había informado de que algunas de las inversiones que le había recomendado no iban a resultar tan fructíferas como esperaba; en realidad, no iban a producirle ningún beneficio. Aún no tenía noticias de su hermano, y cuando por fin regresara a las costas de del país de la Niebla de lo primero que se enteraría sería de que ya no tenía ninguna fuente de ingresos, y que su patrimonio estaba casi en bancarrota a causa de los negocios en los que ella había decidido invertir.

¡Y Uchiha estaba aburrido! Tenía suerte de que la longitud de la mesa los separase, porque si no, le hubiese quitado el aburrimiento de una bofetada. Pero como no llegaba, decidió utilizar las palabras.

.

—Parecen entender muy poco a la aristocracia. ¿Creen que todo lo hacemos por puro entretenimiento?,—se dirigió a Sasuke y a Karin con renovada ira,— Puedo asegurarles, milord, que eso no es así. Lo hacemos porque es lo correcto, porque es nuestro deber, porque es lo que se espera de nosotros. Es mucho más difícil hacer lo adecuado, lo correcto, lo que se espera de uno. La vida sería mucho más sencilla para todos nosotros si pudiésemos hacer las cosas de cualquier forma o como mejor nos pareciera. En el fondo, es la comprensión de la responsabilidad y nuestro compromiso con ella lo que nos diferencia de las demás personas. Y me estoy empezando a cansar de que se burlen de mí.

¿Crees que esto me resulta fácil? ¿Que me gusta estar despierta a estas horas? Tal vez tú puedas holgazanear toda la mañana, pero yo no. Yo tengo que llevar una casa.

.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Hinata? —Sasuke había recuperado la postura correcta en la silla y se empezó a levantar.

—Oh, disculpadme. Mi comportamiento no ha sido precisamente correcto. Por favor, excusadme. Necesito un momento. —Hinata se levantó y salió del comedor.

.

Sasuke la miró mientras se iba. Había sido insolente y grosero. Estaba enfadado con Karin por no esforzarse más y demostrarle su incompetencia, cosa que le decepcionaba. Estaba enfadado con Hinata por su manía de tocarse el labio superior con la lengua después de cada sorbo de vino, como si temiese perder alguna gota. Era un gesto casi imperceptible, pero él se daba cuenta. Estaba enfadado con Naruto por sonreírle a Hinata, por fingir que le interesaba lo más mínimo lo mucho que estaba lloviendo en Konoha aquel verano. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque quería limpiar el vino de los labios de Hinata con los suyos, enfadado porque lo fascinaba, porque cada vez se fijaba en más detalles de ella: aquella noche había estado observando cómo se reflejaba la luz en su pelo, revelando que no toda su melena era del mismo color. Algunos mechones eran más oscuros que otros. Se repetía a sí mismo que su interés se debía a que no la conocía bien, y en cambio lo sabía todo de Karin. Habían crecido juntos, les quedaba muy poco que saber el uno del otro. Pero con Hinata era completamente distinto.

.

Miró a Naruto y a Karin.

—Debería ir a ver cómo está.

—Por supuesto que deberías —dijo su amiga apenada—. En realidad, ya hace un rato que deberías haber salido por esa puerta.

.

Se fue del comedor y miró en la sala de estar. Hinata no estaba allí. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si estaba caminando sola por la calle? ¿Y si se había puesto en peligro?

Entró en la biblioteca y la encontró junto a la ventana. Estaba mirando el jardín de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera noche que fue a su casa. Pero esta vez no se dio la vuelta sobresaltada por su presencia. Cuando lo miró, pudo ver la furia y la desilusión en sus bellos ojos blancos. Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, ella retomó la conversación.

—Dices que estás dispuesto a hacer cuanto sea necesario para casarte con Karin, pero yo no creo que estés haciendo nada en absoluto. Sólo te veo hacer lo que te apetece a ti, y con eso ya te parece suficiente para conseguir lo que quieres. Mientras que yo debo...

Antes de pensarlo, Sasuke cubrió sus labios con un ardiente beso. Podía seguir diciéndose que estaba aburrido de la cena y de la conversación, pero la verdad era que se estaba volviendo loco viéndola beber vino, que no conseguía dejar de contemplar su esbelto cuello y sus preciosos hombros, que no soportaba ver cómo le sonreía a Naruto cuando lo que quería era que le sonriese a él.

Cuando deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca supo que aquello estaba mal, pero la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a Karin. Deseaba a Hinata con tormento y ternura. Jamás se había imaginado llevándose a Karin a su cama. Se imaginaba casándose con ella, se imaginaba haciéndola su esposa, quizás por lástima y xq ya se lo había pedido, pero por su mente nunca había cruzado ninguna imagen carnal de ellos dos juntos. Con Hinata veía una caleidoscópica variedad de imágenes que recreaban sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

Aquella noche se dio cuenta de que esa necesidad era cada vez más fuerte, y la sintió crecer también en ella cuando se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Sus dientes le rozaron su labio inferior, lo mordieron...

Él gimió, pensó en el lugar más cercano para...

.

Entonces ella lo empujó y retrocedió hasta quedar prácticamente envuelta entre las cortinas.

—Dios mío — jadeó—. Tu prometida está al final del pasillo.

—Aún no es mi prometida, y dudo mucho que algún día lo sea. ¿Crees que aceptaría si se lo pidiese esta noche? ¿La has convencido de que puede llegar a ser una buena condesa? ¡No quiere ser la anfitriona ni de una maldita cena!

Se alejó y le dio la espalda. No quería aceptar que la había asustado. A Hinata, que se había enfrentado a un canalla armado con un cuchillo. No quería que viera sus dudas sobre casarse con Karin.

.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Mi comportamiento ha sido detestable. No sé en qué estaba pensando. No volverá a ocurrir.

.

Oyó un paso indeciso, luego otro. Se tensó al notar una mano en el hombro. Quería darse la vuelta y volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Karin me ha dicho que nunca la has besado.

—No pienso en ella de ese modo.

—¿No piensas en besarla?

—Ella no es una criatura carnal. Tú sí.

.

Se alejó de nuevo. No quería tener que reprimirse para evitar demostrarle a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Bueno, sí, aunque no lo creas, soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme cuando la situación lo requiere.

—¿Y cuando estás conmigo no tienes por qué controlarte?

.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero casarme con Karin, pero pienso en ti día y noche. Estaba sentado en esa maldita mesa, imaginando cómo sabría el vino en tu lengua. Y cuando te enfadas conmigo, lo único que consigues es que te desee aún más. Pero sólo es lujuria, Hinata. Sólo es algo físico. Paso todas las noches contigo. Es normal que mi cuerpo reaccione al estar cerca del tuyo. Se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia.

.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que su olor hubiese quedado impregnado en sus sábanas.

—¿Alguna vez haces cosas con Karin?

.

El cambio de tema le resultó un poco brusco, extraño, pero se alegró de que la atención se desviase de su comportamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿La llevas alguna vez al teatro, al parque o a pasear en barca? ¿La conoces fuera del club Hozuki?

—Sí, claro.

—Cuéntame algo que hayáis hecho juntos.

—Cuando éramos niños...

—Cuando erais niños no, sino últimamente. Desde que sois adultos.

.

Reflexionó sobre su pregunta. Todo parecía girar en torno al club Hozuki. Y antes de eso, en torno a Orochimaru.

—No me puedo acordar de la última vez que hicimos algo juntos.

—Pues deberíais hacerlo, ¿no crees?

.

Le resultaba bochornoso admitir que nunca había hecho nada con una dama cuya reputación no fuese cuestionable.

—¿Qué me sugieres?

—¿Has estado en la Gran Exposición?

—No entendía que ella le estuviese recomendando con entusiasmo que saliese con Karin, como si jamás la hubiese besado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando un muro. A fin de cuentas, era hija de un duque, una mujer de sangre noble, de las más nobles de Konoha. Y los dos sabían que no había nada noble en él. Él no merecía a Hinata, en cambio Karin era la mujer con la que debería casarse, ya que no tenía nada noble al igual que él. Debía concentrarse en ganársela.

—No, no he ido — contestó.

—Yo tampoco. Dicen que la hokage Tsunade ya ha ido cinco veces. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo espero ir mañana. Tal vez podrías llevar a Karin un día de éstos. Lo pasaréis bien.

—Lo pensaré.

Hinata asintió y sacó ligeramente la lengua de la misma forma que lo hacía después de cada sorbo de vino. Sasuke se preguntó si se estaría recreando en el sabor que él había dejado en sus labios.

.

Ella carraspeó.

—Deberíamos volver con nuestros invitados.

—Supongo que sí. — Aunque no le apetecía nada. Las cenas eran aburridísimas.

—Olvidémonos de lo que ha pasado hace un momento. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder — añadió ella.

.

Él la observó entre las sombras de la biblioteca.

—¿Te refieres al beso?

Hinata asintió y él asintió también. Tal vez ella fuese capaz de olvidarlo, pero Sasuke dudaba que él jamás pudiese olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle.

.

.

.

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que le plante cara como lo hace ella? — preguntó Naruto antes de beber un poco de vino.

Karin sonrió.

—No. Y creo que no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Él siempre te ha querido. ¿Por qué se lo estás poniendo tan difícil? No eres ninguna blandengue ni ninguna cobarde. En realidad, creo que si desearas de verdad todo esto, nada te impediría conseguirlo.

—De eso se trata, Naruto. De que yo no quiero todo esto. Es demasiado pomposo, demasiado... Bueno, sencillamente es demasiado.

—Piensa en todas las buenas obras que podrías hacer.

—También puedo hacerlas ahora. Las estoy haciendo ahora.

—Pero podrías hacer mucho más. Si fueses la mujer de Sasuke, podrías influir en la sociedad, podrías...

—Recibir un desaire tras otro. No entiendo por qué él se empeña en seguir viviendo en este mundo. En serio que no. Me doy cuenta de cómo lo miran en el club. No tiene amigos entre la aristocracia, lo desprecian. Además él me quiere pero no…

—¿No te das cuenta de la ironía? Los juzgas con tanta dureza como ellos nos juzgan a nosotros. En realidad, ¿qué sabes de ellos? ¿Es que Hinata no te cae bien? —la interrumpió.

.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Parece que me lo quieras poner más difícil. Claro que me cae bien.

—Te preocupas por lo que la aristocracia piense de ti.

—¿Tú no?

—No. Una de las cosas que aprendí cuando de niño era ladrón de tumbas es que, al morir, todos tenemos el mismo aspecto. Eso quiere decir que todos somos iguales. Por eso siempre que conozco a un tipo que va por ahí presumiendo en su caballo me lo imagino muerto. Entonces ya no me resulta tan intimidante.

.

Ella se rió.

—Eres asqueroso.

.

Naruto le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy cautivadora. Siempre había sido muy tranquilo y retraído. Cuando Karin lo conoció, pasó algún tiempo temiendo morir si él la tocaba. Todos le tenían miedo.

Era el primer niño que conocían al que no le daban miedo los muertos.

Poco después de que la cena llegase a su fin, un hombre fue a la casa para avisar a Naruto de que uno de sus pacientes se había puesto peor, y él se marchó a toda prisa.

.

Sasuke debía llevar, pues, a las dos damas a casa. Como no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en sí mismo si se quedaba a solas con Hinata, la llevó a ella primero. No parecía que Karin sospechase que hubiese ocurrido algo inapropiado entre ellos mientras estaban en la biblioteca.

Aunque, en realidad, Karin nunca pensaba mal de él.

.

Tras acompañar a Hinata, se quedó a solas con Karin en el coche. Se sintió raro al pensar en las pocas veces que habían viajado solos. Cuando él y Hinata iban juntos cada noche en el carruaje, hablaban de muchísimas cosas. Tal vez fuese porque eran novedad el uno para el otro y no sabían mucho de sus vidas, mientras que él y Karin habían crecido juntos. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro.

—Creo que Naruto trabaja demasiado — dijo Karin al cabo de un rato.

—¿Es que alguno de nosotros no lo hace? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Hinata me gusta mucho.

—Esta noche se lo has puesto muy difícil.

—Creo que todos lo hemos hecho. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para una cena formal. Lo haré mejor cuando sea necesario, Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé. A mí también se me ha hecho pesado. Dudo mucho que celebremos muchas cenas.

.

Ella retiró la cortina y miró fuera.

—Jugo me ha estado hablando de la Gran Exposición. Estaba muy impresionado.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

.

Soltó la cortina y la tela volvió a su sitio.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Mañana te va bien?

Ella sonrió con delicadeza.

—Mañana me va muy bien.

—Estupendo.

Cuando llegaron al Hozuki, Sasuke la acompañó a su apartamento. Luego bajó la escalera, se dirigió a la puerta trasera del club y recorrió el pasillo en dirección al despacho donde sabía que encontraría a Suigetsu. Un lacayo de enormes puños le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Sasuke sabía que era más bien un guardia que un sirviente. Su presencia allí significaba que su amigo estaba contando dinero.

.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Suigetsu estaba haciendo cuando él entró. Levantó la vista de los montones de monedas y billetes y preguntó:

—¿Cómo ha ido tu cena elegante?

—Aburrida y no tan elegante.

.

Suigetsu alargó el brazo para coger un vaso, lo llenó de whisky y lo empujó hasta la otra punta del escritorio. Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, cogió el vaso, se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Suigetsu se lo rellenó inmediatamente. Sasuke dio por hecho que se le notaba en la cara que necesitaba una o dos copas.

—¿Qué te preocupa? — le preguntó Suigetsu.

—Era la única persona que Sasuke conociera a quien se le daba mejor que a él analizar a la gente.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

—¿Aparte de a mi madre?

.

Lo miró anonadado. Conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo.

—Te vendió cuando tenías cinco años.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no significa que no la quisiera. Sólo que ella no me quería a mí.

.

Mientras le daba un pequeño trago a su whisky, Sasuke reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Él siempre había dado por hecho que como él quería a Karin, ella debía de quererle a él también. ¿Podía el amor tener un solo lado y seguir siendo amor?

¿Lo había querido alguien a él antes de que fuese adoptado extraoficialmente por Orochimaru y su alegre prole? Y si hubiese sido así, ¿se acordaría?

—Aquella noche que me encontraste en el callejón, detrás de la basura, ¿dije algo?

—¿Como qué?

.

Sasuke recorrió el borde del vaso con el dedo.

—Algo que pudiese haberte dado alguna pista de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—No necesitaba que dijeses nada para darme ninguna pista. Era evidente: te estabas muriendo.

—Pero ¿cómo llegué hasta allí?

—Me dio la sensación de que te habían echado de casa. Estabas flaco y tenías la ropa raída. ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pasó?

.

Sasuke se masajeó la frente. De repente, le dolía la cabeza. Lo tarde que era y su pequeño encuentro con Hinata le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

—No creerás de verdad que eres Konohagure, ¿verdad? —preguntó Suigetsu.

.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. El verdadero Uchiha hubiese sido digno de Hinata. Él jamás lo sería. Ella era una dama y él un sinvergüenza.

—¿Le ha enseñado ya lady Hinata a Karin lo que necesita saber? — preguntó Suigetsu.

.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Parece que no le haya enseñado nada.

—¿Ése es el motivo de que tengas un aspecto tan fúnebre?

.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en los muslos y sujetó el vaso con las dos manos.

Estudió las gotas que se movían en el fondo del vaso.

—Durante estos años, he estado con varias mujeres. No importaba en absoluto lo que hiciese con ellas, jamás sentí que le estuviese siendo infiel a Karin. Pero con Hinata... Cada vez que hablo con ella, siento que lo soy.

—No hay nada de malo en que hables con ella.—No pensaba confesar que había hecho algo más que hablarle.

—A veces me preocupa que Karin no me quiera y que no sepa cómo decírmelo. — Analizó la forma en que Suigetsu se bebió el whisky—. Si ése fuera el caso me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Si lo supieses... no dejarías que me pusiera en ridículo.

—El amor es un extraño para mí, Sasuke. Aparte de mi madre, ninguna otra mujer se ha ganado nunca mi afecto.

—¿Ni siquiera Karin?

—Por Dios Sasuke. Qué tu creas amar a Karin no la hace la mujer más deseable o perfecta del mundo. Ella me gusta mucho, pero es cariño y deseos de protegerla. Eso no es amor, ¿verdad?

Sasuke estaba seguro de que Suigetsu le ocultaba algo. Era evidente que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Además no pasó por alto su 'crees amar'.

.

Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se levantó.

—No, gustar no es lo mismo que amar.

Y tampoco lo era la lujuria. Y eso era lo que él sentía por Hinata, una profunda y casi descontrolada lujuria.

Cuando volvió a casa, iba a irse directo a la biblioteca para servirse un poco más de whisky, esperaba que eso lo ayudase a dormir, pero su mirada se clavó en un sobre que esperaba sobre la bandejita de plata de la entrada. Reconocía perfectamente la caligrafía, aunque no era tan pulcra como de costumbre. No cabía duda de que era Hinata invitándolo de nuevo a uno de sus estúpidos bailes.

Se preguntó si habría dejado la invitación allí antes o después de su encuentro a solas; se preguntó si esperaba que llevase a Karin.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Su última invitación sería otra de las muchas que no aceptaría.

.

.

.

.

 _Del diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha._

.

Muy poca gente acudió al funeral del anciano conde. Hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta del precio que había tenido que pagar por hacerse cargo de mí, por haber anunciado al mundo que yo, el sospechoso de haber asesinado a su segundo hijo, era su nieto.

Una semana después de su muerte, asistí a un baile. Ya sabía que no era lo correcto, que cuando alguien estaba de luto no debía asistir a eventos alegres. Pero también sabía que se solía disculpar a los caballeros por no seguir a rajatabla las convenciones sociales. Además, tenía un motivo para ir precisamente a aquel baile: no quería que nadie tuviese la más mínima duda de que había ocupado mí puesto como nuevo conde de Konohagure.

Recuerdo muy poco de esa noche, pero en cuanto empecé a bajar la escalera, me arrepentí de haber acudido. Los invitados me miraban como si fuese una extraña criatura expuesta en una colección de animales salvajes y, al pensarlo, me empezó a doler la cabeza. Me moría por un vaso de whisky. Me moría por estar en el club Hozuki.

Las damas bajaban la vista ante mí, y los caballeros miraban a otro lado. Algunos incluso se apartaban a mi paso, como si temiesen que los contaminase con mi presencia.

.

Y entonces la vi.

A ella.

Encantadora, elegante y osada. No sólo me sostuvo la mirada, sino que me observó como si se sintiese tan fascinada por mí como yo lo estaba por ella. Durante un breve instante, pensé pedirle que me hiciese el honor de bailar conmigo, pero sabía que si lo hacía destruiría su reputación. Por primera vez en mi vida, aquella noche entendí los sacrificios que debía hacer si quería convertirme en un auténtico caballero.

.

Me retiré arrepentido y convencido de que jamás sabría lo que sentiría teniéndola entre mis brazos.

.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata no podía dormir y le parecía una pérdida de tiempo quedarse allí en la cama, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el dosel. Prefería hacer algo útil, así que se fue a la habitación de su padre y le dijo a la enfermera que se marchase a descansar un rato. Ella la despertaría cuando se quisiera retirar.

Su padre parecía dormido, pero Hinata se sentía a gusto cogiéndole la mano. Aunque estuviese despierto tampoco le podría contar que había dejado que Uchiha la besara tres veces.

.

Creía que los motivos que lo habían empujado a besarla habían sido: intimidación, distracción y frustración.

Pero los motivos de ella para besarlo, porque por mucho que se avergonzase al pensarlo le había devuelto el beso las tres veces, eran un misterio. Aquella noche se había apartado porque creía que le iban a fallar las piernas. En realidad, le hubiese gustado que él insistiera. Al pensarlo, recordó que Karin y el doctor Uzumaki estaban esperando que volviesen al comedor.

Cuando por fin regresaron a la mesa, Karin no la miró a los ojos. Hinata se preguntó si habría algo en ellos o en sus labios hinchados que gritara lo que había pasado.

.

No quería desear a Uchiha, pero lo deseaba.

No debería haberle dejado la invitación, pero pensó que si podía bailar con él aunque fuera sólo una vez, se conformaría con poder recordar ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no creía que un baile pudiese ser ni mucho menos tan satisfactorio como uno de sus besos.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como él, papá —susurró—. A veces, pienso que me romperá el corazón. No lo hará a propósito, porque él no conoce mis sentimientos, pero lo hará de todos modos.

—Le acarició la mano—. Supongo que tú amabas a mamá. Si es así, ¿cómo conseguiste superar perderla? Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa. Estoy tan acostumbrada a su compañía que no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir cuando no pueda verlo cada día, o, para ser más exactos, cada noche.

.

Hinata pensó que sería divertido llevar a Hidaiku, el hijo de Sakura, a la Gran Exposición. Ella también quiso ir con ellos. En realidad, había insistido mucho; estaba convencida de que la reputación de Hinata quedaría arruinada si se dejaba ver en público sin carabina, y dado que Sakura estaba casada, ella podía cumplir esa función.

Llegaron al parque del Valle del Fin poco después de desayunar y se pusieron en la cola. Era el día en que las entradas eran más baratas; sólo costaban un chelín, y había gente más bien corriente. El morado de Sakura en la barbilla ya casi había desaparecido, pero ella aún no quería encontrarse con nadie a quien pudiese conocer. Le pareció que sería menos probable que ocurriera si iban ese día. El edificio de hierro y vidrio conocido como Palacio de Cristal era un increíble y enorme espacio que albergaba las más vario pintas exposiciones, especialmente para un niño de cuatro años.

.

Una asombrosa fuente de agua que había en el centro de la estructura había conseguido que Hidai abriese los ojos como platos, y Hinata había tenido que cogerlo con fuerza de la mano para impedir que trepase por ella.

Ahora, tres horas después, el niño empezaba a estar aburrido y quejoso, porque se sentía cansado. Hinata lo había llevado en brazos un rato con la esperanza de poder disfrutar un poco más de la exhibición antes de verse obligada a irse, pero estaba empezando a tener los brazos tan cansados como las piernas de Hidai. Ya entendía por qué la hokage había visitado la exposición cinco veces: era imposible verlo todo de una vez.

—Hidai está comenzando a impacientarse. ¿Crees que sería mejor que nos fuésemos? — preguntó Sakura.

.

Hinata pudo advertir la desilusión en su voz y se preguntó si lo que lamentaba su amiga era no poder seguir viendo la exposición o tener que volver a casa.

—¿Por qué no seguimos un poco más? Me encantaría ver el diamante de Koh-i-Noor.

—¿Crees que será tan espectacular como dicen?

—Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora lo ha sido.

—Incluso la gente —susurró Sakura—. ¿Alguna vez has visto tanta variedad de gente? Proceden de todas las partes del mundo. Cada vez que miro a mi alrededor... Oh, cielo santo.

.

Sakura palideció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata.

—Es lord Uchiha. Y se está acercando a nosotras. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Sabía que no debíamos hablar de él el otro día en el jardín de lady Mei.

.

Hinata se dio la vuelta. Era cierto, eran Uchiha y Karin. Era bastante evidente que se dirigían hacia ellas, como si formasen parte de la exposición. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento ante la expectativa. Allí estaba segura; rodeada de gente y con Sakura a su lado. Él no podría tentarla para que albergase malos pensamientos con un beso.

Todo sería muy formal y correcto.

—Ignóralo — le ordenó Sakura clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

.

¿Ignorarlo? ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa cuando le parecía tan extremadamente guapo, con aquel traje azul? Su corbata también era azul, pero la camisa y el chaleco eran de un tono de gris que resaltaba sus ojos. Llevaba guantes de piel y en una mano sujetaba el sombrero y el bastón. Ella ya sabía de qué era capaz aquel bastón, casi tan peligroso como su propietario.

—No pienso desairarlo con un trato que no se ha merecido. — A pesar de sentir cómo Sakura clavaba en ella su horrorizada mirada, Hinata saludó al conde con una sonrisa y empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de comportarse para que su amiga no sospechase que eran algo más que conocidos.

.

Se imaginaba que él dominaría perfectamente la situación.

—Lady Hinata Hyuga, si no recuerdo mal — dijo perezosamente y con un aire burlón en los ojos que ella dudó que Sakura pudiese advertir. Hinata sospechaba que ésta le tenía tanto miedo a aquel hombre que no levantaría la vista más allá del pañuelo que él lucía en el cuello—. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en un baile una vez, hace ya algunos años, pero creo que nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien aquel baile. Ya hace muchos años. Qué sorpresa verle hoy por aquí.

—Sé de buena tinta que sería una lástima perderse la Gran Exposición.

—Creo que hacía muchos años que querían traerla a la ciudad. —Se volvió hacia Sakura—.Duquesa, permítame que le presente a Sasuke Uchiha, el conde de Konohagure.

.

Sakura seguía clavándole los dedos en el brazo, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? Él no había hecho nada que pudiese intimidarla.

—Milord —dijo Sakura con sequedad. Hinata estaba segura de que él se había percatado de la rudeza de su tono, pero no parecía que eso lo preocupase.

—Su excelencia —respondió él—. Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Darling. Una conocida. Karin iba vestida de un modo muy parecido a la noche anterior. Su vestido era de un gris apagado. Daba la sensación de que no quisiera llamar la atención. Incluso su sombrero carecía de color; parecía que estuviese en la etapa final de un período de luto.

—Sí, bastante conocida, estoy segura —espetó Sakura con arrogancia y recelo.

.

El conde entrecerró los ojos y Hinata supo que se había ofendido. Una cosa era despreciarlo a él, pero despreciar a la mujer que amaba...

—¿Hace mucho que han llegado? —preguntó, intentando ocultar la descortesía de Sakura.

—No, no mucho. La señorita Darling quería visitar la exposición entera y tener una visión global de todo lo que hay, pero yo preferiría una visita más detallada. ¿Qué cree usted que es mejor?

—Yo creo que es imposible verlo todo en una sola visita. Si se deciden a ir despacio podrán ver las cosas que elijan con más calma.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

.

Hidaiku empezó a mecerse contra Hinata y a golpearla con sus piernecitas en el trasero y las caderas.

—¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!

Ella lo dejó en el suelo: tenía los brazos agotados.

.

Uchiha se agachó de inmediato frente a él.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

.

Sakura resopló.

—El conde de Yugakure — contestó Hidai, adoptando el mismo tono arrogante del que su madre había hecho gala hacía sólo un momento. A pesar de lo joven que era, ya reconocía las diferencias de clase.

— ¿Sabías que allí tienen limonada, pastelitos y caramelos? ¿Te gustaría comprar algo para ti y para tu mamá? — le preguntó él.

Hidai asintió con entusiasmo olvidándose automáticamente de su cansancio.

—Enséñame la mano — le ordenó Uchiha.

.

El niño lo hizo.

—Ciérrala. —Le demostró lo que quería decir enseñándole el puño cerrado. Luego chasqueó los dedos—. Ahora, ábrela.

.

Cuando el niño obedeció, abrió unos ojos como platos al ver la moneda de medio centavo que tenía en la mano. Sakura resopló de nuevo.

—Mmm, no estoy seguro de que vayas a tener suficiente con eso —dijo Uchiha. Miró a Karin—. ¿Usted qué opina, señorita Darling?

—Definitivamente no es suficiente. Debería tener por lo menos un chelín.

—Creo que tiene razón. —Volvió a mirar a Hidai—. Cierra la mano con la moneda dentro y di: ¿por favor, señor, me puede dar un poco más?

.

El niño lo hizo.

El conde chasqueó los dedos, Hidai abrió la mano y se sorprendió aún más que antes. La moneda de medio centavo había desaparecido y en su lugar había una de seis peniques.

Karin golpeó a Uchiha en la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto, eso no es un chelín.

.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban actuando y se preguntó cuántas veces habrían hecho cosas similares. ¿Era así como desplumaban a la gente? ¿Era aquella actuación un vestigio de su niñez? Parecía todo tan natural... Parecían estar tan cómodos el uno con el otro...

—Tiene usted toda la razón, señorita Darling. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Lo intentamos otra vez, lord Yugakure?

.

Hidai asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cerró la palma de la mano otra vez.

—¿Por favor, señor, me puede dar un poco más?

—Por supuesto, milord. Ya lo creo —contestó él chasqueando los dedos.

.

El pequeño abrió el puño y anunció sus ganancias a los cuatro vientos:

—¡Mira! ¡Un chelín!

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no era el único que esbozaba una espléndida sonrisa. Su madre también sonreía. Parecía como si sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido tan rápido como las monedas.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso, milord? — preguntó Hinata.

—Es magia.

—Bueno, sí, eso ya lo he visto, pero ¿cuál es el secreto?

—Me temo que no se lo puedo explicar. Arruinaría la diversión.

—Excelencia, ¿puedo llevar a su hijo a comprar unos refrescos? — preguntó Karin.

.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Iré con usted.

.

Hinata observó cómo los tres se marchaban en dirección a la caseta de refrescos.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir con ellos.

—Probablemente — dijo el conde ofreciéndole el brazo. Hubiese sido de mala educación rechazarlo, así que apoyó la mano en él.

—Supongo que te darás cuenta del escándalo que supone que salgas con Karin sin llevar carabina.

—Cielo santo, Hinata, hemos dormido juntos durante toda nuestra infancia, acurrucándonos el uno contra el otro. ¿De verdad crees que nuestra relación requiere una carabina?

.

A ella la asaltaron los celos cuando se los imaginó haciendo algo más que acurrucarse con inocencia.

—Las apariencias lo son todo.

—Me parece muy bien, pero ella tiene casi treinta años. ¿No es ésa la edad mágica en la que una mujer deja de necesitar que la vigilen?

—¿Tiene treinta años?. Aun así, al verlos juntos en público, la gente asumirá que es tu amante.

—Jamás me he acostado con ella.

.

Hinata se sorprendió de lo aliviada que se sentía al escuchar esa inapropiada confesión.

—¿Acaso vas a colgarte un cartel en la espalda donde lo expliques?

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió que hiciese algo con ella.

No se molestó en esconder que lo estaba impacientando.

—Di por hecho que tenías el suficiente sentido común como para saber que necesitabas una carabina.

—Entonces no hay otra salida. Tendremos que pasar el resto del día contigo y con la duquesa de Yugakure que, como mujer casada, podrá hacer las veces de carabina para salvaguardar la reputación de Karin.

.

Ella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era aquélla alguna clase de estrategia para conseguir unirse a su grupo?

—Si no te conociese, pensaría que has organizado este encuentro a propósito y que has omitido la carabina deliberadamente para que me sienta obligada a proteger la reputación de Karin.

—¿Acaso disfrutar de tu compañía me convierte en un sinvergüenza?

—Tú eres un sinvergüenza sencillamente porque lo eres.

—Supongo que eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero Karin aprende mediante la imitación. Me ha parecido que le iría muy bien poder observar cómo te comportas tú en público.

—Entonces, lo de hoy se convierte en una lección más, no en una salida para que podáis disfrutar de estar juntos. Eso arruina el propósito principal de la salida.

—¿Cómo puede arruinar el propósito principal si es algo que nos acerca un paso más a conseguir lo que los dos deseamos?

.

La atención de Hinata se centró en los enérgicos pasos que se acercaban. Era Hidai, sujetando un caramelo.

—¿Señor, va a venir con nosotros?

.

Uchiha se agachó.

—¿Te gustaría?

.

Hinata estaba asombrada de la capacidad de Sasuke para entenderse con el niño.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un elefante?

—Hidai negó con la cabeza.

.

El conde se enderezó, y le dio a Hinata el sombrero y el bastón.

—¿Le importaría?

.

Ella los cogió. Uchiha volvió a centrar su atención en Hidai.

—Vámonos, mi joven lord. —Se lo subió a los hombros y el niño se hinchó como un pavo mientras su caramelo se perdía en el espeso cabello negro de Sasuke.

.

Cuando Sakura y Karin se unieron a ellos, echaron a andar todos juntos con Uchiha a la cabeza. Parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía, y si no era así, por lo menos había conseguido entretener a Hidai, lo que permitió a Hinata disfrutar un poco más de la exposición.

O eso hubiese hecho si Sasuke no hubiese acaparado toda su atención.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía de día. Tenía un aspecto mucho menos siniestro con la luz iluminándolo a través del techo de cristal. Ya sabía que era alto, pero ahora lo parecía incluso más. También sabía que tenía los hombros anchos, pero ahora parecían inmensos. Avanzaba con mucha seguridad y señalaba cosas intentando captar la atención de Hidai.

.

Nunca se lo había podido imaginar con niños, pero ahora ya no se lo podría imaginar sin ellos.

Se había comportado con Sakura como todo un caballero y había sido encantador con el pequeño. Ya le había dicho que sabía hacer trucos de magia con monedas, pero jamás se había imaginado que fuesen tan increíbles como el que acababa de presenciar. Su padre también sabía sacar una moneda de detrás de la oreja de una persona, pero lo que Uchiha había hecho requería unas manos muy hábiles.

Intentó no imaginar qué cosas maravillosas podrían hacer aquellas manos tan hábiles con los botones del corpiño de una dama o con los lazos de un corsé. Esas inapropiadas reflexiones le provocaron una oleada de calor que le subió al rostro.

Verlo de día le estaba permitiendo, literalmente, observarlo a una luz diferente. Y se daba cuenta de que aquello no estaba siendo muy bueno para su corazón: ahora deseaba algo que no podía tener.

La Gran Exposición era fascinante, pero palideció ante las caras de Hinata, Karin y la duquesa cuando vieron el enorme diamante Koh-i-Noor. Estaba dentro de una urna y lo iluminaban desde fuera con ayuda de una lámpara de gas. Sasuke estaba tan interesado en la urna como en el propio diamante. Aun así, no le prestó atención durante mucho rato.

Tenía jaqueca casi desde que se había subido el niño a los hombros y la intensidad del dolor había tocado techo en la zona del elefante. Suponía que se debía a que Hidai, llevado por su entusiasmo, lo había estado zarandeando y golpeando la cabeza.

Pero pensaba aguantar el dolor, porque quería seguir observando a Hinata y a Karin juntas.

.

Hablaban y sonreían. Se preguntó cuando él se casara con Karin si serían amigas y si podrían salir juntos de vez en cuando.

Le parecía muy interesante el contraste entre las tres mujeres. La duquesa de Yugakura no dejaba de mirar alrededor ni un segundo, parecía temer que alguien fuese a atacarlos en cualquier momento. Pensó que tal vez no estuviese cómoda rodeada de tanta gente, pero sus reacciones recordaban más bien a las de una persona que está haciendo algo que se supone que no debe hacer y teme ser descubierta. Hinata parecía no darse cuenta de que la estaban observando. Jugo había estado allí hasta que Sasuke llegó con Karin. Entonces, él lo había sustituido. Querían descubrir quién estaba siguiendo a Hinata, pero tal vez el hombre que lo hacía no se había podido pagar la entrada. Karin era más observadora, su mirada analizaba y evaluaba a la gente, buscaba un objetivo fácil casi de forma inconsciente. No es que fuese a aprovecharse de nadie. Dejó de robar cuando el anciano conde los apartó de las calles. Pero los hábitos adquiridos durante la niñez son difíciles de cambiar.

.

La atención de Sasuke seguía deslizándose hacia Hinata y su encantadora sonrisa.

Probablemente, nunca podría volver a pasar un día como aquél con ella. Su relación volvería a quedar confinada a las sombras. —ese era el lugar al que pertenecían las personas como Karin y como él, mientras que Hinata Hyuga era una criatura de luz.

.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke estaba sentado ante el escritorio de su despacho, con la lengua impregnada del sabor del whisky y los ojos clavados en la invitación que tenía delante.

Ya hacía más de una semana desde su visita a la Gran Exposición, una semana durante la cual Hinata parecía haberse distanciado de él. En el carruaje apenas hablaban ya. Sus encuentros no reflejaban incomodidad u hostilidad, pero él advertía que había cierta tensión entre ellos.

Sospechaba que tenía mucho más que ver con el beso de la biblioteca que con el paseo por el Palacio de Cristal. Ella parecía muy cómoda en la exposición, probablemente porque agradecía estar rodeada de gente y la carencia de sombras.

Sabía que aquella noche no habría clase. Karin se había mostrado muy aliviada ante la perspectiva de una noche libre de enseñanzas. A aquellas alturas, ¿no debería estar más cómoda con la idea de convertirse en su esposa? Siempre se había imaginado una vida junto a ella, en aquella casa, compartiendo los pequeños y mundanos detalles de su día a día. Se los imaginaba con hijos. Se veía a sí mismo siendo, por fin, feliz.

Estaba cansado de estar solo, de pasar el rato con los amigos ante una mesa de juego, con la absoluta certeza de que ellos no estaban más cómodos en su mundo de lo que lo estaba él mismo.

Pero ya no quería a Karin a su lado.

.

Ninguno de ellos era como Hinata, que se sentía a gusto en las cenas y los bailes, y había crecido acostumbrada a que la despertaran por las mañanas. Ellos no poseían su fría seguridad, no lo desafiaban a la menor oportunidad. Dejaron de considerarlo un igual el día en que se subió al pedestal de la nobleza. La incomodidad que los asaltaba cuando estaban con Sasuke era muy sutil pero real.

Suigetsu siempre le estaba recordando que no era el legítimo heredero. Jugo siempre hacía lo que él le pedía, fuera la hora que fuese; era como si Sasuke tuviese derecho a incomodar a cualquiera para que cumpliesen sus deseos.

Naruto nunca dejaba de acudir cuando lo llamaba. Se ocupaba del problema y luego se iba. No se quedaba a tomar una copa con él, nunca le explicaba la carga que suponía para él ser dador de vida y muerte.

Karin estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de convertirse en su mujer. El problema no era la intimidad que compartirían, sino las pequeñas luchas diarias a las que deberían enfrentarse juntos, los malditos bailes a los que deberían asistir.

.

Tenía la invitación de Hinata delante, burlándose de él, de su vida, desafiándolo a dar la cara...«¡Maldita sea!»

Se sirvió más whisky, se llevó el vaso a los labios, inspiró el dulce aroma del coraje... y volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa. Cogió la invitación y deslizó los dedos por encima de las letras. ¿Se habría sentido incómoda al escribirla? ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de que acudiese?

Se acordó de la noche en que jugaron a cartas.

.

«Es evidente, milord, que no sabías lo que estaba pensando.»

.

Pero sí sabía lo que pensaba cuando escribió su nombre en aquella elegante invitación: que no asistiría.

Quizá fuese un farol.

Quizá esa noche la haría arrepentirse de haber visitado su biblioteca a medianoche.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ya sabía que Sasuke no asistiría al baile y, sin embargo, cuando la aguja del reloj empezó a acercarse a la medianoche, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Le resultaba muy difícil estar en aquel baile sin que se le notara lo mucho que despreciaba al anfitrión. Parecía tan agradable... Nadie veía al monstruo que habitaba bajo su piel.

Ni siquiera Sakura dejaba entrever nada. Estaba allí, manteniendo el tipo y fingiendo que todo era estupendo. A veces, Hinata estaba tan molesta con su amiga como lo estaba con Yugakure.

Pero sonrió, bromeó y flirteó con todos los caballeros que bailaron con ella sin dejar que ninguno se diese cuenta de que no era el hombre con quien tanto deseaba bailar. Quería estar entre los brazos de Uchiha aunque fuera sólo en una ocasión y mirarlo a los ojos mientras sus pies se deslizaban sobre la pista de baile. Por una vez, quería que la mirase como miraba a Karin. La intensa adoración que sentía por la joven era algo que toda mujer debería poder sentir por lo menos una vez en su vida.

.

Tal vez fuese un sinvergüenza con muchos defectos, pero poseía un corazón mucho más generoso que algunos de todos los hombres con los que había hablado aquella noche.

Echó una ojeada a su carnet de baile. Los tres próximos no los tenía comprometidos. Se sintió aliviada, empezaba a estar cansada de fingir que se divertía. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Sakura, demasiado preocupada de que Yugakure encontrase algún fallo en la velada... Pero todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien. Incluso tenía la mano mucho mejor. El médico de su padre le había quitado los puntos. La cicatriz no era tan desagradable. Y como en público siempre llevaba guantes, muy poca gente llegaría a verla.

.

Agradeció ese pequeño descanso en su papel de anfitriona. Se estaba dirigiendo a las puertas que daban a la terraza, cuando Sakura la detuvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

.

A tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Me acompañas?

—No, no creo. Estoy disfrutando mucho de los elogios de Hidan. Está muy contento de cómo está saliendo todo esta noche.

—Me alegro mucho, Sakura.

—Tengo que decirle que una gran parte del mérito es tuya.

—No, no lo hagas. Tú me ayudaste a planificarlo todo. Deja que piense que eres la única responsable. —«Si así resulta más sencillo vivir con él...», pensó. Apretó con cariño la mano de su amiga—. Ve a divertirte. Yo no tardaré.

Salió a la terraza. Gracias a las antorchas del jardín, podía ver a las muchas parejas que paseaban por los senderos del mismo. Ningún caballero la había llevado nunca a dar un paseo de ésos. Bueno, en cuanto lo pensó se dio cuenta de que no era del todo cierto. Uchiha había paseado con ella por un jardín la noche en que sellaron su acuerdo.

.

Se acercó a la parte más oscura de la terraza. Quería estar sola, quería...

—¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

.

Casi se le paró el corazón al escuchar su voz. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí envuelto en sombras, como si de un ladrón se tratase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Me han invitado.

—No, quiero decir... ya sé que recibiste una invitación, pero no has entrado debidamente.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar por ese calvario cuando tú eres la única con quien quiero bailar?

.

He supuesto que tarde o temprano saldrías, así que te estaba esperando.

A decir verdad, había estado a punto de rendirse. Había estado espiando discretamente por la ventana, la había estado observando. Estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido que resaltaba sus generosos pechos, envidiaba a los hombres con los que había bailado... La música se perdía en la noche, y por primera vez en su vida había deseado bailar con una mujer. Era consciente de que ella lo estaba observando, que lo analizaba. Sasuke se había vestido para hacer una entrada convencional, pero cuando llegó, dejó de verle el sentido a estar en compañía de personas que no le caían bien. Lo único que quería era bailar con Hinata.

Y ahora lo podría hacer.

.

—¿Has estado esperando en la oscuridad? —Ella miró al otro lado de la terraza—. ¿Espiando por la ventana como si fueses un voyeur?

—No seas exagerada. Sólo estaba esperando a que aparecieses y, por fin, mi paciencia ha sido recompensada. — La cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí—. Baila conmigo.

—Dios mío, eres un cobarde.

.

Fue como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Le soltó la mano.

—No seas ridícula.

—Entra por la puerta principal y baila conmigo en la pista de baile.

.

Asiste a este baile como lo haría un caballero.

—¡Ya he asistido a un baile como lo haría un caballero! —susurró—. Ya sé lo que piensan de mí. Todos desviaron la vista... menos tú. Ellos creen que voy a secuestrar a sus hijos y a llevarme su alma.

—Porque no te conocen. No les has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estoy segura de que lo único que saben de ti es que eres el tipo que se queda con su dinero en el club Hozuki. Es normal que estés rodeado de habladurías y especulaciones. Tu pasado lo garantiza. Mientras sigas actuando como un cobarde, mientras sigas escondiéndote...

—Yo no soy un cobarde —le espetó él.

.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Entonces, demuéstralo. ¿O necesitas que Karin esté a tu lado? ¿Es eso lo que estás esperando? ¿A tener una mujer contigo para que te ayude a encontrar el valor que te falta para salir de las sombras? ¿Crees que así te resultará más fácil? ¿De verdad la vas a dejar entrar en la cueva del león sin asegurarte antes de que sea un lugar seguro?

—Tú no sabes nada sobre ese tema, no sabes lo que haré o dejaré de hacer.

.

Ella posó su mano, la mano que posiblemente le había salvado la vida, sobre la suya para ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo. Era su perdición. Sasuke no quería su compasión, no quería su comprensión. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

—Es como beber whisky —le dijo lentamente—. El primer trago es amargo, el segundo lo es menos. Y al final acabas por apreciar su sabor.

—El whisky se lo puede beber uno solo en casa. Déjame bailar contigo aquí, en la intimidad del jardín. Ella lo observó un momento mientras la música se apagaba y una nueva melodía se volvía a deslizar por el jardín.

—Bueno, si es así como lo quieres... —contestó con suavidad.

.

Y él pudo ver en sus ojos y oír en su voz lo mucho que la decepcionaba darse cuenta de que él elegía el camino más fácil.

—Si entro por la puerta principal, no podré bailar contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque arruinaría tu reputación.

—Tal vez al principio sea así, pero cuando lleguen a conocerte, creo poder asegurar que me acabarán mirando con mucho más respeto, incluso me tomarán por una visionaria.

—Tienes una extraña fe en mi capacidad para ganarme a esa gente.

—Sí. — Le tocó la mejilla con la mano enguantada—. Me ganaste a mí.

.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un intenso segundo y luego flaqueó: tuvo la sensación de haberle revelado demasiado.

—¡Maldita sea! — gruñó él.

.

Entonces giró sobre sus talones y se fue. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desafiarlo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido...?

Cuando volvía al salón de baile, Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo había presionado demasiado y que, al hacerlo, lo había alejado.

Debería haber aceptado aquel baile en el jardín con alegría, con gratitud... pero estaba cansada de que todo lo que tuviese que ver con él fuese a escondidas, como si su relación fuese vergonzosa.

Incluso el encuentro en el Palacio de Cristal estuvo teñido de engaño. Fingieron no ser más que distantes conocidos. Lo peor era que ella se sentía como una tonta por seguir invitándolo a fiestas a las que él no tenía ninguna intención de acudir. Y, sin embargo, incluso en aquel momento, sabiendo que no iba a entrar por aquella puerta, seguía teniendo la esperanza de...

.

—Sasuke Uchiha, conde de Konohagure.

El anuncio de su llegada resonó por la sala en medio de un tenso silencio. Hinata miró hacia la escalera; con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Y allí estaba, arrogante y orgulloso, con el desafío grabado en la mirada.

—Oh, santo cielo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?, —le preguntó Sakura, que de repente estaba a su lado, agarrándola del brazo—. Yo no le mandé ninguna invitación.

—Lo hice yo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Me tiene intrigada.

.

Lo observó mientras bajaba la escalera con aquel aire que ahora sabía que no era más que una pose. Creció aprendiendo a engañar, a actuar, pero no lo utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería, sólo se envolvía en él como si de una exquisita capa se tratase, con el propósito de protegerse.

Había entrado para demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde. Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable, tal como lo era la noche en que ella lo vio por primera vez. Merodeó por la sala de la misma forma que lo hizo en aquella ocasión. Desafiaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar su derecho a estar allí, y ahora ella sabía que lo hacía porque era él mismo quien dudaba de ese derecho.

.

Sasuke quería, necesitaba que ellos aceptasen su posición en su mundo porque él era incapaz de hacerlo.

Mientras lo observaba, Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, de algún modo, había llegado a preocuparse mucho por aquel hombre. No quería que nadie le hiciese daño. No quería que perdiese aquella pequeña parte de su alma a la que se aferraba.

—Como yo lo he invitado, iré a saludarlo —dijo. Y antes de que Sakura pudiese objetar nada, echó a andar en dirección a su invitado.

.

La música se había parado ante el anuncio de su llegada y aún no había vuelto a sonar. A medida que Uchiha se adentraba en la sala, la gente se apartaba de su camino como si fuese un leproso. Hinata sabía que él era consciente de todas las reacciones, de las miradas que se bajaban o desviaban, del miedo, de la preocupación. Y aun así, no se retiró. Siguió avanzando con la elegancia de un rey, mucho más digno de respeto que todos cuanto lo rodeaban.

Cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca, se detuvo. Si no lo conociese tan bien, no adivinaría lo mucho que le estaba costando hacer aquello: hasta la última gota de su orgullo. No era un hombre que se plegase a nadie y, sin embargo, por ella, casi lo estaba haciendo. Hinata le hizo una reverencia.

—Milord Uchiha, estamos encantados de que haya podido asistir esta noche.

.

Él le devolvió la reverencia.

—Lady Hinata, me siento muy honrado de haber sido invitado

—En este momento mi carnet de baile está libre, pero no es costumbre que una dama le pida a un caballero que baile con ella.

—Quizá un cobarde no lo preguntaría por temor a ser rechazado.

—Pero usted no es ningún cobarde, milord.

.

Ella observó cómo tragaba saliva.

—¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

—El honor es mío, milord.

—Le acercó la mano y, cuando él se la cogió, Hinata hizo un gesto a la orquesta, que empezó a tocar un vals.

—Espero que no seamos los únicos que bailemos — murmuró Sasuke.

—No me importa lo que hagan los demás. Lo único que me importa es que estoy bailando contigo.

Entonces, él la cogió entre sus brazos y fue tal como Hinata lo había imaginado tantas veces.

.

Sentía su fuerza y la calidez de su mirada.

Lentamente, con cautela, otras parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile. Hinata sospechaba que lo hacían para poder acercarse y saber qué estaría hablando lady Hinata Hyuga, hija del Duque de Otsutsuki con el escandaloso conde Diablo.

—Mañana todo el mundo hablará de nosotros — dijo él en voz baja.

—Creo que empezarán esta misma noche.

—Y a ti te da igual.

—Absolutamente igual. He querido bailar contigo desde que te vi.

—Parecías tan joven e inocente aquella noche, vestida de blanco... ¿Quién iba a pensar que en el fondo eras un demonio?

.

Ella no estaba segura de si estaba intentando hacerle un cumplido o la estaba insultando, pero no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que parecía recordar tantos detalles de aquella noche como ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que llevaba puesto?

—Recuerdo hasta el último detalle. Llevabas lazos de color rosa en el pelo y perlas en el cuello.

—Las perlas eran de mi madre.

—Estabas rodeada de chicas y destacabas entre todas, no sólo por tu belleza, que desde luego era muy superior a la de ellas, sino porque no te dejaste acobardar. Nadie me ha desafiado como tú lo haces, Hinata.

—Nadie me ha intrigado tanto como tú, milord.

.

Ella pensaba que estaban llevando el flirteo demasiado lejos, e inspiró con fuerza.

—Tengo mucho calor. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a la terraza? Allí el aire es más fresco.

—Como desees.

Hinata apoyó el brazo sobre el suyo y avanzó por el salón con la cabeza bien alta. A su paso, fue viendo ojos que rápidamente miraban a otro lado o la observaban con disimulo mientras su reputación se destruía sin remedio. Su padre nunca lo sabría, pero cuando su hermano volviese, si es que volvía algún día, se pondría hecho una furia. Ya pensaría en cómo solucionar el problema cuando llegase el momento.

.

Cuando salieron, llevó a Uchiha a un rincón de la terraza donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad pero siguieron estando a la vista. Su reputación ya estaba hecha añicos, pero intentaría conservar los pequeños trozos que pudiesen quedar de ella.

—He decidido que ya no quiero que mates a nadie. Sin embargo, me esforzaré el doble para convencer a Karin de que su sitio está a tu lado y que será muy feliz. Estoy convencida de que en realidad no necesita que le enseñe tantas cosas, sino sólo ser aceptada. Creo que cambiaré de estrategia y la iré introduciendo en este mundo poco a poco.

—¿Vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato sin que yo cumpla la mía?

—Por extraño que parezca, tengo la sensación de que durante estas semanas nos hemos convertido en... amigos, por así decirlo, y me gustaría ayudarte a conseguir esposa por amistad. — A pesar del alto precio que supondría para ella. Hinata estaba convencida de que nunca se preocuparía tanto por un hombre como había llegado a preocuparse por Sasuke, que jamás respetaría a otro tanto como lo respetaba a él, que nunca se sentiría tan fascinada por nadie, tan impresionada por ningún otro caballero como lo estaba por él.

Y aunque su corazón perteneciese a otra mujer, mucho se temía que el suyo le pertenecía a él.

.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No es nada. Tal como señalaste tú mismo con tanto acierto la noche en que cerramos el trato, no hago mucho más que enseñarle a Karin a ser la anfitriona del té de la tarde.

—Al contrario. Bajo tu tutela está adquiriendo una confianza que no había demostrado nunca. Hasta tengo miedo de que se vuelva tan obstinada como tú.

—¿Quieres un perrito o una esposa? Con un perrito te aburrirías en seguida.

—¿Acaso crees que sabes lo que yo deseo en una mujer?

—Lo que creo es que puedo saber lo que mereces de una mujer. Tal como se ha demostrado esta noche, aún te quedan algunos obstáculos por superar, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo harás.

—Me recuerdas al anciano conde. Él jamás dudó de mí. Nunca acabé de entender qué veía en mí.

—Veía a su nieto.

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

.

.

«Veía a su nieto.»

Sasuke reflexionó sobre esas palabras mientras su carruaje lo llevaba de camino a su casa por las irregulares calles adoquinadas. Había estado deambulando por Konoha sin rumbo fijo, con el objetivo de poner en orden sus ideas.

Había abandonado el baile poco después de que Hinata y él volviesen al salón. No le parecía que hubiese motivo para quedarse. Sospechaba que ninguna otra dama bailaría con él, aunque, en realidad, él tampoco quería bailar con ninguna. Y no quería arruinar aún más la reputación de Hinata pidiéndole un segundo vals. Ya la había puesto suficientemente en riesgo con un baile y un paseo por el jardín. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a jugarse tanto sólo por conseguir que lo aceptasen?

¿Amistad? Dios sabía que Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Daría incluso su vida. Ellos no habían arriesgado menos por él. Pero Hinata... ¿qué ganaba ella? Si pasaba mucho más tiempo en su compañía, ningún hombre decente la querría como esposa. Aquella noche había roto el acuerdo. Por algún motivo, había decidido que el tipo no merecía morir. Sasuke suponía que debería sentirse agradecido por no haberla arrastrado a su infierno acabando con la vida del caballero, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por su cambio de opinión.

Ella no era ninguna cabeza hueca, y no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Si creía que alguien merecía morir, lo más probable es que así fuera. Y aún no había conseguido aclarar el asunto del hombre que la estaba siguiendo. Tenía que hablar con Jugo, pero primero quería ver a Karin.

El carruaje se detuvo ante el club Hozuki y, tras apearse, entró por la puerta delantera. Allí no sentía ni de lejos la tensión que había sentido en la residencia de los Yugakure. Claro que aquélla era su casa, el lugar al que pertenecía.

.

Suigetsu se le acercó.

—Sasuke...

.

Él levantó la mano.

—Ahora no.

Había ido allí con un propósito. Abrió la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera y recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el despacho de Karin. Estaba muy dedicada a su trabajo, seguro que la encontraba allí. Llamó al marco de la puerta y ella levantó la vista. Le sonrió. Como de costumbre, su sonrisa le provocó una cálida sensación que nada más en el mundo conseguía producirle.

—¿Vas muy elegante?

—He asistido a un baile en casa de los Yugakure — contestó él.

—No sabía que fueses a las fiestas de la alta sociedad.

—He pensado que ya era hora de que empezara a allanarnos el camino.

.

Ella bajó la vista y la paseó por los libros de contabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿asistiremos a muchos bailes?

—Creo que te gustarán. Hay mucha alegría y vestidos bonitos. También comida, bebida y gente.

—Sí, mucha gente a la que no conoceré.

—Los conocerás con el tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo es que podremos bailar. — Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano—. Baila conmigo ahora.

Karin levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Es que estás loco?

—Es probable. Pero tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo.

—Pero no hay música...

—Puedo tararear.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de bailar con ella?

.

Karin se rió con dulzura y se levantó.

—Está bien. —Rodeó el escritorio—. Si no recuerdo mal, se supone que debo subirme a tus pies.

Sasuke se rió. Así era como bailaba con el anciano conde, que le había dado de niña clases, muchas clases. ¿Por qué Karin fingía necesitar más? Estaba seguro de que no había olvidado todo lo que el hombre le había enseñado.

—Los movimientos son los mismos, pero ahora tienes que dejar los pies en el suelo. — Le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el hombro, le sujetó la otra y apoyó la mano que le quedaba libre en su cintura.

Empezó a tararear el vals que había sonado mientras bailaba con Hinata, moviéndose con Karin al ritmo de su terrible tarareo. No tenían mucho espacio, no podía deslizarse con ella por un gran salón, pero era suficiente.

.

Su cuerpo no se tensaba al tenerla entre sus brazos, y su mente no se llenaba de imágenes eróticas. Se dijo que eso era porque, cuando la miraba, lo único que veía eran botones y tela. En cambio, cuando miraba a Hinata aparecía ante sus ojos un retrato completamente distinto. Podía ver claramente la generosidad de sus pechos y la suave curva de su garganta, contemplar su sonrisa y la alegría que reflejaban sus ojos blancos.

Dejó de bailar y, con sutileza, atrajo a Karin un poco hacia sí. La cogió de la barbilla como si estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento y la observó mientras ella abría un poco los ojos y se humedecía brevemente el labio inferior con la lengua. Sasuke sintió un placentero calor en las entrañas.

.

Inclinó la cabeza. Karin cerró los ojos y entonces él, muy, muy despacio, le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de alejarse.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Tampoco especialmente satisfactorio, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo y a medida que ella se fuese familiarizando con la naturaleza física de un hombre, ¿verdad? Y él, se familiarizaría con ella de manera carnal, alguna vez. Por alguna razón, Karin ya no le parecía tan fascinante como antes.

.

Karin negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

Le deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior. Debería desear acercarse para besarla otra vez. Dios sabía que jamás se saciaba del sabor de Hinata. Y, sin embargo, lo que acababa de hacer con Karin parecía tan... correcto.

.

Correcto. No apasionado, ni feroz, ni arrollador.

Civilizado. No bárbaro, ni animal, ni indómito.

Apropiado. No escandaloso, ni algo de lo que los demás fuesen a cuchichear, ni vergonzoso.

Pero no le hacía feliz. Sin embargo, ya le había hecho la propuesta a Karin.

.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el cejo con tanta fuerza que se iba a provocar una de sus jaquecas.

Negó con la cabeza, la soltó y se alejó.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto.

.

Pero sí ocurría algo, porque estaba empezando a dudar del afecto que sentía por su amiga. Y eso no le había ocurrido nunca.

—¿Estaba Hinata en el baile? — preguntó Karin.

—Sí.

—¿Has bailado con ella?

.

Él se volvió un poco.

—Sí.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? No se había acostado con Hinata. Sólo había sido un inocente baile. Aunque Sasuke no lo había sentido como algo inocente.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

—Lo que llevan todas las damas, un vestido.

—Menos mal que no te dedicas a escribir sobre la alta sociedad. —Karin volvió a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio—. Apuesto a que estaba guapísima.

—No pienso aceptar esa apuesta, ella siempre está guapa.

—¿Por qué no se habrá casado? ¿Tú qué crees?

—Porque es muy obstinada, orgullosa y le gusta demasiado discutir. Un hombre quiere paz en su hogar y a su lado nunca la tendría.

—Entonces, ¿crees que un matrimonio conmigo sería apacible?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres, paz?

—Quiero estar tranquilo.

—¿Crees que soy aburrida?

—Claro que no.

—A veces me parece... a veces temo serlo. Me siento cada día frente a estos números que parecen tan poco emocionantes...

—No hay nada poco emocionante en ti.—por qué se sentí como si mintiera,—Me muero de ganas de poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Se sentó en el sillón del otro lado del escritorio—. Últimamente, parece que nunca estemos juntos.

.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sasuke miró por encima del hombro y vio a Jugo en el umbral.

—No pretendía interrumpir, pero Suigetsu me ha dicho que no ha podido hablar antes contigo y creo que tengo aquí a alguien que te podría interesar.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó él.

—El hombre que ha estado siguiendo a lady Hinata.

.

A Sasuke casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. De repente, todo lo demás parecía carecer de importancia.

—¿Dónde está?

.

Jugo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—En el despacho de Suigetsu.

.

Sasuke salió a toda prisa del despacho de Karin, sin importarle dejarla.

—¿Cómo has dado con él?

Esta mañana, lady Hinata iba de un lado a otro como una loca para ultimar los detalles del baile de esta noche. —Jugo entró en el despacho y señaló a un hombre magullado, de pelo negro, que esperaba sentado en un sillón arreglándose el ala del sombrero—. Aquí el señor Kakuzu, que apenas era capaz de seguirla.

Por el aspecto del hombre, resultaba evidente que el corpulento lacayo de Suigetsu había estado haciendo su trabajo. El sirviente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, discretamente, salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ha pasado algunas horas en el calabozo y ahora se muestra mucho más cooperativo explicó Jugo.

—Esto es abuso de poder. Yo no he hecho nada para que me encierren.

.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio de Suigetsu y observó al hombre.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Uchiha — escupió Kakuzu.

—¿Sabes que he matado a un hombre?

—Yo también. No es algo tan difícil.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas, querido amigo, es que le tengo mucho aprecio a lady Hinata y no me gusta que la siga ningún tipejo como tú.

—Nunca le he hecho daño.

—Ése es el único motivo por el que sigues respirando. Quiero respuestas, y si no las consigo, yo no seré tan comprensivo como Scotland Yard. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

.

El otro tragó saliva y luego asintió. Era un matón del tres al cuarto y resultaba muy fácil poner en su sitio a los tipos como él.

—¿Por qué la seguías? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Me pagaron para que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién?

—Un caballero muy elegante.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé su nombre. Contrató a unos cuantos hombres.

—Contrató a unos cuantos hombres, ¿para qué?

.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Para seguir a otras personas.

—Vamos, chico —intervino Jugo, adoptando un tono autoritario—. Cuéntaselo todo a su señoría sin que te lo tenga que preguntar.

—¿A quiénes estabais siguiendo, exactamente? — preguntó Sasuke.

—A lady Hinata, como ya he dicho —señaló a Jugo con la barbilla—, a una duquesa y a usted.—

¿A qué duquesa?

.

No lo sé, la seguía mi compañero. Sé que era la esposa del caballero. Creo que él pensaba que no se estaba portando bien.

—¿Por qué te pidió que siguieras a lady Hinata?

—No lo sé. Sólo quería saber adónde iba, con quién quedaba y qué hacía. Yo se lo contaba.

.

Básicamente cosas muy aburridas, compras y esas cosas.

—¿Lo ves?, — dijo Jugo—. No soy el único que piensa que es aburrida.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Su amigo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento, es que no he podido evitar señalarlo.

Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en Kakuzu.

—¿Eras uno de los que me atacaron la otra noche?

El gorro del hombre casi se hizo trizas entre sus manos de tan fuerte como lo apretó. Eso era respuesta suficiente.

—¿Teníais órdenes de matarme?

El otro asintió con brusquedad.

—¿Y a lady Hinata?

.

Kakuzu levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

—No, lo juro. No sabíamos que estaba allí hasta que se bajó del carruaje. Yo no la seguía por las noches. Al ser una dama, supuse que estaría durmiendo.

—¿Se lo contaste a tu jefe?

.

El hombre negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Ya se enfadó lo suficiente cuando se enteró de que no habíamos conseguido acabar el trabajo.

No quise más problemas.

—¿Dónde os reuníais?

—En ningún sitio en particular. Cuando era necesario él siempre nos encontraba.

—¿Y no sabes quién es?

—Lo siento, compañero.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo sientes. — Sasuke reflexionó sobre la información que tenía. Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Por qué quien fuera les habría pedido que siguieran a una duquesa? ¿Y a qué duquesa?—. La duquesa a la que seguíais... ¿alguna vez la has visto en compañía de lady Hinata?

—Casi a diario. Están más unidas que dos guisantes en una vaina.

—¿No crees que eso era digno de mención?

.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Si estaban juntas, sólo era necesario que las siguiese uno de vosotros, pero si lo hacíais ambos, los dos cobrabais, ¿verdad? — preguntó Jugo.

Kakuzu suspiró y asintió como si fuese un niño al que han pillado robando una galleta. Pero Sasuke tenía otras preocupaciones. Se apartó del escritorio, se acercó a Jugo y le dijo en voz baja:

—Hinata pasa mucho tiempo con la duquesa de Yugakure. ¿Tú la has visto con alguna otra duquesa?

Jugo negó con la cabeza.

—Si la hubiese visto, ya te lo habría dicho.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué querría Yugakure...?

.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Suigetsu entró con un trozo de papel.

—Acaba de llegar esto para ti.

.

Sasuke lo cogió. El sello estaba roto.

—Lo has leído.

—Tenía que saber si era tan urgente como afirmaba el hombre que lo ha traído.

.

Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el cejo y luego abrió la nota. Se le encogió el estómago.

.

.

 _Te necesito en casa de los Yugakure._

 _Trae al doctor Uzhumaki._

 _Rápido._

 _H._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke dejó a Jugo con Kakuzu y se fue a toda prisa. Pasó un momento por casa de Naruto para decirle que necesitaba sus servicios, y éste lo siguió con su propio carruaje para no tener que depender del transporte de él para volver. Karin también se les unió.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero se imaginaba lo peor. Casi se le doblaron las rodillas cuando, al llegar, descubrió que era la duquesa y no Hinata quien requería los servicios de Naruto.

Ahora Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de ella en un banco que había junto a la puerta del dormitorio de la duquesa. Uchiha la vio sólo un segundo antes de que Naruto hiciese salir a todo el mundo de la habitación excepto a Karin. De no haber sabido quién era, jamás hubiese reconocido a la duquesa.

—El hombre a quien querías que matase si no hubieses cambiado de opinión esta noche, era Yugakure, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

.

Hinata asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y a él se le rompió el corazón.

—Supongo que ésta no es la primera vez que hace algo así.

Había golpeado a su mujer y luego se había marchado. Sin duda debía de estar en el club Hozuki.

.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ésta ha sido la peor. Y es culpa mía. Se ha enfadado porque has venido a su casa. Debería haberlo imaginado. Es un maníaco controlador. Sakura tiene que informarle de todo lo que hace. Tu nombre no estaba en la lista de invitados, pero yo quería bailar contigo. He sido una estúpida y una egoísta. Tendría que haberte mentido y haberte dicho que me había arrebatado la virtud, así todo este asunto estaría ya resuelto.

—No es fácil vivir con una mentira, Hinata. — Él lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Crees que es más fácil vivir sabiendo que eres la responsable de la muerte de tu amiga?

—Aún no está muerta. No pierdas tan pronto la esperanza. Naruto es un gran médico.

—Yugakure ya ha enterrado a dos esposas. Jamás me perdonaría que Sakura fuese la tercera. Y todo porque he sido una cobarde y he esperado. Deseaba acabar con todo esto cuanto antes, pero empecé a preguntarme cómo me sentiría una vez resuelto. Y mira lo que ha pasado.

—Hinata, no es culpa tuya.

—Sí lo es. Ya te lo he explicado.

—¿Qué has hecho tú, cielo? Mandaste una invitación a una persona que él no esperaba ver en su casa. Yo maté a un hombre y nadie me pegó de ese modo. —La rodeó con el brazo, se la acercó y le besó la sien—. Es un castigo terrorífico para un delito tan pequeño.

Estar con Uchiha la hacía sentir mejor. Desde el momento en que la doncella de Sakura había aparecido llorando en su casa, y ella había imaginado lo peor, no había dudado en mandar a alguien a buscarlo. Lo cierto era que lo había hecho pensando más en sí misma que en su amiga. Sabía que se podría apoyar en su fortaleza, que en él encontraría consuelo.

—¿Cuántas veces hay que apuñalar a una persona para matarla? —preguntó.

—Si lo haces bien, con una basta. Pero utilizar un cuchillo es demasiado personal, Hinata.

—Entonces es mejor una pistola.

—Sólo si eres buen tirador.

.

Se apartó un poco de él y, haciendo acopio de valor, dijo:

—¿Me enseñarías a disparar?

Él le cogió la mano, le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar y luego se lo deslizó por la palma.

Fue un gesto tan cariñoso, tan tierno, tan reconfortante...

—Yo pensaba que eras una mala persona — dijo en voz baja.

—Casi un diablo, ¿verdad?

.

Ah sí, el conde Diablo. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que lo había llamado así.

—¿Por qué mataste a aquel hombre?

—Porque le hizo daño a Karin.

Hinata intentó calcular cuándo había sucedido.

—No debía de ser más que una niña.

—Así es. Y a pesar de la vida que le había tocado, hasta aquel momento era dulce e inocente.

—¿Has matado a alguien más?

.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿matarías a Yugakure?

.

Él asintió una sola vez con brusquedad.

—¿Podrías vivir con ello?

Le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas con el pulgar y respondió:

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Me dijiste que te estaba pidiendo que renunciaras a lo poco que quedaba de tu alma.

—Queda muy poco de ella. No me resultará muy complicado renunciar a eso.

.

Pero Hinata temía que no fuese así y que aquello lo cambiase de manera irrevocable, convirtiéndolo en un hombre al que ya no pudiera amar. Oh, cielo santo, ¿cuándo se había enamorado de él? ¿Había sido en algún momento en concreto o quizá se trataba de una acumulación de varios?

—Me resultó mucho más sencillo pedirte esto cuando no te conocía —confesó.

—Y a mí me resulta más fácil hacerlo ahora que te conozco mejor.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Hinata y un apenado doctor Uzumaki salieron al pasillo.

.

Hinata se puso en pie, esperando lo peor.

—Se recuperará, pero necesitará muchos cuidados — anunció el médico—. Ha sufrido una terrible agresión.

Hinata asintió. Sakura había estado un rato consciente y, durante el poco tiempo que había estado luchando contra el dolor, le había contado entre sollozos todas las atrocidades de que la había hecho víctima su marido: la había violado y la había golpeado... Se había propuesto destruir su alma.

.

Hinata temía que lo hubiese conseguido.

—Yo cuidaré de ella.

Sasuke se acercó.

—¿Puede viajar?

.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No muy lejos.

No tiene por qué ir muy lejos —susurró Sasuke—. Yugakure ha hecho que siguieran a Hinata.

Él es quien está detrás del ataque que sufrimos la otra noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Jugo ha atrapado a uno de los canallas que contrató para que te siguieran. Lo estábamos interrogando cuando llegó tu nota. Tenemos que ocuparnos de Yugakure, pero no aquí, no en Konoha; no sé de qué recursos dispone en la ciudad. Éste es mi plan: dejaremos que todo el mundo piense que nos llevamos a la duquesa a mi casa de campo. Hinata, tú vendrás con nosotros. Tu residencia será el primer lugar donde acudirá Yugakure cuando quiera buscar a su mujer.

—Pero mi padre...

—Estará vigilado. No le ocurrirá nada malo.

.

Estaba segura de ello.

—Pero en realidad —continuó—, tú te llevarás a las damas a tu casa, Naruto, y así, junto con Hinata podréis cuidar de la duquesa. Yo me iré a las tierras Uchiha. Estoy seguro de que si dejamoslas pistas adecuadas, Yugakure me seguirá hasta allí. Y entonces podré acabar con todo este asunto.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Hidaiku? — preguntó Hinata.

.

Uzumaki la miró.

—¿Quién es Hidaiku?

—El heredero de Yugakure —respondió Sasuke antes de que ella pudiese contestar—. Nos lo llevaremos también. Sugiero que nos demos prisa. Naruto, ¿me ayudas a preparar a la duquesa para el viaje?

—Sí, claro.

—Hinata, ocúpate tú del niño —dispuso Uchiha—. Recordad que queremos que parezca que nos vamos al campo.

.

Ella asintió. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Buena chica —dijo Uchiha antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio de Sakura con el médico.

—Te ayudaré con el niño —se ofreció Karin—. Deberíamos ir comentando por toda la casa que nos vamos a las tierras Uchiha.

.

Hinata la cogió del brazo.

—Sasuke se va a enfrentar a Hidan él solo.

—Eso parece, sí.

—No puedo dejar que lo haga solo, Karin. Yo le he metido en todo este lío.

—No pondrá a otras personas en peligro. Él no hace así las cosas. Jamás dejará que vayas con él, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—No pienso darle alternativa. ¿Cuidarás de Sakura por mí?

—Hinata...

—Le tengo mucho aprecio, Karin y no soy ninguna amenaza para ti. Sé que su corazón te pertenece, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que se enfrente a Yugakure él solo. Ya sé que no podré hacer mucho más que estar a su lado, pero allí estaré, ¿me comprendes?

—¿Has pensado en cómo afectará toda esta locura a tu reputación? ¿En lo que podría decir la gente si viajas sola con él?

—¿Quién va a saber que me he ido si decimos que estoy contigo y con Sakura? Sus sirvientes no saben quién soy. Pensarán que soy alguna mujerzuela. Mi nombre no tiene por qué asociarse jamás al suyo. —Alargó el brazo y apretó la mano de Karin—. ¿De verdad quieres que haga esto él solo?

.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad yo también había pensado acompañarlo. Pero tienes razón, es mejor que vayas tú. Yo cuidaré de Sakura y tú cuidarás de Sasuke. —Le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi la hizo gritar—. No lo dejes solo, especialmente por la noche. Hay algún motivo por el que no se siente bien en esas tierras. Yugakure no será el único demonio al que deba enfrentarse.

Hinata detectó la complicidad en su tono y, en la comprensión de sus ojos, pudo ver que le estaba dando permiso para algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que estaban hablando. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, oyó cómo se abría la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ve a por Hidai —dijo Karin—. Yo me iré con Naruto para que todo esté preparado cuando Sasuke considere que es seguro llevar a la duquesa.

Hinata asintió y recorrió el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del niño. Había mucho por hacer. Si querían que el plan funcionase, tenían que organizarlo todo antes de que Yugakure volviese a casa.

Se movieron muy de prisa. Hinata fue en busca de la doncella de Sakura y le ordenó que preparase una pequeña bolsa de ropa para la duquesa, a la que se llevaban a recuperarse a la casa de campo de Uchiha. Luego, ella preparó una bolsa un poco más pequeña para Hidai. Mientras los sirvientes transportaban el equipaje al coche de Uchiha, ella despertó al niño y lo llevó fuera.

.

Cuando Sasuke se reunió con ella, llevaba a Sakura en brazos, envuelta en mantas.

Ahora, estaba sobre su regazo y se esforzaba por amortiguar el traqueteo del carruaje para que ella no sufriese más de lo necesario. Sakura gemía de vez en cuando y Hidai gimoteaba.

Pararon en la residencia de Hinata y ella cogió un vestido sencillo, un camisón y algo de ropa interior. Luego fue a ver a su padre. Estaba despierto o, por lo menos, tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Sakura está malherida. Se va al campo a recuperarse y yo me voy con ella. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Volveré dentro de unos días. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. No te vayas mientras yo esté fuera.

Dio instrucciones a sus sirvientes para que lo cuidasen aunque, a decir verdad, no las necesitaban. Ya llevaban más de un año haciéndolo. En ese momento, Hinata apartó un poco la cortina del carruaje y miró fuera. Observó las casas de los vecinos.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará?

—Completamente.

El coche se detuvo con brusquedad. Cuando se abrió la puerta, el doctor Uzumaki estaba esperando justo delante. En cuanto Uchiha depositó a Sakura en sus brazos, Uzumaki se la llevó al interior de la casa. Entonces Karin se acercó para recoger a Hidaiku.

.

Sasuke se dirigió a él.

—No tengas miedo. Ellos cuidarán de ti y tú cuidarás de tu mamá. ¿Me has entendido?

El niño asintió.

—Buen chico. —Lo acercó a la puerta y Karin lo cogió en brazos. Ésta miró a Hinata,asintió de un modo casi imperceptible y se fue.

.

El lacayo le ofreció entonces la mano a ella para ayudarla a bajar, pero Hinata inspiró con fuerza y luego soltó el aire.

—Me voy contigo —le dijo a Sasuke.

—No digas tonterías —contestó él.

.

En respuesta, ella cogió el tirador de la puerta y la cerró de golpe, casi pillándole los dedos al lacayo. Se sentó bien y cruzó los brazos.

—No pienso dejar que te enfrentes a él tú solo.

—Cielo santo, Hinata, ese hombre no va a estar precisamente de buen humor.

—No me importa.

—Voy a hacerle algunas cosas que no creo que apruebes.

—Después de ver lo que le ha hecho a mi amiga, ¿de verdad crees que hay algo que puedas hacerle que te vaya a reprochar?

—Tu reputación...

—Todos los sirvientes de Yugakure creen que Sakura está con nosotros. Y doy por hecho que los de tu casa serán discretos. Así que el duque es el único que nos puede causar problemas, y tú te ocuparás de él.

—Debería cargarte sobre mi hombro...

—¿Y darme un beso en el trasero? No me asustas, lord Uchiha. No le harías daño a una mujer ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello. No eres como Yugakure, que pega a su mujer si no le gusta el color del vestido que lleva. No pienso quedarme aquí.

.

Él maldijo con profusión, pero le hizo una señal al lacayo y segundos después el carruaje se puso en marcha.

—Eres la mujer más irritante que he tenido el disgusto de conocer —gruñó. Luego se incorporó, le cogió las manos y le besó los nudillos—. Y la más valiente.

—Si fuese tan valiente, jamás te hubiese involucrado en esto.

.

Él se sentó a su lado y la acurrucó junto a él.

—Para empezar, tú no deberías haberte encargado de solucionar este asunto.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos para no perjudicar tu reputación.

—Lo único que me preocupa es acabar con Yugakure. ¿Qué has pensado?

—Primero le pediré algunas explicaciones. Según lo que me diga, intentaré razonar con él.

.

¿Y si se niega a hablar contigo o no está dispuesto a razonar?

.

Las tierras Uchiha son un lugar muy grande. No sería raro que un hombre se perdiera allí y nunca se lo volviese a encontrar.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

.

.

La noche siguiente, varias horas después de anochecer, el carruaje se detuvo ante la ancestral residencia Uchiha

.

—Quédate aquí — ordenó Sasuke.

—No me voy a dejar intimidar...

.

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Hinata, ¿te fías de mí?

—¿Te fías tú de mí?

—Te confiaría mi vida —contestó Sasuke.

—Oh, cielo santo, no esperaba que la cargase con esa responsabilidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto?

—Creo que todo iría mejor entre nosotros si fueras tan amable de explicarme las cosas dijo—. No pretendo poner dificultades, pero tampoco quiero que me mantengas al margen.

—Muy bien. Voy a pedirles a la mayoría de mis sirvientes que se vayan al pueblo. Por dos motivos: no quiero que corran peligro y así será más fácil preservar tu reputación. Por eso necesito que te quedes aquí oculta hasta que se hayan ido. Con nosotros sólo se quedarán el mayordomo y algunos lacayos.

.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Esperaré pacientemente como una buena chica.

.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Estoy seguro de que tú no has sido buena en toda tu vida.

Desapareció antes de que pudiese protestar por un juicio erróneo. Sasuke no había dejado que la viesen en ninguna de las posadas donde habían parado para cambiar los caballos y comprar provisiones. Siempre llevaba una gran cantidad de comida, para que así pareciese que viajaban varias personas. Si Yugakure paraba en los mismos sitios que ellos y hacía preguntas, pensaría que Sakura viajaba en aquel carruaje, y también Hidai. Se iba a poner muy furioso cuando descubriese que lo habían engañado.

Oyó relinchar caballos y ruido de ruedas de carro. Supuso que los sirvientes utilizarían cualquier medio a su alcance para trasladarse al pueblo más cercano. Hinata no pretendía que se armase tanto alboroto, pero Uchiha tenía razón: así estarían más seguros.

Los minutos pasaron muy despacio. Al final, oyó ruido en la parte de atrás y se imaginó que un lacayo estaría bajando su equipaje y el de su señor. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sasuke.

.

A ella le pareció percibir cierta burla en su voz.

—Sí, bastante bien.

.

Le ofreció la mano.

—Entonces, vamos.

Hinata colocó la mano sobre la de él y sintió cómo sus fuertes dedos se cerraban sobre los suyos; eso disipó todas sus dudas y miedos. Sasuke había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que un tipo como Yugakure. Juntos conseguirían que Sakura estuviese a salvo para siempre.

Salió del carruaje. A pesar de que en la oscuridad sólo podía apreciar su silueta, bastó para que se diese cuenta de que la mansión era enorme. Apoyó la mano en el brazo de él y dejó que la acompañase mientras el lacayo los adelantaba con el equipaje.

—En circunstancias normales, los invitados duermen en el ala este y la familia en la oeste. Pero éstas distan mucho de ser circunstancias normales, así que le he pedido a mi lacayo que lleve tus cosas al dormitorio que está junto al mío. Te quiero cerca, sólo así podré garantizar tu seguridad. Prometo no aprovecharme de la situación.

La última frase la dijo despacio, como lamentándolo. Hinata no podía negar que se sintió un poco decepcionada.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que nunca haya pasado la noche en tu cama —contestó.

Él dio un traspié y ella tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio. Luego, Sasuke dijo:

—Éste es un juego muy peligroso, lady Hinata Hyuga.

.

Sí, y ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero no pensaba retirarse. Haría todo lo necesario para conseguir su fin.

—¿No crees que debería usar un nombre falso mientras esté aquí?

—¿Has pensado en algo?

.

Llegaron a los peldaños de entrada y empezaron a subir hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo te llamabas cuando eras niño? Me refiero a antes de que el conde de Konohagure te encontrase — preguntó ella.

—Sasu, Suke. Era muy hábil abriendo cerraduras. La mayoría de nosotros éramos huérfanos y no sabíamos cómo nos llamábamos. Pero Orochimaru insistía en cambiarnos el nombre a todos, incluso a aquellos que sí lo sabían. Cuando se empezaba a vivir con él, se iniciaba una vida completamente nueva. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?

.

A Hinata no se le ocurría nada.

—Yo no soy especialmente buena en ninguna habilidad. ¿Tú qué sugieres?

—Heart. Porque ha sido tu generoso corazón lo que nos ha embarcado en esta aventura.

.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Así es como lo ves? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo una aventura?

—De momento sí.

.

Hinata entró en el vestíbulo. El suelo de madera relucía, las mesas estaban decoradas con bustos y estatuas y había cuadros colgados en las paredes. Nadie salió a recibirlos.

—Les he dicho a los sirvientes que se han quedado que podían retirarse hasta que los necesite.

—Oh. Me lo podrías haber dicho, en lugar de seguirme la corriente con lo del nombre falso.

.

Él esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo uno va a necesitar un nombre falso.

—Creo que te estás burlando de mí.

Se puso serio.

.

—Yo nunca me burlaría de ti, Hinata.

—¿No te preocupa nada lo que pueda suceder con Yugakure?

—Aún tenemos un rato. No hay necesidad de inquietarse antes de que llegue el momento.

Permíteme que te enseñe tu dormitorio.

.

Estaba donde le había dicho: justo al lado del suyo. Lo supo porque la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones estaba abierta y pudo ver al lacayo ordenando las cosas de él. Se preguntó si también habría ordenado las suyas.

—Supongo que no has dejado que se quedase ninguna mujer — comentó.

—No. Al sexo débil se lo llama así por un motivo. —Levantó un dedo—. Ya sé que tú eres una excepción. Si necesitas ayuda para quitarte la ropa —carraspeó—, haré lo que pueda.

—Podré sola. Cuando ha llegado la doncella de Sakura, yo ya estaba en la cama. — Levantó los brazos—. Como puedes ver, me he vestido con la máxima sencillez para poder ir lo más rápido posible.

—Si te apetece darte un baño, le pediré al lacayo que te suba agua caliente.

—Me encantaría bañarme antes de dormir —dijo ella—, pero ahora mismo debo confesar que estoy hambrienta.

—Me temo que también he dejado irse a la cocinera. ¿Te bastará con una tortilla?

.

Ella sonrió.

—Claro. Muchas gracias.

Sasuke sabía que tendría que haberse mostrado más firme. Haber insistido para que Hinata se quedase con Sakura, pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Tenía que admitir que había sentido cierto orgullo, inmerecido, por supuesto, al enseñarle varias habitaciones de la casa mientras la acompañaba a la cocina. El legado de los Uchiha era magnífico.

Y tampoco podía negar el placer que sentía cocinando para ella o lo mucho que le gustaba que lo observara desde la gran mesa en la que los sirvientes solían compartir sus rápidas comidas o alguna de sus sesiones de chismorreo. Había previsto enfrentarse al duque él solo. Tendría que convencer a Hinata de que se fuera, pero no tenía ninguna prisa.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegará Yugakure? —preguntó ella.

.

Él percibió la preocupación en su voz. No creía que estuviese asustada, pero tal vez albergase cierta aprensión. Sirvió un vaso de vino y se lo acercó.

—Bébetelo, te ayudará a relajarte.

Ella hizo lo que le decía sin protestar. La verdad era que no estaba tan tranquila como parecía.

—Aún tardará —le aseguró, mientras se acordaba de la última vez que le había preparado una tortilla—. He avisado a Suigetsu. Se encargará de que no dejen de llenarle el vaso. Eso debería mantenerlo fuera de combate un día entero, y sospecho que tardará otro día más en armarse de valor para venir aquí.

Sirvió la tortilla en un plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Aún no eres capaz de preparar dos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Hinata arqueando una ceja.

—Me temo que no.

.

Ella probó la tortilla mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—No estás preocupado en absoluto, ¿verdad?

—¿Por tener que enfrentarme a Yugakure? No. Aunque me sentiría más cómodo si tú no estuvieses aquí.

—No podrás convencerme de que me vaya y no beberé tanto vino como para renunciar a mis convicciones.

—¿Alguna vez has bebido demasiado?

.

Hinata asintió y lo miró con una pícara sonrisa.

—La noche anterior a la boda de Sakura con Hidan. Yo me quedé con ella y cogimos varias botellas de la bodega de su padre. Al día siguiente me encontraba fatal. Pensaba que vomitaría en mitad de la ceremonia.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

.

—Yo he cruzado ese punto en muchas ocasiones. —Cortó un trozo de tortilla—. ¿Lo amaba?

—Creo que él la fascinaba. En realidad, si quiere puede ser bastante encantador. Al principio me dio motivos para pensar que yo le gustaba, pero luego cambió de parecer y centró su atención en Sakura.

.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le fue el apetito. Cuando pensaba en que a Yugakure pudiese gustarle Hinata...

—La noche posterior al baile al que tú asististe, dejó de visitarme. — Soltó una pequeña exclamación y abrió los ojos como platos—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que cambió de opinión porque no me acobardé cuando tú me miraste?

—Es probable.

—Yo diría que es mucho más que probable. No quería una mujer que pudiese plantarle cara.

—Sin querer me salvaste.

—No me debes nada, Hinata.

—Eso no es lo que acordamos.

—Tal como dijiste en el baile, ya se puede decir que somos amigos. Así que, como amigo, te liberaré del problema de Yugakure.

.

Una hora después, mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse en la bañera, Hinata admitía para sí misma que había disfrutado mucho de la cena con Sasuke en la cocina. A medida que habían ido pasando los minutos, se había ido relajando, y no sólo gracias al vino, del que había bebido más de lo que pretendía, sino gracias a la habilidad de él para distraerla de lo que pronto deberían afrontar.

Habían estado hablando de temas intrascendentes: de la lluvia, que había empezado a caer mientras cenaban, de los lujosos muebles que según Sasuke tenía entendido pertenecían a su familia desde hacía tres generaciones, de los retratos, pintados por algunos de los artistas más famosos... Le había prometido enseñarle los jardines al día siguiente.

—Tendremos tiempo —había dicho.

.

Estaba muy contenta de haber ido con él, de poder disfrutar de aquel tiempo juntos. Sólo ellos dos.

No dejaba de pensar en que Karin había dicho que era mejor que fuese ella quien lo acompañase y además la había animado a cuidarlo. No tenía ninguna duda de que Uchiha amaba a la joven, pero no tenía muy claro que Karin lo amase con la misma intensidad, con la intensidad con que lo amaba ella.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquélla. Cuando se enfrentaran a Yugakure o éste se enfrentara a ellos y todo aquel asunto se resolviese, volverían a Konoha. Su acuerdo finalizaría y el conde de Uchiha se convertiría en poco más que un nombre que escribiría en las invitaciones a sus bailes.

Después de deslizarse por toda la pista de baile entre sus brazos, Hinata sabía sin duda alguna que había arruinado su reputación, incluso aunque nadie descubriese nunca que habían viajado juntos. La primera noche, él le dijo que el precio que se pagaba por bailar con el diablo era residir en el infierno. Pues bien, ya había bailado con él, y si lo que la aguardaba era el infierno, quería mucho más que un baile.

Sasuke dormía en la habitación contigua. Cerca. Muy cerca. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que no iría a buscarla. Que no se aprovecharía de la cercanía. Era un sinvergüenza pero también un caballero.

.

Era el hombre del que se había enamorado locamente. Y si sólo podía tener una noche con él, ella se encargaría de que le bastase para toda la vida.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Hacía un rato que había salido de la bañera y llevaba sólo una bata de seda. Esperaba que el baño caliente lo ayudase a dormir, pero allí nunca dormía bien. Y, para empeorar las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar que Hinata estaba en el dormitorio de al lado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando permitió que lo acompañara?

No creía que ella corriese ningún peligro, estaba bastante seguro de que podría manejar a Yugakure, pero había sido una imprudencia dejarla ir. Y mucho más si admitía la verdadera razón: quería tenerla cerca.

.

Ella había dicho que ya que lo había metido en aquella situación, quería enfrentarse a lo que fuera con él.

Ojala los motivos de Sasuke para tenerla allí fuesen tan desinteresados... Pero no, eran absolutamente egoístas. En cuanto se ocupase de Yugakure, Hinata se convertiría sólo en alguien a quien vería de vez en cuando en los bailes, si es que él y Karin llegaban a asistir a alguno. No la obligaría si seguía mostrándose reacia. Así que tal vez Hinata desapareciese de su vida por completo.

.

Esa reflexión lo cogió desprevenido.

No podía negar que se preocupaba por ella, que disfrutaba de su compañía. Admiraba suvalentía, la lealtad que demostraba hacia su amiga. Admiraba el modo en que se ocupaba de sus obligaciones sin quejarse. Admiraba la curva de su garganta, la generosidad de sus labios...

Gruñó y apretó el marco de la ventana con los dedos. Sería capaz de arrojarse de arriba abajo antes que deshonrar a Karin llevándose a otra mujer a la cama ahora que le había pedido que se casara con él. Pero ella aún no era su esposa. Ni siquiera su prometida. Sólo era una mujer a la que idolatraba, la mujer junto a la que siempre se había imaginado que pasaría sus días. Apoyó la frente en el marco. ¿Era la adoración lo mismo que el amor?

Hacía muchísimo más que conocía a Karin que a Hinata y, sin embargo, en ese momento era incapaz de recordar la forma de sus labios, el tono de los mismos. ¿Eran rojo oscuro o rosa? Los de Hinata eran tan rojos como una manzana recién caída del árbol.

No tenía ningún sentido que pensara tanto en ella si Karin era la mujer con quien se quería casar. Pero era a Hinata a quien deseaba.

.

Y no sólo físicamente. Era la última persona con la que quería hablar cada noche, la única cuya sonrisa hacía que su corazón latiese un poco más de prisa. Era a ella a quien quería explorar, no sólo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, también todos los recovecos de su mente. Le fascinaba, lo tentaba, lo cautivaba como jamás nadie lo había fascinado, tentado o cautivado. Se dijo que era porque no la conocía tanto como a Karin y, no obstante, no tenía la sensación de que Hinata fuese una desconocida. Nunca había tenido esa sensación. Desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel baile, hacía ya tantos años, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, pensó que si tuviese alma, habría encontrado en ella su alma gemela. Pero a él apenas le quedaba alma, y al cabo de poco, la habría perdido por completo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que después de aquello pudiese pedirle a Karin que se casara con él. Al igual que Hinata, su amiga merecía un hombre mejor. Uno que la amara. Uno que no se rindiese con tanta facilidad a los deseos del diablo.

.

La puerta se abrió y, antes de darse la vuelta, ya sabía quién había entrado. Debía de haberle pedido que se fuera. Debería haber saltado por la ventana.

Pero en cambio se quedó allí de pie y empezó a rezar para tener el valor de resistirse a lo que temía que ella le iba a proponer.

Descalza, Hinata cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a Sasuke, que miraba por la ventana.

—No podía dormir. He pensado que tal vez tú tampoco pudieses. ¿Estás mirando si aparece Yugakure?

—No, sólo estoy contemplando la lluvia. Nunca he dormido bien aquí, jamás me he sentido cómodo. Suelo padecer muchas jaquecas en esta casa.

—¿Te duele la cabeza ahora?

—Aún no.

—Pero te dolerá.

—Es lo más probable.

.

Ella también dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Le pareció mucho más fácil hablar mirando hacia afuera que mirándolo a él.

—Creo que no me casaré nunca — dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sé que soy obstinada y respondona y que, cuando buscan esposa, los hombres prefieren una mujer dócil. A mí no se me da bien eso.

—¿Tú crees?

.

Hinata advirtió su tono humorístico.

—No te muestres condescendiente.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Siempre he pensado que no hay que interrumpir cuando alguien está diciendo la verdad.

O pensaba ponérselo difícil o era demasiado obtuso para entender adónde quería llegar ella con aquello. Ladeó la cabeza para verlo y descubrió que la estaba mirando con ojos abrasadores, igual que aquella primera noche en el baile. La deseaba. Hinata lo sabía con la misma seguridad que sabía que ella lo deseaba a él.

Parecía un caballero, pero en el fondo era un sinvergüenza y ahora ella dependía de eso.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la decepcionase.

.

—No quiero morir sin saber lo que es acostarse con un hombre...

—No vas a morir — gruñó él, furioso.

Se dio cuenta de que creía que se estaba refiriendo a una muerte inminente debido al encuentro con Hidan.

Hinata pensó entonces que ésa era una posibilidad muy real y que teniéndolo en cuenta, su visita nocturna a su dormitorio le parecía aún más pertinente.

—Tienes razón, me marcharé, pero quería decirte que me gustas. Aunque sé que tu corazón le pertenece a Karin.

.

Él le levantó la cara sorprendiéndola, empujando suavemente su barbilla hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedo compartir la cama contigo sin poseerte, Hinata. No soy un santo.

—Yo no quiero un santo. Siempre he pensado que si una mujer decide abandonar el buen camino y dejarse llevar por la perversión, disfrutará más acostándose con el diablo.

.

Él abrió la mano y le cubrió la mejilla.

—Piénsalo bien, Hinata, porque una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

Y le desabrochó el camisón muy despacio, dejándolo resbalar por sus hombros. La tela se deslizó por su cuerpo desnudo y cayó al suelo: a Sasuke se le agitó la respiración y el deseo le oscureció los ojos.

La enmarcó la cara con sus enormes manos. Hinata ya conocía la fuerza de las mismas y el bienestar que podían proporcionar. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre sus mejillas con los pulgares y a acariciarle la comisura de los labios. Parecía estar evaluando si estaba preparada, como si no fuese suficiente que estuviese allí de pie, desnuda.

—No sé si alguna vez he conocido a una mujer tan guapa como tú, lady Hinata Hyuga. Me llena de orgullo que me hayas venido a buscar esta noche.

—¿Tienes que hablar tanto?

.

Él le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cálida, que rebosaba comprensión.

—No tengo por qué hablar en absoluto.

Entonces posó los labios sobre los suyos y cualquier rastro de comportamiento civilizado desapareció en cuanto su lengua se deslizó en su boca. Un rugido retumbó en el pecho de él y ella le respondió con un gemido. La cogió por la nuca y hundió los dedos en su pelo mientras le giraba la cabeza para poder besarla con más intensidad; era como si fuese a devorarla, como si no pudiera saciarse.

Dios sabía que ella tampoco tenía nunca suficiente. Se acercó más a él y el espacio que los separaba desapareció. Con los dedos, empezó a buscar el nudo del cinturón de la bata; cuando lo encontró, batalló hasta desatárselo y abrírsela. Sin pensarlo y sin sentir vergüenza, presionó los pechos contra su torso desnudo. Su calor y su aterciopelada piel la hicieron sentir de maravilla. Sus pezones se endurecieron apelando al núcleo de su feminidad. Lo rodeó con los brazos para estrecharlo con más fuerza y deslizó las manos por su espalda.

.

La boca de Sasuke no se despegó de la suya ni un segundo.

Cuando se quitó la bata, Hinata pudo sentir la rigidez de sus músculos bajo sus dedos. Ya nada los separaba. Ella era plenamente consciente del calor que sentía en las entrañas. Duro. Caliente. Humedeciéndola.

.

Él dejó de besarla un momento.

—Creo que podría derramar mi semilla antes incluso de llegar a la cama.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Lo será — jadeó él—. No me cabe duda de que lo será.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. Ella le acarició los hombros y el pecho. Quería saber cómo se había hecho cada una de las cicatrices sobre las que posaba los labios y sobre las que deslizaba la lengua. Sasuke sólo tenía un poco de vello en el centro del pecho y Hinata jugueteó con él. Le besó el cuello, húmedo de sudor, le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja, lo oyó gemir y se lo mordió con suavidad. Entonces, gruñó con más fuerza.

La acostó sobre la cama. Hinata sintió las sábanas frías en su espalda debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo. La lluvia seguía golpeando el cristal y no podían abrir las ventanas. No cabía duda, aquella noche ardería en el infierno. Pero nunca había deseado nada con tanta intensidad.

Se apartó para que él pudiese tenderse a su lado, pero en vez de eso Sasuke se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a deslizarle las manos por los tobillos y las pantorrillas. Le besó los dedos de los pies, las rodillas, la cara interior de los muslos, el estómago... Fue colocándose sobre ella muy despacio hasta que levantó la cabeza y la miró. Hinata pensó que debería sentir vergüenza por el descaro de sus ojos, pero lo único que sentía era alegría: se daba perfecta cuenta de que Sasuke la encontraba sumamente apetecible.

—Eres tan bonita — jadeó él—. Mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

—¿Has estado pensando en mí?

.

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa deliciosamente pícara y sensual.

—Oh, ya lo creo, Hinata. Aquella noche, después del baile, te imaginé justo así, en mi cama, completamente desnuda. Y he estado obsesionado contigo desde entonces.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua no encontró resistencia: ella quería deleitarse en su boca tanto como él. El sabor del whisky la embriagaba y le evocaba la noche en la que casi lo pierde para siempre. La desesperación espoleó su pasión; anhelaba conocerlo de todas las formas en que una mujer puede conocer a un hombre.

Sasuke no sabía si alguna vez había tenido alguna compañera de cama que mostrase tanto entusiasmo como Hinata. Lo tocaba por todas partes, nunca parecía tener suficiente. Y no sólo lo hacía con las manos, sino también con la boca, los labios... Besaba cada una de sus cicatrices con ternura, y luego deslizaba la lengua por su pecho como si fuese un gato y él la leche de su cuenco. Se debatía entre la timidez y el descaro. Buscaba su aprobación con la mirada y, cuando la conseguía, el deseo oscurecía sus preciosos ojos del color de la luna.

.

Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una amante.

Sasuke era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en un amante, pensó Hinata mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, alternando la suavidad y la consideración con una actitud más agresiva y exigente.

Ella lo había reprendido por hablar tanto y él había contestado que no tenía por qué hacerlo; pero lo hizo. Alimentaba su atrevimiento susurrándole al oído con la voz áspera: parecía que lo estuviesen estrangulando.

—Tócame aquí, y aquí y aquí.

—Cógeme con fuerza. Acaríciame despacio.

Y cuando a ella no le llegaban los dedos, ponía la mano sobre la suya y la guiaba, al mismo tiempo que la desafiaba a no apartar la mirada, a perderse en su ardiente pasión y en lo que Hinata era capaz de hacerle. Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. No era un amante silencioso y cada uno de los sonidos que emitía era música para los oídos de ella; escuchándolo, le apetecía darle más para poder recibir más.

Sasuke estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. El sudor era cosa de trabajadores, no de caballeros, pero Hinata le besó el cuello de todos modos y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso bajo sus labios. Luego notó cómo su propio pulso se aceleraba también cuando él hundió los dedos en su pelo y posó los labios sobre su boca.

Hinata no sabía qué era lo que había esperado de aquello en realidad. Suponía que algo rápido y doloroso, pero en cierto modo exquisito. Pero aquello era mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Era precioso, intenso y aterrador a un tiempo, y no sabía cómo conseguiría vivir sin ello cuando acabase.

Él la tocaba por todas partes. Deslizaba los dedos y la boca por su cuerpo con confianza. Parecía como si quisiera conservar en su memoria hasta el último centímetro de su piel; como si ella significase tanto para él como él significaba para ella. Descendió de nuevo hasta sus pies y esta vez, cuando volvió a recorrer el camino de vuelta besándole en todo el cuerpo, se situó entre sus piernas.

—Me gustaría poder hacer esto sin hacerte daño — jadeó.

.

Hinata se incorporó y le besó el pecho antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

—Sólo me lo harás si no acabamos lo que hemos empezado.

Notó cómo empujaba, cómo buscaba su entrada, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se la facilitaba. Observó la concentración en su rostro y casi se le escapó decirle que lo amaba...

.

Y entonces llegó el dolor, agudo y rápido, y Sasuke rugió con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que también le había dolido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, sólo vio en ellos pura satisfacción.

Y estás tan firme — jadeó—, tan caliente... Es maravilloso.

Entonces la besó; empezó a explorar la boca con su lengua mientras empujaba y movía las caderas. Hinata no podía negar que le resultaba un poco molesto, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba sensaciones que la recorrían como ondas de placer.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más sudorosos y la piel de ella cada vez más caliente.

Sasuke le cogió las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, manteniéndoselas sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se mecía contra ella y emitía sonoros gruñidos que retumbaban a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Hinata jamás había experimentado nada parecido; tenía la sensación de que iba a partirla por la mitad.

Entonces llegó aquella maravillosa intensidad: se tensó alrededor de Sasuke y se dejó llevar por sus gemidos. Él se estremeció mientras el cuerpo de ella palpitaba. Ambos respiraban agitados. Al cabo de un momento, él le besó el hombro y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de sentir su ausencia, porque le deslizó el brazo por el cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata apoyó la cabeza justo debajo de su hombro, el lugar perfecto para escuchar los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

Y eso es lo que hizo, escuchar y sentir ese sonido mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Sasuke.

—Perfectamente. — Sin aliento, débil, con un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero perfectamente.

Él se rió: una sonora y profunda risa de pura satisfacción.

—Me alegro.

Su respiración se fue normalizando. Hinata levantó un poco la cabeza, y al verlo con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Si no hubiese estado tan cansada, se hubiese sentido decepcionada de que su noche juntos ya hubiese acabado. Sin embargo, le dio un beso en el pecho y también ella se quedó dormida.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado. Por lo general, cuando iba al campo no dormía por culpa de las pesadillas. Allí siempre soñaba que lo perseguían y se tenía que esconder... Pero lo que lo despertó esa vez no fue eso. Observó a la mujer que dormía sobre su pecho, con la mano cerrada apoyada en él. De no ser porque era virgen, habría creído que tenía tanta experiencia como cualquier cortesana. Aunque no lo sorprendía que no se hubiese mostrado tímida. Su Hinata no lo era en absoluto.

.

«Su Hinata.» Ella no le pertenecía. Por lo menos, no después de que abandonasen las tierras Uchiha.

Fiel a la marca que lo identificaba como ladrón, estaba robando momentos con ella, momentos que legítimamente no le pertenecían. Debería haber opuesto más resistencia, pero no se arrepentía. Siempre se lo había imaginado. Y ahora por fin lo sabía: ella era increíble en todos los aspectos.

Hinata parpadeó, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Tenía razón. Un diablo es mejor que un santo.

.

Sasuke se volvió hasta que quedó tendida de espaldas sobre la cama y él de lado junto a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca has estado con un santo.

—Pero no creo que fuese capaz de darme tanto placer. — Le cogió la mano y le besó la cicatriz de la cara interior del pulgar—. Odio que te hicieran esto.

.

Él se la cogió a ella, se la abrió y observó la terrible cicatriz roja. Deslizó la lengua por encima y recordó que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

—Yo odio que te hicieran esto.

—Yo no. Si no me lo hubiesen hecho, ahora no estarías aquí, lamiéndome la palma.

—Pienso lamer la palma de tu mano y muchas otras cosas antes de que acabe la noche.

—Me parece que hablas mucho más en la cama que en cualquier otro sitio.

—En general no. —Hizo una mueca. Aquélla había sido una horrible manera de referirse a sus experiencias con otras mujeres, pero la verdad era que aquella noche había sido muy distinta a cualquiera de las otras que Sasuke había pasado. Hinata era excepcional. Estaba seguro de que jamás se saciaría de ella.

Le cogió un pecho, deslizó la lengua sobre su pezón y se recreó observando cómo brillaba.

—No debería dolerte tanto la próxima vez.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? ¿Contigo, quiero decir?

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginársela con otro hombre, pero intentó que no se le notase.

¿Podría vivir sabiendo que ella estaría con alguien que no era él?

.

Entonces le sonrió y dijo:

—Si consigo salirme con la mía...

—Dime qué puedo hacer para hacerlo mejor.

—Si lo haces mejor, me moriré aquí mismo.

.

Hinata sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la complacían.

—Sería una buena manera de morir, ¿no crees? — aventuró ella.

—Preferiría quedarme un poco más, si no te importa.

—Claro que no. En absoluto. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te doy placer.

—Lo haces. Mucho. Pero nunca me has parecido una mujer que necesitara cumplidos.

—Tanto si los necesita como si no, a una mujer siempre le gusta escucharlos. —Deslizó los dedos por su pecho—. Me gusta tocarte.

—A mí me gusta que me toques.

.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—Desearía que no hubieses tenido una vida tan dura.

—Hay muchos que la tuvieron mucho peor que yo. Algunos aún siguen sufriendo.

—¿Por eso estás luchando por la reforma del sistema penitenciario?

.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Lo haré cuando los demás nobles acepten mi petición. Pero ésta no es una conversación adecuada para una alcoba.

—Y entonces, ¿qué lo es?

—Esto. —Agachó la cabeza y la besó, deleitándose en el entusiasmo con que ella devolvía sus atenciones.

Hinata conocía lo peor de su vida, y aun así había ido a buscarlo. Sabía de lo que era capaz, y aun así se había entregado a él. No había dudado, no lo había apartado de su lado porque temiese a su mundo o porque le preocupase no ser lo suficientemente buena. Sasuke no quería que hubiese nadie más con ellos en la cama. Hinata merecía ser la única que ocupara su mente, la única en quien pensara, la única a la que quisiera complacer.

Y es que en realidad era la única a la que quería complacer.

.

En ese momento no le importaba nadie más. Nada más. Ni siquiera el posible peligro que podía estar acercándose en aquel mismo instante. Tampoco los inocentes que necesitaban protección. Nada importaba salvo que Hinata estaba en su cama.

El almizclado olor a sexo se mezclaba con el aroma a violetas de ella. Sasuke inspiró con fuerza y se llenó los pulmones, para deleitarse en aquel perfume único que creaban juntos y guardarlo en su memoria. Mientras la besaba con intensidad, deslizó la mano por su estómago para enredar los dedos en los rizos que anidaban entre sus muslos. Estaba húmeda y caliente, preparada para lo que él le iba a ofrecer.

Luego le llevó la mano hasta la cadera y deslizó la boca por su cuello.

—Oh, Dios, por favor no te pares —jadeó Hinata.

.

Sasuke le besó la oreja y jadeando, preguntó:

—¿Has fantaseado pensando en esto?

—Mucho más de lo que crees.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que debías imaginar?

.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviese perdida en el éxtasis.

—Instinto, supongo. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

Mientras se reía, Sasuke la abrazó y se dio la vuelta, llevándola consigo. Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando aterrizó sobre su cuerpo. Quedó sentada a horcajadas encima de él y su gloriosa y abundante melena formó una cortina entre los dos. Él enredó los dedos en sus mechones, acercó su boca a la suya y la besó con impaciencia, con apetito.

Le encantaba que ella no se guardase nada y que no fingiese timidez. No se sentía avergonzada de su desnudez. Y eso, por algún motivo, no lo sorprendía. Su querida y atrevida Hinata estaba en la cama con él, con la misma actitud que demostró cuando le ganó a las cartas en aquella habitación trasera del club Hozuki, con la misma actitud de cuando le salvó la vida en aquel callejón, y la misma que la llevó a su biblioteca en mitad de la noche para hacerle una atrevida proposición para proteger a su amiga.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, nunca había conocido a nadie que lo cautivase tanto.

Jamás había conocido a nadie a quien deseara más.

Ella apartó la boca de sus labios y lo miró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Podemos hacerlo así?

.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Podemos hacerlo como tú quieras.

Hinata le deslizó las manos por el torso. Él le cogió los pechos y se deleitó con su peso en las manos. No había nada en su persona que él no adorase.

Entonces, ella se levantó un poco y agarró su miembro con la mano. Sasuke gimió ante la expectativa.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Hinata.

—Dios, no.

Cuando ella se deslizó hacia abajo, envolviéndolo en su sedosa humedad, a él casi se le escapó la semilla en ese mismo momento. Pero apretó los dientes y luchó por mantener el control. Pasó las manos por su esbelta espalda, las bajó hasta sus pechos y empezó a masajeárselos. Hinata dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Y luego empezó a moverse como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sasuke pensó que se moriría de tanto contenerse, pero no pensaba ceder a su propio placer antes de que ella alcanzase el suyo. En su interior se sentía tan bien... La pasión de Hinata le hacía hervir la sangre.

Se mecía sobre él y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Sasuke se balanceó mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante. Hinata le clavaba los dedos en los hombros y él la cogía de las caderas: los dos parecían agarrarse a la vida.

Jamás había experimentado nada tan intenso, pero tenía que aguantar. Por ella, por ella... Pero su cuerpo no colaboraba. Se arqueó debajo de ella, su profundo y salvaje gemido arrancó a Hinata un grito de satisfacción. Estaba echada hacia atrás, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de asombro y sorpresa. Sasuke se estremeció al notar cómo el placer la recorría.

.

Ella perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre su pecho, completamente agotada. Él no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado energías para abrazarla, pero quería estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre. Si muriese en aquel preciso momento, moriría feliz.

Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado tal paz, tal alegría. Volvió a pensar que con Hinata le bastaría. Pero mientras la abrazaba y escuchaba su respiración, temió que nunca pudiese saciarse de ella.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana salieron de la casa para dar un paseo: Sasuke llevaba una cesta de picnic y ella una manta. Hinata se había llevado muy poca ropa, y para salir al campo se había tenido que poner un vestido de doncella que Sasuke había encontrado en las habitaciones del servicio.

No se ajustaba nada a su cuerpo, pero por una parte le gustaba más que sus vestidos habituales. Estaba sorprendida de estar tan relajada, sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

Aquella mañana, tras otra sesión de amor apasionado, Sasuke había intentado convencerla de que se fuese al pueblo y lo esperase allí, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. No estaba dispuesta a retirarse. Él calculaba que aún faltaba más o menos un día, tal vez más, para que Yugakure apareciese. Hinata no estaba segura de que llegase a hacerlo. Pero estaba encantada ante la perspectiva de ir de picnic con Uchiha.

Anduvieron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a un estanque. Mientras él tendía la manta, ella le preguntó:

—¿Hay peces aquí?

.

Sasuke se detuvo, la miró y luego miró el agua.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Nunca has venido a pescar?

.

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no. No.

—¿Tienes jaqueca?

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Sólo un poco. Pronto se me pasará.

—Me pregunto qué será lo que te la provoca.

—La gente sufre jaquecas continuamente. No es nada raro.

—Yo no las tengo nunca.

—Pues eres muy afortunada.

.

La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse en la manta. Hinata miró a su alrededor.

—¿No crees que deberíamos estar más alerta?

—Ya lo estaremos esta noche. Tengo varios hombres vigilando las carreteras. Imaginemos que no pasa nada sólo algunas horas más.

Sirvió un poco de vino para cada uno y sacó un trozo de queso de la cesta.

.

Hinata bebió un sorbo de vino.

—¿Quieres escuchar una tontería?

Él se le acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

—No creo que nada de lo que digas sea una tontería.

—Quizá sólo sean ilusiones mías, pero no creo que a Karin le parezca mal lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—No tengo ninguna intención de contárselo.

—No, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Sólo te lo comento por algo que me dijo.

.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Cuando le dije que no quería que te enfrentases solo a Yugakure, me animó a venir contigo. Incluso añadió que no debía dejarte por las noches. Creo que me estaba dando permiso. —Al decirlo en voz alta, sonaba incluso más absurdo de lo que se lo había parecido cuando sólo era una idea a la que daba vueltas en su cabeza—. Suena un poco ridículo, ¿no? Si fueras mío, estoy segura de que nunca le daría a otra mujer... —Se calló y miró a su alrededor—. Me estoy metiendo en un pozo bastante profundo, ¿verdad?

—¿Te sientes culpable por lo que ha sucedido esta noche? —preguntó él.

—Ya sé que es extraño, pero no. ¿Y tú?

—Sé que debería, pero no. Supongo que es porque Karin aún no me considera suyo. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que para ella sólo soy uno de los chicos de Orochimaru y de que tú tenías razón en lo que dijiste. Tengo que pasar más tiempo a su lado. Me temo que nuestros sentimientos están basados en nuestra infancia y no en nuestra madurez.

Oh sí, el pozo en que se había metido era monstruosamente profundo. Tan profundo como para ahogarse en él. Ojala se hubiese guardado sus pensamientos.

.

—¿Si te pregunto por tu niñez me dirás que no es la mejor conversación para un picnic?

Él sonrió. A ella le encantaba verlo con aquel aire tan despreocupado. Suponía que no debía de disfrutar de muchos momentos como ése y se deleitaba con cada uno de los que compartían. Sasuke se tumbó a su lado, se apoyó en un codo y la observó un momento antes de preguntarle:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Hinata estaba aturdida y... ¡maldita fuera!, no se le ocurría ni una sola pregunta. O no se le ocurría ninguna que no pudiese estropear el buen humor de él. Pero había tantas cosas que quería saber...—

Tú mataste a Obito Uchiha.

Él hizo girar el vino dentro de la copa, bebió un sorbo y asintió.

.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo apuñalé.

—¿Cómo supieron que habías sido tú?

—Había un testigo.

—¿Me vas a obligar a hacer todas las preguntas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia?

.

Sasuke se bebió todo el vino de la copa y se sirvió un poco más.

—No es una historia bonita, Hinata.

.

Ella alargó el brazo y le rozó la cicatriz del dedo.

—Nada de lo que me digas podrá cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti.

—Pero lo que pasó no me atañe sólo a mí.

—Por favor. Ya sé que le mataste por Karin, así que sé que algo terrible tuvo que sucederle. Ya me imagino qué pudo ser.

—Pero no creo que puedas imaginarte lo brutal que fue. — Bebió otro sorbo, como si lo necesitara para tener el valor suficiente—. Algunos hombres prefieren estar con mujeres vírgenes. Así les es más difícil contraer enfermedades venéreas. Y las niñas suelen ser vírgenes. Hay hombres que raptan a las niñas de la calle y las llevan a un burdel; una vez allí, las atan a la cama para que les resulte más sencillo arrebatarles la virginidad.

Hinata estaba horrorizada.

.

—¿Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Karin?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Obito Uchiha no la ató porque prefería que las chicas se resistieran. Y Karin se resistió. Nosotros, Suigetsu, Jugo y yo, sabíamos dónde estaba, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. Cuando la

encontramos estaba herida y no dejaba de sangrar. Yo la llevé en brazos hasta casa de Orochimaru. No derramó ni una lágrima. Siempre he pensado que debería haber llorado, pero no lo hizo.

Hinata deseó no haberle pedido que le contase los detalles, pero ahora que los sabía, le entendía mucho mejor; y no sólo a él, sino también su relación con los demás. El vínculo tan intenso que tenían.

.

—¿Cómo identificaste al culpable?

—Cuando Karin se recuperó, Suigetsu y yo la volvimos a llevar al burdel. Nos escondimos en la calle y observamos a los que entraban y salían. Suigetsu sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, pero Karin pensaba que sólo íbamos a darle una paliza al hombre. Cuando ella señaló, yo hice lo que había planeado. Crucé la calle y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, le clavé el cuchillo. Por desgracia, ya había llamado y la madame salió a abrir. Me vio y gritó, y el destino quiso que hubiese un maldito policía justo en la esquina.

»Ni siquiera intenté huir. Poco después, Jugo averiguó que Uchiha iba cada miércoles al burdel en busca de una virgen. Pero sus pecados no eran tan graves como los míos porque él era un noble, así que lo que me esperaba a mí era mucho peor.

—Se merecía lo que le hiciste.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

.

—Siempre lo he creído. Ahora ya conoces mi sórdido pasado. Cuando el anciano conde llegó a Scotland Yard para enfrentarse al chico que había matado a su hijo, decidió que yo era su nieto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mis ojos. Todos los miembros de la familia los tienen de este color.

—Es verdad. Conozco a Shisui Uchiha y los tiene como tú.

—Sí.

—Pero seguro que hubo algún otro motivo.

—Me hizo preguntas. «¿Recuerdas a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro?» «Oh, sí señor, lo recuerdo.» «¿Tu padre?» «Oh, sí, señor.» Me cogió de la mano. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. En realidad me lo puso muy fácil.

—No recordabas nada de eso.

—Claro que no. — Se empezó a frotar la frente.

—¿Tienes jaqueca?

—Sí, creo que son las flores de este sitio. El olor es demasiado intenso.

—Ven, apoya la cabeza en mi regazo.

.

Él no vaciló. Se acercó a ella e hizo lo que le decía. Hinata empezó a masajearle las sienes y Sasuke emitió un suave ronroneo.

—Casi podría decir que vale la pena tener estos dolores para gozar de tus tiernos cuidados.

—Tus jaquecas me preocupan.

—Hace años que las tengo. Aparecen y desaparecen. No tienen ninguna importancia. Si se tratara de algo grave, ya estaría muerto.

.

Ella le sonrió mientras observaba su rostro y deslizaba los dedos por encima de su nariz.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí?

Me metí en una pelea. En la cárcel no separan a los niños de los adultos, así que estábamos a merced de los peores delincuentes de la sociedad. Algunos de los presos merecen sobradamente estar allí. Pero ahora sí te digo que ésta no es una conversación agradable para un picnic. Háblame de tu hermano.

—¿De Neji?

—¿Acaso tienes otro?

.

Ella se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz. Luego siguió masajeándole las sienes.

—Ya te lo dije. Él y mi padre se pelearon, pero no sé por qué. Neji siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo, no le gustaba que ningún chico se me acercaba, me cuidaba y me amaba. Creo que es él quien me ha hecho sentir más cuidada y querida en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?— Prefirió ignorar la adoración con la que Hinata hablaba de su hermano. Por alguna razón le generaba celos.

—No muy bien. Cada día se lo ve más pálido y delgado. No puede hablar, no puede decirme lo que quiere. Yo quería sacarlo un ratito al jardín, pero su médico no está de acuerdo.

—Si le diesen a elegir entre pasar sus últimos días postrado en una cama o en un jardín, estoy convencido de que cualquier hombre inglés elegiría el jardín.

—¿Crees que debería ignorar los consejos del médico?

—Creo que deberías hacer lo que tu corazón te diga que es lo correcto.

.

Hinata le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Gracias.

Sasuke se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y cubrió su boca con la suya; la besó con apetito al tiempo que la acostaba sobre la manta. Sabía a vino. Hinata pensó que jamás volvería a beber vino sin pensar en él.

Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo y se lo imaginó correteando por las lúgubres calles de Konoha siendo sólo un niño; supuso que entonces debía de ir muy despeinado.

A lo lejos se oía el mar y Hinata pensó que si caminaban un poco más, llegarían a los acantilados.

.

Se separó ligeramente de él.

—¿No hay ningún retrato de cuando eras niño?

—No.

A veces resultaba muy difícil sacarle información. No porque fuese obstinado, que lo era, sino porque cuando ella lo miraba, veía al conde de Konohakure, en cambio cuando él se miraba al espejo veía un impostor.

—¿Hay algún retrato del nieto del conde anterior a tu llegada?

.

Él le dedicó una indulgente sonrisa.

—Estás intentando encontrar algo en mí que no existe.

—Entonces hay uno.

—Sí, en la estancia que el anciano llamaba el Salón de la Condesa.

—¿Me lo enseñarás?

—Hinata...

—Por favor. No intento demostrar que seas Uchiha, de verdad. Pero el conde debió de ver algo en ti, y si me enseñas el retrato, podré imaginar mejor cómo eras de niño.

—¿Para qué quieres...?

.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo demasiado?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y Hinata se echó a reír al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Supongo que sí.

.

Él la besó en la frente, en la nariz y en la barbilla.

—Pero no me has pedido nada que no esté dispuesto a concederte.

A ella le encantaba esa faceta de Sasuke. Adoraba esos momentos en que no se mostraba sombrío y meditabundo, cuando bromeaba, cuando la hacía sentir tan feliz de estar con él.

Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Luego recogieron las cosas del picnic.

El viento empezó a soplar y las hojas de los árboles susurraron. Hinata miró en dirección a la carretera, tuvo un presentimiento y se estremeció. Sin embargo, no sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo de su inquietud: quizá fuese porque iba a ver al verdadero conde de Konohagure, pero tal vez el motivo fuese más siniestro.

Sasuke sólo había entrado una vez en aquella estancia y la visita le había provocado un atroz dolor de cabeza.

El anciano conde lo llevó allí para enseñarle el retrato y explicarle que su mujer había muerto de pena en aquel salón a consecuencia de la pérdida de su hijo y de su nieto. Por aquel entonces allí flotaba un intenso olor a flores que, sin lugar a dudas, se debían de poner en recuerdo de la condesa.

Sasuke atribuyó su dolor de cabeza a aquella fragancia floral.

.

Ahora, la sala olía a cera para muebles y, no obstante, mientras observaba a Hinata también empezó a tener jaqueca. Ella pasaba los dedos por los rasgos del niño que aparecía en el retrato, sin llegar a tocar el lienzo. Luego dio un paso atrás.

—Parecen una familia muy feliz.

—El conde creía que lo eran.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejarte crecer el bigote?

—¿Como el hombre del retrato? No. —Nada de lo que hiciese conseguiría que se pareciera a él.

—Yo veo algún parecido...

—Hinata.

—Ya sé que no crees que seas Uchiha, pero hay parecidos. El pelo, los ojos... incluso me atrevería a decir que la barbilla.

Él negó con la cabeza.

.

—¿Cuántos años tenías, tenía él, cuando le hicieron este retrato? —le preguntó.

—Seis. Lo acabaron justo antes de que asesinaran a sus padres.

—¿Por qué los asesinarían?

Sasuke no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

.

—Supongo que para robarles.

—Pero y el niño..., ¿qué le sucedió a él?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Lo vendieron. Se lo llevaron en algún barco. Tal vez muriese en otro país. No hay forma de saberlo.

—Es todo tan raro... Y, sin embargo, parece posible que puedas ser...

—Hinata, tal como has dicho, eran una familia feliz. ¿Por qué no iba a recordar eso? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de él, o de ella? Tú eras muy joven cuando murió tu madre, ¿acaso no la recuerdas?

Ella suspiró y miró al suelo.

.

—La recuerdo. Vagamente. —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Estupendo. — Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se apretó las sienes para intentar aliviar el dolor que había aparecido sin avisar—. Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos.

—¿Puedo ver el resto de la casa?

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero prefiero que no salgas. Yugakure podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No saldré de la casa.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le deslizó el pulgar por los labios. Quería llevársela a su dormitorio, pasar hasta el último de los segundos que les quedaban juntos haciéndole el amor. La verdad era que ya no tenía claro cómo definir su relación.

Hinata le había pedido una noche entre sus brazos. ¿Habría sido suficiente para ella? Desde luego, para él no, pero no sería correcto que le pidiese más cuando no estaba en disposición de quedarse a su lado para siempre. No era correcto cuando Karin...

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

.

—Te veré para cenar.

Y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, rezando para que Yugakure apareciese antes de que se volviese loco de deseo.

Al anochecer empezó a llover, el viento ululaba en los páramos y los truenos resonaban en la lejanía.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca, con la cadera apoyada en el alféizar. Observaba la vasta extensión de tierra oscura que se extendía ante él y cómo relucía iluminada por los relámpagos.

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con un libro en el regazo. Ya había leído el mismo pasaje tres veces y aún no tenía claro lo que Jane Austen intentaba decir. No es que fuera especialmente complicado, pero ella no podía concentrarse.

—He estado pensando una cosa que me dijiste una vez — dijo Uchiha en voz baja.

.

Ella agradeció la conversación y cerró el libro.

—¿Qué te dije?

Sasuke estaba mirando algo fuera de la casa.

—Dijiste que el primer conde de Konohagure se había ganado el derecho a legar sus propiedades y su título a sus herederos.

—Tengo un vago recuerdo...

Él dio la espalda a la ventana.

.

—Cuando volvamos a Konoha, compareceré ante la Cámara de los Lores y renunciaré al título.

Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire y se levantó muy despacio.

—¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

—Porque estoy cansado de vivir una mentira. Porque hubo un tiempo en que no apreciaba lo que me habían concedido. Sólo veía mi vida, no el legado que hay tras el título. Todo eso le pertenece legítimamente a Shisui Uchiha, y me ocuparé de que así sea.

Ella veía tantos problemas y dificultades en ese plan que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Te ahorcarán por el asesinato.

—Lo dudo. La mujer que presenció mi crimen murió hace varios años. ¿Qué pruebas tienen?

Además, me puedo pagar el mejor abogado de toda Inglaterra para que me defienda si es necesario.

.

—Pero Shiui Uchiha... no es como tú.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—Exacto. Eso es justo a lo que me refiero.

Ella se le acercó.

.

—No, quiero decir que no me lo puedo imaginar ostentando el título. En cambio a ti parece irte como anillo al dedo.

—A eso me refiero también, Hinata. Sólo ha sido un papel que he interpretado. Llevo interpretándolo todos estos años.

Pero ella sabía que sus motivos eran más profundos de lo que estaba dando a entender. Ser el conde de Konohagure le imposibilitaba conseguir lo que realmente quería: a Karin.

Se acercó un poco más a él y sintió cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Alargó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

.

—Eres un hombre extraordinario, Sasuke Uchiha. Karin es muy afortunada de tener tu afecto.

—No lo estoy haciendo por ella, sino por ti. No quiero que mi reflejo en tus ojos esté teñido de engaño, y mientras siga siendo el conde de Konohagure no seré digno de ninguna mujer.

—No conozco a nadie más digno. —Hinata se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Era incapaz de entender lo mucho que lo amaba. No quería limitarse a besarlo. Quería demostrarle que no sólo había conseguido que le entregase su cuerpo, sino también su corazón y su alma.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo les quedaría antes de que apareciese el diablo y dejó de besarle.

.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegará Yugakure?

Hinata vio la decepción en sus ojos y supo que él había entendido lo que le estaba preguntando y lo que quería.

—Podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar antes de decidir que no va a venir?

—Vendrá.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Sasuke esbozó una indulgente sonrisa. Si no lo conociese tan bien, eso la hubiese molestado, pero ahora sabía que no se estaba burlando de su curiosidad, sino que en realidad estaba encantado de que mostrara interés, tal vez estuviese incluso impresionado.

—Hace muchos años que juego a cartas con él. Sé cómo piensa.

—Cuando jugaste conmigo me juzgaste mal.

.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Sasuke.

—Él no puede ser tan bueno ocultando la clase de persona que es.

—¿Sabías que maltrataba a su mujer?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero no soporta perder. En especial contra mí. Vendrá a reclamar a su esposa, no me cabe ninguna duda.

—¿Qué harás cuando llegue?

—No voy a matarlo, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando. —Le cogió la mano, se la besó y empezó a acariciarle la cicatriz de la palma—. No es fácil vivir con la muerte de un hombre sobre tu conciencia, incluso aunque sepas que se lo merecía. Ves su cara cada día cuando cierras los ojos para irte a dormir y, a veces, no duermes porque no quieres verla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabrás que dejará en paz a Sakura?

—Asegurándome de que entiende que ella está bajo mi protección y que si la vuelve a tocar lo mataré. Sin lamentarlo. Sin remordimientos. Sin piedad.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata y sintió un hormigueo en la cabeza. Asintió.

—Lo único que sabe es intimidar — prosiguió él muy despacio—. Sólo hay que plantarle cara para que se retire.

Ella le apartó el pelo de la frente con la mano que tenía libre.

—Pero ¿qué pasará si te amenaza?

Sasuke le volvió a besar la palma.

—Para eso tengo a mi ángel de la guarda.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró el mayordomo.

.

—Milord, acaba de llegar el duque de Yugakure.

—¿Lo ves?, — dijo Uchiha sonriéndole a Hinata—. Muy civilizado. —Se dirigió a su sirviente—. Lo recibiré aquí. Y no quiero que nadie nos moleste bajo ningún concepto. No me importa lo que oigas o te parezca que oigas dentro de esta habitación. En realidad, una vez que lo hayas acompañado aquí, quiero que les digas a todos los demás que ya se pueden retirar.

—Sí, milord.

Sasuke soltó a Hinata y se dirigió a su escritorio: apoyándose en él, cruzó los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que no piensas marcharte mientras nosotros hablamos...

—No permitiré que te enfrentes a él tú solo.

—No interfieras.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo...

.

—Lo digo en serio, Hinata. Esto va a ser como una partida de cartas muy compleja y tengo intenciones de ir de farol.

Ella asintió. Oyó unas pisadas que avanzaban con decisión y se le encogió el estómago. Se situó a un lado, junto a las estanterías; estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar, pero lo bastante cerca como para poder ayudar en lo que pudiese.

Yugakure entró en la estancia y el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras él. Hinata podía sentir la furia que emanaba del duque. También se había dado cuenta de que Uchiha parecía en cambio completamente despreocupado.

En la biblioteca ardían un gran número de quinqués. Parecía que Sasuke quisiera tener una clara visión de su adversario, o tal vez lo que quería era que éste pudiese verlo bien a él. Por desgracia, la luz también le daba a Yugakure una perfecta visión de ella.

La miró con desprecio.

.

—Debería haber imaginado que tú eras la responsable de toda esta farsa.

—Diríjase a mí, no a lady Hinata — dijo Uchiha adoptando un tono de voz firme y la apariencia de un hombre que no conoce el miedo.

Yugakure centró su atención en él.

—Aquí no estamos entre lores y no tengo por qué fingir corrección, así que hablaré con franqueza. Tú no eres nadie, no eres el legítimo heredero y no te reconoceré como tal. He venido a buscar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, y tú me los vas a entregar ahora mismo.

—Primero tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

—No pienso darte ninguna explicación.

—¿Por qué contrataste a alguien para que siguiera a lady Hinata?

—¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—Contesta a mi pregunta y yo responderé a la tuya.

El duque la miró a ella sin molestarse en disimular la mala opinión que le merecía. Hinata no sabía si esa opinión era nueva o siempre había pensado lo mismo.

.

—Es una mala influencia para mi mujer, por eso pensé que no estaría de más mantenerla vigilada.

—¿Y por qué encargaste que me mataran?

—Porque no me gustas, maldito perro insolente. Eres una vergüenza para la aristocracia. ¡Ahora, entrégame a mi mujer y a mi hijo!

—Me resulta un poco difícil complacerte teniendo en cuenta que no están aquí.

—Mientes.

—La última vez que mentí tenía catorce años. Puedes registrar mi casa hasta el último rincón. No los encontrarás aquí porque nunca han salido de Konoha.

—¿Crees que podrás mantenerlos alejados de mí?

—Sí si eso es lo que debo hacer para protegerlos. Tú y yo vamos a llegar a un acuerdo...

Yugakure echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, al tiempo que cerraba los puños con fuerza. Cuando volvió a mirar a Uchiha la furia con la que había entrado en la habitación se había multiplicado por diez.

.

—¡No pienso permitir que sigas quedándote con cosas que no te pertenecen!

Dio un manotazo y tiró uno de los quinqués sobre un sillón, luego dio otro manotazo y tiró otro quinqué sobre las cortinas. Antes de que ellos dos pudieran reaccionar, se lanzó contra Uchiha.

El quinqué que estaba sobre el escritorio cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, derramando el queroseno y prendiendo fuego al suelo. Hinata fue en busca de un cojín de uno de los sillones y se acercó a las llamas...

De repente, vio delante unos ojos violeta enloquecidos y sin previo aviso sintió un dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo desde la mandíbula hasta la nuca; sintió aún más dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra algo. Luego se dio cuenta de que era el suelo. Notó cómo alguien la cogía del brazo, y entonces oyó un rugido y la soltaron.

Se esforzó por abrir los ojos y vio a Uchiha y a Yugakure peleándose por toda la biblioteca, rodeados de llamas. Parecía una representación macabra del infierno; llamas, fuego. Tenía . Tenía que pedir ayuda.

Se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Gateó hasta el escritorio y se apoyó en él para levantarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Gritó pidiendo ayuda. Las llamas llenaban la habitación y le impedían alcanzar la puerta o las ventanas. Se planteó cruzarlas, pero estaba segura de que se le quemaría el vestido.

Intentó quitarse las enaguas para tener algo con que apagar las llamas. Miró a Uchiha: tenía a Yugakure inmovilizado en el suelo y lo golpeaba, una vez, dos...

.

El duque consiguió deshacerse de él. Se rompió otro objeto. Otro quinqué. Hinata se quitó las enaguas y empezó a golpear las llamas que trepaban por las estanterías y devoraban los libros, los papeles, la madera...

Dios, ¿había algún sitio peor que una biblioteca para quemarse? Las llamas eran cada vez más altas. Y hacía calor, mucho calor. Las nubes de humo gris le impedían ver con claridad. Le escocían los ojos y le dolían los pulmones.

Oyó un gruñido y miró por encima de su hombro. Yugakure había tumbado a Uchiha sobre el escritorio y estaba golpeándolo. Hinata cogió una pequeña estatua y se lanzó hacia delante tosiendo y jadeando...

El duque se apartó de Sasuke y la golpeó de nuevo, con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y volvió a caer al suelo. Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba aquel hombre pegándole a una mujer.

Sasuke rugió y se lanzó contra él, derribándolo. Yugakure se golpeó la cabeza en una mesita y se quedó tumbado en el suelo. Inmóvil. Uchiha se inclinó sobre él y le acercó el oído al pecho:

—Está vivo.

—¡No tenemos escapatoria y no podemos escondernos en ningún sitio! —gritó Hinata.

En ese momento, él pareció darse cuenta de la peligrosa situación en que se encontraban.

.

—Por aquí —señaló. Cogió a Yugakure y se lo echó al hombro. Luego, se acercó al hogar apagado.

—¿Qué diablos crees que vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella—. ¿Trepar por la chimenea?

—No. Vamos a descender. Coge un quinqué.

Hinata se acercó a una mesita y le sorprendió que siguiese quedando algún quinqué intacto.

Lo cogió y observó mientras Sasuke manipulaba la chimenea: empujaba, apretaba, estiraba; había tanto humo que no podía verlo con claridad. Entonces se empezó a oír un crujido y una de las enormes estanterías se abrió, descubriendo un túnel tras la pared.

Algo se derrumbó. Hacía tanto calor que Hinata tenía la sensación de que le hervía la sangre.

—Vamos. Rápido —la apremió Sasuke apoyándole una mano en la espalda y guiándola hacia el interior del oscuro pasadizo.

.

El quinqué iluminó una escalera.

—Baja — dijo él.

—¿Adónde conduce esto?

—Yo no... no tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que es seguro. ¡Vamos!

Hinata corrió escaleras abajo. Hacía mucho frío, pero a pesar del olor a humedad, allí resultaba mucho más fácil respirar. Al final de la escalera había un túnel.

—Continúa — ordenó Sasuke.

Ella hacía todo lo posible por esquivar las telarañas y le pareció oír los chillidos de una rata, pero enfrentarse a una rata era mucho mejor que enfrentarse al fuego. Cuando llegó a una bifurcación, se detuvo.

—A la derecha — dijo Uchiha.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Adónde lleva el otro camino?

—Vuelve a la casa.

—Está claro que no quiero volver ahí.

.

Tomó la desviación que él le había indicado y al cabo de un rato empezó a oír el rugido del océano y a percibir el olor a salitre en el aire. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche: el pasadizo desembocaba en la orilla del mar. A pesar de las oscuras nubes que ocultaban la luna, la luz de ésta se seguía reflejando en el agua. Hinata se preguntó si los antepasados de aquella familia habrían hecho fortuna con el contrabando.

Sasuke dejó a Yugakure en la arena y se sentó en una roca mientras miraba fijamente las olas que se acercaban y, tras mojarle las botas, se volvían a retirar. Seguía cayendo una fina lluvia, pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ella se arrodilló frente a él y levantó el quinqué para poder verle la cara.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hinata, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía lo del pasadizo?

—No te entiendo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

.

—Yo no sabía que ese pasadizo existía. No sabía que estaba allí.

—¿Cómo podías no saberlo? Alguien te lo tuvo que enseñar...

—No, nunca me lo enseñó nadie.

—El anterior conde.

—No.

Parecía tenerlo tan claro, parecía estar tan seguro...

—Pero has ido hacia allí sin pensar. Sabías lo que tenías que hacer.

—Lo he sabido cuando tú has dicho que no teníamos dónde escondernos. Hasta ese momento...

—Se apretó la frente con las palmas de las manos—. Dios mío, mi cabeza. Tengo la sensación de que se me vaya a partir en dos. —La dejó caer hacia atrás. Respiraba con dificultad—. Ya me preocuparé de eso luego. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con Yugakure y asegurarnos de que los sirvientes están bien.

Se puso de pie, pero en seguida cayó de rodillas. Hinata se acuclilló a su lado.

.

—Sasuke, me estás asustando.

Él la miró a los ojos y le cogió la cara con la mano.

—Mi chica valiente. — Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó.

Cuando interrumpió el beso, ella preguntó:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Yugakure?

Encontrar una manera de matarlo sin que ninguno de los dos tenga que ir a la cárcel por ello.

.

—Si eso era lo que pensabas hacer, ¿por qué no le has dejado en la biblioteca?

—Porque quiero que su muerte sirva para algo. Y necesito que esté vivo para conseguirlo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Te confiaría mi vida. —De repente estaba entre sus brazos, temblando, llorando y sintiéndose como una tonta, porque estaban vivos, él estaba vivo y eso era lo único que a ella le importaba.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

.

.

Uchiha utilizó varios trozos de tela de las enaguas de Hinata para atar y amordazar a Yugakure, no sin antes darse el gusto de asestarle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula cuando se empezó a despertar. Sasuke no era un tipo delicado e indulgente. Tampoco lo ayudaba que el dolor de cabeza se estuviese cebando en él sin piedad. En realidad, envidiaba al duque por estar inconsciente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se lo cargó sobre el hombro. Hinata se puso a su lado y juntos echaron a andar en dirección a la casa. No había ningún camino, pero el terreno no era demasiado escarpado.

La lluvia, sin embargo, había aumentado considerablemente de intensidad. A Sasuke no le importaba.

Con un poco de suerte, ayudaría a paliar los daños que el fuego pudiese haber causado en la mansión.

.

—Si la casa siguiese ardiendo, ¿no crees que veríamos las llamas desde aquí? — preguntó Hinata.

—Sí. Los sirvientes y la brigada de apagafuegos del pueblo deben de tener el incendio ya bajo control.

—Te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Estaré bien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Hidan esta noche?

—Si la mansión sigue en pie, lo dejaré en la bodega. Tiene una puerta con una buena cerradura.

—¿Y después?

—Tú y yo volveremos a Konoha. Yo vendré a buscarlo cuando haya resuelto algunos asuntos. Hasta entonces pediré a algunos sirvientes de mi más absoluta confianza que lo vigilen y le den de comer.

—¿A qué asuntos te refieres?

Él gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

.

—Ahora no puedo pensar con claridad, Hinata.

Ella le cogió del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Te duele mucho.

—Nunca me había dolido tanto. — Apenas era capaz de poner un pie delante del otro. Aún estaba desconcertado; no entendía cómo había sabido lo del pasadizo. Pero si se concentraba en eso, su jaqueca empeoraba, y temía que si aumentaba un poco más, pudiese perder la conciencia. Así que decidió concentrarse en la mano de Hinata sobre su brazo. Pensó en su suave cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo y el dolor menguó un poco. Recordó lo maravilloso que había sido deslizarse en su interior. La jaqueca disminuyó un poco más, pero entonces le empezó a doler otra parte del cuerpo.

Lo mejor sería que se concentrase en caminar.

.

Al final, llegaron a la casa. Parecía que no hubiese sufrido daños, hasta que llegaron al ala donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Una parte estaba derrumbada y apenas quedaban nada más que algunos restos calcinados.

—¡Milord! — El mayordomo se acercó corriendo hacia ellos—. Nos temíamos lo peor.

Uchiha dejó a Yugakure en el suelo.

—¿Cuáles son los daños?

Hemos tenido suerte. Sólo ha resultado afectada esta ala. La otra ala y la parte central de la casa han salido indemnes.

—Bien. — Sasuke pasó por encima de los restos de la pared de la chimenea; al parecer, no había resistido al incendio. La puerta secreta había desaparecido, sólo quedaba un enorme agujero desde el que podía verse la escalera que conducía al pasadizo—. ¿Tú sabías que existía este pasadizo?

—No, milord — dijo el mayordomo—. Lo siento. ¿Adónde conduce?

—Al mar. Pregúntales a los demás sirvientes.

—¿Disculpe?

.

Sasuke se presionó la frente con los dedos.

—Pregunta a los demás sirvientes si alguno sabía de este pasadizo. Necesito saber quién me explicó que estaba aquí.

—Sí, milord — asintió, y se fue a toda prisa.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Al anciano conde le encantaban sus libros, y ahora estaban todos destrozados. Sintió un irracional arrebato de furia por aquella pérdida. El olor a quemado era nauseabundo.

Un ruido captó su atención y se volvió justo a tiempo de ver cómo Hinata se tambaleaba. Alargó el brazo para cogerla y evitar que se cayese.

.

—Es una gran pérdida —murmuró.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del dolor que destilaban sus palabras.

—Podría haber sido peor. Me ocuparé de que Shisui Uchiha reciba los fondos necesarios para reconstruirlo todo.

—Puede que no seas el conde de Konohagure, pero es evidente que te preocupas por este sitio.

No podía negar que le había cogido cariño. Abandonarlo le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía, pero precisamente ése era el motivo de que hubiese decidido devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar a raíz de su decisión, entre ellas, que Karin ya no tendría ninguna excusa para no casarse con él. Aunque el que ella aceptase ya no le hacía demasiada ilusión.

Alguien había encendido algunas antorchas. La luz de las mismas le permitió ver el rostro de Hinata, completamente cubierto de hollín y suciedad. No, no era todo suciedad. También le estaba saliendo un cardenal donde Yugakure la había golpeado. A Sasuke le dieron unas ganas terribles de acabar con él sólo por eso. Le tocó la mejilla con ternura. Fue extraño, pero de pronto se sorprendió pensando en el hombre que ostentaría el honor de poder tocarle la mejilla cuando fuese una anciana.

Esperaba que ese hombre se diese cuenta de que su fortaleza y su belleza nunca envejecerían.

.

—Se supone que nuestras habitaciones siguen siendo habitables. Me gustaría darme un baño caliente.

Hinata le sonrió y a Sasuke lo sorprendió que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella aún pudiese sonreír.

—Me encantaría — dijo ella.

Y él comprendió que le estaba dando permiso para que pasaran una noche más juntos.

.

.

.

Mientras el agua se mecía a su alrededor, Hinata se dio cuenta de que ya nunca más podría disfrutar de un baño del mismo modo. Era delicioso estar sumergida en agua caliente acurrucada sobre un hombre, especialmente cuando ese hombre era Uchiha. Era una suerte que la bañera fuese tan grande. Según se contaba, las habían hecho de ese tamaño por deseo expreso de los altísimos hombres de la familia, a los que, por lo visto, les gustaba tener espacio para moverse en el agua. Ella sospechaba que tampoco les gustaba bañarse solos.

Habían encerrado a Yugakure en la bodega y habían dejado dos guardias en la puerta. Algunas zonas de la biblioteca seguían ardiendo, pero los sirvientes que se habían quedado en la casa se estaban ocupando de vigilar y sofocar esos pequeños fuegos que amenazaban con reavivarse. De repente, a Hinata le pareció muy extraño tener tan pocas preocupaciones y se deleitó en aquella paz. Lo único que deseaba era que a Sasuke dejase de dolerle la cabeza.

No se quejaba, pero su cejo fruncido y la tensión que se adivinaba en su mandíbula lo delataban.

.

No había encontrado ni a un solo sirviente que supiese lo del pasadizo secreto, y estaba preocupado pensando cómo podía saberlo él. Pero Hinata estaba convencida de que el anterior conde se lo habría enseñado en algún momento y, sencillamente, lo había olvidado. Era la única explicación lógica. Mientras deslizaba los dedos por su pecho, él le acariciaba el brazo con delicadeza. A Hinata le gustaría poder borrar todas aquellas cicatrices, las pruebas materiales de lo dura que había sido su vida y, sin embargo, sabía que esas circunstancias eran lo que lo había convertido en alguien con quien se podía contar. Incluso aunque no fuese lord, seguiría siendo un hombre digno de admiración.

Con egoísmo, deseó que pudiesen retrasar su partida, porque en cuanto emprendieran el viaje de regreso a Konoha, todo cambiaría entre los dos; todo acabaría. Su parte más altruista estaba deseosa de ver a Sakura y a su padre. Sabía que estaban bien cuidados, pero saberlo no hacía que los añorase menos, o que dejase de querer hacer todo lo posible por cuidarlos.

—¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó a Sasuke.

—Estoy intentando no pensar.

.

Ella se incorporó agitando el agua, y al no encontrar sitio suficiente para acomodarse al lado de él, se le sentó a horcajadas encima. Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que gruñía y sonreía.

—Creo que has encontrado la cura para mi dolor de cabeza: trasladar el dolor a otra parte.

—No se te puede haber pasado tan rápido.

—No del todo, pero no pienso dejar que me impida conseguir lo que quiero.

Ella esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una seductora sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron.

—A ti.

.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo mojado y la acercó. Ella se echó hacia adelante para poder besarlo. El apetito de la boca de él le provocó una espiral de deseo que la recorrió entera. Entonces, Sasuke cogió el jabón, lo frotó entre las manos y empezó a deslizarse por todo el cuerpo, demorándose en sus pechos una y otra vez, como si fuesen el centro de su ser, el lugar de donde salían y adonde volvían todos los caminos.

Ella pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que disfrutaba con aquello.

Cogió el jabón y empezó a imitar lo que Sasuke había hecho, deleitándose en la sedosa y aterciopelada sensación. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, transportada por las increíbles sensaciones que, al tocarla, él le estaba provocando, y el placer que sentía al tocarlo ella.

Sasuke la cogió por las caderas y la levantó.

—Si el agua no estuviese tan sucia, te poseería aquí mismo —dijo. La apartó a un lado, se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cogió una de las jarras de agua que había alrededor de la bañera y la vertió sobre ella para quitarle los restos de jabón. Repitió la misma operación con otra jarra, y luego hizo lo mismo con él.

—Quédate aquí — le dijo, mientras salía de la bañera.

—No soy ningún perro para que me des órdenes.

Él se rió, cogió una toalla y se secó con energía.

.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

—No creo que te parezca tan difícil.

Le pasó otra toalla alrededor del cuerpo y la cogió en brazos.

—Me pareces adorable.

La llevó así hasta la cama, donde la secó con mucho cuidado; luego dejó la toalla a un lado. De un solo movimiento se colocó encima de ella y se quedó quieto.

—Cuando Yugakure te ha pegado, cuando te has caído al suelo... —La emoción empañaba su voz.

—No pienses en eso —le pidió Hinata.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente valiente? —le preguntó, mientras le besaba el cuello, la oreja, la garganta, la barbilla...

Ella se preguntó si él la desearía si no lo fuese, pero no tenía el coraje de preguntárselo, así que tal vez en el fondo no fuese tan valiente.

.

—No hables —murmuró, al tiempo que le besaba en la sien.

La poseyó muy despacio. Parecía tener muy presente que aquélla era la última vez; se deleitó en cada movimiento, construía recuerdos con cada caricia. No hubo desenfreno en su encuentro, fue más

bien la recreación de la alegría que sentían por haber escapado del fuego, una celebración de la supervivencia y, tal vez, de algún modo, una despedida.

Cuando el placer alcanzó las cotas más altas, Hinata se retorció entre sus brazos y él se estremeció entre los de ella. Jadeando, la besó antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarla. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

— _¡Mamá!_

— _Silencio, cariño, silencio, no podemos hacer ruido. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Nos esconderemos de papá._

— _Tengo miedo._

— _Silencio. No tengas miedo, cariño. Silencio. Mamá no dejará que te ocurra nada malo. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien. ¿Ves esa palanca mágica? Es nuestro pequeño secreto._

Un grito agónico despertó a Hinata. Al principio, pensó que había sido un trueno, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama. Oyó una respiración agitada y, alargando el brazo, aumentó la llama del quinqué que había sobre la mesita de noche.

La luz proyectó la sombra de Sasuke: estaba desnudo y de rodillas en el suelo, meciéndose y abrazándose a sí mismo, como presa de un gran dolor. Se levantó de la cama y se agachó junto a él.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?

Él levantó la cabeza y entonces Hinata pudo ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

.

—Me acuerdo — jadeó—. Cielo santo, me acuerdo.

Ella se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo acabar con su agonía y le tocó los hombros y la cara.

—¿De qué te acuerdas?

Lo oyó tragar saliva con fuerza y sintió cómo se estremecía bajo sus dedos.

—De mis padres. ¡Ah, cómo me duele!

—¿La cabeza?

—No, el corazón. Era mi tío.

—Sasuke, cariño, no te entiendo.

—Me llevaron a una exposición de animales. Había muchos. Un león, una jirafa, una cebra. Yo no me quería ir. Pero estaba oscureciendo y cada vez había más gente. Había tanta gente que el carruaje nos estaba esperando muy lejos. Yo me cansé de andar y mi padre me sentó sobre sus hombros. Entonces el chico...

A Sasuke se le quebró la voz, pero Hinata seguía confusa. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

.

—¿Qué pasó con el chico? — preguntó.

—Un niño de la calle. Nos dijo que su madre se estaba muriendo en el callejón y que necesitaba ayuda. Mi padre me dejó en el suelo y corrió detrás de él. Entonces, mi madre me cogió de la mano y corrió tras ellos. Pero las piernas de mi padre eran muy largas y las mías muy cortas... No pudimos alcanzarlos. Cuando doblamos la esquina, vimos cómo unos hombres lo atacaban, parecían animales salvajes. Tenían palos y cuchillos. Mi tío estaba allí; se reía como si todo fuese una broma. Mi madre me dijo que corriese y yo obedecí. Pero cuando la cogieron a ella, yo aún estaba cerca y la oí gritar. Hinata le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no entiendo qué intentas decirme. No entiendo lo que significa.

La devastación que reflejaban sus ojos le encogió el corazón.

—Significa que soy Uchiha. Sabía lo del pasadizo porque mi madre y yo lo utilizábamos para jugar: nos escondíamos de mi padre, pero él siempre estaba allí, esperando en la entrada. — La miró con una sonrisa que le partió el corazón—. Entonces, él la abrazaba y se reían. Luego jugábamos en el mar como si no tuviésemos ninguna preocupación.

Inspiró con fuerza y se enjugó las lágrimas.

.

—¿Por qué querría matarlos tu tío?

—¿Por qué iba a ser? Por el título y todos los privilegios que conlleva.

Hinata se sentó sobre los talones.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo?

—Sólo pequeños fragmentos. Me acuerdo del pasadizo secreto, de la exposición de animales, del callejón. Y también de mi tío y su espantosa cara. Y recuerdo haber salido corriendo como un cobarde.

—Eras un niño.

Sasuke se frotó la cara con las manos.

.

—No los pude salvar.

—Ellos no esperaban que lo hicieses. Salvarte tú fue el mejor regalo que pudiste hacerles.

—¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada?

—¿Por qué ibas a querer acordarte? Suena terrible.

La miró a los ojos.

—Me moría de ganas de saber la verdad sobre mi pasado y ahora lo único que quiero es olvidarlo.

.

Entonces unió su boca a la de ella como si sus labios tuviesen el poder de devolverle la inocencia que había perdido. Y a pesar de haber crecido en la calle y haber visto lo peor de los hombres, ahora Hinata tenía muy claro que hasta aquella noche Sasuke no había conocido realmente lo peor de su familia. Él había matado a su tío y su tío había matado a sus padres. Engaño, odio, traición, codicia... todos los elementos del escándalo y la destrucción habían residido en el seno de la familia de los Uchiha. Su vida en la calle, a pesar de todos los delitos que había cometido, había sido mucho más honrada, y aquellos con los que había compartido su infancia eran mucho más dignos de su confianza.

Volvieron a la cama sin dejar de besarse, abrazados el uno al otro. Sasuke quería olvidar lo que durante tanto tiempo le pareció crucial recordar, y ella no podía negarle ese consuelo. Si pudiese, le ofrecería una vida de bienestar entre sus brazos.

Notaba la boca de él caliente, desesperada, impaciente. Hinata estaba más que preparada cuando él se deslizó en su interior como un hombre poseído, como quien huye de su pasado, incapaz de ver su futuro. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y furiosos. Ella recibía su impaciencia con su propia avidez hundiendo los dedos en sus nalgas y cabalgándolo al tiempo que él la cabalgaba a ella.

El cabezal de la cama golpeaba la pared a causa de las poderosas embestidas de Sasuke. Sus movimientos provocaban en Hinata oleadas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo. Parecía haber enloquecido, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que se perdiese en su interior y que ella pudiera perderse en él.

Hinata vivía cada uno de sus encuentros como si fuese el último, cada momento era un regalo, una unión, una aceptación, una realización. Eran iguales. Le hubiese dado más si hubiese podido. Acompasó sus movimientos hasta que el placer alcanzó las cotas más altas y gritó su nombre al mismo tiempo que él rugía el suyo estremeciéndose violentamente. Luego, Sasuke enterró la cara en la curva de su hombro.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad y disfrutó del peso de su cuerpo. Había querido saber lo que era acostarse con él, y ahora tendría que encontrar la fuerza para dejarlo, dejarlo marchar con otra, dejarlo marchar con Karin.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos: ella ya no sería la persona con la que él compartiría sus alegrías y sus penas. No sería la mujer que le daría hijos, ni quien estuviese a su lado mientras dejaba su huella en el mundo. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que era un hombre capaz de dejar un magnífico legado. Había sido forjado en los fuegos del infierno y pronto todo Konoha sabría que el hombre que emergió de ese fuego era alguien a quien debían reconocer.

.

.

.

Cuando el carruaje llegó a Konoha, ya había oscurecido. Hinata seguía vistiendo la ropa de la doncella y Sasuke tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Él sabía que debería ir primero a su casa y ponerse presentable, pero había un asunto del que tenía que ocuparse con urgencia. Ya le había dicho a su cochero adónde tenía que ir, y en cuanto reconoció los edificios cercanos a su destino, empezó a sentir cómo la furia crecía en su interior.

—¿No vamos a casa? —preguntó Hinata.

El coche se detuvo.

—Quédate aquí — le ordenó Sasuke. Abrió la puerta y salió del carruaje antes de que su lacayo pudiese ayudarlo. Entró decidido en el club Hozuki, y vio a Suigetsu en seguida.

Su amigo se volvió desde una mesa de juego y sonrió con alegría.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. ¿Has conseguido solucionar...?

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró de la silla y volcó la mesa al mismo tiempo. Se oyeron las exclamaciones de los clientes y los gritos de las chicas que intentaban seducir a los hombres para que subiesen a sus habitaciones.

—¡Levántate! —exigió Sasuke.

Suigetsu se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, se miró la sangre y luego lo miró a él.

,

—No entiendo...

—¡Levántate!

Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke lo golpeó en el estómago. Suigetsu se tambaleó hacia atrás y, acto seguido, recibió otro puñetazo en la barbilla que lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Sasuke!, — gritó Karin a su espalda—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se arrodilló junto a Suigetsu y miró a Sasuke completamente horrorizada.

—No pasa nada, Karin — dijo Suigetsu—. Estoy seguro de que tiene un buen motivo para pegarle al tipo que le salvó el culo en más de una ocasión.

Él dio un paso adelante y se alegró al ver que Suigetsu se acobardaba.

—Me encontraste escondido detrás de la basura porque me seguiste. Tú has sabido la verdad durante todos estos años. Sabías que yo era nieto del anciano y no me lo dijiste porque, al hacerlo, tendrías que haber admitido que estabas implicado en el asesinato de mis padres. Conocías mi tormento y, sin embargo, me dejaste sufriendo con mis dudas. ¡Debería matarte!

En ese momento, fue como si un velo se hubiese descorrido ante los ojos de Suigetsu. Sasuke pudo ver la verdad en ellos, vio que lo que él había recordado era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

,

—Hazlo, por favor —rugió Suigetsu—. No te lo pienses. Desde aquella noche en la cárcel en que me ofrecí a aquellos tipos a cambio de que te soltaran, no dejo de desear la muerte. Así que hazlo.

Tú mataste a tu tío. ¡Mata también a tu amigo! ¡Te desafío!

Entonces, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que llevaba el bastón en la mano, con la espada al descubierto.

No recordaba haberla cogido, pero le iba a venir muy bien. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero al sentir una mano en el brazo, miró hacia atrás...

Hinata. Sus ojos perla estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Tú no eres un asesino.

—Maté a mi tío. No cabe duda de que lo soy.

—Le había robado la inocencia a una niña. Pero tú no eres un asesino.

Sasuke señaló a Suigetsu.

.

—Él nos llevó hasta el callejón. Él fue el niño que nos dijo que su madre se estaba muriendo. Él es quien...

—No permitiré que renuncies a lo poco que queda de tu alma. Me pondré delante de ti si es necesario.

Pero en realidad bastaba con que se pusiera a su lado. Volvió a mirar a Suigetsu.

—¿Cuánto te pagó?

El otro lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Contéstame!

Para su sorpresa, no había vergüenza en la mirada de Suigetsu.

.

—Seis peniques.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

—Yo no sabía lo que se proponía —explicó Jack muy despacio—. Tienes que creerme, Sasuke, no lo sabía.

Él abrió los ojos. La rabia lo había cegado, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad. Aburame y Akimichi lo miraban boquiabiertos y también otros lores y algunos hombres sin título, aunque el vicio los convertía en iguales.

Karin lo contemplaba como si no lo conociera.

—¿Tú lo sabías? — le preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Hinata seguía sujeta a su brazo; ella parecía la única capaz de evitar que hiciese algo precipitado e irremediable. Hinata, con el vestido de una doncella y despeinada. Hinata, que no se había quedado en el carruaje, tal como él le había dicho. Hinata, en un club de juego.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando resolvió ir allí primero? ¿En qué estaba pensando ella al decidir seguirlo? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la reconociese?

Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, de decir algo para arreglar todo aquello. Pero no le quedaba nada dentro excepto dolor y pérdida. Los últimos veinticinco años de su vida habían sido una mentira. Y la verdad no le ofrecía ningún consuelo.

.

.

.

En el carruaje Sasuke estaba muy callado, y Hinata se sentía aterrorizada. No había vuelto a decir una sola palabra desde que salió del club Hozuki. Ella se había sentado a su lado y le había

cogido la mano, una mano tan fría que parecía la de un hombre muerto.

—No deberías quedarte solo esta noche — dijo.

—Soy quien se supone que debo ser y, de repente, inexplicablemente, no me siento digno. Durante todos estos años, he sido un impostor, pero no de la forma que yo pensaba.

—No has sido ningún impostor.

—Creía que era un sinvergüenza disfrazado de lord, pero en realidad era un lord disfrazado de sinvergüenza. Pensaba que era uno de ellos, creía que era uno de los niños de Orochimaru. Que teníamos

las calles en común.

A Hinata se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—Y así era. Durante un tiempo, fue así.

Sasuke la miró con una dulzura en los ojos que ella temía que hubiese desaparecido para siempre.

.

—¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que no te haya reconocido ninguno de los nobles que estaban hoy en el club Hozuki?

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez haya una muy pequeña.

—No deberías haber intentado detenerme, Hinata. No deberías haberte jugado la reputación mezclándote en este escándalo.

—Veamos... mi padre está a las puertas de la muerte, y mi hermano de viaje por el mundo. No tengo marido ni hijos. Yo soy la única a quien le importa mi reputación, y tú significas mucho más para mí que eso.

Sasuke le cogió la cara y le rozó los labios con los suyos. La pasión se había enfriado, como debía ser. Cuando todo aquello hubiese acabado, él volvería junto a Karin. Hinata no tenía la más mínima duda.

—Tenemos que llevarte a casa —dijo él en voz baja—. Y yo tengo que acabar de decidir qué voy a hacer con Yugakure. —Lo habían dejado encerrado en la bodega de la mansión de Sasuke mientras acababan de prepararlo todo. Inspiró con fuerza—. Jamás pensé que el recuerdo me traería más problemas que el olvido.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

.

.

Hinata subió la escalera hasta su dormitorio; estaba completamente agotada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, pero no quería presentarse ante él vestida como una criada y con aspecto de haber pasado los últimos días entregándose a los placeres de la carne. Lo cual era cierto, pero no hacía falta que su padre lo supiese.

Samui le preparó el baño y Hinata se metió en el agua caliente. Estaba dolorida y abatida. Y aquélla era la mejor parte. Ya se ocuparía de su reputación más adelante. En aquel momento, su mayor preocupación era Uchiha. No quería que pasara la noche solo.

Pero ella estaba tan cansada que casi no podía respirar.

Cuando salió de la bañera, Samui la ayudó a secarse.

.

—¿La ayudo a prepararse para dormir?

—No, quiero estar un rato con mi padre. Creo que con un vestido sencillo será suficiente.

Cuando se dirigía a la habitación, empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. La enfermera se levantó en cuanto la vio entrar.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó ella.

—Está bien, milady — contestó, antes de irse.

No podía hablar ni moverse, le tenían que dar de comer y bañarlo, ¿cómo iba a estar bien?

Pero entonces, su padre levantó una mano temblorosa y Hinata hubiese jurado que con aquel gesto de bienvenida se iluminaban sus apagados ojos blancos. Se sentó junto a la cama, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos. Luego, deslizó los dedos por su aun largo cabello plateado.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana, si hace sol, saldremos al jardín. Estoy segura de que no te perjudicará. En realidad, puede que incluso te haga bien. —Sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos—. Oh, papá, he hecho una tontería. Me he enamorado de un hombre que ama a otra mujer. Y lo más raro de todo es que, por mucho que me duela, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Y si ella puede hacerlo, quiero que esté con ella.

Su padre le apretó la mano. Hinata se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces, notó su mano sobre el pelo.

—Creo que te gustaría.

Oyó un leve sonido procedente del pecho del hombre.

—Ya sé que piensas que no es lo bastante bueno para mí, pero piensas lo mismo de todos.

Se sentó.

—Papá, Yugakure ha estado maltratando a Sakura. Unos amigos y yo la hemos escondido para que no pueda encontrarla, pero quiero ir a verla esta noche. No quiero que te preocupes. Creo que un inspector de Scotland Yard me está vigilando, así que estaré bien. Y mañana saldremos al jardín y no dejaré de leer hasta que acabemos la historia de Itachi.

Se inclinó sobre él, le besó la frente y le susurró las palabras que era incapaz de decirle a Uchiha:

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

.

.

.

El retrato de su padre no había cambiado, pero lo parecía. O tal vez era él quien había cambiado. Aunque quizá fuese porque ahora lo observaba desde un embriagado estupor. La primera botella de whisky ya estaba vacía, y la segunda colgaba de su mano. Ahora tendría que encontrar un nuevo proveedor.

Era extraño lo diferente que parecía todo. Lo que antes le había parecido ajeno ya no se lo parecía. Cuando volvió a casa, entró en todas las habitaciones y las observó a una nueva luz, a través de los ojos del conde de Konohagure. De repente, recordaba lo mucho que lo asustaba de niño la cabeza de león que adornaba el atizador de la chimenea, y que en su habitación había un caballito de madera que le encantaba montar.

En general, cuando observaba demasiado rato aquel retrato familiar en busca de parecidos le empezaba a doler la cabeza, pero ahora no era así. Ahora no había nada excepto el relajante licor deslizándose por su garganta. Aquello también era inusual, porque normalmente buscaba olvidar, pero en esos momentos sólo quería paz.

.

Le dolía la mano de los puñetazos que le había dado a Suigetsu, y el corazón de haber visto cómo Karin lo defendía. ¿Por qué había dado por hecho que ella se pondría de su lado? La reacción de Karin era natural. Sasuke había entrado en el club como un loco y, al contrario que Hinata, ella no sabía todo lo que él había recordado. No había presenciado el dolor que le habían provocado esos recuerdos.

Había vivido rodeado de miseria y desgracia en una pequeña habitación de la casa de Orochimaru y su pequeña banda de ladronzuelos y se había sentido seguro. Habían compartido la ropa, la comida y las camas. Le habían enseñado lo que tenía que hacer para que no le atrapasen. Le habían enseñado a esconderse.

Y al principio eso era lo que más deseaba: esconderse de su tío, de los gritos de su padre al morir, de las súplicas de su madre pidiendo clemencia. Cuando entró en casa de Orochimaru lo hizo de buen grado; quería, necesitaba, dejar su espantosa vida pasada atrás.

Era horroroso saber que alguien que le había dibujado un estanque, que le había regalado un caballito de madera, que lo había acostado y le había besado la cabeza, alguien que se reía con su padre y bailaba con su madre... era la misma persona que se reía mientras veía cómo asesinaban a su familia. Pero ahora su tío estaba enterrado.

Sasuke oyó cómo se abría la puerta y el sonido de unos pasos ligeros. Le dio la vuelta a su sillón y se quedó mirando fijamente a Hinata. Odiaba la alegría que sentía cuando la veía, el alivio que experimentaba cuando estaba junto a él. Su necesidad de ella era tan intensa que lo debilitaba. Tenía que hacer que desapareciese de su vida y para ello debía encargarse de Yugakure.

Bebió más whisky y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

.

—Le he dicho a mi padre que iba a ver a Sasuke, pero no lo he hecho. Me he inventado una excusa plenamente consciente de que iba a venir aquí. No quería que estuvieses solo esta noche.

—Hinata...

—Estoy aquí como amiga. — Volvió la cabeza hacia el retrato y apoyó la mejilla sobre su muslo—. Ahora me resulta mucho más sencillo ver los parecidos.

—Recuerdo muy poco de él.

—Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido su hijo.

Sasuke se rió despacio.

.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí, Hinata?

—Porque te conozco.

Se quedó con él tal como había prometido. En su cama. Sin hacer nada más que abrazarlo y dejando que la abrazase. Eran algo más que amigos y algo menos que amantes. Pero era agradable. Y aunque Sasuke seguía sin dormir, tampoco se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos. Prefería concentrarse en cómo se sentía teniéndola en su cama: sentir su piel, oler su perfume, escuchar su respiración... Ella había hecho mucho más por él que lo que había hecho Karin siempre.

Al amanecer, la acompañó a su domicilio y le prometió encargarse del problema de Yugakure en seguida. Volvió a su casa para desayunar y leer el periódico. Se alegró al descubrir que en la primera página nadie decía haber visto a lady Hinata Hyuga en un salón de juego, y se alegró incluso más al comprobar que tampoco había ni rastro de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Aunque estaba seguro de que lo publicarían. Seguro que ocurriría.

.

A última hora de la mañana Sasuke llegó a la residencia de Shisui Uchiha. Se había vestido con gran esmero, y no tenía ninguna duda de que parecía el lord que era en realidad.

El mayordomo le dijo que el señor y su madre estaban en el salón principal. Sasuke fue a encontrarlos allí. Shisui estaba leyendo un libro, y su madre concentrada en sus labores. Qué vida tan dura la suya.

La señora Uchiha dejó a un lado su tarea, claramente disgustada al ver a Sasuke en su santuario. Shisui cerró el libro.

Él se aclaró la garganta. Aquello era más duro de lo que había imaginado.

—Quería comunicaros que he recuperado la memoria. Debo avisarte, Shisui, que si insistes en llevar adelante tu reclamación en los tribunales, malgastarás tu dinero, porque yo soy el conde de Konohagure.

—Qué oportuno que hayas recuperado la memoria justo ahora que alguien amenaza tu posición—replicó la señora Uchiha—. Pero eso no nos detendrá. Mi hijo es el legítimo heredero.

—No señora, no lo es. Su marido asesinó a mis padres.

Ella jadeó y se quedó pálida.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Ojala lo fuese, pero tengo un testigo. —Suigetsu. Lo arrastraría hasta los tribunales si era preciso para que confesara lo que había hecho—. Sin embargo, no deseo avergonzar más a esta familia, que ya ha sufrido bastante durante todos estos años. Con un asesino en la familia es suficiente, y como yo jamás he negado lo que hice, no deseo causar más bochorno revelando lo que planificó su marido, mi tío, el hermano de mi padre.

—A ti sólo te enseñaron a mentir, engañar, matar y robar; a quedarte con lo que no te pertenece...

—Usted perdió un collar de plata que tenía tres piedras rojas.

La mujer se puso tensa.

.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis joyas? Fue un regalo que me hizo Obito el día que se casó conmigo.

Sasuke miró a Shisui. Tenía la boca abierta y el asombro que se adivinaba en sus ojos confirmaba que se acordaba de ese collar. Ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Sólo ellos dos lo sabían.

—Tú nos estabas leyendo Ivanhoe, tía Rin —dijo Sasuke muy despacio, apresurándose a seguir antes de que ella pudiese quejarse por la intimidad con que la estaba tratando—. Shisui y yo cogimos el collar...

—Eso no es cierto —repuso éste poniéndose de pie—. Lo cogí yo. Tú sólo tenías seis años, yo tenía ocho. —Miró a su madre—. Incrustamos las piedras en nuestras espadas de madera, pero luego papá se puso muy furioso, y cuando vimos que interrogaba a los sirvientes sobre la joya, decidimos deshacernos de las pruebas. Ya me había pegado en más de una ocasión y quise evitar la reprimenda.

—¿Y qué demuestra todo eso? — preguntó su madre.

Shisui miró a Sasuke.

—Demuestra que es mi primo. Yo jamás le conté a nadie lo que había hecho.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sasuke. En realidad, no lo había recordado hasta el día anterior. Volvió a centrarse en la señora Uchiha. Parecía en estado de shock. No podía culparla—. No tengo ninguna intención de explicar la verdadera naturaleza de tu marido, pero si insistes en quitarme lo que es mío, lo contaré todo. No renunciaré fácilmente a todo cuanto mi padre luchó por conservar y que mi abuelo me confió.

Shiusi se aclaró la garganta.

.

—Hablaré con mi abogado esta misma tarde y me aseguraré de que retiren la demanda.

Él asintió.

—Muy bien. — Se volvió para marcharse...

—¿Sasuke?

Miró a su primo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo puedes creer lo que dice? — intervino la señora Uchiha.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva, madre. —Shisui lo siguió hasta el pasillo y lo observó como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía—. Eres tú de verdad. Creo que yo lo sabía, me parece que siempre lo he sabido.

—Yo no —admitió Sasuke.

—Hablaré con mi madre. Ya entrará en razón.

—Te lo agradezco. Han sido unos años muy difíciles y me gustaría poder dejar todo esto atrás.

Shisui se humedeció los labios y miró a su alrededor como si estuviese al acecho de algún peligro.

—De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Dijiste que una noche te atacaron.

—Sí.

—Fue cosa de Yugakure.

Sasuke ya lo sabía, pero ¿cómo lo sabía Shisui? Lo miró fijamente con desconfianza.

.

—¿Yugakure? ¿Por qué crees que fue él?

—Por lo visto, ha perdido mucho dinero jugando contigo. Tiene problemas financieros y está muy enfadado.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque se acercó a mí y me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar mi título si prometía pagarle todo lo que tú le habías robado cuando heredase.

—¿Y quería ayudarte asesinándome?

—No sabía que ése era su plan. Yo le dije que quería hacerlo de forma legal, a través de los tribunales. Creí que me había entendido, pero he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de que está loco.

—¿Y no crees que me lo tendrías que haber dicho la última vez que vine?

—Me daba vergüenza haberme implicado en algo así. Y, para ser sincero, estaba aterrorizado. Me dijo que no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, y estoy convencido de que es verdad.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad.

—La verdad es que siempre he pensado que eres un hombre decente; bueno, excepto por haber matado a mi padre.

—Tu padre violó brutalmente a una niña de doce años. Por eso lo maté. Y aunque hasta ahora no he recordado el asesinato de mis padres, quizá una parte de mí lo reconoció, porque no vacilé ni un momento en hacer lo que me pareció más justo.

—Nunca se sabe cómo es una persona sólo por su aspecto.

.

Sasuke le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

—No creo que tú seas como él.

—Gracias. Será mejor que vuelva con mi madre. Ya sé que es lógico, pero me parece que se ha tomado muy mal las noticias.

Tras observar cómo su primo desaparecía en dirección al salón principal, Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en el problema de Yugakure. Encargarse de aquel tipo iba a resultarle muy placentero.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

.

.

 _A medianoche._

 _En mi biblioteca._

 _S._

 _._

 _._

Tres de ellos recibieron esa nota. Hubo un tiempo en que la hubiesen recibido los cuatro. Se deslizaron en la biblioteca de Sasuke tan silenciosos como la noche y cada uno lo hizo de la forma que más le gustaba. Naruto entró por la cocina. Jugo trepó por un árbol y se coló por la ventana de una de las habitaciones. Karin prefirió utilizar una de las puertas que daban a la terraza.

Hinata estaba allí. Había llegado por la puerta principal, como si ya no tuviese que esconderse. Pero Sasuke sabía la verdad: lo que estaban a punto de hacer tendrían que llevárselo a la tumba.

Se sentaron en sillones dispuestos en círculo.

—Empecemos — dijo Sasuke.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a Suigetsu? —preguntó Naruto.

—No está invitado.

.

Naruto miró a los demás esperando que alguien se quejara y defendiese a su amigo ausente, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que nadie lo iba a hacer. Él era el médico, siempre intentaba arreglarlo todo y quería que las cosas funcionasen correctamente. Pero había algunas que, una vez rotas, ya nunca volvían a ser lo mismo.

—Como ya sabéis todos, planeé un enfrentamiento con Yugakure en las tierras Uchiha. Ahora está encerrado en la bodega de la mansión. Ese hombre es un peligro. Para su mujer, para su hijo, para Hinata y para mí. Si el asunto sólo fuese conmigo, lo soltaría y me enfrentaría cara a cara con él, pero no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro a los demás. —En especial, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a Hinata.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Jugo.

—Si alguno de vosotros no está convencido debería irse ahora.

Todos permanecieron sentados.

Sasuke sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y se aclaró la garganta ante aquella demostración de fe en él. Por lo visto Jugo no era el único que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el infierno sin preguntar por qué.

—Gracias por quedaros.

Inspiró con fuerza y se dirigió a Naruto.

.

—Necesitamos un cuerpo. Lo mejor sería un hombre que haya sido enterrado recientemente. Lo vestiremos con esto y le pondremos estos dos anillos. He incluido una nota especificando qué anillo va en cada dedo y en qué mano. —Cogió un hatillo de detrás de su sillón y se lo acercó a Naruto. Le había quitado la ropa y las joyas a Yugakure antes de marcharse de las tierras Uchiha.

Naruto cogió el paquete sin vacilar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no profano ninguna tumba, pero quien tuvo, retuvo.

—Una vez vestido, habrá que quemarlo hasta que quede irreconocible.

Su amigo asintió.

—Me encargaré de ello.

—Puedes consolarte pensando que su siguiente tumba será mucho más lujosa. — Sasuke se dirigió entonces a Jugo—. Estoy buscando a alguien a quien vayan a trasladar de por vida a la penitenciaría de alguna colonia. La edad no importa, siempre que sus documentos se puedan convertir en los de un hombre de treinta y cuatro años.

Jugo asintió con aire sombrío.

.

—Hace poco, sentenciaron a un chico de catorce años. Lo van a trasladar a Amegakure de por vida. Creo que es el castigo que le han impuesto por carterista.

—¡Dios! Podríamos ser cualquiera de nosotros —saltó Naruto—. ¿Y a quién le robó la cartera, al quinto Kazekage?

—Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo. —Jugo miró a Karin—. ¿Podrás conseguir que un chico de catorce años parezca un hombre de treinta y cuatro?

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Con una mano atada a la espalda.

—Te traeré sus documentos.

—También le tendremos que encontrar un trabajo respetable al chico —añadió Sasuke.

Karin lo miró de un modo un tanto extraño y luego asintió. Probablemente porque ése debía de ser el trabajo de Suigetsu; él era quien se solía encargar de esas cosas.

.

—Me ocuparé de ello — contestó ella.

Sasuke miró entonces a Hinata; estaba sentada a su lado. Quería cogerle la mano, pero no le pareció bien estando Karin también allí, tenía que hablar primero con su amiga.

—Y ahora viene la parte más difícil.

Ella inspiró profundamente y asintió.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Nunca lo he dudado. —Sin embargo, sabía que no le resultaría fácil. Sasuke suspiró—. Tendrás que decirle a la duquesa de Yugakure que su marido murió en el incendio de mis tierras. El fuego lo provocaron unas ascuas que saltaron de la chimenea sin que nadie se diese cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—Por eso he dicho que la tuya es la parte más difícil. Tendrás que mentirle, Hinata. Tendrás que mentirle a todo el mundo. Cuando cada uno de nosotros se haya ocupado de su parte, convertiremos tu mentira en una verdad. Le enseñaremos un cuerpo quemado e irreconocible vestido con la ropa de Yugakure y con sus anillos. No volverá a verlo nunca más.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo decirle la verdad.

—Porque cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor. Estamos quebrantando la ley, Hinata.

Todos estamos corriendo un riesgo. Y aunque existe la posibilidad de que no se lo contara a nadie, era su marido. Después de un tiempo y desde la distancia, podría olvidar cómo era estar casada con él, o quizá decidir que prefiere estar casada con un animal que ser viuda. Podría intentar buscar la forma de traerlo de vuelta. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si lo hubiese dejado en el incendio, pero no lo hice, así que ahora debemos hacer lo que podamos para que no quede ninguna duda de que el duque de Yugakure está muerto y su hijo pueda heredar.

—Pero ¿no deberíamos explicarles por lo menos cómo empezó el fuego de verdad? Las cosas que dijo, las cosas que hizo...

—Su hijo vivirá bajo la sombra del legado de su padre, Hinata. Será más fácil para él si nunca llega a saber qué clase de hombre era. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a mi primo.

Ella asintió y levantó la barbilla para que viese que estaba decidida.

—Haré algo más que hablar con Sakura y Hidaiku. Los ayudaré a organizar el funeral. Dirigió su mirada a Naruto—. Y será un funeral por todo lo alto.

Muy bien. — Sasuke miró a su alrededor—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Yo tengo una — dijo Hinata.

.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? — inquirió ella.

—Lo mejor de todo. Yo tendré el honor de organizarlo todo para que Yugakure no pierda el barco que lo transportará a su nueva vida, en la otra punta del mundo.

Hinata insistió en acompañarlo. Sasuke ya sabía que lo haría.

La niebla era espesa y abundante y la humedad calaba hasta los huesos. Las amarras del enorme barco crujían y rechinaban. Parecía estar ansioso por partir, pero debía esperar a que sus pasajeros subieran a bordo mientras su tripa de hierro resonaba en la quietud de las últimas horas de la noche.

—¿Cómo se ha tomado la duquesa la noticia del fallecimiento de su marido? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Se echó a llorar. No me lo esperaba. —Hinata lo miró—. Tú en cambio no pareces sorprendido.

Él negó con la cabeza.

.

—A la gente le da miedo la soledad. Prefieren vivir con un monstruo a estar solos.

—No sé si lo que va a pasarle a él es suficiente. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, se va a librar muy fácilmente.

—Yugakure es un hombre acostumbrado a que le anuden el pañuelo al cuello. Ahora tendrá que ponerse de rodillas para fregar la cubierta. Le saldrán ampollas en las manos y callos en los pies, y sospecho que antes de que llegue a su destino, lo habrán azotado en más de una ocasión. No sé si existe el infierno después de la muerte, pero sí sé que existe el infierno en vida. Yo he estado en la antecámara y no es un lugar agradable. Yugakure maldecirá el día en que nació. Será castigado, Hinata. Cada día mientras viva.

»Y hay que decir que esto habrá servido a un buen propósito, porque gracias a su intercambio con Kiba Inuzuka, el chico tendrá la oportunidad de vivir un futuro mejor.

Un chico. Parece muy poco cuando hay tantos que lo necesitan.

—No podemos salvarlos a todos, Hinata. Debemos alegrarnos de salvar a los que podamos.

.

Observaron cómo los doscientos treinta prisioneros desfilaban hasta la cubierta del barco.

—Ahí está — dijo él en voz baja—. Es el del abrigo gris con el hombro herido.

—Creía que opondría más resistencia.

—Naruto me dio algo que he tenido que obligarlo a beber. Gracias a eso, he conseguido que se comporte como un corderito.

—Aun así, me sorprende que no esté gritando su nombre y posición.

—Eso es un poco difícil con la mandíbula rota.

.

Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No quería cooperar.

Se quedaron allí hasta que el último prisionero subió a bordo y el barco zarpó.

Sasuke oyó suspirar a Hinata.

—No me puedo creer que se haya acabado.

—Créetelo.

El alba despuntaba por el horizonte cuando el carruaje de Uchiha se detuvo en el callejón que había tras la residencia de Hinata.

.

Uchiha. No creía que Sasuke se hubiese acostumbrado todavía a la persona que era en realidad, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que lo conseguiría con el tiempo. Era el legítimo conde.

A Hinata le hubiese gustado estar a su lado para ayudarlo mientras ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía entre la nobleza, pero no era la mujer que él había elegido. Lo sabía. Lo había aceptado antes de entrar en su dormitorio en la casa de campo de él.

No habían vuelto a hablar de nada personal desde la noche en que él empezó a recordar.

También eso era como debía ser.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió. Sasuke salió y le ofreció la mano a Hinata.

Hinata se la dio por última vez y sintió cómo se la rodeaba con sus fuertes dedos. Salió del carruaje y percibió su masculina fragancia. Caminaron el uno junto al otro hasta la puerta del jardín, sin decirse nada; parecía que les quedase mucho por hablar y que tuviesen muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Ella carraspeó.

.

—Organizaré una reunión para tomar el té con Karin, así podré empezar a introducirla en sociedad.

Él asintió. Ella tragó saliva.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que no habrá más lecciones nocturnas.

Él asintió otra vez. Hinata le tendió la mano.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias, milord. Nuestro acuerdo ha sido... gratificante.

.

Sasuke tiró de su mano, la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó de un modo casi salvaje; era como si aquel momento le resultase igual de doloroso que a Hinata. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

No quería dejarlo ir. No quería que hubiese otra mujer en su cama, en su vida, en su corazón.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, si la elegía a ella, pero lo quería demasiado para no ayudarlo a realizar sus sueños, y era Karin la mujer que formaba parte de ellos.

Sasuke dejó de besarla y dio un paso atrás. Con la respiración acelerada, en la quietud de las horas que precedían al alba, dijo:

—Nuestro acuerdo ha concluido. No debes hacer nada más.

.

Giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró hacia el carruaje. Hinata se quedó allí de pie, completamente inmóvil, hasta que el cochero hizo estallar el látigo y los caballos se pusieron en marcha. Entonces, cuando ya no podía verlo, abrió la verja y entró en el jardín.

Después de cerrar tras de sí, el dolor por el amor perdido la sobrecogió: se dejó caer sobre la fría hierba y lloró.

«No debes hacer nada más.»

En eso estaba equivocado. Sí tenía algo más que hacer: sobrevivir a la ruptura de su corazón.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

.

.

Hacía un día precioso para salir al jardín y Hinata decidió aprovecharlo. Pidió a sus sirvientes que bajasen a su padre y lo acostasen en una otomana; ella se sentó a su lado en una silla.

Ya hacía casi un mes desde la noche en que Hinata vio, junto con Uchiha, cómo Yugakure subía al barco que lo llevaría al infierno. Debería haber dormido bien sabiendo que Sakura y Hidai estaban a salvo para siempre, pero no era así. Sin embargo, no era la culpabilidad lo que le impedía descansar, sino la salud de su padre, que era más delicada cada vez.

Y el deseo desgarrador de que Sasuke estuviese con ella y la ayudase a aliviar el peso de la carga que llevaba.

Cada mañana, leía los periódicos en busca del anuncio del compromiso entre el conde Uchiha y la señorita Karin Darling, pero aún no lo había visto. No importaba. Llegaría. Y cuando eso sucediera, se sentiría como si alguien le atravesara el corazón con un cuchillo.

Una mañana, le contó a su padre la historia del conde de Konohagure. Parecía tan entretenido con ese relato como lo había estado escuchando las aventuras de Itachi Takei. Aunque estaba muy débil, Hinata sospechaba que se había dado cuenta de que Uchiha era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado. Pero no vio condena en sus ojos.

En los últimos tiempos se había centrado por completo en su padre, y disfrutaba de su compañía todo lo que podía, porque estaba segura de que aquéllos eran los últimos días de su vida. Había escrito a su hermano suplicándole que volviese a casa. Sólo Dios sabía si la carta le llegaría a tiempo.

Leyó las últimas palabras de Itachi Takei y cerró el libro con suavidad. Le sonrió a su padre:

—Así que Itachi encontró un hogar. Me alegro mucho por él.

.

Él parpadeó muy despacio. Ella le deslizó los dedos por el pelo.

—Aunque siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a su amigo. No me gusta que se lo llevaran en ese barco. He oído decir que es una vida muy dura, aunque sospecho que hay algunas personas que se lo merecen.

Su padre miró detrás de ella y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de alegría. Hinata miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué estaba mirando. Tuvo la esperanza de encontrar allí a Neji, pero lo que vio fue una preciosa azucena blanca.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? No me había dado cuenta de que el jardinero hubiese plantado azucenas. Es muy tarde para que florezca. —Volvió a mirar a su padre—. ¿Quieres que te la traiga?

Así podrás disfrutarla más. Sé que son tus favoritas.

Él asintió con mucha suavidad. Hinata se levantó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero papá. Ahora vuelvo.

Se acercó a la mesa donde guardaban las herramientas de jardín. En realidad, odiaba tener que cortar la flor, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer feliz a su padre.

—Creo que es la azucena más perfecta que he visto en mi vida —observó, mientras volvía junto a él. Entonces, se le encogió el corazón y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lo supo incluso a aquella distancia, y se quedó pensando si de verdad sería la azucena lo que su padre había visto o algo más divino. Regresó a su lado, volvió a besarlo en la mejilla y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a ir, no te hubiese dejado dar el último paso solo. Descansa en paz, papá. Tu viaje ha acabado, y yo tengo la sensación de que el mío acaba de empezar.

.

Sasuke creía que siempre estaba al corriente de todo cuanto acontecía en Konoha, pero algo cambió la noche en que fue al club Hozuki para enfrentarse a Suigetsu. Kagami tuvo que comprar una bandeja más grande para la mesa de la entrada, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiesen en ella todas las invitaciones que Sasuke recibía de repente: a bailes, cenas y recitales de media tarde; como si a él le importase que la hija de alguien hubiese aprendido a tocar el pianoforte. La gente lo saludaba por la calle, y las mujeres le preguntaban su opinión sobre los artículos que tenían la intención de adquirir en las tiendas, cuando daba la casualidad de que él también estaba allí, buscando algún regalo para Karin, aunque en quien pensara fuera en Hinata.

Y le contaban los chismorreos.

Por eso sabía que lady Hinata Hyuga había pasado el último mes encerrada en casa, con su padre enfermo. También se enteró en seguida de que el ducado había pasado a manos de su díscolo hermano.

.

No visitar a Hinata había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, pero no quería perjudicar más su reputación. Se especulaba que alguien la había visto en el club Hokuzi. Aunque los rumores eran confusos y se decía también que la mujer que vieron allí era, en realidad, la última amante de Uchiha, una chica con tan poco respeto por sí misma que se vestía como una doncella. Sasuke nunca hizo caso de esas habladurías, con la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, todo se olvidara.

Shisui le había aconsejado que ésa era la mejor actitud. Su familia había pasado ya por tantos escándalos, que Dios sabía que aquel hombre era todo un experto en minimizar daños. Sin embargo, Sasuke no podía ignorar que el padre de Hinata había muerto.

.

Cuando llegó a su residencia, a última hora de la tarde, las cortinas estaban echadas. El mayordomo lo acompañó al salón en el que habían instalado el ataúd. Hinata estaba sentada en un sillón, junto a él. Había varias personas. Sasuke reconoció a algunos lores y asumió que los demás serían familiares que habían acudido a darle el pésame. Ella vestía de negro y estaba un poco demacrada. También parecía haber perdido peso.

En cuanto la vio, se dio cuenta de lo duro que debía de haber sido aquel último mes, y se maldijo por preocuparse más de las expectativas sociales que de ella. Su intención había sido protegerla, pero lo único que había conseguido era fallarle. Jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido. Ella nunca le falló a él.

.

Hinata se levantó cuando él se acercaba. Sasuke le cogió las manos.

—Milord Uchiha, gracias por venir.

—Mis condolencias. Sé que su padre significaba mucho para usted.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

.

—Murió en su jardín rodeado de las flores que tanto le gustaban.

—Estoy seguro de que usted era su flor preferida.

Hinata sonrió muy triste, y él se arrepintió más de haberle fallado.

.

—Milord, no sabía que era poeta.

—Cuando la situación lo requiere, puedo estar a la altura de cualquier circunstancia.

La miró a los ojos durante mucho más tiempo del apropiado. No se quería ir, pero sabía que la etiqueta así lo requería.

.

—De verdad, lord Uchiha, gracias por haber venido. Su presencia significa para mí mucho más de lo que jamás podrá imaginar.

—Desearía poder hacer más.

Ella le sonrió con delicadeza. De repente algo llamó su atención porque miró hacia otro lado, abrió los ojos como platos y palideció; parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma. Se soltó de él y dio un paso a un lado.

—¿Neji?

.

Sasuke se volvió y vio a un hombre vestido impecablemente, y con unos ojos tan blancos que deslumbraban. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en una larga coleta, y su piel blanca como la de Hinata y los rasgos duros de su rostro indicaban que era alguien acostumbrado a estar al aire libre.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hinata se tambaleaba hacia atrás...

Cuando se desmayó, llegó justo a tiempo de cogerla en sus brazos.

El recién llegado avanzó un paso.

.

—Soy su hermano. Yo la cogeré.

—No creo que haga falta. Dígame a qué habitación tengo que llevarla.

—Eso, señor, sería muy inapropiado.

—Maldito lo que me importa.

Sasuke se abrió camino y pasó de largo por su lado. En el pasillo se encontró con un sirviente, al que pidió que fuese en busca de Naruto y luego le pidió a otro que lo acompañase al dormitorio de Hinata. Le flaqueaban las piernas y no sabía si conseguiría subir la escalera.

Todas aquellas semanas procurando proteger su reputación y se las había arreglado para destruirla en cuestión de segundos. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era ella.

Hinata pensaba que debería sentir vergüenza de que la examinase alguien que, además de ser médico, la conocía personalmente, pero el doctor Uzumaki tenía la extraña capacidad de relajarla.

Hacía sólo un momento se estaba acercando a su hermano y al segundo siguiente yacía en su cama, mirando fijamente el dosel.

.

—Lord Uchiha insiste en que alguien la examine — le había dicho la doncella.

Como si él tuviese autoridad para insistir en tal cosa. Entonces se acordó de Karin. Seguro que a ésta le resultaba imposible vivir con él. En cambio, a Hinata le estaba resultando bastante imposible vivir sin él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, mientras el doctor Uzumaki guardaba el instrumental en el maletín.

—Te has desvanecido. No es de extrañar. Suele ocurrirle a mucha gente durante el período de duelo.—

Y la inesperada aparición de mi hermano después de tantos años, tampoco me ha ayudado — añadió ella.

—Cierto, pero sospecho que el desmayo tiene más que ver con tu estado.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—¿Qué estado?

—Estás embarazada.

Cerró los ojos y, sin querer, se llevó la mano al estómago. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Naruto.

.

—Temía que así fuese — dijo Hinata—. No, en realidad, esperaba que así fuese.

Naruto, que había cruzado los brazos y, se había apoyado en una de las columnas de la cama, se dirigió a ella no en calidad de médico, sino como amigo:

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Lo preguntas como si supieses quién es el padre.

—Tengo mis sospechas. Y él querrá saberlo.

—No tiene por qué.

—¿No crees que acabará sabiéndolo tarde o temprano?

—Seguro que lo sabría. Uchiha sabía todo lo que sucedía.

—No hasta que se haya casado. Haré todo lo que pueda por ocultar mi estado hasta que se haya casado.

—Él asintió y se puso derecho.

—Muy bien.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—No lo haré. Aunque es muy probable que me dé un puñetazo en cuanto se entere. Suigetsu ya ha aprendido que a Sasuke no le gusta mucho que le oculten cosas.

—El señor Hozuki le estaba ocultando algo muy importante.

—¿Y no crees que esto también lo es?

—No pienso negarle la felicidad junto a Karin.

—Como tú desees.

.

Poco después de que se fuese, Hinata deseó poder volver a llamarlo. Por lo visto, Neji había insistido en que Uchiha se conformase con las explicaciones del doctor Uzumaki, que le dijo que se había desmayado debido al duelo, y no le permitió entrar en su dormitorio.

Siempre había sabido que la ausencia de su hermano le daba mucha más libertad de la que tendría si él estuviese en casa, pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de la mucha libertad de que había gozado.

—Menudo espectáculo — comentó Neji mientras se paseaba junto a su cama.

Naruto había insistido en que se quedara en cama por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Después de todos estos años, las primeras palabras que me diriges son para reprenderme? — le preguntó, sintiéndose insultada, dolida y furiosa.

—Creo que te lo mereces, Hinata. He oído que te dejaste ver en el club Hozuki, que bailaste con Uchiha, que te paseaste con él por el jardín. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Te lleva en brazos a tu dormitorio como si estuviese acostumbrado a poseerte a su antojo? Tu reputación está destruida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no has hecho nada inapropiado mientras estabas deambulando por el mundo?

—Ningún hombre te querrá por esposa.

—Lo cual me parece estupendo porque yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de encontrar marido.

—Te casarás. Yo me encargaré de ello. Eso será lo primero que haga como duque de Otsutsuki: conseguirte un marido adecuado.

—Yo no quiero un marido adecuado. —Quería uno inadecuado: Uchiha.. Y si no podía tenerlo a él, entonces no tendría ninguno.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras o no. Yo soy el duque y por tanto quien toma las decisiones.

—No eres el joven que eras cuando partiste. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Estamos aquí para hablar de ti y de tu terrible comportamiento, y lo que es mejor para tu seguridad.

Si no estuviese empezando a sentirse de nuevo indispuesta, se habría levantado de la cama y le hubiese dado una bofetada. Pero se esforzó por tranquilizarse y se acomodó sobre las almohadas.

.

—Papá está muerto.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿No deberíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro?

—Cada cual sufre a su manera.

—¿Tú estás sufriendo, Neji?

Él se limitó a apretar los dientes.

.

—¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? — preguntó ella.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Cómo puedes haber oído tantos rumores en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto hace que estás en Konoha?

De repente, parecía muy incómodo.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—¿Y no viniste a ver a papá?

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas entre nosotros que tú no entenderías, Hinata. Y nada de eso tenía que ver contigo.

—Pero eres mi hermano.

—Razón por la cual me ocuparé de que te cases.

Ella cogió una de las almohadas que tenía a mano y se la tiró.

.

—No me casaré con un hombre que elijas tú.

—Entonces, tienes seis meses para elegirlo tú. Si no lo haces, luego, me ocuparé yo del tema. Sabes que siempre has sido lo que más he amado Hinata, por mi te dejaría por siempre a mi lado, pero por tu bien, es mejor que te cases.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación sin dedicarle más que una distante mirada.

Ella volvió a recostarse en las almohadas y lo maldijo. ¿Quién diablos era aquel hombre?

Parecía imposible que aquél fuese su dulce y generoso hermano.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

.

.

—Tenemos un aspecto tan sombrío vestidas de luto... —comentó Sakura.

Hinata y ella estaban sentadas en el jardín de la mansión Yugakure, vistiendo el apropiado negro que dictaba su reciente estado: una de ellas era ahora viuda, y la otra debía guardar luto por su padre.

—Pese al duelo, pareces estar bastante contenta —dijo Hinata.

Sakura sonrió con disimulo.

—He estado hablando con el doctor Uzumaki, y estoy pensando en recaudar fondos para construir un hospital.

—Oh, eso sería estupendo. Además, te ayudaría a estar ocupada.

—Eso es lo que he pensado. Es un hombre muy agradable a pesar de ser plebeyo, pero no creo que yo me vuelva a casar. Creo que tienes razón, es mejor ser independiente y hacer lo que a una le plazca, sin tener que vivir bajo el yugo de un marido.

—La teoría sonaba muy bien, pero la realidad era que Hinata pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Uchiha.

Sakura cambió de tema. Parecía saber el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de su amiga.

—Tengo entendido que el señor Shisui Uchiha ha retirado la reclamación que había presentado ante los tribunales.

—No hubiese ganado. Sasuke Uchiha es el legítimo heredero.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora todo el mundo. He oído que incluso lo invitan a muchos actos sociales. Y se rumorea que han visto a Shisui Uchiha en su compañía en más de una ocasión, y que se reían como si fuesen amigos. ¿No es extraño el nuevo rumbo que han tomado las cosas?

—Uchiha puede resultar bastante encantador cuando quiere. Y, a fin de cuentas, son primos.

—También he oído que el señor Uchiha se está ocupando de algunos de los negocios de Konohagure, y que el sueldo que cobra a cambio de su trabajo supera las cinco mil al año.

A Hinata no le sorprendía que Sasuke fuese tan generoso.

—Para ser una viuda a la que se le supone muy poca vida social, pareces estar al corriente de todos los chismorreos — comentó ella con ironía.

—A veces recibo visitas. Lady Mei vino justo ayer. Espera estar prometida antes de que acabe la Temporada.

—Pensaba que quería un marido con título.

—Creo que se conformará con uno adinerado.

Hinata se rió con suavidad. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Sakura. Estaba casi tan alegre como cuando eran dos jovencitas y esperaban su primera Temporada en sociedad.

—¿Tu hermano va a hacer ya su presentación oficial como duque? —le preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Aunque me había olvidado de lo serio que puede llegar a ser. Aún no me ha perdonado por todos esos escandalosos chismorreos que he provocado, y resulta bastante difícil vivir con él.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—¿Ah sí? —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió la mano que Sakura tenía apoyada junto a su taza de té—. Entonces, entenderás que no me pueda quedar aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He decidido irme a Getsugakure.

—¿De vacaciones?

—No, a pasar el resto de mi vida.

Sakura parecía aterrorizada.

—No, no puedes irte. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Sakura, y lo comprobarás mucho más rápido si yo no estoy aquí.

—Pero Getsugakure... está tan lejos... ¿Qué harás allí?

—No estoy segura. Supongo que tendré que buscar algún empleo, aunque papá me dejó un poco de dinero. Si lo invierto bien y vivo modestamente, creo que podré arreglármelas.

—Quédate aquí. Puedes vivir conmigo. Dos mujeres solteras...

—No puedo, Sakura.

—¿Por qué no?

Había tantos motivos. Pero sólo uno que importara de verdad. Apretó la mano de su amiga.

—Estoy embarazada.

A Sakura casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡Dios, Hinata, no! ¡No estás casada!

—Créeme, soy muy consciente de ello. —Sin embargo, sonrió, incapaz de reprimir su alegría y entusiasmo.

—¿Quién es el padre? Oh, Dios mío, no será Uchiha, ¿verdad? Oh, sí lo es.

Sakura formulaba las preguntas y las contestaba ella misma, sin dejar que Hinata pudiese intervenir.

—¿Y el muy sinvergüenza no se quiere casar contigo?

—No lo sabe. Y aunque lo supiera, él ama a otra mujer.

—No importa a quien ame. Te ha deshonrado...

—Yo no siento ninguna deshonra, Sakura. Quiero este hijo, lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Pero será un bastardo.

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Llevaré el anillo de casada de mi madre y le diré a todo el mundo que soy viuda, que mi marido murió trágicamente en un accidente de ferrocarril. Dios sabe que últimamente hay muchos accidentes así.

—Parece que lo has pensado todo muy bien.

Por la noche, cuando estaba sola en la cama, deseando tener a Uchiha a su lado, planificaba todo lo que haría para proteger a su hijo y poder darle una vida mejor de la que había tenido su padre. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo que crecía en su vientre era un niño.

Aquella noche en la biblioteca de Uchiha, cuando la incluyeron en el pequeño grupo de sinvergüenzas que planearon la muerte de Yugakure, había aprendido muchas cosas. Ahora sabía a quién debía acudir si necesitaba falsificar algún documento. Estaba segura de que no le costaría mucho conseguir un certificado de matrimonio falso y otro de defunción. Asintió.

—Sí, he pensado mucho en esto y no me dejaré disuadir.

—Yo jamás podría ser tan valiente.

—Oh, Sakura, creo que lo que me empuja es el amor y no la valentía. — Amor por su hijo y amor por su padre.

.

.

.

Sasuke no había vuelto a ver a Karin desde la noche en que ultimaron los preparativos para mandar a Yugakure al fin del mundo. Era extraño lo poco que había pensado en ella durante aquellas semanas y lo mucho que había pensado en cambio en Hinata. Naruto le había asegurado que ésta estaba bien, pero Sasuke seguía preocupado por lo que había sucedido. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿por qué se desmayaría al ver a su hermano? Su retorno parecía algo insignificante comparado con las veces que había puesto su vida en peligro aquellos últimos días.

Esa preocupación llenaba sus pensamientos mientras, frente al orfanato, esperaba a que llegase Karin. El edificio estaba acabado. Ella le había mandado una nota pidiéndole que se reuniesen allí.

Sasuke suponía que aquél sería el día perfecto para pedirle de nuevo que se casara con él pero ese no sería el caso, por fin había comprendido sus verdaderos sentimientos. El orfanato era para Karin un sueño hecho realidad, y él siempre había soñado con casarse con ella, pero eso había cambiado.

Ya no se declararía.

Vio el coche de caballos y observó cómo se detenía. El cochero ayudó a Karin a bajar. Sasuke se acercó y pagó al hombre. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que el vehículo se alejó.

—Estás hermosa —observó Sasuke. Y lo estaba. Se la veía contenta, alegre. La tutela de Hinata le había dado seguridad, la que necesitaba para ser su mujer.—un sabor amargo pasó por su boca.

—Gracias —le dijo con dulzura—. Ya no vienes nunca al club Hozuki.

—He estado ocupado.

Ella lo miró de una manera que significaba que reconocía una mentira cuando la escuchaba.

—¿Quiénes somos tú y yo para juzgar lo que haría cualquiera de nosotros para proteger a los demás? — le preguntó—. Él sabía que cuando supieses la verdad perdería tu amistad, y ésta significaba para él más que cualquier otra cosa. No te puedes imaginar lo mal que lo está pasando.

—¿Tú le quieres, Karin?

La pregunta pareció cogerla por sorpresa.

—Yo quiero a todos los niños de Orochimaru.

Sasuke no dudaba de la verdad de esas palabras. Había sido como la madre de todos ellos, incluso siendo más joven que algunos.

—Ya sabes lo que es vivir como lo hicimos nosotros y tener tan poco —prosiguió ella—.Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Ninguno es completamente sincero con los demás.

—¿Ni siquiera tú?

—Especialmente yo. Pero Suigetsu...

Se estaba empezando a cansar de hablar de Suigetsu y de que ella lo defendiese.

—Algún día le perdonaré, Karin. Pero aún no.

Ella asintió.

—Genial. ¿Te gustaría ver el orfanato?

—Me gustaría mucho.

Karin apoyó la mano en su brazo y lo condujo hacia el interior del edificio. Entraron en una gran sala de la que partía una gran escalinata que conducía a los pisos superiores.

—Los niños dormirán en las habitaciones de arriba. Hay tres pisos.—Le apretó el brazo—. ¿Te imaginas a cuántos niños podremos acoger?

—Supongo que a muchos.

Había clases, un comedor, una sala de lectura... Todo era de la más exquisita calidad. Sólido.

Estaba muy bien construido. Karin no lo sabía, pero Sasuke le había pagado más al constructor para asegurarse de que se hacía bien el trabajo.

Atravesaron la cocina, salieron al jardín. Estaba rodeado por una valla.

—Aquí jugarán los niños — dijo ella—. Estarán a salvo.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado empezar a traer niños?

—Cuando tenga los muebles.

—Pide todo lo que quieras, yo lo pagaré.

—Ya has hecho mucho...

—Karin, por favor, tú hazlo.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Sasuke. Siempre me lo das todo. — Alargó el brazo y le acarició la cara—. Siempre has sido el mejor de todos nosotros.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo sólo era diferente. Mis padres me enseñaron la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Para mí nunca fue un juego. Además no es sólo por ti, sino para los niños.

Ella le deslizó los dedos por el pelo.

—Siempre has sido especial para mí. Desde el primer día supe que me protegerías. Había algo distinto en ti.

Él le cogió la mano entre las suyas.

—Te quiero, Karin. Ya lo sabes. Siempre te he querido.

Ella le dedicó la sonrisa que siempre lo había rodeado de una dulce calidez, pero esa sonrisa no lo arrebataba. Mataría por que no desapareciera del rostro de Karin, pero moriría por conseguir que Hinata le sonriera.

—Pero amas a Hinata —repuso ella en voz baja.

Se sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado, pero al mismo tiempo también aliviado. Sí, aquél era el lugar perfecto para pedirle que se casara con él, pero ahora sabía que no lo haría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si pudieses ver cómo la miras... Tú siempre has sabido controlar muy bien tus emociones, pero con ella... el amor que sientes no se puede esconder. Si algún día un hombre me mira de ese modo, creo que puedo asegurar que me casaría con él aunque fuese rey.

Sasuke le besó la mano.

—Perdóname, Karin, pero después de todas estas semanas de pedirte que aprendieses lo necesario para convertirte en mi esposa, no puedo casarme contigo. Has hecho mucho por mi, pero Hinata lo ha dado todo.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras. O que debieras. Yo también te quiero, pero como una hermana adoraría a un hermano.

—Yo no pensé enamorarme de ella, pero tienes razón: lo estoy. Me asusta amarla tanto como la amo.

—Creo que ella está igual de asustada. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

—No, Dios, no. ¿Y si me rechaza? No sé si podría vivir con eso.

—Eres un cobarde.

Él se rió y le apretó la mano. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría acusado Hinata de lo mismo?

—En lo que se refiere al corazón, lo soy.

—No te esperará para siempre, Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento digno de ella.

—Si fuese de otro modo, me sentiría insultada por lo que acabas de decir. Porque por lo visto sí te consideras digno de mí.

—Él sonrió.

—No pretendía que sonara así. Pero tu sabes al mundo al que ella pertenece. Aún está ella más arriba que yo

—No tardes tanto en decírselo a Hinata. Si de verdad la quieres, no esperes ni un día más. Supe que su hermano ya quiere casarla.

Sasuke sintió que el aire se estancaba en sus pulmones. Y la desesperación le invadió.

.

.

.

.

Hinata entró por la puerta principal experimentando una mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba nerviosa porque se iba a Getsugakure y triste por dejar Konoha. Pero había comprado el billete aquella mañana: partiría desde Sunakagure y llegaría a su destino algunas semanas después. Cuando llegase, buscaría alojamiento.

Tenía entendido que muchos ingleses estaban emigrando a Getsugakure. No estaría sola y se podrían ayudar unos a otros. Se había quitado el sombrero, se quitaba los guantes y su bolso, dentro llevaba su precioso pasaje y los documentos que Karin le había preparado.

—Ah, aquí estás —dijo Neji, acercándose a ella en el vestíbulo—. Tienes una visita. Te está esperando en la biblioteca.

—¿Quién es?

—Uchiha.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Al parecer, quiere verte. Lleva dos horas esperando. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago. —Se dirigió al pasillo y oyó los pasos de su hermano tras los suyos. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos — Y tampoco necesito que estés presente mientras hablo con el conde.

—Una mujer no se queda a solas con un caballero.

—Neji, mientras estabas fuera he pasado mucho rato a solas con Uchiha. No necesito que supervises nuestro encuentro. Te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Se comportará como un auténtico caballero.

Él miró en dirección a la puerta ante la que aguardaba el lacayo y luego la volvió a mirar a ella.

—Hinata, ya sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero ahora estoy decidido a tomarme mis responsabilidades más en serio, sabes que te amo. Te adoro.

Si se las tomaba un poco más en serio, acabaría encerrándola en una torre y casada con su propio hermano sobreprotector.

—No hay ninguna necesidad. Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Así que, por favor, no nos molestes. Yo también te amo, lo sabes.

Lo dejó allí parado mientras desaparecía por la puerta que el lacayo le abrió. Se acordó de aquella primera noche en la biblioteca de Sasuke, aunque ahora era él el que esperaba junto a la ventana y la biblioteca estaba envuelta en la calidez del sol en lugar de en la frialdad de las sombras de medianoche.

.

—Lord Uchiha, me alegro mucho de que haya venido a verme.

—¿Y esa formalidad, Hinata? Después de todo lo que hemos compartido...

No había burla en su tono, al contrario, resultaba muy sensual. Cuando recordó todo lo que habían compartido la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y pensó que se desmayaría de nuevo. Estaba tan apuesto, vestido de aquel modo tan elegante... Más atractivo que el pecado. Su cercanía le aceleraba el corazón y sus manos querían abalanzarse sobre él.

Lo echaría mucho de menos...

Siempre le quedaría el recuerdo de los preciosos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

—¿Cómo está Karin? — preguntó precipitadamente, deseando que se marchara antes de que perdiese el control. Había visto a la joven aquella misma mañana, pero no quería levantar sospechas.

—Está bien. En realidad la he visto esta mañana.

—¿Ya le has pedido que se case contigo?

Él negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

—Le he pedido disculpas.

—¿Por qué? No le habrás explicado lo que ocurrió entre...

—No.

Se acercó a ella con los felinos pasos que Hinata conocía tan bien.

—Me he disculpado porque he hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de que se casara conmigo y de que haría cuanto estuviese en mi mano para que se convirtiese en mi esposa, y de repente me he dado cuenta de que no puedo casarme con ella porque tengo que casarme contigo.

A Hinata se le paró el corazón.

—¿Por qué? — Antes de que pudiese responder, dedujo la verdad—. ¡Maldita sea! Te lo han dicho, ¿verdad? Yo no quería esto. Yo no...—

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del doctor Uzumaki y Sakura. Los dos se han opuesto a mis planes desde el principio. Pero no es justo para ti. Que yo esté embarazada...

—¡¿Qué?! — Sasuke la cogió del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la miró con furia en los ojos.

Hinata imaginó que David se habría sentido justo como ella cuando se enfrentó a Goliat.

—Oh, Dios, no te lo han dicho.

—¿Estás embarazada? — preguntó, como si acabase de comprender lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta su estómago. Aún no se le notaba nada. Y entonces le posó la mano en el vientre con descaro. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Por lo que te dije la primera noche en la biblioteca, cuando te aseguré que si te quedaras embarazada no me casaría contigo? Acaso…

Sasuke observó lo que se asomaba del bolso que en su histeria Hinata había dejado caer junto a sus guantes.

—¿Piensas marcharte? —dijo con el seño fruncido e irradiando llamas que hacían ver sus ojos rojos.

—Yo, sí, pienso irme. —Con lágrimas en los ojos, le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo miró fijamente para que no le quedase ninguna duda de que le decía la verdad—. No te lo he dicho porque sabía que harías lo correcto y, al hacerlo, sacrificarías tu sueño. Te hubieses casado conmigo y habrías dejado a Karin, la mujer a la que amas por encima de todas las cosas. Y yo te quiero demasiado...

De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada a él, con los labios de Sasuke devorando su boca y sus dedos enredados en su pelo. Las horquillas empezaron a caer al suelo y sus largos mechones iban soltándose sobre sus hombros.

Dejó de besarla.

—Te amo. Confundí mi cariño por Karin, ella no simboliza más que una hermana, pero te amo a ti desesperadamente, Hinata. Eres valiente, atrevida y me desafías a cada momento. Estás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por aquellos a los que quieres. Tu capacidad de sacrificio no conoce fronteras, casi te pierdo, si te hubieras ido antes de yo poder hablar contigo, hubiera muerto de la desesperación. Sé que no soy digno de ti, pero si te casas conmigo me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas nunca de quedarte a mi lado.

Su sincera declaración la hizo llorar.

.

—Eres la persona más digna que conozco. En ti hay una parte de diablo y una parte de santo, pero eres todo lo que podría desear en un hombre, en un marido. La respuesta es sí, con mucho gusto. Sasuke la volvió a besar y ella sintió que el fuego empezaba a devorarlos. Se preguntó si se podría escapar con él a su habitación para poder darle una respuesta mejor.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Hinata miró por encima del hombro y vio a Neji con los brazos cruzados y una aterradora expresión en el rostro.

.

—Hinata, me habías prometido que este sinvergüenza no se aprovecharía de la situación. Te aseguro que aquí habrá boda.

Ella miró a Sasuke y sonrió.

—Tan pronto como podamos organizarla **—** aseguró el Uchiha.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

.

.

Era tarde. Pasaba ya de la medianoche cuando Sasuke recorrió el familiar vestíbulo de detrás del club Hozuki. Allí, él y sus amigos habían jugado, bebido y se habían confesado sus secretos. Se podía decir que era la casa de Orochimaru, aunque bastante más bonita, más limpia y con mejor olor.

Sasuke se detuvo ante la puerta abierta que daba paso al santuario de Suigetsu y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí sentado tras su escritorio, con la nariz entre sus libros: no supervisaba el trabajo de Karin, sólo se deleitaba con todo lo que había ganado. A Suigetsu le gustaba el dinero mucho más que a cualquiera de ellos.

Carraspeó y el otro levantó la vista. Por un segundo, a Sasuke le pareció ver alegría en sus ojos; luego escondió sus emociones.

—Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí —comentó, arrellanándose en la silla con insolencia.

—No me apetecía hacerlo.

—No te culpo, supongo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche?

—Le he pedido a lady Hinata Hyuga que se case conmigo y ella me ha concedido el honor de aceptar.

Suigetsu abrió un poco los ojos antes de volver a recuperar el control. No solía revelar tanto como lo había hecho ya esa noche, dos veces.

—Creía que querías a Karin.

—Le tengo cariño. Pero a Hinata la amo más profundamente. —Y de un modo distinto.

.

Se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Karin era el amor de un niño por una niña, una idealización absurda, Karin era una simple mujer que había cometido el error de embellecer demás, mientras que sus sentimientos por Hinata eran el amor de un hombre por una mujer. Las veces que había imaginado a su amiga en su cama, no había sentido pasión alguna, probablemente porque tampoco había pensado en nada que no fuese dormir a su lado, o acurrucarse con ella como cuando eran niños. Pero, en cambio, cuando pensaba en Hinata era incapaz de aguantar más de quince minutos sin imaginársela desnuda en su cama, y rara vez pensaba en dormir.

Pero ya no podía hablar de esas cosas con Suigetsu. Ahora había una parte de su corazón y de su alma que no podía compartir con su viejo amigo.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró éste.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Ésa es una reacción un poco rara, incluso para ti.

—Ahora le tengo que construir un hospital a Naruto. Apostamos... —Negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Felicidades. ¿Brindamos por ello? —Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa para coger una botella...

—No.

Suigetsu lo miró.

—Últimamente no bebo mucho.

—Yo sí. — Suigetsu llenó un vaso de whisky y lo levantó—. A tu salud. Espero que seas muy feliz con Hinata.

Se lo bebió de un trago.

.

Sasuke recordó que fue Suigetsu quien le dio su primer vaso de whisky, y de ron, y de ginebra. Quien le enseñó a hacer trampas con las cartas y a robar carteras sin que lo pillaran. Cuando él era sólo un pequeño niño asustado escondido en aquel callejón, fue quien le aseguró que todo iría bien. Suigetsu era quien se ocupaba de que nadie le hiciera daño. A pesar de sus errores, que eran muchos, no lo había abandonado nunca.

—He venido a pedirte que seas mi padrino de boda —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—, cuando Hinata y yo nos casemos, dentro de dos semanas.

Su amigo adoptó un tono burlón.

—Eres un lord. Deberías pedírselo a Aburame o Akimichi.

—No soy amigo de Aburame ni Akimichi. Nunca daría mi vida por ellos ni ellos la darían por mí.

.

Sasuke evitó su mirada y cuando por fin habló, la emoción teñía su voz.

—Será un gran honor para mí.

—Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, Suigetsu.

Éste lo miró y asintió con brusquedad.

—Éramos un buen par, ¿verdad?

—A veces un poco arrogantes, creo.

—Eso es porque éramos muy buenos, y muy listos. —Se rió entre dientes—. Bueno, excepto la vez que nos cogieron, claro.

Sasuke entró en el despacho.

.

—Creo que aceptaré ese trago.

Suigetsu sirvió un vaso para cada uno. Cuando Sasuke cogió el suyo, lo hizo chocar con el de él.

Por Orochimaru, que nos enseñó a sobrevivir en las calles.

—Y por tu abuelo —añadió Sasuke con aire sombrío—, por intentar convertirnos a todos en caballeros y, mucho me temo, fracasar estrepitosamente con algunos.

Al pensar en el anciano, Sasuke sintió un familiar dolor en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Alzó un poco más el vaso.

—Por mi abuelo.

.

El día que se casaron llovía, pero a Hinata no le importaba. Sentía tal alegría y felicidad en su interior que aunque lloviese durante el resto de sus vidas, sus días seguirían teniendo luz. Como ella y Neji seguían de luto por la muerte de su padre, y Sakura por la muerte de su marido, además de que la etiqueta prohibía que las viudas asistieran a las bodas, Hinata insistió en celebrar una ceremonia modesta e íntima en una capilla.

Uchiha no iba a permitir que se le negase nada de lo que pidiera. Ella siempre había disfrutado de su independencia y sabía que él jamás intentaría arrebatársela. Al contrario, sospechaba que estaba encantado de que fuese como era.

A pesar del tiempo, asistieron algunos miembros de la nobleza, más bien por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Shisui Uchiha estaba entre los invitados, pero su madre no había acudido. Karin fue la madrina de Hinata, porque Sakura seguía de luto, y Suigetsu el padrino de Sasuke. Hinata estaba muy contenta de que los dos se hubiesen reconciliado, aunque Sasuke hubiese dado el paso con recelo.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando el obispo le preguntó a Sasuke:

—Sasuke Itachi Uchiha, quinto conde de Konohagure...

—Itachi.

.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos cuando él pronunciaba sus votos, se preguntó cuántos episodios de su infancia estarían retratados en la historia de Itachi Takei que ella le había leído a su padre.

Parecía improbable, pero no imposible. Aunque ya resolvería esa duda otro día.

En ese momento, quería deleitarse en el amor que veía reflejado en sus ojos. Esos ojos que eran la ventana a una alma que ella podía ver con claridad, una alma que fue oscura y que ahora resplandecía gracias a la promesa de su futuro. Hinata estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que lo quería y de lo mucho que él la quería a ella.

Habían cruzado juntos el infierno. Hinata sabía que no importaba lo que les deparase la vida, juntos lo superarían y jamás se dejarían vencer.

Aquella noche, Hinata se sentó frente a su tocador con un camisón blanco de cachemira con rosas bordadas. Se cepilló el pelo mientras escuchaba a su marido, que se estaba preparando para meterse en la cama en la habitación de al lado. Casi se echó a reír a carcajadas. Jamás pensó que conseguiría aquello, jamás pensó que quisiera conseguirlo. Ahora sabía que nunca podría prescindir de ello.

Nunca daría su amor por sentado. Siempre estaría junto a él.

.

La puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones se abrió y Sasuke entró. La expectativa iluminaba sus ojos negros, que brillaban como los más bellos y oscuros rubíes. Hinata se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

Esa vez había sido él quien venía a buscarla y sintió una emoción sin igual.

Aún se estaba acercando cuando alargó los brazos para cogerle la cara entre sus enormesmanos. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no se detuvo hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Hacía varias semanas que no estaban juntos y el cuerpo de Hinata se derretía de deseo.

Sasuke le deslizó las manos por el cuello mientras se separaba un poco. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones del camisón.

—Tengo toda la intención de tumbarte sobre mis rodillas por no decirme que estabas embarazada en cuanto lo supiste.

.

Ella lo miró con coquetería.

—Estaba deseando que lo hicieras.

La feliz carcajada de Sasuke retumbó por toda la habitación. Hinata nunca lo había visto reír con tantas ganas y deseó que fuese la primera de muchas más.

—Te amo, Hinata Uchiha, condesa de Konohagure. Con todo mi corazón y con lo que queda de mi alma.

Le abrió el camisón y la suave tela se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. La cogió entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama.

—Ponte boca abajo.

.

Ella lo miró y frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué?

—No me puedo arriesgar a tumbarte sobre mis rodillas en tu estado, pero estoy decidido a darte un beso en el trasero.

Y lo hizo. Deslizó la lengua sobre su piel. Le besó la parte posterior de las rodillas y de los muslos. Paseó la boca por el centro de su espalda de una forma celestial. Celestial e injusta, porque en aquella postura ella no podía tocarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo. Pensó que nunca se saciaría de aquello, de tocarlo, de dejar que él la tocase. Por muchas cosas nuevas que descubrieran juntos parecía que lo supiesen todo el uno del otro.

Sasuke tenía cosquillas debajo de los brazos y se retorcía si ella le pasaba los dedos por allí. Ella tenía cosquillas en la cara interior de los muslos y se reía cuando se los acariciaba.

Se provocaron el uno al otro hasta que llegaron a ese momento en que el mundo desaparecía y no quedaba nada salvo ellos dos. Cuando todo acababa, se volvían a dejar llevar por el baile de la seducción.

Hinata pensó que se volvería loca de deseo. Empezó a animarlo para que se diese prisa.

—Ahora — jadeó—. Ahora. Te necesito ahora.

Sasuke se puso encima y se perdió en su interior. Los dos estaban tan preparados para el otro que arremetieron y se arquearon, flirteando con el abismo, hasta que todo desapareció excepto el placer.

Todo desapareció excepto ellos dos.

.

.

.

NOTA: Itachi Takei fue como me referí a Oliver Twist, que es el libro sugerido en la versión original, donde el protagonista resulta que su segundo nombre es Itachi.


	26. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin... Y haré que Sasuke tenga más problemas de celos de su parte para con Hinata(quien será OC obvio por la adaptación) que en la historia original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

.

.

 _Del diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha, conde de Konohagure._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se dice que un grupo de canallas mataron a mis padres en las calles de Konoha.

Ahora sé que eso no es verdad.

Los asesinó el hermano de mi padre, mi tío. Y el destino, gracias a sus misteriosos caminos, me puso en disposición de poderlos vengar.

Mis recuerdos han empezado a emerger de las oscuras sombras donde los había enterrado durante tanto tiempo.

Recuerdo estar con mi padre en el estanque. Él era mucho más alto que yo, un gigante para mí.

Siempre me hizo sentir a salvo, y yo espero poder dar a mis hijos esa misma sensación de seguridad.

Y el anciano conde, ahora sé que era mi abuelo, y cada vez lo recuerdo con más cariño.

.

Lamento mucho no haber estado seguro de quién era cuando estaba vivo. Y lamento mucho más que él supiese que yo dudaba. Sin embargo, sé que él no tenía duda alguna y haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que su fe en mí no cae en saco roto.

Cuando era un niño, me sentaba sobre su regazo, me abrazaba y me contaba historias de mis antepasados. Y en las mañanas soleadas, me cogía de la mano y paseábamos por las praderas, donde me ayudaba a coger flores para dárselas a mi madre.

Mi madre. Ahora la recuerdo con mucha claridad. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce. Recuerdo que por las noches me llevaba a la cama y me susurraba que me convertiría en un conde excepcional.

Mi esposa asegura que así es como debía ser, que he cumplido sus expectativas, pero ella no es imparcial. Me quiere a pesar de mis defectos. O tal vez me quiere por ellos.

.

Mi relación con Suigetsu sigue siendo tensa. Quiero creer que lo engañaron, pero siempre ha sido demasiado inteligente como para caer en ninguna trampa. Ahora hay otra cosa de la que nunca hablamos. A veces tengo la sensación de que nos hundiremos bajo el peso de ese secreto, pero entonces sólo tengo que mirar a mi esposa para encontrar la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante.

Estoy decidido a ser digno de ella, y eso significa que tendré que ser un hombre mucho mejor y mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pensé.

A Karin la vemos de vez en cuando, aunque, desafortunadamente, no tanto como nos gustaría.

Al final se casó, pero es ella quien debe contar esa historia.

.

Jugo y Naruto, también tuvieron su final feliz, ya lo contarán ellos; al igual que Suigetsu.

.

Y Hinata, , mi amada Hinata, es el centro de mi corazón, la mujer por la que moriría y mataría, pero ella, con su nobleza, jamás permitiría que yo perdiera alguna otra parte de mi alma, y ella es, quien evitará que me lleve el diablo cuando llegue mi hora final.

.

FIN

.

.

 **NOTA: Pienso adaptar los otros cuatro libros también, sin embargo, el tercero, al se Frannie el personaje que sustituí por Karin, (y les repito es una vil Mary Sue, que aquí ya la cambié por una mujer común y corriente, porque sí es castrante el personaje original), en la adaptación que haré con ella, no la dejaré con quien se queda en realidad. Tendrá un final feliz pero normal. No la dejaré con el protagonista real.**

 **Saludos y de verdad… MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS.**

 **ESTOY INMENSAMENTE LLENA DE GRATITUD**


End file.
